La historia de mi Familia
by Dark Kong
Summary: Blu y Perla, viven finalmente sus vidas en paz, ,pero un descubrimiento sorprersivo hara que los lleve a una nueva aventura, donde Perla se rencontrara con algo que dejo por mucho tiempo, en cambio Blu, debera aprender a dejar lo que vivio y empezar una nueva vida lejos de Rio, pero nada sera facil para el, todo sera un nuevo desafio...secuela de "La historia de Blu"
1. La gran esperanza

**Bien amigos míos, quiero presentar mi nuevo fic, que se titula como, La historia de mi Familia, es la secuela de la historia de Blu, y espero que le gusten mucho los cambios que daré en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Gocen mucho de la lectura y disfruten mucho el primer cap de este fic.**

* * *

**"La gran Esperanza"**

Era una tarde muy agradable desde la ciudad selvática de manaos, lugar de donde se encuentra la gigantesca selva del amazonas, muchas aves disfrutaban del hermoso atardecer, y se podría decir que era un buen día para no estar preocupado de los peligros que existan, todas las aves y otros animales más lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Pero no todas tenían la misma suerte de como se pensaba, en cualquier lugar de la selva, dos guacamayos azules volaban rápidamente por muchos humanos que trataban de cazarlos, pero no solo eso, si no también cortaban muchos árboles, y quemaban algunas áreas verdes, y eran lugares de donde lo habitaban muchas especies.

"No puede ser, están quemando todo"- dijo un guacamayo con cabello largo.

"Tenemos que llegar rápido con los demás, hay que salir lo más rápido de aquí"- dijo el otro guacamayo con cabello corto, tipo militar.

Algunos humanos lanzaban piedras para tratar de detenerlos, algunas si daban en el blanco, pero no era tanto el efecto para hacerlos caer, finalmente, los humanos no continuaron con más, y solo pudieron ver como se les escapaban las aves.

"Se rindieron Eduardo, es nuestra oportunidad de poder escapar"- dijo el ave de cabello largo.

"No estés tan confiado Roberto, aunque no nos hayan alcanzado, no se detendrán en volver por nosotros, hay que sacar a toda mi familia de aquí"- dijo Eduardo muy cerca de llegar a su lugar.

Al pasar unos minutos más, llegaron finalmente a su lugar, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de guacamayos azules, tanto machos como hembras, todos muy contentos por volver a ver a Eduardo y a Roberto, pero tenían sus rostros de preocupación.

"Escuchen amigos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible, los humanos vienen en camino por nosotros, y no quiero perder a nadie de mi familia, como lo que paso hace años"- dijo Eduardo con una cara de tristeza, recordando su pasado.

"Eso no volverá a Pasar Ed, toda esta familia sobrevivirá, y no volverán a lastimarnos de nuevo"- dijo Roberto apoyando a Eduardo, a lo que el sonrió levemente.

Una guacamaya hembra se acercó directamente a Eduardo.

"Cuanto tiempo tenemos hermano, no quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible"- dijo la hembra mientras tomaba las alas de Eduardo.

"Tranquila Mimí, sé muy bien cómo te estas sintiendo, pero recuerda que estos humanos son muy sigilosos, y pueden cazarnos muy fácilmente si volamos muy alto hasta ser descubiertos en el cielo"- dijo Eduardo, tratando de pensar en un plan.

"Que sugieres que hagamos"- pregunto Roberto.

"La única manera para que todos podamos estar a salvo, es tratar de volar dentro de la selva, esquivar muchos árboles, y tratar de volar en diferentes caminos, será algo arriesgado, inclusive para los pequeños, pero es la única manera para poder salvarnos"- dijo Eduardo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, además, ya tengo también la nueva estrategia, que Eduardo vuele adelante para que guie a los demás, mientras que yo me encargo de quedarme atrás para vigilar a los de mi lado, así mantenemos más a salvo a toda nuestra familia"- dijo Roberto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, listos para salir del lugar de donde ocurría el caos.

"Bien chicos, que estamos esperando, todo el mundo a volar, ya ya YA!"- mando Eduardo para empezar a escapar.

"Y yo que hago hermanito, puedo apoyarte en lo que necesites"- sugirió Mimí.

"No será necesario, tú debes conservarte sanamente, en lo que si puedes hacer, es quedarte conmigo en frente"- dijo Eduardo para mantener a salvo a su hermana.

Ella sabía que una exageración, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo, es un trabajo para los grandes machos, como Eduardo.

Unos segundos después, ambos empezaron a volar, huyendo de la zona de combate, y en busca de un nuevo lugar para la tribu azul.

* * *

Sobre las costas del rio amazónico, los humanos continuaban buscando a los dos guacamayos que habían visto hace algunos minutos, estos venia armados con sus armas peligrosas, lanza llamas, hachas, entre otras más en contra de los peores depredadores más peligrosos del mundo.

"Me parece que los perdimos, fueron superiores hacia nosotros"- dijo uno de los cazadores.

"No debemos darnos por vencidos, si hay aves como de ese tipo, tiene que haber más"- dijo otro de los humanos, con un hacha en su pantalón.

"no sé si debemos cazarlos, según lo que entendí del gran jefe, es nada mas ahuyentar a todos los animales que se pongan en nuestro camino, él quiere construir una gran empresa de negocios, y quiere un buen lugar para empezar a hacer las primeras reparaciones"- dijo uno de los humanos.

"Yo igual lo entiendo, pero imagínense, si logramos conseguir al menos un guacamayo azul como los 2 que vimos, podríamos ganar mucho dinero, y debo decirles que esas aves son muy valiosas"- dijo el humano con una risa malévola.

"Luego veremos eso, aunque también me agrada mucho tu idea, pero creo que debemos consultarlo con el gran jefe, después de todo, él ya nos dirá que haremos"- dijo el humano con un teléfono celular, quien empezó a marcar.

Después de unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono hizo contacto.

En un lugar rodeado de puros árboles, se encontraba una gran casa hecha de árboles cortados, en su interior, se encontraba un hombre vestido de Blanco, pantalón y camisa blanca, venía acompañado por un mono común y corriente, estaba atendiendo una llamada, quien empezó a contestar lo siguiente.

"_No no no, yo nunca les dije que cazaran a los animales, solo dije que los ahuyentaran…pues eso ya será problema de ustedes, pero recuerden la tarea que les dije, lo entienden…solo cumplan con las indicaciones que les pedí, ya después será problema de ustedes si me meten en problemas_"

El hombre, conocido como el gran jefe, había colgado molestamente el teléfono, si hacían alguna cosa que no fuera escuchar sus indicaciones, estarían entrando en grandes problemas, y tantos errores de ellos, también serán por parte del mismo.

"más vale que mis obreros no hagan ninguna locura, estos tarados, por poco y casi me hicieron que me entregara a la policía, pero esta vez, este nuevo plan, será el que resultara positivamente, al menos no saben que me encuentro en el amazonas, es el mejor lugar para ocultarse en la selva secreta, y continuar en elaborar mi más grande empresa, aunque lastima por los animales que lo estén habitando, porque será la última vez…que vivirán"- se dijo el gran jefe, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de los animales.

* * *

Después de muchos minutos de vuelo, el clan azul continuaban huyendo de los obreros, se encontraban a 3 km más lejos de ellos, Eduardo pensó que fue lo suficiente de distancia para poder descansar.

"Atención amigos, mi instinto de ave protectora me indica que ya estamos muy lejos de ellos, y nuestro plan de volar sobre los arboles dio resultado, por lo que nos tomaremos un breve descanso"- sugirió Eduardo para darle un poco de tiempo.

Roberto y Mimí fueron con Eduardo, cuestionándose en donde vivirían próximamente.

"Y ahora que hacemos hermano, debemos buscar un nuevo territorio para poder vivir en paz"- dijo algo desesperada Mimí.

"Descuida, ya pensase en un momento"- dijo Eduardo.

"Ojala que así sea, no me agrado mucho en que hayamos dejado nuestro antiguo hogar"- dijo Mimí con algo de tristeza.

"Lose Mimí, pero era la única manera para mantenerlos a salvo de esos infelices de los humanos, ellos siempre destruyen nuestra naturaleza, pero jamás se les puede detener tan fácilmente"- dijo Eduardo.

"Al menos todos estamos juntos de nuevo"- dijo Mimí con una sonrisa.

"Lose, y no te preocupes, comenzare a pensar en un nuevo lugar para que todos podamos vivir tranquilamente"- señalo Eduardo.

"Me temo que no será necesario Ed"- dijo Roberto, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

"Que quieres decir con eso"- pregunto Eduardo.

"Mira haya"- señalo Roberto en dirección al frente.

Eduardo miro de donde señalaba Roberto, y lo que vio, lo dejo muy sorprendido, habían llegado hacia una enorme cascada gigante, con un rio sumamente grande, y todo el área verde de los árboles que se encontraban, estaban muy grandes, más grandes que los que habitaba todo el clan, y el reflejo del Rio brillaba cuando el sol se ponía.

"Amigos, creo que, hemos encontrado nuestro nuevo hogar"- dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa al ver la cascada.

Todos los guacamayos celebraron con alegría mientras volaban felices hacia la cascada, otras iban en dirección hacia los árboles, y tanto los pequeños como los jóvenes, comenzaban a jugar repentinamente con lo que había.

Eduardo miro a todo su clan, con la nueva felicidad en obtener su nuevo territorio, Mimí no fue la excepción, y se fue volando a recorrer todo el lugar, dejando a él y a Roberto, viendo a todas las aves que se instalaban en el nuevo territorio.

"Lo logramos Ed, hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa"- dijo con victoria Roberto.

"Lose, por fin lo logramos"- señalo Eduardo.

"Oye Ed, hablando de ese lugar, tú crees que…aun pueda estar…viva…ya sabes quién"- pregunto Roberto con algo de esperanza.

Eduardo lo dudo mucho, a pesar de revivir lo ocurrido del pasado, pareciera que no sería posible, pero…

"Yo espero que si lo esté Roberto, sé que ella es muy especial para ti, al igual que para mí, lo de mi esposa tal vez si fue trágico, pero dudo, en que mi niña bonita, aun siga viva, solo espero que algún día, vuelva a encontrar…a Perla"- dijo Eduardo, esperanzado en volver a ver a una de sus familiares.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos míos, hasta aquí se ya llegado el primer cap de mi nuevo fic, solo espero que este nuevo proyecto les sea mucho de su agrado, ya que apenas está comenzando.**

**Espero sus nuevos reviews y críticas por parte de todos ustedes, si les pareció muy agradable esta secuela.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	2. La Boda

**Como han estado mis amigos lectores, aquí les dejo mi siguiente cap de mi siguiente fic y secuela del anterior, disfruten mucho de la lectura y que sea mucho de su agrado.**

**Aquí se las dejo.**

* * *

"**La Boda"**

Todo era felicidad en Rio de Janeiro, todas las aves disfrutaban de las cálidas y soleadas días del amanecer, y siempre se divertían al ritmo de la samba y de la gran fiesta.

Sin embargo, en meses pasados, Rio era antes el lugar con más peligro, ya que se encontraban algunos contrabandistas secuestrando a muchas aves para venderlas y ganar mucho dinero, sin mencionar que los acompañaban una cacatúa con mucha furia, y deseos de arruinar siempre la vida de las demás aves.

Pero todo lo que tenía a su favor, ahora término siendo en su contra.

Ya que gracias a la llegada de cierta ave color azul, con ojos cafés, y un poco torpe en algunas ocasiones, logro detener finalmente a esta incompetente cacatúa, devolviendo una vez más la felicidad a todo Rio, obteniendo nuevos y grandes amigos, y sobre todo, en haber conocido, y rescatado a una de las aves más hermosas de todo el mundo, un ave que es igual a él, pero es azul claro, con ojos muy hermosos color esmeralda, y con una actitud cada vez más tierna.

Y esa ave torpe, pero afortunado de haber obtenido todo lo que quería, se encontraba en estos momentos en una iglesia, donde muchas personas llegaban de visita a ver la boda de dos parejas, quien además de ser humanos, hombre y mujer, era también para guacamayos azules, posteriormente, macho y hembra, algo que nunca en la vida se ha hecho.

Entre las aves, se encontraban volando un dúo dinámico, acompañado de una familia de tucanes, sin mencionar, un bulldog.

"WAAAAA, nuestro gran amigo azul esta por casarse"- dijo una de las aves, un canario amarillo.

"Lose Nico, me alegra mucho por él, ojala haga feliz a su linda gemela"- dijo un cardenal rojo, abrazando a su mejor amigo

"Amigos míos, Nico, Pedro, estoy en deuda con ustedes, que sea una gran boda, para nuestro mejor amigo"- dijo el tucán.

"Estoy también en acuerdo Rafi, que su amor sea siempre al 100%, y que nadie los separe por nada"- dijo la esposa de Rafael, llamada Eva.

"Eso es cierto, después de todas las diferencias que tuvieron nuestros azules, finalmente todo fue echado a la basura, para empezar con su nueva vida"- dijo el Bulldog, llamado Luis.

"Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos, en especial por nuestro gran amigo azul, ya que él fue quien sacrifico toda su vida por nosotros, inclusive de su linda princesa"- dijo Rafael.

"En cuando haya acabado todo esto, habrá una fiesta extra para nuestros amigos, en especial por él, por haberse librado de una de las aves más odiados de todo Rio"- exclamo Pedro recordando a Pepillo.

"Eso ya tiene muchos meses Pedro, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, en cuando nuestros amigos se conviertan en uno solo, fiesta para ellos, y eso será hasta la noche"- exclamo Nico.

"Amm, yo creo que eso se tendrá que esperar"- interrumpió Rafael.

"Que, porque"- preguntaron en dúo Nico y Pedro.

"Verán, siempre que una pareja termina casada, empiezan a tener planes para lo que sería su luna de miel, y yo creo que es mejor que lo disfruten ellos solos"- dijo Eva.

"Entiendo, entonces en cuando regresen, habrá fiesta"- exclamo Pedro en tono hip hop.

"Pero para eso vamos a necesitar todas las mejores herramientas posibles para poder tener la mejor fiesta de todas"- dijo Nico empezando a diseñar la próxima fiesta

Ambas aves fueron volando en directo hacia la entrada de la iglesia, esperando el gran momento para empezar la boda.

* * *

El hombre, quien se encontraba ya adentro, vestido de un traje negro, con una corbata puesta en su cuello, y con una flor en su camisa blanca, y con lentes en sus ojos, esperaba la llegada de su novia, con el gran deseo de convertirse en el mejor esposo para ella.

Él estaba acompañado de un guacamayo azul, llevaba puesta una corbata bien pequeña en su cuello, y solo significaba también una cosa, el también se iba a casar.

"Estas nervioso"- pregunto el humano con traje negro.

El ave simplemente afirmo lentamente la cabeza, como si algo estaba por suceder.

"Relájate, esto tal vez será nuevo para ti, al igual que lo es para mí, pero recuerda que serás el ave más feliz al tener a tu linda chica a tu lado, después de todo, sabía desde un principio en que ustedes si iba a ver amor"- dijo el hombre muy picaron.

El ave simplemente sonrió levemente, aunque sabía muy bien que tenía razón, esto era algo muy nuevo para nuestra ave más favorita de todo Rio.

"Además, cuando viaje a los estados unidos, y cuando empecé a conocer a tu dueña, empecé a tener sentimientos hacia ella, por un momento pensé en mí mismo que no la conquistaría, pero en cuando le di mi amor hacia ella, termino aceptando, y ahora estoy llegando hacia este punto del matrimonio, eso es algo que nunca olvidare para nada"- dijo el hombre recordando algunas cosas.

Justo cuando el guacamayo azul estaba por decir algún granizo, la música empezaba a sonar, todos los invitados y aves que estaban invadiendo el interior de la iglesia, miraban hacia la entrada, esperando el momento para que salieran las novias.

"Bien Blu, ha llegado la hora, recuerda, se tú mismo, expresa todo tu amor, y se feliz"- susurro el hombre.

"Te lo deseo para ti también Julio"- dijo Blu, aunque solo se oyó un granizo, pero Julio entendió a lo que se refería.

Hombre y guacamayo, miraron por la entrada, y mientras algunas personas lanzaban pétalos por todas partes, se podía observar a una mujer pelirroja, con lentes en sus ojos, y con un gran vestido de boda blanco, llevando puesta una flor blanca en su pelo, se veía muy hermosa, y muy feliz por sentir el gran momento.

Y no venía sola, venia acompañada por una guacamaya azul celeste, quien al igual que la mujer, ella también se sentía muy contenta al tener su gran momento, ella venía muy arreglada, solo llevaba puesta una flor blanca en su cabeza, pero llevaba brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda, tanto el ave como la humana, estaban algo nerviosas, pero bien decididas.

"Recuerda Perla, déjate llevar por el momento, y se feliz"- le susurro la humana.

"Eso también va para ti Linda, te deseo también la mejor suerte"- dijo Perla, aunque Linda solo oyó un granizo, aunque supo lo que quiso decir.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata lenta, Linda y Perla, llegaron con sus parejas respectivas, todos listos para el gran momento, Perla no dejaba de parpadearle sus ojos rápidamente a Blu, en cambio, Julio estaba totalmente nervioso por este gran momento, pero estaba bien decidido en estar para siempre con Linda.

En ese momento, iba caminando un sacerdote, acompañado por los niños, mientras se iba dirigiendo a su escritorio, para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, y unos minutos más de saludos y bendiciones, había llegado.

"Hermanos míos, hermanas mías, y…aves mías, hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estar dos parejas, con el amor y el apoyo de nuestro señor, sus vidas ya no serán las mismas de siempre, ahora que están con las personas a quienes más aman, vivirán aún más felices que nunca, con la palabra del señor"- dijo el sacerdote mientras todos habían sus bendiciones.

"Ahora, quiero hacer, las siguientes preguntas para las parejas, y esto va para los hombres"- dijo el sacerdote mirando a Blu y a Julio.

"Julio, aceptas a Linda, como tu linda esposa, en cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

Julio tomo las manos de Linda, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, expresando sus siguientes palabras.

"Si mi señor, acepto"- dijo Julio sin nervios, a lo que Linda le sonrió tiernamente.

"Y tu Linda, aceptas a Julio como tu amado esposo, en cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

"Claro Padre, acepto"- dijo Linda, con ansias de poder abrazarlo y besarlo.

"Bien, esto ya está dicho, así que, como me eligieron para poder dirigir, y expresar mis palabras en el nombre del señor, declaro a esta primera pareja, Marido…y mujer"- termino su frase.

Julio y Linda se fueron acercando lentamente, sin dejarse de tomar de las manos, acercándose de cabeza a cabeza, hasta sentir sus narices, por lo que lentamente acercaron sus labios hasta chocarlos en un tierno beso, haciendo que todas las personas les aplaudieran.

El sacerdote los miro con una felicidad, en haber declarado a la primera pareja, ahora, solo quedaba una más, y eran nuestros guacamayos favoritos de todo Rio de janeiro.

Blu y Perla bajaron hasta aterrizar en el escritorio, Linda le presto el ramo de flores a Perla, mientras que Blu, llevaba en su escondite una flor rosada, la favorita de Perla.

"Ahora mis hermanos míos, por primera vez en toda mi vida, como sacerdote, bendiciendo a mis mejores hermanos, y declarando a las mejores parejas de todo el mundo, me siento muy contento en poder declarar por primera vez, a una nueva pareja que no son como nosotros, sino que son, guacamayos azules, quienes al igual como nosotros, vivirán muy felices con su ser querido"- dijo el sacerdote.

Blu y Perla, se miraron un momento, ambos estaban sonriendo, listos para su gran momento.

"Ahora te pregunto Blu, aceptas a Perla, como tu linda esposa, en cuidarla y protegerla, en el peligro de la selva, y de ser un gran macho para ella, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

Blu la miro con mucho cariño, arrodillándose hacia Perla, mientras revelo en su ala izquierda, la flor rosada.

"Claro señor, acepto"- dijo Blu, aunque se escuchó un granizo, aunque sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Perla simplemente tomo la flor mientras le sonreía, con algo de rubor en su rostro, pero bien contenta por su gran momento.

"Y ahora Perla, te hago la siguiente pregunta, aceptas a Blu, como tu amado esposo, en amarlo y en darle todo su apoyo, en estar siempre a su lado y superar los obstáculos, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

Perla tomo con mucho amor las alas de Blu, y lo termino viendo a los ojos.

"Si, acepto"- dijo Perla con una tierna sonrisa, aunque el sacerdote no lograra entender nada de los guacamayos, el ya sabía lo que querían decir.

"Bien, esto está llegando a su parte final, así que, como me eligieron para poder dirigir, y expresar mis palabras en el nombre del señor, y claro, en desear la mejor de las bendiciones a esta pareja de guacamayos, declaro a esta segunda, y ultima pareja, guacamayo…y mujer"- termino su frase.

Blu y Perla, se miraron una vez más, con las alas tomadas, se fueron acercando lentamente, Perla no de baja de parpadear suavemente sus ojos color esmeralda, Blu por su parte, se empezaba a sentir un poco nervioso, aunque muy contento por el esperado momento, ambos sintieron sus picos chocar, y se miraban tiernamente a los ojos.

"Te amo Perla, que nuestro amor siempre este fuerte para nosotros"- dijo Blu mientras empezaba a tomar el rostro de Perla.

"También te amo Blu, jamas me separare nunca de ti, siempre serás mi gran amor, mi ave de la vida"- dijo Perla mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Blu hizo lo mismo con Perla, hasta que ambos, acercaron sus labios para chocarlos en un dulce, y apasionado beso, haciendo que todas las personas empezaran a aplaudir y a celebrar, sin mencionar a todas las aves quien veían el gran momento.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Perla estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blu, olvidando lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, solo pensando en Blu.

"Y bien, ya tienes los planes para nuestra luna de miel, mi amado esposo"- dijo Perla muy romántica sin dejar de separarse de Blu.

"ya lo tengo perlita, veras que la siguiente sorpresa, te gustara mucho"- dijo Blu mientras besaba tiernamente su cabeza.

Todos empezaban a celebrar a los recién casados, ahora lo siguiente, era en pensar en las cosas del hogar, tanto para Linda y Julio, como para nuestra recién casada pareja de guacamayos azules…Blu y Perla.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este ha sido el cap de hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho, los veo muy pronto en el próximo cap.**

**Por mi parte esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y Feliz día de la independencia!**

**VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES!**


	3. La Felicidad, Aumenta

**Como han estado amigos míos, dejo aquí un nuevo cap, más de mi fic.**

**Disfruten mucho de la lectura amigos.**

**Aquí esta.**

* * *

"**La Felicidad, Aumenta"**

Finalmente, se hizo la gran realidad, oficialmente, Blu y Perla se han casado, ahora vivirán más felices que nunca, y podrán vivir las mejores aventuras que les esperara en los siguiente años hasta el final de sus vidas.

La gente termino abandonando completamente la iglesia, saliendo finalmente los recién casados, quienes sorpresivamente muchas aves esperaban a los guacamayos azules.

Entre ellos, sus amigos se encontraban celebrándolos mientras se dirigían para felicitarlos.

"tortolitos, me alegra que finalmente estarán juntos por siempre"- exclamo Rafael mientras felicitaba a Blu y a Perla.

"Esto sin duda alguna se celebrara con una gran fiesta"- dijo Pedro con su estilo hip hop.

"De no ser por nuestro amigo azul, nada de esto estaría pasando, es decir, hay más tranquilidad en Rio, no hay más contrabando, solo hay pura fiesta, felicidad, y más diversión que nunca"- dijo Nico.

"Gracias amigos, aunque no hice casi tanto como creen, ustedes me ayudaron en muchas ocasiones"- dijo Blu.

"Entonces que Blu, esta misma noche, celebras lo que quede de tu día con una gran fiesta"- exclamo Nico.

"Si Blu, el otro día sobre cantar en el escenario, más aparte pedirle matrimonio a Perla, fue muy espectacular"- dijo Pedro.

"Amm, me gustaría ir con ustedes chicos, pero yo ya tengo planes para esta noche, y es cuando me voy de Rio"- dijo Blu.

Todos se quedaron con el pico abierto.

"QUE TU QUE!"- contestaron todos con sorpresa.

"Si, hoy en la noche llevare a Perla a celebrar nuestra luna de miel, y lo celebraremos en un crucero, junto con Linda y Julio, y puede que regrese en menos de 2 semanas.

Todos se relajaron por lo último que dijeron.

"Que sucede, dije algo malo"- pregunto Blu al no entender a sus amigos.

"No pasa nada, solo que nos asustamos un poco en que dejarías las calidad y soleadas selvas tropicales de Rio por siempre"- dijo Pedro.

"Aaa no, eso nunca va a pasar, como me lo prometió mi amada Perla, me quedare por siempre a qui en Rio, después de todo, fue aquí en donde nací"- dijo Blu.

"Y, cuando regreses, nos traerás algún recuerdito"- pregunto Nico.

"Es muy difícil de saberlo, pero intentare hacer lo mejor posible"- dijo Blu tratando de ser amable con sus amigos.

"Chicos, yo creo que es mejor que lo celebre sin preocupaciones y sin pendientes, ya hizo mucho por todos nosotros en tantos problemas, un merecido descanso es lo que necesita"- dijo Rafael tratando de cancelar los pendientes que pedían Nico y Pedro.

"Rafi tiene razón, es mejor que lo disfrutes a tu estilo, pero al menos mándanos algo para saber de qué lo andas disfrutando a lo máximo"- dijo Pedro.

"Descuiden, eso mismo hare"- dijo Blu.

Rafi miro por todos lados si estaban todos completos, tanto sus amigos, como su amiga y su esposa, Eva, hasta algo llamo su atención.

"Oigan, pero donde esta Pablo y Lucy, yo pensé que también vendrían a ver su boda"- dijo Rafael.

"Ellos si querían ir, pero ellos nos hicieron el favor de ayudarnos en buscar algunos pases para que Linda y Julio podan ir al crucero, con la ayuda de la mejor amiga de Linda, Daniela"- dijo Blu tratando de darle la razón a sus amigos.

"oo, ya entendimos"- dijo Pedro.

"Bueno, al menos ellos los estuvieron ayudando para que su gran noche aun fuera más que espectacular"- dijo Rafael.

"Si, me gustaría retroceder todos esos años, desde el día en que empecé a conocer a mis primeros amigos, hasta este día en que me entregaron a mi Perla"- dijo Blu recordando los mejores momentos de su vida.

"Y esa Perla, está más que encantada en amar mucho al gran macho que termino ganándose mi corazón"- dijo un ave estando atrás de Blu.

Blu reconoció esa voz, miro hacia atrás para poder ver a Perla, quien estaba acompañada de Eva.

"Hola amor, como te la estás pasando"- dijo Blu mientras besaba la mejilla de Perla, cosa que esta liberara una tierna sonrisa.

"con tantas felicitaciones que ando recibiendo por parte de nuestros amigos, yo diría que me la estoy pasando genialmente"- exclamo Perla mientras tomaba tiernamente el rostro de Blu para robarle un tierno y apasionado beso.

"Pero lo será aún más cuando llegue la noche, nuestra noche"- susurro Perla de una manera muy seductora, provocando que los nervios de Blu empezaran a llegar.

"Si…nuestra gran noche"- dijo Blu entre los nervios al enterarse de lo que hablaba Perla.

"Oye Perla, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando tiempo ya llevas con tu embarazo"- pregunto Eva muy curiosa.

"Bueno, se podría decir que ya son 2 semanas que estoy así, Julio dijo que en 4 les daré luz, por lo que solo me falta la mitad"- dijo Perla mientras se acariciaba suavemente el vientre.

"Estas muy contenta por ser madre"- pregunto Eva.

"Pero claro que lo estoy, y ya quiero que llegue mi gran día, es algo que siempre he querido soñar, tener al gran macho que no se interesara mucho por mi aspecto, si no por como soy en realidad, y ese macho…lo encontré finalmente"- termino Perla para apoyarse en el pecho de Blu, mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar su momento en Blu.

Y así continuaron conversando por unos minutos más hasta que todos finalmente se despidieron.

* * *

**En la Noche…**

La noche finalmente había caído, todas las aves finalmente estaban dormidas, en espera de un nuevo día, pero dos guacamayos azules, no lo estaban tan completamente, ellos estaban un poco arreglados, su gran noche en el crucero que Blu tanto deseaba para llevar a Perla, estaba por llegar.

"Rápido amor, no quiero llegar tarde a mi luna de miel"- apresuro Perla a Blu.

"Ya voy cariño, me apresuro lo más rápido que puedo"- dijo Blu.

Después de unos minutos más, Blu y Perla ya estaban listos, Blu estaba en la entrada del Nido, listo para poder salir en dirección a la playa.

"Estas listo amor"- pregunto Perla.

"Yo ya lo estoy Perlita, no puedo esperar más, nuestro gran momento ya está empezando"- dijo Blu para luego empezar a salir volando, seguido por Perla.

* * *

En la playa, había mucha fila, muchos mantenían la calma en espera de su turno, mientras que otros empezaban a abordar directamente el barco, con su pase en la mano.

Entre toda la multitud, estaban Linda y Julio, quien andaban esperando la llegada de los guacamayos azules, acompañados de su amiga Daniela, posteriormente también acompañada de dos aves verdes con cresta roja, quienes estaban posadas en los hombros de Daniela.

"Tú crees que si logren a tiempo, estamos casi a unas pocas personas más para llegar al barco"- dijo Linda con algo de preocupación.

"No te preocupes Linda, ya verás que ellos llegaran a tiempo"- dijo Julio tratando de calmar a su esposa.

"Y con todo esto que está pasando, como te sientes amiga"- pregunto Daniela.

"La verdad, estoy muy contenta Dani, nunca creí que iba a llegar hasta este punto, pensé que continuaría mi vida normalmente en Minnesota, pero después de haber llegado a Rio, y de empezar a conocer a Julio, comencé a sentirme como en mi nueva casa"- dijo Linda imaginándose todas las cosas que ha hecho semanas atrás.

"Me alegra mucho eso de ti, y espero que te diviertas mucho con Julio, junto con Blu y Perla"- dijo Dani.

Y al mencionar el nombre de ciertas aves, llegaron en ese momento Blu y Perla, quienes también ya se encontraban listos para poder disfrutar de una noche muy romántica, especialmente para Perla.

"Chicos, que bueno que por fin llegan, por un momento pensamos que iban a llegar tarde a su viaje"- dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Perla.

"aahhrr, con cuidado amiga mía"- dijo Perla mientras era abrazada fuertemente por su mejor amiga, aunque más bien, la estaba aplastando.

"Ups, disculpa, es que estoy muy contenta de ustedes dos, finalmente se casaron, y podrán estar juntos por siempre, pero lástima que no pudiéramos Pablo y yo en acompañarlos a la boda"- se lamentó un poco Lucy.

"Ntp, no tienes nada de culpa, de lo que si te podemos agradecer, es en aver ayudado a Linda y a Julio en buscar sus pases para poder ir al bar…ar"- trataba de decir Perla.

"Barco amor"- señalo Blu.

"Si, barco, y así poder estar con ellos, claro que también nosotros tendremos nuestros momentos privados…verdad Blu"- señalo Perla al mirar a su esposo, con una mirada seductora para él.

"Ahh, sí, eso creo"- dijo Blu mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

"Descuida hermano, no tienes por qué ponerte así, esta será tu gran oportunidad para celebrarlo al máximo"- dijo Pablo para animar a Blu.

"Si, se podría decir que si, gracias amigo"- dijo Blu.

Justo cuando alguien más iba a decir la última palabra, algunos guardias empezaron a acceder el paso a los turista, Linda y Julio estaban ya listos para partir.

"Blu, Perla, empiecen a volar por la parte de hasta arriba del crucero, para que nadie los vea"- señalo Linda.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y junto con sus amigos, se fueron volando hacia el techo del crucero.

"Bueno amigos, yo me despido, diviértanse mucho, y espero que lleguen sanamente en 10 días"- empezó a despedirse Dani.

"estaremos en contacto amiga"- dijo Linda.

"Lose, bueno, ya vallan entrando, avísenme de todo lo que vallan a descubrir"- dijo Dani.

Linda y Daniela volvieron a despedirse una vez más, como las mejores amigas de siempre, Julio llevo a Linda hacia la entrada, y una vez a bordo, las puertas y anclas del crucero, comenzaron a cerrarse.

Y mientras el barco comenzaba a moverse de a poco a poco, Blu y Perla comenzaban a despedirse de sus amigos.

"Diviértanse mucho amigos, especialmente tu Blu"- dijo Pablo.

"Gracias Pablo, aunque no creo que este seguro en que me hayan nombrado como héroe de todo Rio"- dijo Blu.

"Pero claro que eres un héroe, salvaste a todos los que estaban en el contrabando, inclusivamente a Perla"- dijo Lucy mientras se despedía de Blu con un abrazo.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, vámonos amor"- dijo Pablo.

Pablo y Lucy, abandonaron el techo del crucero, dejando finalmente a solas a la pareja azul.

"Bien, parece que por fin estamos solos, y sabes que viene significando eso"- pregunto Perla mientras empezaba a caminar de una manera sensual hacia Blu, moviendo su cola por ambos lados, parpadeando rápidamente sus ojos, y esbozando una tierna sonrisa para Blu.

"Emmm…"- trataba de decir Blu mientras sentía las alas de Perla, tocándole el pecho.

"Vamos Blu, dejémonoslos llevar por nuestro gran momento de pasión"- dijo Perla para terminar lanzándose hacia Blu, cayendo al piso, y empezando a juntar su cuerpo con el de Blu.

"Pero, y si algo le pasa a tu embarazo, no quiero que salgas un poco lastimada"- trato de resistirse Blu.

"Ntp, ellos están sanos y salvos, ahora empieza a relajarte, porque la diversión, está por empezar"- susurro Perla para después empezar a ponerse encima de Blu, lo besaba apasionadamente, y empezar a moverse de una manera sensual en él.

"wooo, aquí vamos de…nuevo"- decía Blu mientras disfrutaba su momento con Perla.

"Lose…mmmmmmmm"- gimió Perla mientras se movía más sensualmente que nunca.

Después de 10 min de diversión, Blu termino descargando una vez más su amor en Perla, ella termino recostada a un lado de él, y al cabo de unos segundos más, empezó a quedarse dormida.

"Buenas noches mascota, te amo"- dijo Perla para quedarse dormida.

"También yo Perla, descansa"- dijo Blu cerrando también sus ojos, esperando el siguiente día.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buenos chicos, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ojala les esté gustando mucho mi secuela.**

**Ya saben que pueden opinar todo lo que quieran, dejándome un review, son gratis, no miento**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos para todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	4. Volviendo a Casa

**Perdonen mucho por la tardanza que tuve, tuve muchos pendientes y estaba tan estresado y además algo cansado, luego les platico lo que he vivido en las últimas semanas**

**Por ahora, les dejo mi siguiente cap de mi fic, disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Volviendo a Casa"**

Ya habían pasado 6 días después de la boda de nuestra pareja azul, el siguiente regalo que Blu le había propuesto a Perla, era ahora estar solos por un tiempo a bordo de un crucero, por lo que Perla estaba más que maravillada en aceptar el regalo de Blu, aunque algunas cosas le parecían aun extrañas para Perla, nunca diría un no para Blu.

Desgraciadamente, también hubo muchos cambios mientras la gente disfrutaba de sus vacaciones, cuando se dijo que el regreso hacia Rio de janeiro, iba a ser en dos semanas, fue cambiado a 1, por lo que solo quedaba un día más para los guacamayos azules, como para sus amigos Linda y Julio.

Eso hizo que Perla cayera un poco en la decepción, ella quería más días para disfrutarlo al máximo con su pareja, pero luego de escuchar el mensaje del capitán del crucero, la hizo quedar en ese estado.

Pero ella ya no estaba sola, al tener a su pareja a su lado, ya no estaría tan triste como se pensaba, para ella lo más importante, era en tener a alguien para quitarse la soledad de su camino, y eso fue lo que hizo al tener a Blu en su vida

Una mañana nueva estaba comenzando, a bordo de un crucero, se encontraba nuestra pareja favorita, quienes dormían profundamente, sin embargo, Blu estaba comenzando a despertar poco a poco, listo y emocionado para un nuevo día.

"umm, genial, listo para un nuevo día"- dijo Blu preparándose para el nuevo día.

Sintió algo entre sus alas, miro por un momento sus alas, y vio a Perla dormida plácidamente en su pecho, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Valla, es mucho más hermosa de lo que me imagine, quisiera continuar haci por mucho tiempo"- pensó Blu mientras empezaba a acariciar a Perla en la cabeza.

Eso hizo que Perla comenzara a despertarse levemente.

"Ummmm, buenos días Blu"- saludo Perla.

"Buenos días hermosa, ¿cómo dormiste?"- pregunto Blu de manera tierna.

"Bien amor, lista para celebrar nuestro último día"- dijo Perla de manera alegre.

"Enserio, yo pensé que con ese mensaje de hace unos días…te dejaría un poco el ánimo para abajo, y pensé que me costaría un poco de trabajo en mantenerte tu sonrisa"- dijo Blu de manera cariñosa.

"Pensé igual lo mismo mi amor, pero después me di cuenta de algo, no importa el tiempo ya sea largo o corto"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba más hacia Blu para terminar dándole un tierno beso.

"Lo que más me importa, es estar siempre contigo"- dijo Perla para abrazar tiernamente a Blu.

Blu estaba más que contento al escuchar las palabras de Perla, por lo que no tardó mucho en corresponderle el abrazo a Perla.

"Me alegra mucho que pienses mucho eso, por un momento pensé en mi que…no tendría a nadie, en lo que me restara de la vida"- dijo Blu sin dejar de mirar a Perla a los ojos.

"Pues eso ya quedo atrás, ahora tienes a una pareja, una hermosa y dulce pareja"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Blu.

Blu simplemente no hacía de otra más que disfrutar todas las caricias de Perla.

"Bueno chiquita, algo que te guste para desayunar"- pregunto Blu.

"Me encantaría, me gustaría que vallamos con Linda y Julio, de seguro ya están despiertos y nos esperan para el desayuno"- dijo Perla levantándose de la parte alta del crucero, lugar en donde los guacamayos podrían esconderse de los guardias.

Blu y Perla fueron volando en camino a las habitaciones, como era temprano, había muy pocos guardias, por lo que sería más fácil en llegar rumbo a la habitación de sus amigos.

Blu tenía una tarjeta en su garra, con terminación 578, significando que era la habitación 578, lugar en donde estaban Linda y Julio.

"Creo que es este"- dijo Blu comparando su tarjeta con la habitación.

"Entonces que esperamos, vamos"- dijo Perla.

* * *

En el interior de la habitación, estaban Linda y Julio, quienes se encontraban todavía durmiendo, muy cómodos se podrían notar, ya que Julio tenía sus manos envueltos en sí mismo, y era completamente abrazado por Linda.

Un ruido fue provenido de la puerta de la entrada, sin embargo, ellos no escucharon nada, ellos continuaron dormidos profundamente.

"Linda…Julio!"- llamo Blu.

"¿En dónde están?"- pregunto Perla.

"De seguro están desayunando sin nosotros"- dijo Perla sin ver algún resultado.

En ese momento, escucharon algunos ruidos, provenían de aquí mismo, Blu al escucharlos a su lado izquierdo, provenían de un cuarto, se acercó un momento a ella, y escucho que se trataba de algunos ronquidos.

"Espera un momento… ¿acaso ese es Julio?- pregunto Blu.

"Eso quiere decir que aun siguen dormidos"- dijo Perla al acercarse a la puerta.

Ambos guacamayos entraron al cuarto, mirando si había alguien adentro, parecía no estarlo, hasta que Blu vuela a lo alto, terminando en ver a la pareja aun dormida.

"Si…aún siguen dormidos"- dijo Blu.

"Al menos podremos desayunar con ellos"- dijo Perla.

Blu miro detenidamente el reloj, eran las 8:20 de la mañana.

"Que calamidad, Linda siempre se levanta a las 7:15, pero ahora decidió dormir aún más"- dijo Blu con la sorpresa de ver a su ex dueña que dormida.

Blu estuvo pensando alguna manera en poder despertarlos, y quería hacerlo de una manera…sorpresiva.

"Jejeje, creo que ya tengo la solución"- dijo Blu para luego salir volando en dirección al refrigerador del cuarto, cosa que Perla termino siguiéndolo

"Que estás haciendo amor"- pregunto muy curiosa Perla.

"Algo que te hará morir de la risa, ya lo veras"- dijo Blu mientras tomaba un poco de gálea de frutas, un poco de crema en espuma, y algunos trozos de jamón serrano.

Perla estaba cada vez más confundida, pero a la vez bien enfocada al ver a su pareja teniendo este tipo de productos.

Blu en su parte, empezó a ser una mezcla totalmente pegajosa, mezclaba primeramente toda la gálea con un poco de crema en espuma, con sus garras, empezaba a revolverlo completamente hasta tener una bola bien colorida, ya que el color de las frutas, quitaban el blanco de la espuma.

"Bien, creo que la mezcla ya está lista…ahora, al siguiente paso"- dijo Blu para luego tomar la bola con mucho cuidado y volar lo más despacio para no despertar a sus amigos.

Perla estaba cada vez más confundida, se cuestionaba mucho en si misma de lo que hacía Blu con todo esto, pero por alguna razón, no quería dejar de ver lo que hacía.

Entonces, Blu dejo la bola sobre un escritorio, para empezar a tomar un poco de ella, y empezar a esparcirla por el rostro de Julio, cubriendo casi toda la cara llena de gálea y espuma, para más tarde poner un poco de trozos de jamón por todos lados, la única parte que no tapo, fueron los ojos, para que al momento de que fuera al baño, se mirara sorpresivamente.

Perla al ver que Blu termino cubriendo todo el rostro de Julio, no pudo evitar soltarse de la risa, le pareció muy gracioso en ver como Julio fue cubierto todo su rostros de producto comestible.

"Jajaja, ¿enserio sabes hacer también ese tipo de cosas?"- pregunto Perla con algunas risitas.

"Pues, esta sería la primera vez que me vez haciendo esto, tengo muchos más en mente"- dijo Blu mientras miraba el rostro de Julio.

Repentinamente, Linda empezaba a despertarse poco a poco de su cama, unos minutos más tarde, abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Ummm, buenos días amor"- dijo Linda dirigiéndole la palabra a Julio.

Linda quiso saludarlo con un tierno beso, pero se llevó la gran sorpresa al verlo del rostro cubierto de jamón.

"Mm...Hm...Hmm…jajaja…jajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJA"- termino estallando en risa Linda al ver a Julio haci.

Eso hizo que Julio empezara a despertarse poco a poco.

"ahh, buenos días Linda"- saludo Julio.

"Jajá, Buenos días amor…jajá"- saludo Linda en pleno de la risa.

"¿mm, te encuentras bien amor?"- pregunto Julio con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta que estaba cubierto de jamón.

"Yo lo estoy, pero yo creo que es mejor que vallas al baño y te limpies la cara"- dijo Linda tratando de contener su risa.

"¿Mi cara?"- pregunto Julio mientras se tocaba el rostro, eso hizo que se sorprendiera un poco al sentir el jamón en su rostro, sin mencionar también la cara llena de gálea y espuma.

"¿Pero qué!?"- se preguntó a si mismo Julio mientras iba en camino al sanitario de su habitación, hasta que termino llevándose la sorpresa.

"AHHHH!"- grito a no poder más Julio al descubrirse su cara, cubierta de jamón, comenzó a lavarse rápidamente la cara, tratando de quitarse los restos pegajosos y de todo el jamón, le tomo casi 10 min en quitarse todo hasta tenerlo limpiamente, pero quería saber quién era el responsable en haberle hecho este tipo de bromas.

"Muy bien, quiero saber quién fue el que me hizo esto"- pregunto algo alterado Julio.

"Hummm, porque no le preguntas a ellos"- dijo Linda mientras señalaba a Blu y a Perla.

Julio miro algo confundido a Linda, miro a su izquierda y vio a Blu y Perla, con caras de risas en sus rostros, viendo como Julio era humillado por la broma que Blu le hizo.

"Ammm, ¿hola amigos, como durmieron?"- saludaba Julio de manera inocente.

Blu y Perla simplemente saludaron con sus alas, pero continuaban con sus caras llenas de risa.

"Y bien linda, me puedes decir quien me hizo esto"- pregunto Julio de manera desafiante, pensando en que Linda fue la culpable de la broma.

"Y…tu quien crees que fue" dijo Linda haciéndose la inocente.

"Pues es muy fácil, es la persona a quien amo, y me hizo esta broma pesada"- dijo Julio mientras miraba a su esposa con algo de enojo.

"¿Enserio crees que fui yo cariño?"- pregunto Linda con algo de decepción.

"Pues…yo digo que sí, digo no creo que Blu o Perla me hayan hecho esto…o si"- dijo Julio mientras se cuestionada si era verdad.

Linda cambio su expresión de tristeza a sorpresa, Julio la miro algo confundida, entonces volteo a ver una vez más a los guacamayos, y se llevó la gran sorpresa.

En efecto, fue Blu quien le hizo la broma, le mostro los frascos que contenían gálea de frutas y la crema de espuma, sin mencionar también la bolsa que contenía jamón serrano.

"Blu…te juro que algún día de estos me vengare de ti"- dijo Julio al descubrir al verdadero culpable.

Todos terminaron una vez más en risas, y al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, todos empezaron a desayunar, Julio había encargado un plato lleno de panqueques y frutas frescas, un desayuno muy bueno y muy nutritivo para empezar el último día en el viaje del crucero.

* * *

Pasaban las horas, poco a poco había comenzado a caer el atardecer, sobre la punta del crucero, Blu y Perla miraban lo hermoso que era el atardecer, para Perla era su primera vez que miraba este tipo de paisajes fuera de Rio.

"Nunca me imaginé lo mucho en ver esto"- dijo Perla al ver poco a poco la iluminación del mar.

"Puede que sea cierto, pero todavía no has visto más"- dijo Blu.

"Enserio, ¿hay algo más hermoso además de esto?"- pregunto Perla mientras miraba a Blu.

"Pero por supuesto que sí, pero prefiero que mejor lo descubras por ti misma, es algo muy especial"- dijo Blu mientras besaba la cabeza de Perla.

"Ojala que mi mascota no me oculte otro secreto"- dijo Perla de manera romántica.

"Secreto, yo?" pregunto Blu con curiosidad.

"Exactamente, ya olvidaste la última vez que dejaste una flor muy especial sobre nuestra cama?, cuando trataste de declarar tu amor en mi"- dijo Perla recordando su momento.

"Solo porque se me olvido en darle una decoración a tu flor, y pensé que la había guardado a la perfección"- dijo Blu recordando su fracaso en tratar de darle la flor como sorpresa.

"Te juro que esta vez ya no será así, por ahora prefiero continuar celebrando contigo de lo que falte de este bello día"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Perla.

"Eso es lo mismo que quiero hacer contigo mi amor, disfrutar mi último día, en nuestra luna de miel…Te amo Blu"- dijo Perla para después darle un beso a su pareja.

Blu se lo correspondió tiernamente, mientras disfrutaba su beso con Perla…

"_Solo espero que le guste mucho, puede que ella aun no lo sepa, pero ojala…es algo que hago mucho por ella_"

Ambos se separaron en busca de oxigeno mientras continuaban mirando el paisaje, acurrucados como una romántica pareja, hasta que se empezó a descubrir que se encontraban a unos kilómetros más de poder llegar a su casa, Rio de janeiro.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Disculpen mucho por la tardanza, tantos problemas he estado teniendo últimamente debido a la universidad, y estoy en una crisis muy severa.**

**En fin, ojala les guste mucho este nuevo cap y espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	5. Sorpresa inesperada

**Uff, al fin un respiro, regreso una vez más con este nuevo cap, disfruten mucho de la lectura y que sea mucho de su agrado.**

**Aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

"**Sorpresa inesperada"**

Las vacaciones en el crucero se han acabado, todas las personas estaban muy felices al regresar a su cómoda casa de Rio de janeiro, y para el caso de los Linda y Julio, como la de los tortolos, Blu y Perla, sus lunas de miel fueron los mejores de su vida, en el caso para Perla y Julio, fue más que divertido, fue los mejores días de sus respectivas vidas.

Cuando el crucero llego en las playas copacabanas hasta finalizar su recorrido, las puertas de la nave comenzaban a abrirse por la parte de la derecha, todas las personas empezaron a formarse para poder salir en orden y no ocasionar algún problema a la hora de la salida, entre la multitud, se encontraban Linda y Julio.

"Es increíble que todo esto haya salido a la perfección"- dijo Linda.

"Porque, por haberme embarrado toda mi cara con comida?"- pregunto Julio recordando el día anterior.

"No tontito…bueno, aparte de eso"- dijo Linda burlándose de Julio.

"Entonces, que es eso que todo salió a la perfección?"- cuestiono Julio.

"Nuestros mejores días a solas amor, todo lo que tenía planeado, se cumplió"- dijo Linda mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Julio.

"Eso es lo que también a mí me gusta"- dijo Julio correspondiéndole el abrazo de Linda.

Luego de unos 10 min más, fueron finalmente los últimos en salir del barco, con todas las pertenencias que habían llevado durante el largo viaje.

"Que crees que anden haciendo ahora Blu y Perla?, cuando vieron que ya no estábamos acercando a Rio, repentinamente se fueron volando"- pregunto Linda.

"Conociéndolos, yo diría que han de estar disfrutando de su mejor noche, porezo decidieron explorar toda la ciudad esta noche antes de regresar a casa"- dijo Julio.

En cuando pisaron la arena de la playa, se fueron dirigiendo hasta la calle para poder tomar un taxi, y poder llevarlos hasta el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro.

* * *

Sobre la selva tropical, Blu y Perla volaban felizmente en dirección hacia su nido, diciéndose muchas frases de amor, revelando sus sentimientos del uno para el otro, y terminaban a veces jugando por el aire, haciendo muchas piruetas, y se dejaban caer en picada, como dos Ángeles que iban cayendo del cielo.

"Te amo Blu!"- grito Perla de la emoción mientras empezó a estirar las alas para volver a tomar el control del vuelo.

Blu hizo lo mismo con Perla, mientras retomaban su vuelo normal, ambos se miraban a los rostros, Perla no dejaba de lanzarle algunas miradas coquetas y dulces a Blu, en cambio el solo se ponía totalmente nervioso cuando hacia eso.

"Es una gran noche, no lo crees amor?- pregunto Perla felizmente.

"Claro que sí, una linda noche"- dijo Blu sin dejar de la belleza de su hermosa esposa Perla.

Eso hizo que ella terminara ruborizándose un poco, debido a que su compañero la estaba mirando, pero para la desgracia de Blu, estuvo tan perdido por estar viendo a Perla que terminó estrellándose sobre un árbol grueso, haciendo que el pobre guacamayo terminara cayendo hasta caer en pasto blando, liberando unas cuantas estrellas que rodeaban la cabeza de Blu debido por el golpe.

"Te encuentras bien amor?"- pregunto Perla acercándose más a Blu.

"Tu esposa muy florida, la esposa muy bonita"- tartamudeaba Blu intentando levantarse, fue un golpe realmente muy duro que se dio en la cabeza.

"Pero que duro golpe te diste, seguro que estas bien"- volvió a preguntar Perla.

"No te preocupes por mí, mi cabeza puede soportar golpes aún más fuertes, incluyendo hasta los yunques de acero"- dijo Blu de manera sarcástica.

"Enserio, porque la última vez que resbalaste debido a la baba de Luis, terminaste inconsciente por casi 1 hora debido por el golpe que te diste sobre un yunque, o acaso lo olvidas"- dijo Perla burlándose de Blu.

"Oye, Luis es el culpable por no limpiar su respectivo taller, de no ser por él, no me hubiera pasado esto"- dijo Blu quejándose un poco de Luis.

"Hay vamos Blu, lo único que tienes que hacer, es tener más cuidado para la próxima"- dijo Perla dándole la razón a Blu.

"Ummm, ya que"- dijo Blu retomando su vuelo.

Perla lo termino siguiendo y fueron en dirección hacia su nido, pero mientras volaba Blu…

"_dejemos esos temas al grano, hay otra cosa que más me importa, y es algo muy especial, sobre todo para Perla"_

Sobre el árbol de los guacamayos azules, se encontraban Pablo, Lucy, Rafael, Nico , Pedro y Eva, quienes estaban decorando y arreglando algunas cosas en el interior del nido, llevando algunas hojas de colores, tanto verde como marrón, algunas frutas que habían recolectado durante el viaje, y posteriormente lo hacían lo más rápido posible…

"Rapido amigos, casi no tenemos tiempo"- apresuro Rafael.

"Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos Rafi"- dijo Nico tratando de terminar con lo suyo.

"Esto no nos estaría pasando si Pedro nos dijera a tiempo sobre la sorpresa que Blu quería hacer para Perla"- se quejó Lucy mientras ayudaba a Eva con algunas lianas.

"Ya enserio, cuantas veces les tengo que decir que lo siento, simplemente se me paso un poquito y ya"- trato de defenderse Pedro.

"Un poquito, esto más bien sería muy grave"- grito Eva.

"Ya tranquilos todos, después vemos algún castigo para Pedro, por ahora tenemos que terminar con todo esto"- dijo Nico.

"Pero si ya está todo, la comida, las hojas de diferente color, las lianas, y la buena música, que otra cosa nos puede faltar"- pregunto Lucy.

"Esto es lo que nos hace falta amor"- dijo Pablo quien venía llegando al nido, con una vela en su garra.

"Una vela?, pero para que"- pregunto Lucy.

"para iluminar su noche"- dijo Pablo mientras puso la vela sobre una roca.

Después de unos 5 minutos más de sufrimientos, lograron terminar con su trabajo.

"Muy bien amigos, esto ya quedo"- dijo Rafael muy exhausto de su trabajo.

"Les gustara mucho para nuestros amigos, y más para la bella Perla"- dijo Pedro.

"No puedo creer que Blu tenga muchas sorpresas…y cada vez más interesantes, como es que lo consigue tan fácilmente"- se cuestionada Pablo

"Lo único que nos hace falta para que esto también salga a la perfección, es un toque de melodía romántica y lenta, volveré lo más rápido posible para eso"- dijo Nico para salir volando del nido.

"Espérame hermano, voy contigo"- dijo Pedro para partir junto con Nico en busca de la música.

"Y yo me quedare aquí, viendo y detallando algunos detalles más para mis amigos"- dijo Rafael quedando un poco más en el árbol de los guacamayos azules.

Pero lo último que le estaba esperando, no fue nada bueno, al escuchar unos aleteos que provenía de atrás, se le cayeron los ojos de la impresión, al ver a sus amigos azules que iban regresando en dirección hacia su nido.

"ho ho, cambio de planes, será mejor que valla también con ellos en ayudar con la música, han llegado mis mejores amigos,"- dijo Rafael alarmado, para luego salir volando del nido lo más rápido que pudo.

Pablo y Lucy fueron los que se quedaron en las ramas del nido de sus amigos para esperarlos y darles la cálida bienvenida.

Y fue hasta el punto en el que Blu y Perla terminan llegando hasta su hogar dulce hogar, asombrados al ver a sus amigos hay, por lo que fueron corriendo hasta la pareja azul para darles la bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos a casa amigos"- dijo Lucy abrasando a los dos.

"Me alegra que hayan regresado sanamente, como se la pasaron"- quiso saber Pablo, aunque recibió un duro golpe por parte de Lucy.

"Esas cosas no se preguntan amor, es su privacidad"- dijo Lucy regañando a Pablo.

"Ya está bien, perdón, se me paso un poco"- se lamentó un poco Pablo.

"No te preocupes amigo mío, al contrario, fue uno de mis mejores días de toda mi vida"- dijo Blu.

"Tienes mucho de que contarme Blu, créeme que 1 semana sin hacer cosas tan divertidas contigo, no tiene precio"- dijo Pablo.

"Si, pues…ya regrese"- dijo Blu mientras miraba su árbol.

Con Perla y Lucy.

"Tienes mucho que contarme amiga mía, Blu te dio otra sorpresa, te dio mucho amor, te alimento como más o menos lo querías tener tú, que hiciste por toda 1 semana!"- cuestiono Lucy un poco alocada.

"Amiga, me desesperas un poquito, y lo que dices no es nada cierto"- dijo Perla tratando de controlar a su mejor amiga.

"ups, disculpa, no fue de mi parte en hacerte tantas preguntas"- se disculpó Lucy.

"No te preocupes amiga, todo está bien"- dijo Perla.

Y así continuaron con su ligera charla hasta que Perla decidió entrar al nido, sabiendo que Perla era la única que no sabía lo que le espera en el interior del nido.

Pablo al ver que Perla y Lucy estaban ya dentro del nido, fue en camino con Blu para decirle lo siguiente.

"Bien Blu, la sorpresa para Perla ya está hecha, solo hace falta que se la ilumines, ya tienes listo lo tuyo"- pregunto Pablo.

"Si amigo mío, lo mío ya está estudiado"- dijo Blu mientras se iba volando hacia la parte baja de su árbol, y sobre un montón de hojas, termino sacando un pequeño brazalete color dorado, con algunos toques celestes, y con el nombre de Perla puesta en el brazalete.

"Valla, es sin duda alguna muy hermoso, como lo hiciste"- pregunto Pablo.

"Pues, yo no lo hice, Linda me lo compro con su dinero, y esto tiene como más de una semana desde que se compró, así que, esto aún sigue siendo nuevo"- explico Blu.

"Al menos le gustara mucho para ella, después de todo, ese color le queda muy bien para ella""- dijo Pablo.

Blu miraba una vez más el brazalete, sabía que era el gran momento para poder actuar.

"Bien amigo, me llegó la hora, con este hermoso objeto, estaré cumpliendo un año al estar a su lado"- dijo Blu mientras estaba listo para mostrárselo a su esposa.

"Buena suerte Blu, yo sé que lo podrás lograr"- dijo Pablo.

Blu fue en camino a la entrada del nido, y justo antes de entrar, empezó a escuchar un ligero sonido, aunque para Blu, lo que realmente escucho, fue un gemido, y provenía de su nido.

"Que extraño, que estará pasando hay dentro"- se cuestionó Blu.

Y una vez ya entrando, lo que vio, fue algo sorpresivo, era Perla, quien se encontraba acostada en el nido, y estaba moviéndose sorpresivamente de un lado a otro, empezando también dejar escapar algunos chillidos de dolor, y sorpresivamente en empezar a escapar alguno aullidos.

"Perla!"- se alarmo Blu al verla así.

"Blu, que bueno que ya llegaste…necesitos que me ayudes"- dijo Perla sin dejar de moverse por el dolor.

"Ammm…y con qué quieres que te ayude"- dijo Blu de manera tonta.

"Blu…los huevos ya están por venir…necesito que me ayudes AHORA!"- grito a todo lo que pudo Perla.

Blu hizo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar a Perla.

"Blu…me está doliendo mucho…AHHHH!"- grito Perla a no poder más.

"Tranquila Perla, te vamos a ayudar…Pablo!"- llamo Blu a Pablo.

"Que sucede amigos"- pregunto Pablo al ser alarmado y vio a Perla quejándose de mucho dolor.

"Que rayos está pasando aquí…porque Perla se anda moviendo tanto"- se preguntó Pablo.

"Perla está a punto de tener a los huevos, pero necesita un poco de ayuda, quiero que sea tu el que me ayudes con esto".

"Enserio…lo que dices es verdad"- pregunto Pablo.

"Si amigo…esto es la realidad"- dijo Blu.

"Oigan ustedes dos, en lugar de estar hablando con lo suyo, mejor moléstense un poco en mi…PARA AYUDARME!...AAGGGGHHH!"- volvió a gritar Perla.

Blu y Pablo fueron a tomar sus respectivas posiciones, Lucy solo se quedo abrazando lo mas fuerte a Perla.

"Tranquila amiga, todo saldrá bien"- dijo Lucy tratando de controlar a Perla.

"Con toda esta situación, yo diría que no…siento que estoy teniendo un duro escalofrió, y aparte ando sintiendo que estoy sudando!" volvió a gritar Perla hasta sentirse las gotas de sudor en su cabeza.

Blu tomo las alas de Perla.

"Blu…empiezo a tener miedo, que pasa si algo sale mal y…pueda morir"- se alarmo mucho Perla.

"Descuida mi amor, no sera así, tu eres una hembra con un carácter fuerte y poderosa que yo conozco, ya verás que lo superaras"- dijo Blu para luego empezar a ayudar a Perla.

"De acuerdo…mmmm!"- Perla apretó con todas sus fuerzas las alas de Blu, empezando a ser fuerza en el interior de su cuerpo para liberar los huevos.

"Blu…no puedo…y ya no tengo mucha fuerza"- dijo Perla liberando algunas lágrimas de depresión y angustia.

"Esto no sera así amor, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, lo estamos haciendo juntos"- dijo Blu.

A pesar de que Perla sufría mucho, ella tomo el rostro de Blu hasta terminar dándole un beso ligero a Blu.

"Gracias Blu"- dijo Perla al saber que Blu nunca la abandonaría.

Y después de muchos intentos en poder liberar a los huevos, Perla sintió que el primero había salido, Lucy se encargó de tomarlo hasta llevarlo a una esquina para que estuviera a salvo, por un momento el dolor se le fue para Perla, pero aún le quedaban dos más, pero no tardaron en repetir los mismos intentos hasta que finalmente, el parto termino para Perla, pero ella estaba muy débil, había usado mucha energía para que salieran los huevos.

"Lo lograste amor…lo lograste"- Victorio mucho Blu al ver que todo acabo.

"Blu…esto no lo hice yo…lo hicimos nosotros juntos"- dijo Perla mientras estaba recostada en su cama de hojas.

"Bueno…yo…solo te hice un apretón…no es mucho que digamos"- dijo Blu de manera tonta una vez más.

"Es mucho más que solo un apretón...me ayudaste mucho en no hacer esto sola"- dijo Perla para volver a besar una vez más a Blu en el pico.

"Te amo"- finalmente lo digo antes de caer dormida.

Blu se sintió muy aliviado en que todo esto haya acabado, aunque nunca pensó en que esto llegara muy pronto.

Pablo y Lucy estuvieron muy satisfechos por ayudar a Perla, ambos sabían que necesitaba un merecido descanso, por lo que se despidieron de Blu para que el también pudiera descansar.

Y justamente en el camino, se encontraron a sus amigos musicales, Nico y Pedro, junto con Rafael.

"Hey chicos, ya listos para poder celebrar"- pregunto Nico.

"Blu ha de estar esperando la música, es mejor que nos apresuremos"- dijo Pedro para continuar volando al árbol, hasta que Pablo lo paro.

"No amigos, yo creo que eso se tendrá que ver mañana"- explico Pablo.

"Pero, Porque"- pregunto Rafael.

Pablo miro a Lucy, y ella dio la noticia.

"Perla tubo a los huevos"- dijo Lucy.

Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar lo que dijo Lucy, por lo que empezaron a bombardean a la pareja verde con preguntar retoricas.

* * *

Blu ya estaba acostado en su cama, acariciando tiernamente el vientre de su esposa, y abrazando con mucho cuidado a los huevos.

"Me parece que esto ya llego finalmente, al menos en cuando nazcan, seremos finalmente la gran familia spix, pero nunca me espere en llegar esa gran sorpresa inesperada…pero al menos ya todo acabo"- pensó Blu para finalmente ser rendido por el sueño, y quedarse dormido a lado de Perla, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Muy bien amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, después no volver a actualizar una vez más, llego con este nuevo cap.**

**Pueden opinármelo dejándome un review, estaré muy contento en recibir todas sus opiniones.**

**Bueno, en mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos para todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	6. Curando tu Corazón de Oro

**Bien, después de no hacer casi nada, me quito el aburrimiento con este nuevo cap, disfruten mucho de la lectura y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Espero sus reviews y disfruten de otro cap más.**

* * *

"**Curando tu Corazón de Oro"**

Habían pasado tres días luego del suceso de los huevos de Blu y Perla, quien al tener una tarea de lucha para que finalmente salieran, había sido un gran éxito.

El día pasado, Blu fue al centro de conservación ambiental para poder visitar a Linda y Julio, en darles finalmente la noticia de los huevos, al llegar al lugar, solo se encontraba Julio, debido a que Linda no estaba en este día, ya que estaba trabajando en su nueva librería que abrieron luego de haber capturado a los contrabandistas de hace algunos meses, este se encontraba trabajando y atendiendo a muchas aves que se encontraban verdaderamente graves, este miro al guacamayo, y se apresuró en hacer su trabajo para poder atender a su ave especial.

Después de algunas horas más de agotamiento, termino finalmente, para seguir con su siguiente paso en atender a Blu, quien al estar en la sala de espera, le dio la noticia de que finalmente los huevos ya salieron del vientre de Perla.

Al hoy esa noticia, se emocionó tanto que no pudo contener sus saltos de conejo, dibujándose una gran sonrisa, en una gran alegría de que la especie todavía estaría viva por un par de años más…o quizá para siempre.

El único problema era que los huevos estaban bajo las alas de Perla, por lo que aún se sentía un poco cansada debido al duro trabajo que tuvo para darles luz, Por lo que a Julio no le preocupo tanto esa noticia, pero si le indico que aproximadamente en 4 semanas más, será el nacimientos de sus polluelos.

Después de una larga plática, Blu decidió regresar al nido, esperando finalmente el nacimiento de sus nuevas crías, no sin antes en darle algo muy especial a Perla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blu y Perla despertaron muy felices en su cómodo nido, ambos se saludaban con un tierno beso, y Blu iba volando lo más rápido posible para poder traerles el alimento.

Después de haber desayunado sus deliciosos mangos, las frutas favoritas para ambos guacamayos, Perla termino preguntándole a Blu con mucha curiosidad.

"Blu, saldrás más tarde, no es verdad"- pregunto Perla.

"Pues, se podría decir que sí, me gustaría visitar a Rafael, quizá para contarle muy bien lo de hace tres días"- dijo Blu.

"Muy bien, porque realmente te lo mereces"- dijo Perla.

"emm…no entiendo a qué te refieres…pero porque se debe a esa pregunta"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

"Veras, después de lo sucedido, me gustaría tomarme este día en mi misma, ya sabes, darme un gran tiempo, cuidando de mis pequeños, en cambio tú, puedes ir con Rafi y con los demás a estar un rato con ellos"- dijo Perla.

"Bueno, por mi si me gustaría, pero yo prefiero cuidar el bienestar de mi amada esposa, ya sabes, tratar de darte mi protección en ti"- dijo Blu.

"No Blu, talvez lo que dices es verdaderamente muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo creo que a veces exageras, no es por ofenderte, es que normalmente no ha habido tan problema muy grande, por eso prefiero darte el día para que te diviertas un poco"- sugirió Perla para darle un gran beso

"No lose Perla, normalmente cuanto estoy un poquito separado de ti, siento que me haces un poquito de falta"- dijo Blu de manera torpe, aunque realmente la necesitaba mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

"Eres muy tierno cuando me dices eso"- dijo Perla para volver a besarlo.

Pero a pesar de algunos intentos, Perla insistió en darle el día a Blu, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que aceptarlo.

Blu salió de su nido en dirección a la de su amigo Rafael, para poder pasar un buen rato con él y la de sus amigos, pero también podía aprovechar en otro punto, su regalo para Perla.

"_Lamentablemente ya no se la regalare en nuestro nido, seguramente Perla debió de ver todos los adornos mientras luchábamos en ella, tengo que pensar en algún nuevo lugar que más o menos pueda conocer, uno que quizá sea lo más tranquilo posible, sin tanta gente, sin interrupciones, con una muy buena música, mientras más ligera, mejor, y de poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amo…pero donde puede ser"_

Blu se despegó finalmente de su mente, al ver un árbol en la que se aproximaba, el nido de Rafael.

"Hey amigo, como has estado"- pregunto Rafael, quien estaba en la entrada de su nido, con unos plátanos en sus alas.

"Hola Rafi, he venido para visitarte, necesito que me ayudes en algo"- dijo Blu.

"Tú sabes que lo que necesites, aquí estoy para cualquier cosa amigo mío, que es lo que necesitas"- pregunto Rafael.

Blu le conto todo a Rafael de todo lo que pensaba, el lugar, la música, el ambiente, y sobre todo, el regalo para Perla, cosa que Rafael ya sabía de qué se trataba, era lo mismo que hizo cuando él y Perla estaban de vacaciones disfrutando de su luna de miel.

* * *

**10 horas después…**

Blu, Rafael, y con la compañía de sus amigos, se encontraban reunidos en el taller de Luis, quienes habían terminado de elaborar, decorar, y de arreglar el taller, convirtiéndolo en un mini restaurantito, en donde solo incluía una sola mesa, pero era muy grande, casi media más de 5 m de largo.

"Bien chicos, todo ya está, lo único que hace falta, es traer a Perla a este lugar, volveré en un momento por ella"- dijo Blu.

"Ve por ella amigo, de seguro le gustara mucho esto que hicimos"- dijo Pablo.

Blu fue rápidamente al su nido para poder traer a Perla, mientras que sus amigos empezaron a hacer sus respectivos ensayos para que la noche de los guacamayos fuera aún mucho mejor.

"Ojala le guste mucho a Perla"- dijo Lucy.

"No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá muy bien"- dijo Pablo tratando de animarla.

"Oye, no creas que nos hemos olvidado un poco de nosotros, me gustaría tomar también mi tiempo en ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- dijo Lucy para darle un beso lleno de amor a Pablo.

"Por su puesto mi amor, en cuando acabemos con todo esto, nuestra siguiente tarea será nosotros"- dijo Pablo correspondiéndole el beso.

"Chicos, no es el momento para su romance, necesitamos que nos ayuden con todo esto"- Exclamo Pedro, cosa que fue golpeado por Nico en la cabeza.

"Ignórenlo, a veces se pone de loco"- dijo Nico defendiendo a la pareja verde.

* * *

Después de unos minutos más en volar por los aires, Blu llego finalmente a su nido, para poder encontrar a Perla, quien estaba abrazando a los huevos, pero algo también llamo mucho su atención, al ver muy bien de cerca a Perla, noto que esta estaba llorando.

"Perla, te encuentras bien, que te sucede"- pregunto Blu algo alarmado al ver a su amada así.

"Snif…no es nada Blu…solo…snif…solo me acuerdo de algo"- dijo Perla mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla, para finalmente caminar rápidamente hasta Blu.

"Pero, porque estas así"- pregunto Blu.

"No es nada…me siento muy orgullosa en tenerte a mi lado Blu, tu, nuestros hijos, quienes en unos días más estarán por nacer, y de poder tener la familia que más quise, está por suceder"- dijo Perla con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero, porque estas así"- dijo Blu mientras trataba de consolarla.

"Me recuerda mucho a las palabras que mi padre, me decía que cuando fuera grande, que encontrara el amor, que fuera muy feliz, y que tuviera la mejor familia de toda mi vida, me hubiera gustado que se sintiera muy orgulloso de mi, pero lamentablemente…murió"- dijo Perla al no poder más para lanzar su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

Ese comentario atormento un poco a Blu, aunque él ya sabía sobre su pasado, aun le dolía un poco en que pensara aun en eso, poreza razón no quería separarse por un momento de Perla.

Blu sujeto con mucha delicadeza la cabeza de Perla, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Perla, entiendo muy bien la situación en la que estas, pero no por eso tienes que sentirte así, ya no estás sola, me tienes ami, a tus futuros hijos, y a todas la aves que te queremos mucho, me duele mucho cuanto te pones en este estado, no quiero que quites tu hermosa sonrisa cuando la muestras por los aires, quiero verte siempre así, además, estoy muy seguro que tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti desde arriba"- dijo Blu tratando de darle consuelo a Perla.

Ese comentario alegro mucho a Perla, dejo de llorar, y comenzó a esbozar una tierna sonrisa, por lo que no lo pensó por dos veces para poder unir su pico con el de Blu en un apasionado beso, un beso lleno de amor, de mucho cariño, y de mucha lujuria que antes.

"Blu, de verdad, te agradezco mucho lo que andas haciendo, créeme que cuando a veces trato de olvidar algo de lo que viví, te necesito mucho, tu eres mi única cura para quitarme todas estas heridas que tengo"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Blu.

"No te preocupes amor, ya verás que con un poco más de tiempo, olvidaras con lo que andas viviendo, es más, para que todavía sea más sano para ti, quiero invitarte a un lugar especial para que podamos cenar, ya sabes, tú y yo"- dijo Blu intentando de controlar sus nervios cuando se trataba de chicas.

Perla simplemente le dio una sonrisa, por lo que no tardo en contestarle.

"Me encantaría mucho amor"- dijo Perla para finalmente tomarle del ala.

Ambos pusieron los huevos sobre unas hojas verdes para poder mantenerlas a salvo mientras ellos salían, por lo que al final, ambos se iban volando felices en dirección al taller de Luis.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno amigos, este ha sido el final de este cap.**

**Como les pareció, pueden opinármelo con un review, estaré feliz en recibirlo.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México lindo y querido, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	7. Blu es unico

**Al fin, después de unas semanas de no poder actualizar, finalmente estoy de vacaciones, y regreso con un nuevo cap más de esta historia.**

**Disculpen mucho mi ausencia, es que definitivamente las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para mí, pero al menos ya estoy libre.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura amigos.**

* * *

"**Blu es unico"**

Mientras sus amigos esperaban la llegada de Blu y Perla en dirección hacia el taller de Luis, Rafael Nico y Pedro no dejaban de hacer muchas preguntar hacia Lucy y Pablo debido al asunto de los huevos de la pareja spix.

"Es increíble que nos sorprendieran con esa noticia, simplemente no puedo creerlo"- dijo Rafael con cara de sorpresa.

"Igual pensé en lo mismo, pero por lo visto, si se dio"- dijo Pablo.

"Y cuántos son en total"- pregunto Nico.

"Son 3"- respondió Lucy.

"Valla, al menos estos si tenían sus momentos muy…muy"- antes de que terminara su discurso a Pablo, Rafael y Nico cerraron rápidamente su pico.

"Esas cosas no se dicen Pedro"- regaño Nico.

"UUMMMMMM!"- intento decir Pedro.

"Bueno, basta ya de esta platica, tenemos algunas partes más que aun ni hemos terminado, si quieren que mi taller se vea muy bonito, necesito que lo términos cuanto antes"- explico Luis tratando de acelerar a sus amigos.

"Es verdad, pero necesitamos que alguien de nosotros vigile mientras los demás acaban…¿pero quien puede hacernos ese favor?"- se preguntó Rafael.

Todos decidieron seguir la idea del tucán, al final, todos tuvieron la respuesta y miraron con una sonrisa al bulldog.

"AMM… ¿Por qué me miran con esas cara?" pregunto Luis.

"Luis, hermano mío, como nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo para poder terminar este taller, he decidido que tu…serás nuestro vigilante para asegurar si hay alguna señal de nuestros tortolos azules"- lo digo Rafa con una sonrisa.

"Es lo mismo que estado pensando"- dijo Pablo.

"Lo mismo yo"- repitió Lucy.

"Nosotros también"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Nico y Pedro.

"Pero QUE!, acaso se volvieron locos"- exclamo Luis.

"O vamos amigo, no es nada malo ser un vigilante"- dijo Rafi.

"Eso ya lose, pero en donde esperas que yo haga eso"- pregunto Luis.

"Pues, después de pensarlo muy bien, te tocara hacerlo arriba en el techo"- dijo Pablo.

Luis se quedó un poco petrificado al mencionar la palabra techo.

"Estas tratando de decir, que tendría que subirme al techo de mi propio hogar, y poder quedarme hay hasta que lleguen"- pregunto Luis con algo de asustado.

"Exactamente mi amigo, ahora si nos disculpas, hay mucho de que arreglar aquí, empieza con tu trabajo de vigilancia"- dijo Rafi mientras llevaba a Luis hacia el techo.

Sus amigos miraban la cara de preocupación y de susto que tenía Luis, por lo que no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse del pobre perro.

"50 dólares a que terminara en un mal estado"- aposto Pedro a Nico.

"Que no sea de dinero, mejor a que tú me invites un trago si termina cayendo hacia su maletín de herramientas"- aposto Nico.

* * *

Luis se encontraba en el techo de su taller, esperando la llegada de sus amigos guacamayos, sin embargo, se encontraba un poco asustado al hacer este tipo de trabajo.

"_Realmente soy muy pésimo haciendo esto…ni siquiera pobre ver bien quienes son, ya que puedo ver en blanco y negro."_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver que dos aves se terminaban acercando en dirección hacia su taller, sin duda alguna, eran sus amigos Blu y Perla.

"Hey Luis, como te ha ido amigo"- saludo Blu.

"Yo…jeje…bien, eso creo yo"- Tartamudeo un poco Luis.

"todo bien Luis, parece que andas un poco asustado"- dijo Perla notando la preocupación de Luis.

"O, eso, jeje no es nada, pero en fin, ahora que finalmente están aquí, que les parece si los hago pasar a mi…"- justo antes de que terminara su discurso, termino rompiendo un poco el techo de su taller, cayendo hacia una caja de herramientas, por fortuna, el golpe no fue tan duro, pero para Luis, fue muy humillante.

"Amm, Luis…estas bien"- pregunto Blu.

"Si…eso parece…AUUUUCH!"- se quejó Luis.

"Jajajajajaja, te dije que eso iba ser, ahora tendrás que cumplir tu parte amigo"- dijo Nico burlándose de Pedro, ambos se encontraban escondidos dentro de la misma caja de donde cayó Luis.

"Como no se me ocurrió tenerlo antes"- dijo Pedro algo decepcionado en sí mismo.

Blu y Perla ayudaron con mucho cuidado al pobre de Luis, afortunadamente podía seguir caminando, pero se retorcía mucho de dolor.

"Bueno, ahora si me disculpan, yo quiero irme a descansar un poco, solo quiero decirles que su mesa ya se encuentra lista, Rafael no tardará mucho en atenderlos mientras disfrutan de su noche…y felicidades por obtener a sus polluelos"- felicito Luis a sus amigos.

"No tenías porque Luis, pero gracias"- dijo Perla abrazando con mucho cuidado a Luis.

Luis se fue, Blu observo con detalle todo el taller, una mesa para dos personas, algunas luces iluminando el interior del lugar, y una bola de cristal que estaba colgada en el taller.

"Valla, veo que lo dejaron muy bien"- dijo Blu mirando el lugar.

"Bueno, mientras esperamos a Rafi, porque no nos sentamos un momento"- dijo Perla tomando con sus alas a Blu.

"Bien amor"- ambos fueron a sentarse, y después de 30 segundos de espera, Rafael fue en camino hacia la mesa, con un gran plato en sus alas.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí, son nada más y nada menos que nuestros grandes amigos y futuros padres"- dijo Rafael dejando el plato en la mesa.

"Hola Rafi, veo que Pablo y Lucy ya te lo contaron no"- dijo Perla sin dejar de soltar las alas de Blu.

"Ayer fue eso, aunque nunca creí que sería en el preciado momento en que Blu te quería…"- pero en ese momento, Blu le había tapado el pico con su pie.

"SSHHHH, no lo digas Rafi, quiero que sea una sorpresa"- dijo Blu.

Perla se quedó un poco confundida al ver la reacción de Blu.

"Lo que mi amigo trataba de decir, era que nuestra cena ya estaba lista, y que estaría muy contento en que nos dejara un poco tranquilos, verdad Rafi"- dijo Blu.

"UUMMMMMMMHHMM"- trato de decir Rafi.

"Bueno, talvez quería escuchar lo que trataba de decir, pero yo creo que al igual que Luis, gracias por felicitarnos"- dijo Perla teniendo una sonrisa.

Perla miro el plato, en el interior se podía notar las frutas que sin duda alguna, eran sus favoritas, mangos, uvas, plátanos, manzana y unas peras amarillas.

"Se ve muy rico todo esto"- dijo Perla mirando la comida.

"Todo eso es para ustedes, ahora si me disculpan, yo iré con otro pendiente más"- dijo Rafael mientras era soltado por Blu.

Mientras Perla comía tranquilamente, Blu continuaba pensando en lo que sería su nueva vida y nueva compañía a lado de su esposa, realmente la amaba mucho, y estaría muy dispuesto en hacer todo el trabajo por ella.

"Que tanto miras de mi Blu"- pregunto Perla con una sonrisa.

"Admirando mucho tu belleza, ya sabes, lo hermosa y bella que siempre estas"- dijo Blu de una manera romántica.

"aaahh Blu, que lindo eres conmigo"- dijo Perla para acercarse hacia Blu y regalarle un profundo beso.

"Adoro cuando siempre haces eso"- dijo Blu después de terminar el beso.

"Te puedo dar muchos más, sin mencionar también una sección que a ti te gustara mucho"- lo último lo dijo coquetamente.

"Emmm…después de que acabemos te parece, jeje"- dijo Blu algo avergonzado.

"Claro mi amor, cuando acabemos con esto"- dijo Perla seductoramente.

En ese momento, la música empezó a sonar, todo estaba indicando que el baile romántico estaba por iniciar, Perla miraba tiernamente a Blu, el en cambio sabía que era el momento especial para demostrarle a Perla lo mucho que la ama profundamente.

"Que te parece si bailamos un poco"- dijo Perla bailando ligeramente.

"Claro nena, vamos "- dijo Blu mientras se iba con Perla a bailar.

Los movimientos entre esta pareja era muy espectacular, algunas veces Blu lanzaba a Perla por los aires y ella hacia su canto totalmente celestial, al momento en que bajaba, ella se apoyaba en el hombro de Blu, haciendo que el la guiara con sus movimientos de siempre.

"Te amo Perla, ¿lo sabias?"- dijo Blu en tono burlón.

"Claro que si amor, también te amo"- dijo Perla para besarlo profundamente.

En ese momento la música se sonó un poco bajo, Blu en ese momento vio a Rafael que estaba junto con Nico y Pedro guiando la música, haciéndole una seña de que era el momento de la verdad.

"Perla, hay algo que me gustaría decirte"- dijo Blu sonando ya sin nervios.

"Adelante mi amor"- dijo Perla mientras se apoyaba en Blu.

"Perla, solo quiero decirte que…que me siento muy feliz y contento en estar a tu lado…las cosas que hemos estado experimentado y vivido, jamás las olvidare, desde que vivía mi propia vida antes de conocerte, siempre pensé en que quizá la terminaría hasta el final con esta soledad…pero todo termino cambiando gracias a la única ave que siempre he amado, cuidado, y nunca le fallare, fuiste tú quien cambio mi vida completamente, me ayudaste mucho en superar mi miedo a volar, algo que nunca yo pude hacer por 15 años…solo quiero decirte…gracias"- dijo Blu mientras sentía que Rafael le daba el brazalete, sin que Perla no lo notara.

Al final, Blu se separó un poco de Perla, y le termino mostrando el brazalete dorado, con un mensaje puesto que decía…te amo perlita.

"Esto es para ti nena…sé que esto es algo de humanos, pero pensé en darte algo que te dure mucho, más que una flor, y esto fue lo que te quería dar después de que regresáramos de nuestra luna de miel"- dijo Blu mientras se arrodillaba.

Perla miro completamente el brazalete que Blu tenía, se le empezaba a notar la felicidad y la alegría que estaba teniendo, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y termino abalanzándose hacia Blu, abrazándolo completamente mientras lo besaba por todo su rostro.

"Blu, esto es muy hermoso, y es algo muy lindo que aprecio mucho de ti, en verdad te agradezco mucho que todo lo hagas por mí, siempre serás mi ave que siempre quise"- dijo Perla para después hacer que Blu se lo empezara a poner en su cuello, le quedaba muy bien.

En ese momento, los aplausos y los cantos fueron hechos por sus amigos, quienes se encontraban escondidos sobre las cajas de Luis, mirando la gran escena romántica entre Blu y Perla.

Ambos guacamayos se encontraban un poco sorprendidos y a la vez avergonzados, ya que lo único que querían era tener su privacidad.

"Amm, Blu, Porque mejor no vamos a nuestro nido, para que solo podamos estar tu y yo"- dijo Perla queriendo estar a solas con Blu.

"Si amor, solo dame un momentito, necesito conservar de algo con ellos"- dijo Blu.

"Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho, lo siguiente que tendrás es algo muy lindo que nunca olvidaras"- dijo Perla con mucha lujuria mientras se retiraba del taller, en dirección hacia su nido.

A pesar de que estaba nervioso, nunca ponía un alto a lo que Perla siempre le decía, por lo que siempre se dejaba llevar en sí mismo.

Rafael fue a donde se encontraba su amigo.

"Valla, nunca creí que Perla estará cada vez más feliz por ti"- dijo Rafael.

"Lose, pero mientras siga siendo así, podre decir que soy el guacamayo más feliz de la vida"- dijo Blu.

"Cambiando a otro tema, me gusto lo que hicieron por nosotros, algún día de estos te la deberé mucho"- agradeció Blu a Rafael.

"Cuando quieras amigo, tú ya sabes que lo que ocupes o quieras tener, siempre puedes contar con nosotros"- dijo Rafael.

"Si bueno, ahora si me disculpas, debo volver con Perla, nos vemos mañana, despideme de los demas"- se despidió finalmente Blu para volar en dirección a su nido.

"Suerte con ella tigre, yo se los digo de tu parte"- bromeo Rafael para finalmente ser el encargado de limpiar el taller y dejarlo como estaba antes.

* * *

Blu regresaba felizmente para poder descansar y estar listo para un nuevo dia, se sintió muy feliz después de darle el brazalete dorado, un gran detalle para su gran esposa en una muestra de amor.

5 minutos más tarde, Blu llego sano y salvo a su nido, y cuando entro al interior, quedo un poco perplejo al ver lo que estaba viendo.

Entre un baile sensual, un poco de arreglo, y una mirada seductora, Perla se encontraba en su cama de hojas, esperando a que Blu llegara, al notar la presencia de su macho, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sin dejar de hacer su baile.

Blu estaba cada vez más embobado por lo que veía, su pareja se veía realmente muy hermosa, y estaba cada vez más con el pico totalmente abierto.

"Cierra ese piquito amor, te puede entrar algunas moscas"- dijo Perla mientras le cerraba tiernamente el pico a Blu.

"P…P…Perla, tu…tu"- tartamudeo Blu.

"Me alegra que hayas venido amor"- dijo Perla acercándose más a Blu.

"¿Estás listo para divertirte?"- pregunto una vez más mientras empezaba a tocar el pecho de su amado.

"Bueno…yo…amm…tu"- tartamudeo una vez más Blu, no podía ni siquiera decir alguna palabra.

"Lo tomare como un sí, ahora…a divertirnos mucho amor"- Perla jalo el ala de Blu hasta hacerlo caer en la cama de hojas, posicionándose una vez más encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente, y empezando a unirse una vez más en él.

**1 hora después…**

"mmmmm mmmmmm si Blu, asi…"- gimio Perla hasta no poder más.

"Te gusto"- pregunto Blu.

"No Blu…me encanto"- dijo Perla mientras lo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla.

Blu se puso a un lado de Perla, abrazándola completamente con sus alas, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

"Como te sientes"- pregunto Blu.

"Me siento muy feliz, porque no estarlo, estar con el macho que siempre me hace lo posible para hacerme feliz"- dijo Perla sin despegar su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

"Bueno, hablando de eso, estas casi lista para poder ser una gran madre"- pregunto Blu mientras miraba los huevos.

"Yo lo estoy Blu, pero no solo yo, también tu estas apunto de llegar a ser un gran padre, después de todo, nuestra paternidad está cada vez más cerca"- dijo Perla sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Blu.

"Lose, solo espero no fallarles en todo"- dijo Blu.

"Nada será así Blu, si de esa manera terminaste cuidándome a mí, entonces puedes hacerlos con nuestros hijos"- dijo Perla apoyando a Blu a que no se sintiera mal.

Continuaron hablando un poco más sobre ese tema hasta que el sueño los rindió, despidiéndose con un beso y quedar abrazados completamente.

**En el sueño de Perla:**

"_no hay duda alguna de que Blu sea el ave que siempre he querido tener, con tantas pruebas difíciles que hemos tenido él y yo, lo hemos estado superando no separadamente, sino que …Juntos, inclusive cuando estoy en su gran dominio, no deseo separarme por ningún motivo de él, quedándome así como estoy, de qué más da, qué más puedo decir sobre Blu, lo amo con mi corazón, desearía que mi padre estuviera muy orgulloso de mi con todo lo que estado viviendo, estoy seguro que desde el cielo a de estar muy feliz._

**Fin del sueño de Perla…**

Perla decidió despertarse por un momento, mirando una vez más a Blu, dándole un gran beso en su pico, sin que el lo sintiera.

"Eres y siempre serás el mejor Blu, te amo"- lo dijo en el oído de Blu para volver a dormir en su pecho.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno amigos, hemos llegado al final del cap.**

**Como siempre, atento a sus opiniones y sus reviews, ojala les haya gustado mucho de la lectura.**

**Mi objetivo ante esto es llegar hasta el cap 10 antes de entrar a la escuela, siempre y cuando que las actividades caseras no me las quiten tanto.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau... bueno todavia no Chau.**

**me gustaria agradecer a todas las personas que continuan viendo mi otra historia, ya estoy a solo 30 vistas mas para poder llegar a los 10,000, y gracias tambien a todas las personas que me han apoyado mucho.**

**ahora si, el definitivo...CHAU!**


	8. La Familia Perfecta

**Bien amigos, un buen momento para poder publicar un nuevo cap mas de mi segundo gran fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

* * *

**"La Familia perfecta"**

**Pov de Blu**

Si, ya son 3…saben que viene significando ese número, quiere decir que son 3 años, 3 años completos y llenos de felicidad que he vivido por toda mi vida, y qué mejor de estar cada vez más feliz a lado de mi querida y hermosa Perla.

Todo ha sido gracias a ella, de no ser por ella, mi vida hubiera continuado normalmente cuando aún vivía en Minnesota, mi viejo hogar, inclusive tengo mucho mis recuerdos de cómo lo vivía antes, teniendo a Linda todavía como mi dueña, sin mencionar también las galletitas con chispitas de chocolate que tanto me gustaban, eso cuando lo acompañas con un delicioso chocolate caliente y…bah, a quien engaño, todo eso que viví, me gustaría repetirlo una vez más.

Pero todo cambio en un instante cuando vino Julio, para darle la explicación Linda de que yo era el último macho de mi especie, cosa que tanto a ella como a mí, nos llamó mucho la atención, sin mencionar que también me asusto un poco, pero después de que nos mencionara que encontró a una hembra, me puse un poco nervioso, en realidad…me sentí mucho más nervioso en el tema de la hembra, refiriéndome por cierto a Perla, que en el tema de la extinción de mi especie.

Tuve mucho tiempo para tratar de pensar si viajar o no a Brasil y de ahí salvar mi especie, aunque después de pensarlo muy bien, lo decidí aceptar.

También recuerdo mucho cuando llegue hay, y la vi por primera vez, en verdad era muy hermosa, pero también supe que en su lado interior, tenía un carácter verdaderamente muy fuerte, eso verdaderamente nunca lo llegue a esperar…y más por su parte.

Intente ser lo más natural posible para tratar de conversar amablemente con ella, pero de no ser por mi tonta reacción en tratar de besarla, todo termino mal, y eso la hizo molestar bastante, otro gran error para mí.

Sin embargo, cuando Perla y yo terminamos secuestrados y llevados a un extraño lugar que solo los contrabandistas conocían, pero gracias a mi inteligencia pudimos salir de ahí, aunque no me gustó mucho la idea de quedarme una noche en la selva.

Pero en una mañana después, las cosas me cambiaron cada vez más, pero continuaba teniendo a una Perla que cada vez estaba harta de mí, algo que realmente tenía que tratar de aguantar con sus comentarios malos, y todo fue debido a que no podía volar, cosa que realmente me desanimo mucho, me sentí muy ridículo cuando todavía no podía volar, pero con el apoyo de Rafael y la de mis otros amigos, Nico y Pedro, más la de Luis, me dieron todo el ánimo posible de no rendirme y de poder intentarlo una y otra vez hasta poder lograrlo, pero también lo pude tener por Perla, cosa que eso me sorprendió.

Su actitud horrible y duro, comenzaba a convertirse en una actitud positiva y muy tierna, después de haber bailado con ella en el club de samba, y de estar viajando sobre un tranvía, estuve a punto de expresarle de lo que sentía mucho por ella, pero al sentirme también de que no podía volar, supuse que lo nuestro…sería imposible, me decepcione mucho al sentirme como una carga completa para ella, inclusive trate de desaparecer para que se olvidara por mí, pero después de escuchar que fue secuestrada por Pepillo, no iba a dejar que se quedara encerrada, aunque mi intento fracasara, me sentí muy feliz en volverla a ver, también recuerdo que después de haber eliminado completamente a Pepillo, Perla termino cayendo sobre un avión, debido a que su ala fue fracturada, sabía que era el momento de decidir, morir en este avión, o morir con Perla, por lo cual escoji la 2, y fuimos cayendo hasta nuestra muerte, pero antes de que sucediera eso, tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que sentía por Perla, por lo que ella se quedó sin palabras cuando termine revelando que la amaba, y todo el miedo a la muerte, fue borrado por un beso…un beso de mi hermosa Perla, por lo que no dude mucho en devolvérselo, fue muy hermoso cuando lo sentí, mi corazón latiendo, y cuando creí que esto ya estaba por llegar a nuestro fin, comencé a estirar lentamente las alas, y logre volar, cosa que nos sorprendió mucho, y más para mí.

Después de ese gran momento de mi vuelo, lleve a Perla con Linda y Julio, por consecuencia de su ala, aunque ella no era muy confiable con humanos, le insistí en que era la única salvación para que su ala sanara al 100%, y que pudiera volver a volar una vez más.

De aquí en adelante, todo fue muy positivo, aunque su punto muy débil y a la vez fuerte, fue en la pérdida de su familia, en verdad me sentí muy triste y muy preocupado por ella, tuvo un pasado verdaderamente trágico, aunque gracias a mis intentos en demostrarle que no estaba sola, borro su tristeza de su rostro, para convertirlo en una felicidad llena y pura debido a que me tenía a mí, su nueva familia.

Después de unas largas semanas de recuperación, Perla y yo empezamos a tener nuestra vida juntos, y después de muchos meses de estar como novios, termine proponiéndole matrimonio, y ella felizmente me lo acepto, de aquí en adelante, la boda, nuestra luna de miel, y de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, lo lleve al 100%...ooo, casi lo olvido.

Olvide mencionar que tanto Perla y yo, tuvimos finalmente a nuestros hijos, y ya cumplieron 3 años, y son 2 pequeñas hembras y un macho, mis hijas se llaman Carla y Bia, Carla que le gusta mucho la música, bailar, y siempre en ser como Nico y Pedro, y Bia, que a ella le gusta mucho la naturaleza y el descubrimiento de muchos animales.

Y finalmente tenemos a Tiago, un pequeño que prácticamente le gusta mucho la aventura, sin mencionar también sus bromas pesadas, algo que quizá debería de preocuparme, la única diferencia entre mis hijos, es entre Carla y Bia, ambas son iguales como Perla, el cabello, el rostro, ambas parecen uno, solo que Bia, tiene el mismo color de mis ojos, una sorpresa que realmente me impresiono, pero qué más da, estoy contento por mis hijos, y también por mi esposa, sin duda alguna, es la Familia que siempre he querido tener, Mi Familia Perfecta.

Desearía también que mi familia estuviera muy orgullosa por mi…Mama, Papa, aunque ustedes ya no estén en esta tierra, y de haber vivido muy poco cuando apenas era un polluelo, nunca los voy a traicionar, aún tengo mucho ese dolor de cuando me separe de ustedes, pero aun así, los tendré por siempre…en mi corazón.

Bueno, no hay nada más que decir, más que seguir celebrando con esto, ahora si me disculpan, me iré a celebrar con mi esposa en una gran fiesta de año nuevo…cha cha cha cha…

* * *

**What is love****  
****If it's not with you****  
****I know when you're alone you feel it too****  
****In your arms is where I long to be****  
****Cause being with you gives me sanity**

**Listen to me darling****  
****I wake up every morning****  
****Thinking about the way you feel****  
****I wonder if you know it****  
****And what good is the party****  
****If you're not around****  
****Listen to me now**

**What good is love****  
****If it's not your love****  
****What good is love****  
****If it's not your love****  
****What good is love****  
****If it's not your love**

**What's a song****  
****I know when you're alone****  
****You've got to feel it too****  
****Ho, yeah, oh, yeah****  
****What is love****  
****Listen to me darling****  
****What is love if it's not with you**

* * *

Todas las aves se encontraban celebrando desde el cristo de corcovado, todas muy felices y muy contentas por estar juntos un año más, y aún más cuando están a punto de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año en tan solo unos minutos.

Y esto se celebraba con muchos cantos y bailes, acompañados por una gran cantidad llena de confeti, y listos los fuegos artificiales para cuando iniciara el año nuevo.

Entre ellos, se encontraban la pareja de guacamayos azules, Blu y Perla, quienes no paraban de divertirse por ningún momento, también estaban sus amigos Rafael y Eva, acompañados por Nico, Pedro, y la pareja de guacamayos verdes, Pablo y Lucy, todos muy felices por el cierre del año y en espera del aproximado.

Y mientras bailaban, Blu por desgracia, término haciendo un paso in falso, que sujeto desesperadamente a Perla, aunque para ella le pareció muy gracioso por lo que hizo.

"Jaja, para ser un ave de Minnesota, tienes buenos pasos"- dijo entre risas Perla mientras veía como Blu la sujetaba.

"Esto en realidad no fue un paso, fue un accidente pero acepto el cumplido"- dijo Blu muy nervioso.

"Es muy lindo que Rafael se haya tomado su día para cuidar a los niños"- dijo muy confiada Perla.

"También eso a mí me gusta, y mientras esto sea así, no podrás escapar de mí, por toda la noche nena"- dijo Blu mientras le daba una vuelta completa a Perla.

"Pero por supuesto que no pretendía escapar de ti…eres el ave de mi vida Blu"- dijo Perla de manera romántica.

"Eso es muy bueno, ya que soy el único que hay en este planeta"- dijo Blu mientras Perla se acercaba a él para darle un tierno beso.

"Oigan tortolos, feliz año nuevo para los dos"- grito Rafael mientras miraba a la pareja besándose.

La voz de Rafael provoco que Blu y Perla se separaran rápidamente y miraron a su amigo bailando con Eva.

"Pero que, Rafi, ¿en dónde están los niños?"- pregunto Blu con algo de preocupación al ver a su amigo en el escenario.

"Los niños están con Luis, no te estreses amigo"- dijo Rafi mientras Eva lo volvía a jalar para bailar.

"Estoy estresado, y mucho"- se dijo Blu mientras no creía en lo que dijo Rafael, pero para su otra desgracia, Luis estaba también hay, con unas cuantas frutas en su cabeza, bailando alocadamente.

"Hey, Luis, en donde están los niños"- pregunto Blu.

"Lalalala…que, yo no tengo Niños"- dijo Luis debido al ruido de la música.

"LOS NUESTROS!"- grito Perla para que escuchara bien.

"A si los suyos, Taily se encargó de cuidarlos"- dijo en respuesta Luis.

"TAILY!"- se dijeron Blu y Perla mientras se miraban con preocupación.

"Tranquilos, que tiene de malo"- dijo Luis.

"Como que que tiene, ella no es muy buena para eso, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a verlos"- dijo Blu mientras empezó a tomar vuelo para buscar a sus hijos.

Perla fue tras el para también buscarlos, dejando a Luis con la cara de confusión.

"Pero eso que tiene de malo, Taily le gusta mucho cuidarlos"- pensó Luis mientras volvía a la pista para continuar celebrando.

* * *

"SOY PESIMA PARA CUIDAR NIÑOS"- grito una pequeña pajarita color verde, quien se llamaba Taily.

"Jajaja, esto ya está hecho y listo para poder despegar"- grito un pequeño guacamayo azul macho, llamado Tiago, hijo de Blu y Perla.

"Muy bien, con lo que he visto, ya tengo mi cálculo para poder ver cómo llega de alto este fuego artificial, a menos, que mi raíz cuadrada pueda cambiar por…"- respondió una linda guacamaya azul, llamada Bia, hija de Blu y Perla.

"Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo, primero es azul, después el rojo, azul y rojo, azul y rojo…morado, mi color favorito"- respondió otra guacamaya azul, igual que su hermana Bia, pero con un poco de pesito más que ella, cuyo nombre era Carla.

"Y esto es pura acción, es el momento"- grito Tiago para tomar un palito chico y terminar prendiéndolo de fuego.

"Amm, no creo que a sus padres les guste mucho lo que vallan hacer"- respondió con temor Taily mientras miraba como Tiago se acercaba lentamente con el palo de fuego.

"jeje, aquí boy, 3…2…1…AHO!…"- respondió Tiago mientras se acercó para encender el fuego artificial, pero en ese momento.

"Who who, a donde crees que vas pequeño"- dijo una guacamaya azul adulta, era Perla.

"MA!"- se quejó Tiago mientras era sostenido por su madre.

"Se puede saber que andan haciendo ahora"- pregunto Blu mientras aterrizaba a lado de Perla.

"Amm, nosotras emm…"- contestaron Carla y Bia al mismo tiempo.

"Ya conocen las reglas, nunca hagan algo malo sin la supervisión de un adulto"- dijo Blu.

"Pero tú nunca nos dejas hacer algo bueno"- dijo un poco seria Carla.

"Pues esto es verdaderamente peligroso por si no lo sabias…discúlpame por cierto Taily.

"No tiene por qué pagarme señor Blu"- contesto un poco de miedo Taily, pero ya calmada por no ser prendida en llamas.

"Ven niños, eso nunca se debe hacer"- contesto Perla regañando a los niños.

"Genial, ahora mi madre anda en contra"- se quejó una vez más Carla.

"Escuchen niños, somos los últimos guacamayos azules que existen en este planeta, puede que quizá nosotros no duremos mucho, pero ustedes están empezando su vida, porezo es mejor cuidarse que hacer cualquier cosa muy peligrosa"- contesto Blu, sin embargo, uso algo que realmente era un poco patético, en eso Perla tubo que auxiliarle.

"Lo que les trata de decir Blu, es que queremos lo mejor para ustedes, prométanme que no volverán hacer algo que sea como eso"- dijo Perla mientras señalaba con su ala a Taily atada en un par de fuegos artificiales.

"Descuida mama, no volverá a pasar"- contestaron los tres pequeños mientras se disculpaban, pero Carla termina oliendo algo extraño.

"Oigan, ¿no huele como ha…pollo quemado?"- pregunto Carla.

Todos empezaron a sentir lo mismo, hasta que descubrieron de donde provenía el olor, la cola de Blu.

"AAAHHH!, mi colita!, mi colita!, mi colita!"- grito Blu mientras intentaba apagarse el pequeñito incendio que tenía, cosa que termino soltando a Perla de la risa.

"Bueno, al menos con eso puede significar una venganza hacia papa, no lo crees"- dijo Carla a Bia, tiago solo veía como se quemaba Blu de la cola.

"Puede ser, pero todavía nos debe más"- dijo Bia.

Después de unos segundos de sufrimiento, Blu apago el fuego de su cola, pero lo que le llego al momento, fue que los fuegos artificiales se habían prendido totalmente, y tenían a Taily aun atrapada.

"AUXILIO!"- grito muy desesperada.

Blu reacciono y fue a ayudar a Taily hasta liberarla, Pero la liana provoco también en atraparlo de su cuello, y estaba ahora en un fuego artificial, listo para explotar.

"Ustedes, apártense, rápido!"- advirtió Blu a su familia.

Perla aparto a los niños y los llevo volando en dirección al cristo redentor, pero Blu no tuvo su suerte posible, hasta ver que la chispa termino dentro del fuego artificial y fuera explotando hasta llevar a Blu directamente al cielo.

* * *

Sobre el brazo del cristo redentor, Pablo se encontraba mirando el cielo, acompañado de su bella Lucy, quien estaba admirada por lo que estaba viendo.

"No te parece muy romántico amor"- dijo Lucy mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Pablo.

"Sí que lo es, pero aún más contigo"- dijo Pablo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que Lucy solo disfruto.

"Te gustaría que esto aún fuera más romántico"- dijo Lucy de manera coqueta.

"Emmm…"- no pudo contestar Pablo cuando fue abalanzado por Lucy, quien termino robándole un tierno beso.

Pablo correspondió el beso de su bella guacamaya verde, pero mientras ellos disfrutaban su momento romántico, Blu termino pasando sobre ellos, quien al ver a la pareja verde, termino diciendo…

"Feliz año nuevo Familia!"- grito a todo lo que pudo Blu justo antes de que el fuego artificial explotara definitivamente.

Sobre la cabeza del cristo, Perla y los niños miraban como había explotado el fuego artificial, también mirando como Blu iba cayendo en dirección a ellos.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"- cayo Blu hasta caer a un lado de su familia, cosa que Perla fue en dirección a el.

"Te encuentras bien amor"- pregunto Perla mientras revisaba a Blu por todo el cuerpo con quemaduras.

Blu intento levantarse hasta mirar a sus hijos.

"Lo ven niños, la seguridad, siempre cuenta…"- contesto Blu antes de caer otra vez, Perla volvió a revisarlo y esta vez fue ella quien trato de ayudarlo.

"No es justo, porque papa puede divertirse y nosotros no"- se quejó Tiago al ver a su padre caído.

"MIREN!"-gritaba Carla de la emoción mientras veía como otros fuegos artificiales terminaban estallando.

"Sí que es hermoso"- dijo Bia

Blu volvió a recuperar la conciencia, mirando el cielo que iba siendo iluminada por las explosiones.

"Bueno, creo que este año lo vamos iniciando Bien"- contesto Blu mientras abrazaba perla, abrazo que ella misma correspondió.

Los niños se integraron a sus padres y miraron lo hermoso que era el cielo.

"Feliz año nuevo mascota, que este año sea aún mejor que el anterior"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un tierno beso a Blu.

"Feliz año nena, que se cumplan nuestros deseos"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a toda su familia completa, mirando todos juntos el inicio de un nuevo año.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, esto ha sido el fin de este cap, ojala les haya gustado mucho y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

**Y tal como lo dijeron Blu y Perla, Feliz casi año nuevo para todos!, que se cumplan lo que más deseen y que quieran mucho.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Saludos para todos desde México lindo y querido, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	9. Nuevo Rumbo

**Bien amigos, un nuevo cap mas de mi fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero que les guste a todos.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Nuevo Rumbo"**

Algunos días habían pasado después de la fiesta de año nuevo, el nuevo año, 2014, había comenzado, se espera un año lleno de mucha felicidad, mucha alegría en Rio, y menos problemas, y eso lo era para nuestra pareja favorita de guacamayos azules, quienes habían comenzado su nuevo día.

Blu se encontraba volando por todo el santuario de aves, acompañado de sus hijos, Bia, Carla y Tiago, ambos se divertían desde los aires, haciendo algunas nuevas piruetas de vuelo que Blu le enseñaba a sus hijos, en cambio, aprovechaban también para jugar uno de los deportes favoritos de Blu y Tiago, el futbol.

"Hey pa, hay te va"- dijo Tiago mientras le lanzaba una manzana, simulando un balón.

"Que gran pase le dieron a Blu, ahora solo tiene que pasar sobre los demás jugadores y poder anotar el mejor gol de la historia"- se dijo Blu en si mismo mientras hacía buenas técnicas con la manzana.

"P…A…P…A, papa!"- gritaba Carla y Bia mientras apoyaban a Blu en su juego.

"Continua teniendo el balón, se quita a uno, se quita al otro, este jugador ya se cree mucho como Messi, como Cristiano, como Neymar, o quizá hasta Peralta, continua teniendo el balón, se llevó a todos, solo le queda el portero para poder hacer el más grande gol de la historia"- se dijo Blu mientras iba volando hacia una portería, hecha de lianas y algunas hojas verdes, entre ellas, un muñeco de hule que se simulaba el portero.

"Los defensas no pueden alcanzarlo, se escapa Blu, a unos metros para llegar a la portería del rival, el portero desesperado sale para atacar, pero Blu se lo termino comiendo, la portería está sola, lanza su disparo, tira y…"- decía Blu mientras la manzana fue lanzada hasta entrar a la portería.

"GOOOOOOOOOOL!"- se exclamo Blu.

"GOOOOOOOOOOL!"- exclamaron Carla y Bia al mismo tiempo.

"Señoras y señores, el gol más grande de la historia se ha hecho presente, sin duda, hecho por el mejor jugador de todos, Blu Gunderson"- se exclamo Blu una vez más hasta que ya no aguanto más la emoción y termino aterrizando sobre un árbol.

"Guao, eso sí fue muy impresionante, eres muy bueno con eso papa"- dijo Tiago.

"La velocidad de tu disparo fue más o menos entre 40 a 60 km/h, un buen resultado para vencer a tu rival"- dijo Bia.

"Sin duda tienes talento papa, debería ver un partido para puras aves y poder entrar al juego, imagínate si les dieras una buena paliza"- dijo Carla.

"Que, yo, no niños, como creen eso, es verdad que es mi deporte favorito, pero sería imposible, y no creo en demostrarlo ante los verdaderos que sepan jugar al futbol"- dijo Blu aun con el cansancio.

"De que estas hablando, tu eres capaz de hacer eso durante el partido, hasta me gustaría ser como tu algún día"- Dijo Bia mientras se acercaba para sentarse en los hombros de Blu.

"No recuerdas el anterior juego que tuvimos tu y yo contra Rafael y ante uno de sus hijos"- dijo Tiago.

"Si me acuerdo hijo, es verdad que lo ganamos, pero recuerda que no siempre será así, además de que triunfemos, también tendremos nuestras derrotas"- dijo Blu.

"Sobre todo lo más importante en un juego de futbol, respetar siempre al rival"- dijo Bia con sabiduría.

"Pero lo más importante, nunca rendirse, y anotar siempre para poder ganar"- dijo Tiago mientras tenía unas cuantas uvas azules y terminaba lanzándolas por los aires, pero para la desgracia de Tiago, termino manchando a Carla por todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta sus patas, eso la hizo enojar mucho mientras miraba con ira a Tiago.

"Tiago, te voy a ser PAPILLA!"- grito Carla mientras se lanzó para atacar a Tiago.

"Primero alcánzame si puedes"- respondió Tiago mientras esquivo el ataque de Carla, comenzando a escaparse de su hermana, haciendo que Carla volaba para alcanzarlo.

Blu y Bia se reían mucho por ver a Carla como perseguía a Tiago.

"No les dirás nada si siguen así"- pregunto Bia.

"No lo creo hija, Conociendo a Carla, no sería capaz como para estrangularlo fuertemente"- dijo Blu mientras veía la escena de la persecución.

"Mientras mi madre no vea nada de eso, todo está bien"- dijo Bia mientras alcanzo a ver que Carla termino atrapando finalmente a Tiago para empezar a descargar toda su ira.

"Hablando de tu madre, ¿en donde crees que este ahora?"- pregunto Blu por Perla.

"Según dijo que buscaría su desayuno favorito, algo que no comió por mucho tiempo, dijo que era algo redondo, y era café oscuro, pero no recuerdo que era"- dijo Bia tratando de recordar lo que dijo su madre.

"Bueno, mientras ella busca su desayuno, que les parece si les hago algo para ustedes"- pregunto Blu, aprovechando que Perla no estaba.

"SIIIII!"- grito Bia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos"- dijo Blu mientras se iba con Bia hacia el centro de conservación ambiental.

Carla veía como Blu y su hermana se iban, miro por última vez a Tiago mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

"Espero que eso te haya dolido, pero otra más de tus bromas y la próxima será peor para ti"- dijo Carla para retirarse del lugar y alcanzar rápidamente a su Padre y hermana.

"Jejejejeje, fue divertido mientras duraba, pero tengo aún más que dar"- dijo Tiago mientras se limpiaba algunas heridas no tan graves que Carla le había hecho, y comenzar a volar en dirección al centro.

* * *

En el otro lado de Rio, Perla se encontraba volando por la selva tropical, además de estar buscando su desayuno, también aprovecho en disfrutar mucho su antigua libertad, volando por cientos y cientos de árboles, observando muchas flores de diferente color, el más especial de todas era el rosa, el color favorito de Perla.

"Naturaleza y más Naturaleza, esto es algo que realmente amo mucho"- dijo Perla mientras se recostaba momentáneamente en las flores rosas, sintiendo mucha suavidad en ellas y rodando por todo el lugar.

"Amo mucho cuando Blu me regala una de estas flores, es sin duda muy lindo de su parte"- dijo Perla mientras arrancaba una flor rosada para ponérsela en su cabeza.

"Me gustaría que Blu se enfocara mucho en la vida de la selva, sé que a él no le agrada tanto, y quizá tenga muy poca experiencia, pero quiero que haga el intento, al menos que lo haga por mi"- dijo Perla pensando en alguna forma de poder convencer a Blu en su cambio de vida.

"Bueno, creo que esto será todo por hoy, pero no dejare de pensar en eso por Blu"- dijo Perla mientras volvía a retomar vuelo, esta vez en busca de su desayuno.

* * *

Ya en el interior del centro, Blu estaba preparando el desayuno para sus niños, aunque este no era un común desayuno para aves, sino era al estilo humano.

"Aver, 4 tazas de harina, 2 huevos, ½ de leche, una media de mantequilla"- leia Blu el recetario de los panqueques.

"¿No te faltaba un poco de mejorante?"- pregunto Bia mientras le enseñaba el mejorante.

"Es verdad, gracias hija"- dijo Blu mientras tomaba el mejorante.

"Listo, ya está, ahora, el batido"- dijo Blu terminado de usar el mejorante.

Pero justo cuando Blu empezó a buscar una batidora, vio como Tiago ya la había tenido, inclusive termino conectándola hasta poder encender la máquina para batir la masa, estaba en modo normal, por lo cual no le llamo la atención a Tiago, aumento mucho la velocidad y batió con más rapidez, pero la velocidad era tan máxima que Tiago no pudo controlarla y fue lanzado hasta un costal de arándanos, Blu inmediatamente desconecto la máquina para poder dejarla como estaba, en eso miro con algo de seriedad a Tiago.

"Tiago, no vuelvas a hacer algo de eso, casi me das un infarto"- dijo Blu con seriedad en Tiago.

"Pero yo solo quería divertirme"- dijo algo apenado Tiago.

"Sé que la acción es lo tuyo, pero esto es muy peligroso, no vuelvas hacer algo de eso, entendido"- regaño una vez más Blu.

"Ufff, de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar"- se disculpó Tiago.

Después de 30 minutos, Blu finalmente empezó a cocinar la masa, dejando por cada plato con su panqueque, en ocasiones, preparando aún más.

"Sabias papi que los panqueques son aún más deliciosos que los hot cakes"- dijo Bia con curiosidad mientras veía como Carla le ponía crema.

"Eso lo sé bien hija, sobre todo con arándanos, 4 veces aun ricos"- dijo Blu mientras iba volando al refrió por arándanos, pero se acabaron.

"Santas plumas, ¿en dónde están?"- pregunto Blu.

"Oye paaa, acaso buscabas esto"- dijo Tiago mientras le enseñaba los arándanos.

Cuando Blu los ve, la acción de Tiago le estaba significando algo.

"Lánzamelo"- dijo Blu.

Tiago hizo caso, alzo el arándano hasta lanzárselo hacia su padre.

"Blu continua teniendo una vez más el balón, vuelve a ser de la suya, calcula su tiro y dispara y…GOOOOL!"- grito Blu mientras lanzo el arándano a uno de los panqueques.

"GOOOOOL!"- gritaron una vez más Carla y Bia.

"Oye Pa, hay te van más"- grito Tiago para lanzarle más arándanos a Blu.

Al vez tantos en los aires, Blu no alcanzo a reaccionar, y trato de esquivar los más posibles, pero terminó estrellando su cara sobre un sartén con su panqueque y lo dejo un poco inconsciente.

El panqueque fue volando en dirección a Tiago, al hacer su intento de detenerlo, termino chocando con el hasta hacerlo estrellar sobre una pared.

"Cool…"- dijo algo mareado Tiago por el choque, aunque para él fue muy divertido.

Algunos segundo después, Blu termino recuperando la conciencia, al recuperar poco a poco la vista de sus ojos, empezó a mirar desde la ventana una imagen azul celeste, pero era más grande que la de sus hijas, después de tener la vista completamente, se asustó mucho al saber de quien se trataba, era Perla.

"AHHH…nena…jeje, tienes hambre, mira…te hice tu desayuno"- trato de actuar natural Blu.

"Blu, ya habíamos hablado de eso"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba hacia Blu.

"Enserio, en realidad no me acuerdo que digamos, oye y que es eso lo que tienes"- pregunto Blu al mirar lo que tenía Perla en su pie.

"El desayuno"- dijo Perla al mostrarle lo que tenía, una nuez de Brasil.

"Enserio, ni me di cuenta, pero ya enserio que es realmente"- dijo Blu de un tono tonto.

"Esta Blu, es una nuez de Brasil, jamás creí en encontrar algo que me gustaba mucho, inclusive este era mi semilla favorita desde pequeña, quiero que los niños aprendan a como abrirla"- explico Perla para llamar a alguno de los niños.

"¿Es algo así ma?, porque así pa no los explico"- pregunto Tiago mientras habría un frasco de frituras.

A Perla no le gustaba eso, y menos cuando veía a sus hijas como miraban la televisión y tenían en medio un plato de panqueques que Blu había preparado.

"Blu…estas en problemas"- dijo Perla al mirarlo con algo de enojo.

"Amm, yo…emm"- intento decir Blu, pero fue interrumpido por Carla.

"Mama, Papa, miren esto, están en la tele"- se emocionó Carla mientras miraba con sus hermanos algunas imágenes que se mostraban en la tele, eran Blu junto con Perla, quienes se mostraban en el día de su boda, volando por su nuevo hogar, y por si fuera poco, algunas imágenes más cuando tuvieron a sus pequeños, en eso también se estaba dando el noticiero de Brasil.

"_Ahora veamos el discurso que el doctor Julio montero, junto con su nueva compañera Linda gunderson nos tienen preparado"- explico la reportera._

"_Este es nuestro día número 8 en la selva del amazonas, y después de tener casi las pruebas correctas, y hasta donde lo tenemos en el momento, hemos encontrado a un guacamayo azul en este mismo lugar, pero no solo eso, podemos estar seguros de que hay una gran parvada de esa misma ave, puede que no lo tengamos al 100%, aún no sabemos la verdadera respuesta, pero no nos detendremos en nuestra búsqueda de esa especie hasta descubrir que todavía existe, por el momento esto es lo que puedo decir, les tendré mas en cuando hayamos descubierto algo nuevo"- _dijo desde la tele Julio.

"_Hola Blu, salúdame a toda tu familia"- _lo último dijo Linda.

"Hola Linda"- saludo Blu.

La noticia lo dejo un poco atónito, pero más para Perla al enterarse de la gran noticia.

"No somos los únicos…es increíble…toda mi vida creí que…estaríamos extintos"- dijo Perla al no creer lo que vio.

Blu al ver la actitud de Perla, le preocupo mucho en como andaba.

"Oye no creas que eres la única, yo también lo sentí cuando todavía vivía en Minnesota"- dijo Blu.

"A no, de eso no te preocupes Blu, es solo que pensé que solo seriamos nosotros, pero imagínate una nueva aventura en la que la familia vuela para buscar a su especie"- dijo Perla mientras miraba el cielo.

Sin embargo, Blu no alcanzo a entender lo que trataba de decir Perla.

"Tenemos que hacerlo"- obtuvo Perla su respuesta.

"¿Tenemos?"- pregunto Blu.

"Exacto, tenemos que viajar al amazonas para poder ayudar a Linda y a Julio a encontrar a nuestra especie Blu"- lo último que dijo Perla puso en alerta a Blu.

"QUE!, no nonono, yo no creo ir hasta haya, siento que algo malo nos podría pasar"- trato de mantenerse Blu en su verdadero hogar.

"Pero porque no, esta familia necesita muchos cambios Blu"- dijo Perla mientras volaba hacia los niños.

"Solo míralos, IPod, tele, panqueques, no somos…humanos amor, somos aves, aves salvajes y naturales, tenemos que hacer lo que las aves hacen Blu, para que nuestros hijos puedan conocer sus raíces, y así poder aprender a un más"- dijo Perla tratando de llamarle la atención a Blu.

"Entonces, que dices Blu, eso nos lleva a una respuesta definitiva"- dijo Perla con una mirada seductora hacia Blu.

"Amm, no lose Perla, normalmente aquí me siento muy bien, pero con todo lo que dices, talvez si"- dijo Blu, sin embargo, para los niños ya sabían lo que dijo.

"Eso para mí no fue un talvez, no hermana"- dijo Carla.

"Por lo que mi mente de chica escucho, yo digo que fue un si en definitivo"- contesto Bia.

"Muy bien…esperen, QUE!"- trato de decir Blu, pero Perla lo interrumpió.

"Ya está Blu, vas a ver que será divertido"- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu.

"QUE BIEN, vamos todos al amazonas…esperen, pero eso que significa"- quiso saber Tiago.

Bia fue la que le tuvo que explicarle lo que significaba, y mientras ella y Carla hablaban mucho de ese tema, Perla se puso muy feliz al escuchar a su esposo que aceptaría en que todos viajaran a la selva del amazonas, una nueva oportunidad para que Blu pueda acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, la selva.

"Enserio hice lo correcto"- se preguntaba muchas veces Blu, Perla al escuchar ese comentario, se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero claro que si Blu, lo hiciste por mí, eso es algo que te me gusta de ti amor"- contesto Perla para darle un beso apasionado.

Ambos comieron la nuez de Brasil que Perla trajo, al final del desayuno, decidieron pasear por un rato en la selva, por lo que sería una última vez que estarían en Rio.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho el siguiente cap, espero con gusto sus nuevos reviews y algunas nuevas opiniones.**

**Por mi parte esto sería todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!.**

**Chau.**


	10. Comienza la nueva aventura

**Bien amigos, sobre mi poder de la comunidad, dejo una vez más otro cap más de este fic, quizá hasta aquí ya no los volvería a ver por el asunto de la Universidad, Pero al menos algo es algo.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfrútenla**

* * *

"**Comienza la nueva aventura"**

Al caer la noche en Rio, Blu continuaba despierto sobre su casita del santuario, no podía dormir debido a la situación de irse mañana al Amazonas, su cabeza era invadida por una cantidad de preguntas.

**Pensamiento de Blu**

"_¿Y si lo que dije, no fue buena idea?... ¿Y si algo me pasa cuando llegue haya?...o peor… ¿Si les pasa algo a mi Familia?...estoy realmente estresado, ¿Cómo enfrentar todo eso?"_

**Fin Pensamiento de Blu.**

Pero todo el pensamiento y preguntas que tenía en su mente fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña guacamaya azul celeste, quien al ver a Blu parado sobre un árbol, decidió acompañarlo en esta noche.

"Papi"- pregunto la pequeña guacamaya.

"Oh, Bia, ¿qué haces aquí despierta?"- pregunto Blu al ver a su hija que se acercaba.

"Pues, tenía algunos problemas, y decidí salir un rato para despejarme, pero nunca creí en verte aquí"- dijo Bia mientras termino apoyándose en la cabeza de Blu.

Blu simplemente asintió, volviendo a mirar una vez más el cielo nocturno, junto con las estrellas iluminando la hermosa noche, y justo cuando iba a volver a su asunto de las amazonas…

"Estas contento papi"- pregunto Bia con una sonrisa mirando a su padre.

"Ammm, ¿sobre qué?"- pregunto Blu.

"De que mañana nos iremos al Amazonas, todos juntos, a explorar la bella naturaleza"- dijo Bia.

"Ahhh, yo si lo estoy…no me quejo"- contesto Blu con algo de pena, sin hacer que Bia lo viera.

"Debiste ver como Mami se emocionó mucho cuando le dijiste que si, voló casi por toda la selva, gritando como una loca tu nombre"- dijo Bia riéndose un poco.

"Enserio, ¿ella dijo eso?"- pregunto Blu.

"Si, sabes qué fue lo que gritaba"- dijo Bia para darle a su padre lo que Perla decía, sin embargo…

"Gritaba…Te amo Blu"- dijo alguien detrás de Blu y Bia, voltearon para atrás y miraron a Perla, quien se acercada para estar con ellos.

"Ohhh, cariño, también no podías dormir"- pregunto Blu.

"No exactamente, digamos que fui despertada por su plática"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Lo sentimos mami, solo le decía a papa que mañana estaremos por irnos al Amazonas mañana, estoy cada vez más emocionada por lo que sucederá haya"- dijo Bia esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no fue nada la atención en Blu, aún se veía un poco preocupado por tocar ese tema de irse de Rio, eso llamo la atención en Perla.

"Chicos, me gustaría que ya nos fuéramos a dormir, estoy segura que mañana temprano no estaríamos yendo, Bia, con cuidado regresa a tu habitación"- sugirió Perla.

"De acuerdo mami, nos vemos mañana"- se despidió Bia abrazando a sus padres y regresar a dormir, dejando una vez más a la pareja.

"También tu Blu, necesitas descansar"- sugirió Perla mientras le tomaba el ala.

Perla llevo a Blu hacia la habitación, una vez adentro, Blu fue el primero en acostarse, mientras que Perla se acomodó sobre su pecho para poder dormir bien.

"No debes sentirse mal Blu"- dijo Perla cuando noto que Blu aún estaba en su mente.

"Que, yo, no nono, no lo estoy, yo solo…"- trato de decir Blu cuando Perla lo beso.

"Es malo que quizá no te guste dejar Rio, pero no debes sentirse así, ya verás que será muy divertido cuando lleguemos al Amazonas"- dijo Perla apoyaba aún más en Blu.

"Yo solo espero no cometer otro de mis errores, aun los tengo de recuerdo desde que llegue aquí"- dijo Blu para no fallarle a Perla.

"No será así amor, veras que lo hiciste, fue por pensar en nosotros"- dijo Perla para finalmente volver a besar a Blu antes de quedar dormida.

Con lo último que dijo Perla a Blu, lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero sabía que también podría cometer algunos errores, y este, es uno de los nuevos desafíos que Blu estará por enfrentar al momento de llegar al Amazonas.

Blu decidió dejarlo por el momento para finalmente dormir tranquilamente a lado de Perla, todos esos asuntos estarán por resolverse mañana.

* * *

**Una mañana siguiente…**

A la mañana siguiente, desde las favelas de la colina de arriba, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Pablo, se encontraban en el interior del taller de luiz, ambos se encontraban haciendo una reunión para poder buscar el nuevo talento para el siguiente carnaval.

"Muy bien, parece que todos ya se encuentran formados, Luis, empieza a llamar de a uno por uno para poder evaluar su ritmo"- dijo Nico.

"A la orden señor"- contesto Luiz mientras empezó a abrir las puertas de su taller, llamando a todas las aves quienes se encontraban formadas.

"Hey amigo, rómpete una pierna si lo deseas"- dijo en tono burlón Luiz a una gaviota, quien desafortunadamente termino resbalándose de su saliva que caía de su boca hasta chocar.

"Ops, era un decir, nunca que dije que ahora"- volvió a burlarse Luis.

"Enserio lo crees"- exclamo la gaviota mientras se levanta lentamente.

Nico y Pedro fueron los encargados en empezar la evaluación de los participantes.

"Muy bien, empieza con lo básico, y después, muestrearnos todo tu talento"- dijo Nico.

"Así sabremos si eres el nuevo integrante, o de lo contrario, suerte para la próxima…Pablo, dale play a eso"- dijo Pedro.

"Ya rugiste"- dijo Pablo mientras empezó a sonar la música.

El grupo esperaba un verdadero éxito, mientras la música continuaba, todos los participantes dieron su mejor esfuerzo y su mejor voz para estar en el grupo, pero para la desgracia de los verdaderos profesionales, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como ellos creyeron, algunos actuaban torpemente, otros mostraban sus cantos con sonidos muy extraños y muy pésimos, duraron por menos de 1 hora hasta terminar con la última participante, quien supuestamente era la esposa de Rafael, Eva.

"Fígaro, fígaro, fígaro, FIGARO FIGARO FIGARO FIGARO AAAHHHHHH!"- cantaba Eva mientras que con su voz terminaba quebrando todos los vidrios del taller, sobre todo los vidrios de un viejo auto.

Después de la participación de Eva, Nico, Pedro, Pablo y Luiz, quedaron muy petrificados por su participación, ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de hablar.

"Bravo, bravo, bravísimo caramelito!"- exclamo Rafi mientras felicitaba a su esposa.

"Enserio lo hice bien Rafi"- pregunto Eva.

"Pero por supuesto que sí, no es verdad chicos"- pregunto Rafi a sus amigos.

Eva miro a todo el grupo con una mirada de águila acusadora, provocando que los chicos se asustaran un poco por su mirada.

"Bien, yo diría que excelente"- mintió Nico.

"Fue la voz más grande que haya escuchado"- mintió Pedro.

"Al menos ya estás en nuestra lista"- dijo Pablo al tener un lápiz en su garra, sin embargo, no nombro a Eva en la lista.

Eva simplemente sonrió.

"Bueno amigos, es hora de regresar a mi nido, nos vemos más al rato Rafi"- se despidió Eva.

"Igualmente cara de luna, te estaré viendo en un par de horas"- dijo Rafi para despedirse de su pareja.

Una vez que Eva desapareció por completo, todos estaban muy estresados y muy molestos, ya que ninguno de los que pasaron no mostraron lo que se requería para representar a Brasil en el siguiente carnaval.

Sin embargo, para Rafael pareció muy agradable en que su esposa haya dado su participación, pero para sus amigos, no fue así.

"Vamos amigos, digan que ella canto muy bien, tiene una hermosa voz"- contesto Rafi.

"Esto para mí ya fue la quiebra, jamás encontraremos a un nuevo miembro que nos ayude a dar el espectáculo del siguiente carnaval"- dijo Nico algo desanimado.

"O vamos amigo, no todo está perdido, al menos no descansaremos mientras consigamos al más suertudo, con un poco de hip, mas algo de hop, podremos tenerlo en nuestro poder"- dijo Pedro con su estilo hip hop.

"Si, pero no creo que esto lo podamos tener hoy mismo, fueron todas las aves las que vimos actuar"- dijo Nico totalmente rendido.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar maña…"-justo iba a terminar Rafael cuando de repente un guacamayo azul termino chocando con un auto debido a que se resbalo sobre la baba de Luis, al ver quien se trataba, era nada menos que su amigo azul, Blu.

"¿Blu?"- preguntaron Nico y Pedro al mismo tiempo.

"huácala, Luis, como que ya es tiempo de que te laves el hocico"- se quejó Blu tratando de quitarse la baba de Luis.

"Jejejejeje, discúlpame por eso amigo, pero me sorprende mucho que nos visites"- dijo algo entusiasmado Luis.

"Eso también va para nosotros"- dijo Pedro mientras volaba con su amigo.

"Escucha amigo, está bien que hayas sido uno de las aves que más animamos y más apoyamos, pero esto, es un espectáculo, y por lo visto, tú no sabes ni cantar ni bailar…bueno más o menos bailar si"- dijo Nico.

"Enserio, y que me dices de la otra vez que le cante a Perla cuando le propuse matrimonio"- se quejó un poco Blu por lo que dijo Nico.

"Que alegría que nos visitas amigo mío, que te trae esta mañana aquí"- pregunto Pablo mientras saludaba a Blu en su clásico saludo del chico malo.

"Bueno, tengo una noticia que decirles a todos, es entre Perla, yo, y los niños"- explico Blu.

"¿Están heridos o enfermos?"- pregunto Rafael.

"¿Perla se lastimo de nuevo el ala?"- pregunto Pablo.

"¿Carla puede ser nuestra nueva integrante para el siguiente carnaval?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Nico y Pedro.

Blu negaba con la cabeza con tantas preguntas que le hacían.

"DINOS YA BLU!"- gritaron como locos sus amigos.

"Que, no, nono, nada de eso es verdad…es que yo les iba a decir que hoy mismo me voy en camino al amazonas"- respondió finalmente Blu.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos y algo confundidos al escuchar la noticia de Blu, lo último que dijo, los dejo algo congelados.

"Amm…hurra!"- contesto un poco nervioso Blu al ver a sus amigos de esa manera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el campo de flores, Perla, Carla y Bia, se encontraban recostadas y disfrutaban de su mañana, comiendo algunas frutas que

"No hay nada mejor que disfrutar esto, no lo creen niñas"- pregunto Perla a sus hijas.

"Por supuesto que si mami, no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de estas bellas flores"- dijo Bia mientras rodaba por todo el lugar.

"Pero siempre concentrarse mucho en el color, aunque el rosa no es mi favorito, pero aun así me agrada"- decía Carla mientras se llevaba muchas flores en sus alas.

"Es una lástima que Tiago no este con nosotras, después de todo, es solo para hembras"- dijo Bia.

"Hablando de él, en donde creen que se metió ahora"- pregunto Perla.

"No lose, según dijo que haría a divertirse un rato, pero conociéndolo, está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo"- contesto Carla algo seria.

"Bueno, mientras no sea de nuevo con Steve, estaré segura que todo estará bien"- dijo Perla muy confiaba mientras regresaba con las niñas en su momento.

* * *

"MALDITO!, SUELTAME AHORA O TE ARREPENTIRAS"- grito una serpiente venenosa.

"Me gustaría Steve, pero esta sería mi última vez que te haría mi última travesura, ya que hoy mismo me voy al amazonas"- dijo Tiago mientras terminaba de amarrar a Steve sobre un árbol, con unas lianas especiales que había conseguido.

"Bien amigo mío, me despido, que te diviertas mucho en desatarte, jajajaja"- se burló Tiago mientras se iba volando rápidamente, dejando a la serpiente atada.

"MALDITO, NUNCA TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!"- grito la serpiente haciendo un esfuerzo posible por liberarse, mirando como Tiago volaba muy alto hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

"Hum…asique, te vas al Amazonas, no es verdad"- pregunto Luis.

"Exacto, talvez sea mi primera vez que boy para ese lugar, después de todo, no será tan malo…o si"- contesto Blu algo nervioso.

"Dime una cosa Blu, tú crees en poder soportarlo, por lo que veo, no eres capaz de superar a los insectos"- contesto Pedro.

"¿Insectos?, pero de que hablas, ya soy un guacamayo muy protector, además, un insecto no me haría ni cosquillas, en especial con otros animales más, idénticas a las de Rio"- dijo Blu.

"Talvez lo que dices es cierto, en Rio tenemos animales de especies distintas y se convirtieron en nuestros amigos"- dijo Nico.

"Lo ven, de seguro haya también será…"- Justo antes de que acabara Blu, Pablo lo interrumpió.

"Pero, el amazonas es un lugar totalmente peligroso, haya se vive mucho más salvaje de lo normal, con depredadores verdaderamente peligros, que cazan, asechan, y matan a sus presas"- dijo Pablo sonando muy malo.

"Cocodrilos, serpientes, pirañas, entre otros más, que siempre comerán carne fresca"- dijo Luis con unas caras de depredador, cosa que asusto un poco a Blu.

"Amm…eso…si…duele"- tartamudeo Blu.

Oigan amigos, ya párenle, no ven que me lo asustan"- dijo Rafael mientras se acercaba a Blu.

"Y tu amigo mío, relájate, no les hagas caso a los que te dicen eso, y si esto es muy importante tanto para Perla como para ti, en todo caso es una nueva aventura que te espera, sin mencionar una nueva oportunidad en demostrar que tu especie aún existe"- dijo Rafael.

"Rafi tiene razón Blu, inclusive podrás también tener nuevos amigos si es que te quedas un par de días haya"- dijo Pablo.

"Eso lo dudo tanto, pero no crean que será por mucho tiempo, volveré lo más pronto posible aca…adiós para todos, Perla ya debe de estar esperándome"- dijo Blu mientras se elevaba por el aire para regresar al santuario.

"No sueñes con arañas Blu, siempre ha sido tu peor pesadilla"- grito Pablo al ver que Blu se alejaba.

"Sin duda alguna se ha vuelto muy aventurero nuestro amigo"- dijo Rafi.

"Aún recuerdo mucho como le temía a volar"- dijo Pedro.

"Me gustaría que tuviéramos muchas aventuras"- dijo Nico.

Entonces, todos terminaron mirándose a sí mismo, una respuesta loca les surgió a todos.

"¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?"- pregunto Rafael.

"Eso lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Pablo.

"VAMOS TODOS AL AMAZONAS!"- gritaron todos mientras tomaban caminos distintos.

* * *

Sobre el santuario, Blu se encontraba fuera de su nido, venia cargando una cangurera, donde tenía muchas herramientas de primeros auxilios para en caso de que tuviera algunas heridas.

"Bien, veamos, venda…Listo, Tenedor…Listo, cepillo…listo, un mini botiquín…listo"- conto todo Blu.

En ese momento, Tiago termino aterrizando a lado de su padre, con unas gafas puestas en sus ojos.

"Yahoo, todo listo, el nuevo desafío, derrotar al amazonas"- dijo Tiago mientras tomaba el tenedor de su padre, cosa que llamo la atención de Blu.

"Oye oye, no toque eso, eso no es para jugar Tiago"- regaño Blu.

"Oooh, vamos pa, yo creo que te hace falta algo de diversión"- dijo Tiago mientras volaba por todo el nido, en eso, Bia llega con un libro en sus alas.

"Oye Pa, tu sabias que las anacondas pueden cazar a sus presas inclusive haciendo una emboscada por el agua, eso debe ser muy peligroso para una presa"- dijo Bia algo entusiasmada.

"Eso lose hija, aunque no todas pueden hacer lo mismo, hay otras que lo hacen por su propio estilo"- dijo Blu no muy seguro.

"Enserio, porque eso puede ser muy malo hasta para un guacamayo"- dijo Bia no muy segura por lo que dijo su Padre, y justo en el otro momento, Perla había llegado al nido.

"Bien Familia, todos se encuentras listos, Bl…una cangurera"- pregunto con una sonrisa Perla.

"En efecto nena, todas las herramientas y mis aparatos eléctricos ya están listos…esperen!, olvide el GPS y mi Ifone"- dijo Blu mientras regresaba a su nido.

"Carla, es hora de irnos hija!"- grito Perla.

"Pero yo no quiero ir…me boy a aburrir"- grito Carla con algo de pereza.

Perla simplemente se sintió algo seria por lo que dijo su hija, Blu ya había salido del nido.

"Muy bien, GPS, busca el amazonas"- dijo Blu.

"_Buscando…selva amazónica, 1200km de Rio de janeiro hasta Manaos"- _contesto el GPS.

Perla pareció un poco celosa al ver que Blu tenía el GPS.

"Enserio te llevaras esas cosas Blu"- pregunto Perla algo ruda.

"En efecto, con esto no podremos perdernos, después de todo, estamos seguros.

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido que provenía de frente…

"Oigan amigos, esperen, yo también le entro"- contesto un tucán, era Rafael.

"No te preocupes amigo mio, te protegeremos"- contesto Rafi abrazando a Blu, cosa que puso a Perla aun celosa.

"Eva te dejo venir Rafa"- pregunto Perla.

"Claro que sí, ella ya sabe que ya madure, después de todo, fui yo quien los ayudo mucho desde que nos secuestraron en el avíos"- contesto Rafi.

"Oigan, no se olviden de nosotros"- contesto otras aves más que iba siguiendo a Rafael, eran la pareja de guacamayos verdes con cresta rojas.

"Lucy!, pero que haces aquí"- contesto con asombro Perla mientras se dirigía a Lucy.

"Pues tu qué crees, acompañarte hacia el amazonas, no dejare que vallas sin tu mejor amiga, me decepcionaría un poco si nos divertimos juntas"- contesto Lucy.

"Pues, llegaste justo a tiempo"- contesto Perla mientras abrazaba a Lucy, abrazo que ella misma correspondió.

"¿Fuiste por ella?"- Pregunto Blu a Pablo.

"Por supuesto que sí, si yo boy al amazonas, que ella mismo también me acompañe"- dijo Pablo.

"Bueno, en todo caso, creo que ya estamos todos, no es ver…"- dijo Blu pero no termino ya que otras dos aves más se acercaban al nido de la pareja azul.

"Oigan ustedes dos, llegan tarde"- dijo Rafael algo molesto con los recién llegados.

"Jamás es tarde para unos grandes famosos como nosotros"- dijo Nico.

"Totalmente dicho hermano"- dijo Pedro mientras chocaban sus alas, ambas voces hicieron que Carla abriera su puerta de la habitación.

"Oigan esperen, ¿ustedes también irán?"- pregunto Carla.

"Pero por su puesto princesa, nunca debes irte sin la compañía de los buenos músicos y los meros consejeros de pareja"- dijo Nico.

"Cool…es decir, sí, creo que también boy"- finalmente decidió Carla.

Toda la gran familia estaba cada vez más emocionada por irse en definitivo a las amazonas.

"Que estamos esperando mis amigos, el lugar nos espera, una nueva aventura nos aguarda, debemos irnos cuando más rápido posible"- dijo Nico.

"Queremos llegar lo más temprano para poder hacer algunas reservaciones"- dijo Pedro.

Todos finalmente se llenaron de alegría, empezaron de uno por uno a alejarse del santuario de aves Blu, sin embargo, Blu todavía no había partido, debido que tenía algo atorado en su pie, mirando como sus amigos y familia se iban.

"Oigan!, espérenme…Aahhhhhh!"- contesto Blu hasta terminar cayendo una vez más a tierra, sabiendo que finalmente podía volar.

"He vuelto…he vuelto a caer, otra vez!"- contesto Blu algo adolorido.

"¿Que andas haciendo amor?"- pregunto Perla quien iba de regreso por Blu.

"Recordando mis horribles caídas cuando aún no podía volar"- contesto Blu.

Ella simplemente rio levemente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Vamos Blu, es hora de irnos, todos se van sin nosotros"- dijo Perla mientras se iba volando para alcanzar a su familia, Blu la seguía por detrás.

Este, es uno de los nuevos desafíos nuevos que Blu estará por tener muy pronto.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos míos, esto fue todo en este capítulo, ojala les haya gustado mucho y espero sus nuevos reviews y opiniones.**

**Ahora la próxima actualización será dentro de un largo tiempo, debido a que he entrado a la escuela de nuevo, pero no dejare de actualizar.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!.**

**Chau.**


	11. La selva del Amazonas

**Bien amigos emplumados, este es otro cap mas de mi segundo y gran fic, que la lectura les agrade mucho y espero sus nuevos reviews y opiniones.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí esta…**

* * *

"**La selva del Amazonas"**

Blu y toda su familia junto con los amigos iban volando felices en dirección a las amazonas, a excepción de Blu, quien no dejaba de seguir pensando en lo que estaba por vivir.

"Amazonas, haya vamos"- grito Tiago con mucha emoción.

"Esto será divertido"- dijo Bia.

"Oigan amigos, espérenme, no me dejen!"- grito Luis mientras veía como todos se alejaban cada vez más hasta que de uno por uno se iba perdiendo de vista.

"Se fueron sin mí, otra vez…no se vale!"- dijo Luis algo triste por no volver a acompañar a las aves a su próximo destino.

Al ver que todos se habían perdido de vista, lo pensó por un buen rato hasta volver a tener la respuesta.

"Pues esto se repetirá de nuevo, si llegue la otra vez con ellos en mi último carnaval, en todo caso, los seguiré hasta llegar al amazonas"- dijo Luis para después salir corriendo en pedir ayuda a sus amigos de Rio.

Finalmente, la familia había salido finalmente de Rio de janeiro, Blu lo miro por un momento antes de continuar con la aventura, se sintió un poco triste al ver que estaría por dejar uno de los lugares más cálidos, más divertidos, más apasionados, sin decir también, su verdadero hogar de nacimiento.

"Adiós…Rio"- eso último que dijo Blu lo hizo sentir un poco triste, cuando sintió que Perla lo iba tomando del ala.

"No te sientas mal amor, ya verás que muy pronto regresaremos"- lo que dijo Perla le hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque sería por un largo tiempo para que regresaran nuevamente.

"Eso espero amor, ya empiezo a extrañarlo"- dijo algo decaído Blu.

"También yo amor, aún tengo mucho el recuerdo desde que llegaste a conocerme, hasta transformarme en ser tu pareja"- lo último que dijo Perla, hizo que Blu se ruborizara un poco.

"Jeje, eso igualmente lo tengo en común"- dijo Blu.

"Bueno amor, es momento de seguir con nuestro camino, ya me muero de ganas en poder encontrar a nuestra especie"- dijo Perla para jalar a Blu hasta donde estaba su familia y amigos.

Blu le siguió la corriente y la pareja se fue en su nueva aventura.

* * *

Durante toda su aventura, con la ayuda del GPS de Blu, tenían que atravesar 4 estados para poder llegar a Manaos, lugar de donde se encontraba el Amazonas, durante el viaje, Blu no dejaba de quitar la vista en el aparato, viendo cuales era los lugares correctos para poder llegar bien, mas nunca prestaba atención en los peligros que le aproximaban, con su instinto natural, Perla trataba de guiar a todo su grupo en direcciones correctas, pero todo le salió en lo contrario, ya que Blu y su GPS los guiaba a un mejor, provocando que los celos de Perla, más la ira que estaba descargando, lo iba poniendo en el GPS de Blu, aunque para ella le decía señora, aunque Blu continuara dudando, Perla le puso finalmente un alto a la señora eléctrica , y empezó a dar las siguientes indicaciones y guías para poder llegar, ya que sus celos la aumentaban más, habían atravesado cientos y cientos de montañas rocosas y peligrosas, unos campos llenos de flores amarillas y algunos mini animales que volaban, mariposas, luciérnagas, colibrís, entre otros, cuando caían las noches, Blu no se molestó mucho en llevar a sus pequeños Tiago y Bia en su espalda, debido a que el cansancio fue lo que los venció, mientras que Perla llevaba a Carla, Pablo por su parte, llevo a Lucy en sus garras mientras ella se acomodaba en su hombro para poder dormir, dejando finalmente a dúo musical, con la parte más dramática, llevar a Rafael en pleno vuelo mientras él iba durmiendo tranquilamente, como si todo estará bien tranquilo, después de unos 10 intensos días, 9 noches, y de mucho vuelo desde salir de Rio, atravesaron Sao pablo, dos tipos de Mato grosso, Norte y Sur, y de atravesar Porto velho, habían llegado finalmente a Manaos, lugar de donde se encontraba el Amazonas, y de poder obtener la gran oportunidad en que la especie de la Familia azul aun existiera.

"Ya llegamos Familia, este es la entrada hacia el Amazonas"- dijo Blu mientras había llegado finalmente a su más difícil destino.

"En verdad es muy hermoso, se ve desde distancia los arboles medio coloridos de verde"- dijo Bia mientras observaba desde un edificio los campos verdes de la Amazonas.

"Deberíamos de tomar un descanso momentáneo, necesito relajar un poco las alas"- Dijo Pablo mientras aleteaba un poco las alas.

"Te ayudo amor"- se ofreció Lucy para darle un masaje a Pablo sobre las alas, haciendo que terminara relajándose un momento.

"Yo iré por algo de comer, necesitamos mucha energía para poder continuar, ¿vienes Lucy"- pregunto Perla.

"Claro amiga, en cuando termine de terminar con el masaje a mi macho verde"- dijo Lucy terminando con el masaje que le daba a Pablo.

"Yo iré a buscar el nombre del barco, para poder ver en donde parte hacia el Amazonas"- dijo Blu.

"Espera papi, iré contigo"- dijo Bia mientras acompaña a su padre.

"Muy bien…ustedes Carla y Tiago, quédense con sus tíos, y Tiago, no hagas ninguna broma pesaba mientras regresamos"- lo último dijo Blu para poder buscar el nombre del barco, Bia lo seguía por detrás.

"AAAHH!, porque nunca me dejan hacer nada divertido"- se quejó Tiago mientras veía como Carla se burlaba de él.

* * *

"¿Ser…o no ser…aniquilado?"- pregunto una ave quien venía encerrada sobre una caja de madera, pero no era cualquier ave común y corriente, más bien, era una cacatúa totalmente desemplumada, con sus alas bien desarregladas, portando un chaleco en su cintura.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta que le acabo de hacer, no lo cree señor calaca"- volvió a preguntar la misma ave desemplumada.

"Amm, Pepillo, yo creo que no deberías de hablar con esqueletos, porque mejor no haces otro de tus estilos muy bonitos, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- pregunto una Rana venenosa, sonando de una manera muy lujuriosa.

"Ahh, eso lo haría Gaby, pero tengo una reunión en muy poco tiempo, y tengo que estar lo más concentrado posible"- dijo algo decepcionado Pepillo.

Entonces, un humano se acercó a la caja, la abrió completamente para poder sacar a Pepillo del interior, acomodándolo sobre un escritorio mientras le ponía un sombrero tipo mago.

"Con ustedes damas y caballeros, Cacatúa maga, el ave que los ayudara a encontrar la verdad"- presento el humano quien ponía un par de cartas y algunos juegos de la verdad.

Para Pepillo, era una completa humillación, al ser controlado por un humano desconocido.

"Escúchame ahora pajarraco, solo has tu trabajo y obedece mis órdenes"- Explico el presentador atendiendo a la gente que pasaba.

Pepillo simplemente hacia un par de movimientos con sus alas y tomaba de una por una las cartas que les eran de la suerte.

"Oye tú, oso de pacotilla, empieza a ser tu baile ridículo y has reír a los demás a la de ya!"- grito con Furia el presentador ante un oso hormiguero, quien él lo único que quería era comer un par de hormigas que estaban guardadas en un frasco.

El pobre oso hormiguero hizo lo que decía el presentador, aunque el hambre lamentablemente lo mataba mucho, Gaby era testigo de ver lo que pasaba, Pepillo haciéndose el ridículo en estarse presentando ante la gente mientras el oso hormiguero haciendo bailes algo torpes pero muy nervioso por estar haciendo estas cosas.

Pero mientras la reunión continuaba, Pepillo por alguna razón ya no aguantaba mucho este lugar, por alguna razón lo que pareció ser un ave con mucho miedo y amenazador ante otras aves, se esfumo por completo, sabiendo que había sido derrotado no uno, sino dos veces seguidas, cuando era la estrella de cine, había sido derrotado por un simple guacamayo común y corriente, y después paso de ser a una cruel ave secuestradora y ayudante de sus anteriores contrabandistas, lo había tenido controlado desde el momento, cuando lamentablemente fue derrotado por cierta ave que pensó no recordar o no mencionar su nombre.

Y todo le fue al contrario.

Al mirar por un momento al cielo, Pepillo detecto dos manchas azules, una grande de color azul marino, y la otra que era azul celeste, pero era chica, al verlos muy bien, Pepillo termino reconociendo a esa ave grande azul, fue esa ave quien lo termino humillando muchas veces cuando trataba de llevarlo a su cruel destino, al verlo ya volando, descargo mucho lo que sería su ira, sus recuerdos de cómo fue penetrado en aquel avión donde él y el guacamayo azul viajaban, terminando en un hospital, y de cómo se encontraba en esta actualidad, todo eso que recordó en este instante, lo hizo ver mal hacia el guacamayo

"uummm!...esa ave maldita me hizo arruinarlo todo"- exclamo Pepillo totalmente molesto sin dejar de mirar con odio a Blu.

La extraña actuación de Pepillo provoco que el presentador lo volviera a poner a su trabajo, pero esta vez no se dejó, con una barra de madera, lo hizo quedar mal, rasguñándolo y dejándolo algo inconsciente, termino librándose completamente, y uso un par de herramientas para poder liberar a Gaby y al oso hormiguero.

"Cacatúa malvada, ha regresado…para la venganza"- exclamo Pepillo listo para la gran acción.

"En verdad eres muy increíble cuando te pones de enojado"- dijo Gaby con una sonrisa.

"Es algo más que eso Gaby, ya lo veras detalladamente…Charle, prepárate, que nos vamos de viaje"- dijo Pepillo para dirigirse con sus nuevos secuaces en búsqueda de venganza hacia Blu.

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría, Blu y su hija Bia, continuaba buscando el barco que partiera en dirección a las amazonas, hasta finalmente encontrarlo.

"Mira hija, ese será nuestro barco"- señalo Blu el barco rojo con el nombre de Amazonas.

"Me parece genial Papi, iré rápido por los demás"- Dijo Bia.

"No hija, tu mejor quédate aquí, procura mejor descansar un momento, yo iré por los demás"- Dijo Blu mientras iba regresando a donde se encontraba Perla y los demás.

Bia quiso aprovechar un momento en si misma mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa que le daba por todas partes de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir bien, y de mirar felizmente en la naturaleza, lo que ella no se percató, era que Pepillo los termino siguiendo hasta esconderse en el interior del barco, acompañada de Gaby y Charle.

3 minutos después, Blu llego con Perla y su familia hasta aterrizar en el barco, junto con sus amigos.

"Bien, nuestra aventura en vuelo acabo, ahora, solo nos queda este último paso"- dijo Blu.

"El amazonas, está cada vez más cerca, me muero por conocer ese lugar"- Dijo Tiago.

"Más animales que estudiar, más naturaleza, más ambientes hermosos"- dijo Bia con algo de alegría pura.

"No te olvides del color y la música hermana"- dijo Carla.

Todos platicaban de lo grandioso que sería la selva del amazonas mientras el barco empezaba de poco a poco a zarpar.

"Bueno, siguiente destino, cerca del amazonas"- dijo Blu algo ya seguro.

"Mientras esto llegue a su rumbo, porque no vamos a la orilla de la nave amor"- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Me parece genial cariño"- acepto Blu.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a descender, la oscuridad estaba cada vez más en su aproximación de aparición, para la familia, no era lo mucho que le preocupaba en estos momentos, ellos seguían con el punto de conocer finalmente la selva del Amazonas, mientras el viaje continuaba en su rumbo, Tiago no dejaba de hacer sus locuras sin límites, aunque a veces les llegaba a desesperar un poco más de lo habitual, posteriormente, Bia no le molestaba mucho en esperar, con la ayuda de su libro, se tomaba el tiempo libre para poder leer por un buen rato, dejando que Carla con la ayuda de sus amigos Rafael, Nico y Pedro, empezaran a reorganizar una posible fiesta en el Amazonas.

"No te parece muy hermoso amor"- pregunto Lucy mirando la naturaleza amazónica.

"Esto y algo aún más especial"- Dijo Pablo.

"Así, y cuál es esa"- pregunto Lucy.

"Eres tu mi amor, eres lo más especial para mi"- Dijo Pablo de una manera tierna.

"Ahhhh gracias Pablito, en verdad te amo mucho"- lo último lo dijo con un apasionado beso de Lucy hacia Pablo, disfrutando el momento juntos como pareja.

Pero ellos no eran la excepción, en el frente del barco, se encontraban Blu y Perla, quienes observaban la naturaleza.

"Ahhhh este aire, es tan fresco y puro…adiós apestoso aire de ciudad!"- grito con alegría Perla al estar finalmente lejos de la vida humana.

"Si, bye"- dijo Blu con algo de nervios y de una tristeza no muy larga.

Para Blu, no le era muy posible en abandonar momentáneamente la vida humana, era algo que le gustaba mucho, aunque sería por un tiempo que lo dejara atrás, o quizás para siempre, Perla era testigo al ver lo que pasaba con su esposo.

"Oye amor, gracias por hacer esto, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa tierna en Blu.

"Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo por ti amor, ¿lo sabes verdad?"- pregunto Blu.

"Claro que lo se amor, jamás dudaría eso de ti"- dijo Perla para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Blu le acariciaba su rostro mientras la terminaba envolviendo en un abrazo, cosa que Perla tiernamente correspondió, disfrutando una vez más de sus momentos románticos, en espera del descubriendo de la especie azul.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho este cap, espero sus próximos reviews y opiniones, ya lo saben, son gratis.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	12. Los encontramos

**Como han estado mis amigos emplumados, ojala que muy bien, llego una vez más con un nuevo cap mas de mi fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y que les guste mucho la lectura.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo.**

* * *

"**Los encontramos"**

Mientras las parejas, azul y verde, disfrutaban de sus momentos de amor, acompañados de sus amigos y los hijos de Blu y Perla, en el otro lado del barco, Pepillo empezó a explicar un nuevo plan para poder tomar por sorpresa a las aves.

"De verdad crees que funcionara todo esto"- pregunto Gaby con mucha curiosidad.

"Funcionara?, pero por supuesto que dará éxito, mis planes jamás fracasan cuando se trata de secuestrar"- contesto Pepillo con una sonrisa malvada.

"mmm…pues esto no parece bueno, y si uno de los guardias nos descubre"- dijo Gaby con algo de temor.

"AAHH!, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Gaby"-"Contesto Pepillo algo molesto.

"Puedes volverlo a explicar"- dijo Gaby con una sonrisa tierna.

Pepillo término golpeándose la cabeza al ver que Gaby no entendía su plan.

"Está bien, pero que sea la última vez…en cuando caiga completamente la noche, estaremos avanzando livianamente para no ser descubiertos, subiremos hasta llegar al techo, hay encontraremos a esas malditas aves, pero entre ellas, yo solo quiero…asesinar a una sola"- termino por decir Pepillo.

"Y…quien es esa ave de la cual me has dicho diario"- volvió a preguntar Gaby.

Pepillo miro malvadamente a Gaby, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, provocando que ella retrocediera un poco.

"Ya verás a quien me estoy refiriendo…mientras tanto, empieza a preparar a Charle, necesitaremos algo de silencio"- dijo Pepillo empezando a alistarse para su plan de venganza.

"En verdad es muy hermoso cuando se enoja mucho"- dijo Gaby viendo amorosamente a Pepillo.

"Pero por supuesto que hare pagar a esa ave responsable, le hare pagar por querer asesinar a mi novio…hay que diga, amigo"- se avergonzó un poco Gaby por haber dicho eso.

* * *

La noche había caído finalmente, todos descansaban y dormían a bordo del barco, los guardias empezaron a hacer su trabajo para poder vigilar y observar si algún peligro se acercaba, depredador, e incluso un intruso…aunque en miniatura.

En el techo del barco, Blu y toda su Familia dormían tranquilamente, Perla apoyaba en el pecho de su esposo, Tiago dormido sobre un trozo de caja de cartón, Bia apoyada sobre su libro, mientras que Carla le toco dormir encima de Nico y Pedro, Rafael sin darse cuenta, estaba apoyado en el pecho de Pablo, y a centímetros de su cabeza, estaba la de Lucy, apoyaba también en el pecho de Pablo, a fin y al cabo, todos sin mayor problema alguna.

Pero eso solo duraría un poco, sobre una caja llena de frutas, Pepillo termino saliendo de su escondite, tomo con mucho cuidado a Gaby con el sombrero de Charle, para no tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo, debido a que era una rana venenosa, la llevo sobre una coladera gigante para poder llegar hasta arriba, mientras Pepillo, termino subiéndose en Charle para dirigirse hacia las escaleras del barco, aunque sus caminos no fueron nada fáciles, debido a que muchos guardias vigilaban más arriba que abajo, para Pepillo le fue fácil invadirlos por debajo, pero le quedaba la parte más difícil.

"Bien Charle, recuerda esto, camina con mucha naturaleza, no te detengas, no mires para atrás, y la parte más importante…no mires los frascos de hormigas"- dijo Pepillo mirando con algo de seriedad a Charle, el pobre Oso hormiguero asintió nerviosamente.

Tanto cacatúa como Oso hormiguero, empezaron a caminar con mucho cuidado, atravesando con mucho cuidado las camas por abajo, esquivando los rayos de luz que los guardias manejaban, y tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a donde se encontraba Blu.

Mientras tanto, Gaby continuaban recorriendo la coladera gigante del barco, casi llegando al punto que Pepillo le ordeno.

"Empiezo a sentir el aire fresco, creo que estoy cerca de mi objetivo"- dijo Gaby.

A pesar de recorrer un par de metros más, vio el hoyo de la coladera, que sería la salida para Gaby, una vez a fuera, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que veía, pues además de ver a Blu y a Perla dormidos, también miro a sus hijos y amigos de Blu.

"_En verdad esa ave lo tiene todo, pero no será por mucho tiempo_"- pensó Gaby.

Entonces, ella empezó a preparar una mini bola de baba, para después, bajarlo con mucho cuidado, aproximándolo sobre el pico de Blu.

Mientras tanto, con muchos intentos, y de poder evadir a los guardias, Pepillo y Charle llegaron finalmente a la parte del techo, Pepillo le ordeno a Charle que se quedara, ya que necesitaba ver si aún los tortolos aún continuaban dormidos.

Con algo de aburrimiento, Charle se quedó sentado en una orilla, pensando en cómo distraerse momentáneamente, pero para su sorpresa, termino viendo un frasco lleno de hormigas frescas, yomi yomi!.

Charle esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese frasco, aunque le prometió a Pepillo que no pensara en ellas hasta que completaran su misión, sin embargo, la atención y la hipnotización hacia las hormigas no lo dejaban concentrar, y a pesar de tantos intentos, Charle metió desesperadamente su nariz sobre el frasco para poder succionar las hormigas, saboreando de una por una hasta quedar satisfecho, movió su nariz para poder sacarlo del frasco, pero cuando hizo el intento, noto que algo andaba mal.

Al parecer, metió profundamente su nariz en el frasco, que término haciendo un esfuerzo para poder sacarlo del frasco, pero era inútil, el pobre animal comenzaba a desesperarse, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo para poder sacar su propia nariz en el frasco.

Mientras tanto, Gaby continuaba calculando el pico de Blu, preparando su ataque sorpresa mientras el continuaba dormido, sin embargo alguien le llamo la atención.

"ALTO!..."- grito Pepillo

Gaby al escuchar la atención, retiro lo que estaba haciendo, mirando como Pepillo se acercaba maliciosamente a Blu.

"Esa…ave…es toda mia…llegue hasta aquí para volverlo a ver, y ahora lo que quiero es…matarlo"- dijo Pepillo para después preparar su garra, apuntando el cuello de Blu.

"mmmm…lávate la cara antes de dormir"- dijo entre el sueño Blu.

"QUE!, y encima de todo se burla de mí, pues ya vera esta vez"- se enojó Pepillo por lo que alcanzo a oír de Blu.

Para regresarle la burla, empezó a acercarse levemente hacia su cuello, estando a unos centímetros más, Pepillo, estaba listo para poder matar a esa ave que le termino arruinando todo.

Sin embargo, no iba hacer así como él lo quería, porque en ese momento, apareció Charle, subiendo desesperadamente al techo, teniendo aun el frasco en su nariz, arrepintiéndose mucho por no sacarlo, tomo a Pepillo con sus patas y uso su garra para tratar de quitárselo, garra que actualmente iba a usar para atacar a Blu.

"Shhh…Charle, harás que despierten todos"- trato de silenciar Pepillo, pero era inútil, Charle no quería estar para siempre teniendo el frasco en su nariz, y después de un par de intentos, finalmente logro sacarlo.

Al estar maravillado, Charle, mando el frasco a volar, pero jamás vio que Pepillo estaba ahora atorado con su propia garra en ese mismo frasco que Charle mando a volar, hasta terminar aterrizando sobre un botón rojo, quien supuestamente era la alerta roja.

En ese momento, las sirenas del barco se habían activado, toda la gente se había desesperado repentinamente al escuchar el sonido, incluyendo también a Blu y a toda su familia, desesperados y algo asustados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pepillo estaba pensando en salir lo más rápido que pudo, pero el capitán quien conducía el barco, lo hizo también despertar, y para la desgracia de Pepillo, fue expulsado por una patada del capitán, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Pepillo término rodando y rodando hasta quedar atrapado en un salvavidas y caer en el agua.

"Hey Pepillito…no te atrevas a dejarme!"- grito con desesperación Gaby al ver que su futuro amor se alejaba.

Pepillo estaba más que molesto, estaba muy enfurecido por no haber atacado a Blu, solo el mismo supo quién era el responsable.

"Charle…te voy a…MATAR!"-exclamo Pepillo al pensar en Charle, quien rompió su promesa de no comer las hormigas.

La alerta finalmente fue controlada, aunque jamás se supo cuál fue el motivo por la cual se había activado.

"Todos se encuentran bien"- pregunto Blu.

"Nosotros sí"- dijeron Pablo y Lucy.

"Pero que rayos fue eso"- pregunto Rafael.

Perla ya sabía muy bien quien era el culpable de todo esto.

"Tiago…ya empieza a controlarte de una vez"- dijo Perla con un tono furioso hacia Tiago.

Todos terminaron viendo a Tiago, expresando todo su enojo en el pequeño guacamayo travieso.

"Pero…yo no hice nada"- se defendió Tiago.

"Tiago Gunderson, solo obedece a tu madre"- dijo Blu también enojado, aunque la verdad, él no era el culpable.

"Oigan amigos, que es ese animal que está en frente de nosotros"- pregunto Carla mientras miraba a Charle, un enorme ornitorrinco.

"Ahhhhhhhh!, pero si es un lindo Osito hormiguero"- exclamo Bia con ternura mientras miraba al Oso hormiguero.

El pobre Charle solo sentía algo de nervios mientras era observado por todos, ellos nunca vieron a ese ornitorrinco a bordo del barco, Charle simplemente retrocedió un poco.

"Vamos amiguito, no tengas miedo, no te vamos a hacer nada…tienes hambre, puedo darte algo de comer"- dijo Bia mientras tomaba de la cangurera de Blu un paquete de semillas y se las mostraba a Charle.

Al ver las semillas, Charle sabía que tenía más hambre de lo normal, por lo que tímidamente se acercó lentamente hacia Bia, olfateando levemente las semillas, termino comiendo una, por un momento el sabor no le parecía bueno, pero después de sentirlo bien, termino gustándole mucho, termino comienzo las demás que tenía Bia en su ala.

Al terminar de comer, Charle termino viendo a Bia con una sonrisa leve, por lo que acerco su nariz para acariciar su cabeza y su rostro, provocando que Bia se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

"Jejejejeje, no es nada…espera, eso me da cosquillas"- rio Bia mientras Charle le hacía cosquillas.

Sin embargo, recordó por un momento que tenía que ir por Pepillo, ya que por su culpa, su misión había fracaso, por lo que termino despidiéndose de Bia y de los demás, haciendo una reverencia con su gorra hasta terminar alejándose del lugar.

"De acuerdo, eso jamás lo sabía"- Dijo algo sorprendido Blu"

"Jamás vi a ningún animal haciendo eso, a excepción de ti amor"- Dijo Perla.

Todos simplemente volvieron a dormir, excepto Bia, quien todavía seguía recordando ese momento.

"Oye pa, ¿tú crees que vuelva a ver ese lindo Osito?"- pregunto Bia.

"¿En verdad te gusto?"- pregunto Blu.

"Pues…si, digo, me gustaría tratarlo como si fuera mi mascota, ya sabes, pasearlo, jugar mucho con él, entre otras cosas"- dijo Bia.

Aunque Blu le pareciera un poco extraño, no podía decir que si, sin embargo, no dejaba de cuestionarse muchas veces por donde había aparecido.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

"Estamos a unos metros más para llegar con Linda y Julio"- Dijo Blu con alegría.

"Y mientras ellos estén hay, nosotros continuaremos en busca de la especie"- dijo Perla.

Toda la familia se había encontrado volando una vez más, continuando con su búsqueda de la especie spix.

"Rápido amigos!, tenemos que seguir a esos pájaros azules"- exclamo Pepillo con mucha furia.

Charle succiono mucho aire para poder meterse al agua y poder seguir lo más rápido posible a la familia azul y a sus amigos

* * *

Por otro lado, Linda y Julio continuaban buscando si había alguna señal de algún guacamayo spix.

"Sé que deben de estar por aquí, si esta pluma le pertenece a un guacamayo azul, en todo caso tiene que haber alguna parvada"- dijo Julio.

"Tranquilo Julio, estoy segura que deben de estar por aquí"- dijo Linda tratando de calmar a su esposo.

"Esque no lo entiendo, llevamos casi más de 10 días que estamos buscando a esa especie, y lo único que pudimos encontrar fue esto"- dijo Julio mostrando la pluma azul a Linda.

"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, mientras tanto, sigamos con nuestra aventura, no quiero convertirme en presa para las panteras"- dijo Linda algo asustada, pero decidida.

Julio simplemente asintió, ambos se iban de viaje sobre un bote hasta su próxima parada, sin embargo, un guacamayo azul, vio todo lo que estaba pasando, se fue volando rápidamente para dar una noticia.

"Esos humanos…porque mejor no se van y nos dejan en paz"- exclamo el guacamayo azul con una cabellera larga en su cabeza, cuyo nombre era Roberto.

Continuo volando por unos segundos más hasta poder llegar a la cascada gigante, y sobre la cascada, se encontraba otro guacamayo azul igual a Roberto, quien al parecer, era el supuesto líder.

"Alguna noticia nueva Roberto"- pregunto el guacamayo líder.

"Por su puesto Eduardo, continúe espiando a esos mismos humanos de siempre, no dejan de seguir buscándonos"- dijo algo serio Roberto.

Eduardo se puso muy serio al escuchar esa noticia, caminaba en círculos mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

"No podemos permitir que lleguen a nuestro territorio…Roberto, busca a las mejores aves de combate y secuestro, y has que vigilen a esos humanos, serán su próximo turno mientras tu descansas"- dijo con autoridad Eduardo.

"Si señor"- dijo Roberto mientras se iba volando una vez más para poder buscar a las mejores aves y de seguir espiando a Linda y Julio.

Aunque Eduardo continuaba en su punto de defender su nuevo hogar, quien había encontrado hace 3 años, no dejaba de seguir pensando en otra cosa, quien al parecer, era muy importante.

"Donde estas…hija mía"- pregunto Eduardo mientras continuaba pensando en su hija desaparecida.

* * *

"Linda y Julio…no aparecen en la lista"- dijo la voz del GPS.

"Que, pero se supone que deben de estar aquí, esta cosa me ha estado fallando últimamente"- dijo algo serio Blu.

"Por eso te dije que no confiaras en esa mujer"- dijo Perla con algo de burla y seriedad a Blu.

"Oigan amigos, no es por molestar, pero esta selva me aterra un poco a comparación de la de Rio"- dijo Rafael algo asustado.

"Siento que puedo ser presa fácil para las pirañas, serpientes, panteras, COCODRILOS!"- exclamo con algo de temor Pablo pero termino recibiendo un golpe por parte de Lucy.

"Ya cálmate amor, recuerda que nada nos pasara"- dijo Lucy tranquilizando a su novio.

"Y para eso tenías que tranquilizarme con un golpe"- pregunto Pablo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"No tenía otra opción"- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tierna, Pablo simplemente la miro algo serio.

"Que hermosos, orugas, mariposas, y algunas lagartijas de diferente color y tamaño"- dijo Bia mientras lea mucha información de los animales en el Amazonas.

"Interesante, iré a ver más por haya, pero necesito algo de información"- dijo Tiago mientras termino arrebatando el libro de Bia para salir volando.

"Tiago!, regresa mi libro ahora mismo pedazo de gorila"- exclamo con furia Bia mientras seguía a Tiago.

"Oigan niños, procuren no alejarse mucho, esto empieza a dar algo de miedo"- dijo Blu con algo de temor.

"No te preocupes amor, yo los iré a buscar"- dijo Perla para poder buscar a sus hijos.

"Yo creo que iré por algo de fruta para Pablo"- dijo Lucy para llevarse a Pablo por algo de comer.

Blu, Carla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro, eran los únicos que quedaban, Carla era también otra ave que no le temía al Amazonas.

"Yo iré a ver algo más, vienen tíos"- pregunto Carla a Nico y Pedro.

"Por supuesto, nunca te vayas sin nosotros"- dijo Nico para seguir a Carla.

"Yo no me quedo para atrás"- dijo Pedro siguiendo a sus amigos.

Blu y Rafael se miraron algo extrañados.

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Blu.

"No lose, tu eres el de las ideas locas"- dijo Rafael con el mismo temor.

Tanto Blu como Rafael fueron caminando momentáneamente para poder buscar algún rastro de Linda y Julio, pero mientras hacían eso, no se dieron cuenta que dos aves azules, los estaba mirando, y más a Blu.

"Pero que hace fuera de la tribu"- pregunto el guardia de la derecha.

"Eduardo prohibió la salida de los nuestros, ya vera cuando le ponga las alas encima"- dijo el de la izquierda.

"Más tarde lo golpearemos, recuerda las instrucciones que nos dijo"- dijo el de la derecha para tomar su posición, lo mismo hizo el de la izquierda.

Blu y Rafael regresaron una vez más por donde habían llegado.

"Blu, tú crees que solo será por corto tiempo en el Amazonas"- pregunto Rafi.

"Descuida Rafi, recuerda que solo será por pocos días, solo miramos la especie, regresamos a casa y boom, asunto arreglado"- dijo muy confiado Blu.

"Bueno, ojala que sea así, ya empiezo a sentir el teMOR!..."-contesto Rafi cuando repentinamente termino siendo agarrado por un ave desconocida, Blu nunca se percató de eso.

"Pero claro amigo, ya verás que solo será… ¿un tiempo?"- contesto Blu cuando miro que Rafael ya no estaba.

"Rafi… ¿en dónde estás?"- pregunto Blu mientras buscaba a su amigo.

Lo que también le empezó a asustar, fue al no ver también a Perla y a sus hijos, lo único que había quedado de ellos, eran las gafas de Tiago, el libro de Bia, y el Ipod de Carla, eso asusto mucho a Blu, como si alguien los termino secuestrando.

"Jejeje…ya enserio chicos, no jueguen conmigo, sé que están por aquí…"- contesto Blu mientras se retorcía un poco, como si un depredador estaba por sorprenderlo.

Y cuando pensó que todo se había calmado momentáneamente, en medio de los árboles, apareció otra ave desconocida, tomando por el cuello a Blu, llevándolo a un lugar desconocido.

"AAAHHHHH!"- grito Blu.

"Suéltame ave de pacotilla…soy una ave americana con derechos, lo entendiste, exijo que me sueltes en este instante"- exclamo Blu haciendo un esfuerzo de liberarse.

El ave simplemente se extrañó un poco por el comportamiento de Blu, pero continuo haciendo su trabajo, al sentir que se acercaba a la cascada, termino soltando a Blu, rodándolo hasta chocar en un árbol.

"Auch, eso…dolió"- dijo Blu algo adolorido.

Al recuperar la cordura, miro por todos lados el lugar, sobre su cangurera, saco un gigantesco tenedor para defenderse de los depredadores.

"Muy bien, no sé quién fue el que me trajo hasta acá, pero yo exijo ver a toda mi familia, a mi esposa, hijos y a todos mis amig…Ahhh"- se asustó Blu al ver a otras aves mas, quien al parecer, era Perla y a sus amigos con sus hijos.

"Oye amigo, tranquilízate…y baja con cuidado el tenedor"- dijo Rafael apartando el tenedor.

"En donde estamos"- pregunto algo asustado Pablo.

"Parece que dos aves nos trajeron a este lugar, pero para que"- pregunto Lucy.

Cuando parecía ser así, las mismas aves que habían aparecido una vez más, volaron hasta la cascada, quitándose el camuflaje café que tenían, para ser reveladas, quien para la sorpresa de todos, eran guacamayos azules, cosa que termino llamando mucho la atención para los viajeros de Rio, y fue aún más para Blu y Perla.

Y aún más cuando más de la misma especie volaron para aterrizar en los árboles y mirar de reojo a Blu y Perla con sus hijos, estos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a todos los guacamayos, cientos y cientos de guacamayos azules que hicieron su aparición para ver a los recién llegados.

"No…puede…ser, en verdad son ellos"- exclamo Perla con mucha alegría, al ver a más de su propia especie.

"Blu, encontramos a nuestra especie…los encontramos"- exclamo Perla con mucha alegría para terminar abrazar a Blu.

"Sin duda alguna, son idénticos a nosotros"- dijo Bia.

Para Blu, fue también una sorpresa en haberlos encontrado, solo que el carácter de los guacamayos eran 100% salvajes, eso saco de nervios a Blu.

"OK, que otra cosa puede salir mal, además de ser secuestrado"- dijo Blu mientras un guacamayo normal termino acercándose a él, había tomado algo que le pertenecía.

"oo, con cuidado, esas son unas pastillas para refrescar la garganta…se comen"- trato de Explicar Blu, cuando menciono la palabra comen, el guacamayo se terminó tragando toda la caja, provocando que empezara a ahogarse.

"Auch, no no no, pero no toda la caja, sácalo…de tu…boca"- dijo Blu liberándole la caja de pastillas al guacamayo salvaje, haciendo que volaba hasta que otro guacamayo terminara atrapando.

El guacamayo al mirarlo detalladamente, se puso un poco molesto.

"Que hace esto aquí, que está ocurriendo"- pregunto el Guacamayo.

"Señor, encontramos a estas aves por la mitad de la selva, estaban siguiendo a los humanos"- explico el guacamayo de la derecha, eso lo hizo molestar mucho.

"QUE!"- exclamo el líder mientras se iba volando hacia Blu.

"Tu…quienes son, y de donde vienen!"- exclamo el líder mientras Blu se retrocedia.

"Amm…amm"- intento contestar Blu.

"Te lo vuelo a repetir, de dónde vienes!"- volvió a gritas el líder intentando sacar alguna respuesta, pero también fue sorprendido cuando Perla se interpuso en el líder y en su esposo.

"Oye!...atrás"- exclamo Perla con furia al guacamayo.

"Lo lamento señorita, pero ustedes saben que no…"- cuando iba a continuar hablando, algo le llamo mucho la atención en Perla.

Perla también comenzó a sentir atención en el líder, como si alguna vez lo había visto en su vida, solo que muchos años después.

"No…no puedo creerlo"- empezó a reflexionar Perla mientras empezaba a sentir un poco de llanto en el líder.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos míos, este fue el cap de hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho este cap.**

**Como creen ustedes que seguirá esta historia, que le espera ahora a Blu y a su Familia.**

**Antes de despedirme, solo les digo que esta vez ya no estaré tanto tiempo actualizando, la siguiente semana será muy pesada desde la mañana y durara más o menos entr semanas, por lo cual estaré fuera entr semanas, aun no lose muy bien.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, nos vemos por un largo tiempo.**

**Chau.**


	13. La llegada de Perla

**Como han estado mis amigos escritores guacamayos, aprovechando el gran puente con este cap mas de mi fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

"**La llegada de Perla"**

"No…no puedo creerlo"- empezó a reflexionar Perla mientras empezaba a sentir un poco de llanto en el líder.

Al igual que el guacamayo líder azul, tuvo un ligero nudo en su garganta, al ver detenidamente a Perla, comenzó a tener un recuerdo si alguna vez la había visto, sus bellos momentos y algunos malos, hasta el día en que ocurrió las explosiones y los incendios en el amazonas hace muchos años, llevándolo al punto de su triste separación, aunque después de unos segundos…

"Co...Como es que tu"- pregunto tímidamente el líder sin dejar de ver a Perla a los ojos.

"El día…en el incendio, fui a buscarlos y…solo te encontré a ti"- dijo Perla con más temor y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Pude encontrarte finalmente, hasta te puse momentáneamente a salvo en mi ala"- dijo el líder acercándose a Perla.

"Pero después, un árbol nos cayó, separándonos una vez más"- dijo Perla a un paso de poder derramar sus lágrimas, acercándose un poco más al líder.

"Te busque por toda la selva, pero jamás te pude encontrar…y ahora, te vuelvo a ver otra vez…hija mía"- lo último que dijo el líder impacto a todos, inclusive a Blu y su familia.

"Aquí estoy…"- Perla no lo pude contener más, su llanto y sus lágrimas la hicieron rendir, al parecer, si había conocido a esa ave, después de muchos años en no poder estar con él, se vuelven a rencontrar una vez más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Perla fue corriendo felizmente hacia el líder, quien supuestamente era…

"PAPI!"- grito Perla con emoción hasta abrazarlo fuertemente, cosa que el líder se lo regreso cariñosamente.

"¿Papi?"- pregunto Blu un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

Perla no quería despegarse por un momento del líder, quien sorpresivamente era nada menos y nada más que su padre, después de mucho tiempo en no volverlo a ver, fue una difícil etapa de su vida en superar su supuesta muerte luego de la tragedia en más de 15 años, sin embargo, aquí estaba, abrazándola completamente, muy feliz en volverla a ver una vez más.

"Te…te extrañe mucho"- susurro Perla sin dejar de llorar.

"Tranquila, tranquila hijita, ya estas con papa…estas a salvo"- replico su padre sin dejar de abrazarla.

Después de unos momentos que duraron el abrazo, se separaron momentáneamente para mirarse a los ojos.

"Mírate, has crecido, ya no eres una niña de antes…estas tan bonita…igual que tu hermosa madre"- dijo el líder sin dejar de acariciar a su hija.

Ella termino sonriendo con lo último que dijo su padre, eso la hizo sentir mejor.

"Lamento mucho haberte perdido"- se lamentó el líder.

"Yo te imagino sola, en todo este tiempo que te perdí, sin compañía, sin alguien que te diera apoyo, yo lo…"- cuando estaba por decir algo más, Perla lo termina interrumpiendo.

"No, no no papa, no te angusties, para nada estuve sola… en realidad, Blu me encontró"- dijo Perla mientras señalaba a Blu.

El líder termino dando su vista a Blu, un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo Perla, mientras que Blu, termino poniéndose un poco nervioso con lo último que escucho Perla, el inocente guacamayo termino acercándose hacia el padre de Perla para poder presentarse amablemente.

"Un placer conocerlo señor"- saludo Blu mientras le estiraba el ala, en señal que se lo tomara, eso hizo que se confundiera un poco el padre de Perla.

"Mi nombre, es Eduardo…Blu, y por favor, baja tu ala"- dijo Eduardo.

"Ohh, claro claro"- dijo Blu con un poco de timidez.

"Ahora ven aquí"- llamo Eduardo.

"Amm, ok"- dijo Blu para acercarse un poco.

"Más cerca"- volvió a contestar Eduardo.

"Amm, algo así"- se acercó un poco más Blu.

"Más cerca"- volvió a decir Eduardo.

"ok ok, lo que diga"- una vez más se acercó, quedando cerca del rostro de Eduardo.

"Me regresaste a mi Perlita…te lo agradezco mucho Blu"- agradeció Eduardo con una leve sonrisa.

"Ahora ven acá, te voy a abrazar"- dijo Eduardo.

"ohh, ok ok, si eso quiere"- dijo Blu haciendo un esfuerzo de abrazarlo, aunque no podía hacerlo debido a las alas más grandes de Eduardo.

"ya está, Ven acá!"- contesto Eduardo llevándose a Blu en un abrazo grande.

"Si, un placer…auch"- contesto forzosamente Blu al ser abrazado por Eduardo.

Sus amigos y sus hijos se rieron un poco por ver esa graciosa escena.

"Acaso, estas llorando amigo"- Pregunto Pedro a Nico.

"No precisamente, es solo que nadie me abrazo de esa manera"- replico Nico tratando de calmarse.

"O ven acá, te voy a dar un abrazo"- contesto Pedro abrazando a Nico, sin embargo, el par de músicos terminaron llorando locamente.

Perla no sabía que decir, se rio un poco al ver a Blu algo nervioso mientras Eduardo lo abrazaba.

"Oye mama, enserio él es tu padre"- pregunto Carla.

"¿MAMA?"- pregunto Eduardo algo sorprendido mientras termino lanzando sorpresivamente a Blu hasta dejarlo caer.

"Auch!, mi cabeza"- se quejó Blu sobándose la cabeza.

Eduardo miro a los pequeños de Perla, quien sorpresivamente se terminó llevando una sorpresa en sí mismo.

"Entonces…soy abuelo, yo soy abuelo…mírenme, SOY ABUELO!"- grito con emoción Eduardo.

"Papa, ellos son mis hijos, Carla, Bia y Tiago"- presento Perla a toda su familia.

"Mucho gusto señor"- saludo Bia.

"No, no no no, nada de señor pequeña, ustedes me llamaran Abu"- dijo Eduardo.

"Abu, ese nombre me agrada mucho"- contesto Carla.

"Que esperamos, hay que jugar con nuestro Abu"- sugirió Tiago para lanzarse con Eduardo, seguido de Carla y Bia.

"Vengan con su Abu, si, ese soy yo, el Abu"- canto Eduardo mientras se divertía con los niños.

"Niños, solo tengan cuidado con su…Abu"- contesto Blu algo tímido.

Eduardo se detuvo por un momento mientras miraba seriamente a Blu.

"Tu dime señor"- contesto Eduardo.

"Amm…de acuerdo"- contesto Blu algo nervioso.

"Bien mis amigos, escuchen todos con atención…mi hija, ha regresado!"- exclamo Eduardo con mucha alegría, llevando a su hija y a sus hijos para abrazarlos, a excepción de Blu.

"Bien amigos, todos volvamos a la cascada, es momento de que mi hija pueda conocer su nuevo hogar"- dijo Eduardo para finalmente volar de regreso a la tribu.

* * *

Durante el viaje, Blu y Perla y todos sus amigos pudieron conocer aún más del Amazonas, Eduardo les mostro por donde entraría y salían a la tribu por las veces que ellos quería, siempre y cuando tener la mejor precaución de los demás que lo habitaban, hasta una vez en recorrer todo el lugar, llegaron a la gran cascada, en donde se encontraban más guacamayos azules.

"Esto es hermoso!"- dijo Perla con mucha alegría.

"A si es hija, este lugar lo encontramos hace 3 años, afortunadamente tenemos a toda nuestra gente sana y salva, ante el peligro de nuestros enemigos íntimos, los humanos"- dijo Eduardo con autoridad y seriedad.

"Oigan todos, Perla ha vuelto, vengan todos a celebrar!"- repitió Eduardo mientras las demás aves escuchaban la noticia del regreso de Perla, a lo que todos la terminaron saludando con mucha alegría, ella simplemente sonrió mucho.

"Hey, Mimí, despierta dormilona, tu sobrina regreso"- repitió Eduardo mientras intentaba despertar a su hermana Mimi, una guacamaya azul celeste

"zzzzzzzz…AHH!, que ella que?"- balbuceo Mimi algo dormida, pero algo sorprendida al escuchar la noticia de Eduardo.

"Perla, Perla…Perla, estas aquí, estas aquí"- repitió Mimi intentando buscar a su sobrina.

"Tía Mimi"- dijo Perla mientras Mimi la había atrapado, hasta terminar darle un gran abrazo.

"Hay sobrinita, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, de regreso, por un momento pensamos que algo te había pasado"- dijo Mimi.

"Nada fue como lo pensaron Tía, me da gusto volverte a ver otra vez"- dijo Perla con ganas de querer llorar.

"Descuida mi niña, lo importante es qué ya estás aquí, en tu casa"- contesto Mimi para sentir bien a su sobrina como en casa.

"Gracias Tía"- dijo Perla volviéndolo a abrazar a la Tía Mimi.

"Ohh, Mimi, quiero presentarte a sus hijos"- dijo Eduardo mientras Mimi miraba a los hijos de Perla.

"Es un gusto en conocerla"- volvió a presentarse Bia.

"AHH, pero que lindos, ustedes niños, vengan acá que los abrazara la gran tía Mimi"- repitió Mimi acercándose más a los pequeños.

Sin embargo, los pequeños se asustaron un poco y terminaron volando para poder evitarla, hasta atrapar el rostro de otro guacamayo, quien supuestamente era el de Blu.

"Ohh, discúlpame amiguito, pero quien eres tú"- pregunto Mimi.

"Ohh, lo olvide, él es Blu, el que me ayudo a traer a mi hija"- presento Eduardo.

"Blu, enserio así se llama, Jajajajaja"- se rio Mimi.

"Amm, en realidad, así me llamo señora"- dijo algo nervioso Blu.

"Claro, como no, sabiendo que hay muchos guacamayos azules que son así, jajaja"- volvió a reírse Mimi por el nombre que le pusieron a Blu.

"Es que así se llama Tía, su nombre verdadero es Blu, y el…es mi esposo"- respondió Perla para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Está bien, me deje llevar un poco, en fin, es un gusto en conocerte Blu, espero que te sientas muy cómodo aquí"- contesto con amabilidad Mimi.

"Ohh, bueno, gracias de todos, igual podría decir lo mi…"- no termino Blu ya que aparecieron dos guacamayas más a lado de Blu, de unos colores diferentes.

"Cómo te llamas…guapo"- pregunto la guacamaya de color amarillo.

"Te puedo mostrar el lugar si lo deseas…galán"- dijo la guacamaya de color Jacinto.

"Ammmm…yo..yo"- contesto tímidamente Blu al ser rodeado por dos guacamayas, sin embargo, Perla termino imponiéndose en ellas para dejar en paz a su esposo.

"Oigan ustedes dos, tocan otra vez a mi esposo de nuevo y les dare una buena, entendieron"- dijo Perla totalmente seria.

"Ooo, discúlpanos señorita, solo queríamos conocer a este…"- cuando la guacamaya amarilla como Jacinto iban a querer seguir, terminaron mirando el rostro de Perla, y eso las llevaron en una gran sorpresa.

"No…no…no puede ser"- balbuceo la amarilla.

"Per…Perla…eres tú"- pregunto la de Jacinto.

Cuando Perla escucho su nombre de las guacamayas, un inmenso recuerdo la hizo retroceder hace muchos años, recordando que con ellas hay tenido grandes momentos, juegos extremos, locuras grandes, y sobre todo, una gran amistad.

"¿Paola?"- pregunto Perla a la de Jacinto, ella simplemente asintió felizmente.

"¿Marisol?"- pregunto ahora a la de amarilla, igualmente asintiendo felizmente.

Un ligero nudo y de tristeza invadió a Perla, ella tampoco había sabido mucho de sus mejores amigas, a excepción de Lucy, a pesar de unos intensos años de no volver a verlas, aquí estaban una vez más, ahora más grandes, igualmente a la edad de Perla, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia ellas para darles un gran abrazo, ellas se lo correspondieron mientras derramaban lágrimas de alegría.

"AMIGAS!"- exclamo Perla comenzando a llorar.

"Estas bien, paso mucho tiempo sin verte"- dijo Marisol sin dejar de llorar.

"Ahora estamos juntas nuevamente"- dijo Paola abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas

Después de unos segundos, Todas rompieron el abrazo, aun con algo de lágrimas en sus rostros, pero felices por volverse a ver de nuevo.

"Oye Perla, ahora que estas de regreso, no te gustaría presentarnos a ese guacamayo"- dijo Marisol mientras señalaba a Blu.

"O claro, con gusto les presento a mi esposo"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"¿ESPOSO?!"- exclamaron Paola y Marisol al mismo tiempo.

"Exacto, él es mi esposo"- dijo Perla mientras llevaba a sus amigas para que conocieran a Blu.

"Blu, ellas son mis amigas de las que te platique cuando estábamos en Rio, ellas son Paola y Marisol"-Presento Perla a sus amigas.

"Un gusto conocerlo señor Blu"- dijo Marisol saludando.

"En verdad, es un placer"- saludo Paola.

"Amm, si…el placer es mío también…creo"- saludo algo tímido Blu.

La timidez de Blu provoco que ambas guacamayas se rieran levemente, incluyendo también a Perla.

"Bueno Blu, tendrás que contarnos mucho de cómo conociste a nuestra mejor amiga, y cómo fue que terminaste enamorado de ella"- dijo Marisol queriendo sacar todos los recuerdos de Blu cuando vivía en Rio.

"Bueno, pues…podría decirse que…"- cuando Blu estaba por contar la historia, alguien lo termino interrumpiendo.

"Que fue eso"- pregunto Perla algo extraña.

"Creo que proviene de haya arriba"- señalo con su ala Paola hacia arriba

Unas guacamayas quitaron el exterior de las ramas, para dejar en descubrimiento a un guacamayo azul, con una cabellera larga, y con una forma totalmente intensa.

"¿Así es como debe de verse un guacamayo azul?"- pregunto Pedro.

"Eso no lo decía en mi libro de ciencia"- contesto Blu.

Entonces, ese guacamayo empezó a cantar su propia melodía, mientras que las hembras al mirarlo, terminar poco a poco desmayadas.

_**Look at her shinin'  
Her feathers they glow  
Now the jungle's smiling  
Cause out baby's home  
Can you feel what I feel?  
The day has come at last  
Our precious jewel has returned  
I'll be the first to say welcome back  
Oh welcome back**_

_**I say welcome, welcome, welcome  
Back**_

Cuando Perla reconoció esa voz, término esbozando una sonrisa ligera, mientras miraba como ese guacamayo continuaba bajando hasta quedar un poco cerca de ella.

"aahh Roberto, me alegra mucho de verte otra vez"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Lose, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, solo mírate, te vez genial"- contesto Roberto.

"Tu también lo estas, aunque más cambiado diría yo"- dijo Perla tocando el pecho de Roberto.

"Hola hola, oye tú, yo soy la media naranja de Perla"- intervino Blu.

"Ahhh, ya entiendo, así que eres tú el que hizo todo para poder regresar a Perliux"- dijo Roberto.

"Si…espera, dijiste, ¿Perliux?"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

"Exacto, así nos solíamos llamarnos cuando éramos niños, y por lo visto ese nombre le agrado mucho"- dijo Roberto.

"Y yo le decía muchas veces Beto, jaja"- dijo Perla con mucha alegría.

"O, valla, parece que ustedes si tienen muy bonitos recuerdos"- dijo Blu mientras se acercaba levemente a Perla.

"Oye, nunca en la vida mencionaste a ningún Roberto"- dijo Blu algo celoso.

"No hay de que mencionar amor"- dijo Perla intentando tranquilizar los celos de Blu.

"Valla valla, pero aquí está mi mano derecha, amigos míos, no tendrán que preocuparse por toda la noche, Roberto nos tendrá en cuidado por todo el tiempo"- dijo Eduardo aterrizando a un lado de Roberto.

"Eduardo me enseño todo acerca de la selva, y tengo que decirte Perliux que tienes al mejor padre de todo el mundo"- dijo Roberto.

"Que, yo, no no, claro que no, tú eres el mejor"- diji Eduardo.

"Ya te lo dije, tú lo eres"- contesto Roberto.

"Y yo te dije que tú lo vales más"- contesto Eduardo.

"Pero más del doble que yo"- contesto Roberto.

"AVER AVER!, ya párenle quieren, ambos son los mejores, contentos, y mejor cierren sus piquitos ya que se ven más bonitos callados porque ha llegado el momento de celebrar"- dijo Mimí calmando a su hermano y a Roberto.

En ese momento, se empezó a escucha una melodía por toda la selva, todos los guacamayos al escucharla, empezaron a tomar vuelo y ponerse en sus propias posiciones, decorándose en si mismas y las otras tocando los instrumentos musicales.

"WHAO!, me acuerdo mucho de esa canción"- exclamo Perla con alegría al recordar una de sus melodías favoritas.

"Como la olvidarías, la hemos llevado muchas veces en nuestro corazones, y esto será por tu gran llegada"- dijo Roberto mientras llevaba a Perla por los aires para celebrar con ella, eso hizo que Blu se pusiera más celoso.

"Oye, ¿no te importaría si te la robo por un momento?"- pregunto Roberto.

"Bueno, no precisamente pero…"- trato de decir Blu, Pero Roberto lo interrumpe.

"Muy bien, gracias…vamos Perliux"-dijo Roberto volando con Perla.

La tribu ya estaba preparada, lista para poder celebrar la llegada de Perla, solo faltaban el líder, preparándose y alistándose junto con sus nuevos nietos.

_**Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts  
Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call**_

_**Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
come spread your wings, dance  
and sing songs about freedom**_

Todo era una Hermosa fiesta, y no era cualquier fiesta normal y corriente, sino que era una fiesta de bienvenida para Perla, ahí se encontraba ella, recibida por todas las aves de la tribu azul mientras Roberto volaba detrás de ella, para finalmente colocarle a lado de Perla y ponerle una flor amarilla en su cabeza.

Sus hijos, su padre y sus amigas no se quedaban atrás, ellos también querían celebrar su llegada al Amazonas, por lo cual hicieron mucho en decorarse para poder juntarse con los demás guacamayos.

Pero todos…excepto Blu, quien al mirar como Perla bailaba con Roberto, comenzaba a ponerse más celoso de lo normal, pero algo no le dejaba bien claro, al mirar con mas celosidad hacia Roberto, Blu se cuestionaba la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué Perla no le conto nada de él o de sus amigos cuando aún la estaban curando de su ala rota?

Perla quien continuaba celebrando con Roberto a su lado, miro detalladamente a su esposo, posado en una pequeña rama, viendo como a ella la celebraban de su llegada.

"Ven aquí amor…celebra con nosotros"- grito Perla mientras era volteada por Roberto.

Al escuchar a eso, Blu se puso contento mientras se preparaba para volar, pero accidentalmente dos guacamayos pasaron detrás de él que terminaron manchando su rostro de pintura amarilla y roja, simulando un rostro de mariposa.

Inmediatamente, trato de buscar un espacio para poder acercarse lo más posible a Perla, y tratar de interponerse en ella y Roberto.

"Amm, disculpa, permiso por favor"- trato de llamar la atención Blu pero nadie le hizo caso, todos seguían concentrados en sus actos de bienvenida.

_**Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures**_

_**Come this way celebrate  
Laugh and dance all the way  
Follow me sing along  
Lah lah bah bah boom boom**_

"Es sumamente increíble todo esto"- dijo Nico observando el escenario.

"Venga mi hermano, tenemos que ser parte de ella"- dijo Pedro para integrarse a la fiesta.

"Es increíble que haya más de ellos, como Blu y Perla, no lo crees amor"- dijo Lucy mirando a Pablo.

"Algo que jamás había visto por mucho tiempo"- dijo Pablo igualmente sorprendido.

"Al escuchar esa linda melodía me dan ganas de bailar contigo, lo hacemos"- dijo Lucy mientras tomaba el ala de Pablo para poder bailar con él.

"Tus deseos son ordenes amor"- dijo Pablo para lanzarse con Lucy hacia la fiesta.

_**Já disse que jewel chegou  
Já disse que já disse que jewel chegou  
Já disse que jewel chegou  
Já disse que já disse que jewel chegou**_

_**Pap-pap, I am the pap-pap  
I am the tchh I am your pap-pap  
I am the pap-pap-pap, tchch pap-pap-pap  
I am the pap-papy the tchhhchhc pap!**_

_**Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance  
And sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boom boom  
Calling the beautiful creatures**_

Con muchos intentos fallidos, Blu continúo buscando algún espacio para poder llegar haya y poder estar al lado de Perla, sin embargo, todos los guacamayos estuvieron haciendo mucho caso a la música que no le prestaron ninguna atención a Blu, justo en ese momento, Eduardo vio a Blu intentando integrarse, por lo que se acercó a él por un momento.

"Lo siento Blu, pero ya no hay lugar para ti, inténtalo la próxima vez"- dijo Eduardo con algo de seriedad a Blu mientras regresaba a donde estaba.

Eso último que dijo provoco que Blu se sintiera un poco mal, al mirar una vez más a Perla y a Roberto bailando, junto con sus hijos y los familiares de Perla, todos celebrando sin él.

Antes de que concluyera la canción, Blu busco un atajo para poder alejarse de ahí, sabiendo que la bienvenida era únicamente para Perla por su llegada, sin mencionar a sus hijos…pero no para él.

Al concluir la canción, todos gritaron con alegría y volaban felices, Perla muy contenta al volver a ver a su vieja familia, en cambio Blu, solo se quedó posado en una rama de un árbol, solo, mirando como la celebración se la entregaban a su familia, pero no para él.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, los guacamayos machos empezaron a salir de sus respectivos nidos para empezar a hacer guardia, vigilando la selva de algún depredador o de algún peligro en aproximación.

Entre los árboles, Perla y Roberto estaban posados sobre una rama llena de fresas, estaban muy agotados y muy cansados por el sucedo de hace unos momentos, y muy felices por su gran rencuentro.

"Eso fue muy cool, inclusive bailas igual desde niña"- dijo en tono burlón Roberto.

"Lose, whao, con tanta fiesta que se dio, me siento tan cansada"- exclamo Perla.

Perla y Roberto siguieron hablando de lo divertido que fue la fiesta, hasta que un punto importante invadió a Perla.

"Que extraño, durante la fiesta no he podido ver a Blu"- pregunto Perla.

"No entiendo porque no se integró, talvez se sintió no ser bienvenido"- dijo Roberto.

"Bueno, no precisamente, es que para él, es la primera vez que viene a esta selva"- dijo Perla algo tímida.

"Entiendo, eso lo explica todo"- entendió Roberto.

Cuando perla estaba por querer buscarlo, alcanzo a ver una mancha azul obscura, al verlo detalladamente, vio que era Blu, el intentaba cortar una manzana con sus herramientas.

"¿Blu?"- pregunto Perla mientras se acercaba hacia él.

"Ahh, hola nena, mira, estoy tratando de soltar esta manzana para dártela"- trato de cortar la manzana Blu, sin embargo, no se fijó que estaba atado en una rama con su cangurera, por lo que cuando jalo fuertemente, fue expulsado por la fuerza de la rama del árbol, causando que volara hasta chocar en un árbol.

"Eso…si…dolio"- dijo Blu algo adolorido.

"Te encuentras bien"- pregunto Perla aterrizando a su lado.

"Si, descuida, solo…calcule mal, es todo"- dijo Blu aun adolorido.

"Blu, fue un golpe muy horrible, porque mejor no descansamos, hoy fue un dia muy agotado"- dijo Perla mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"O claro claro, reservare un cuarto en algún hotel para poder dormir"- dijo torpemente Blu, causando que Perla quedara algo confundida.

"Pero de que estas hablando"- pregunto Roberto aterrizando a un lado de la pareja.

"No no no, ustedes ya tiene en donde dormir, ustedes mis amigos se quedaran a dormir en mi nido, después de todo, hoy me toca hacer guardia, mi casa es su casa"- dijo Roberto haciendo una reverencia hacia Perla.

"Hay que lindo eres Beto"- contesto Perla con una sonrisa.

"No muchas gracias, nosotros estamos bien así, además, mi familia no podría caber en tu nido de soltería"- dijo Blu sonando un poco más celoso de lo normal, causando que Perla viera su comportamiento.

* * *

"Sos!"- dijo Blu al entrar en el interior del nido de Roberto, quien al parecer, era muy grande.

"En verdad parece más grande que mi casa vieja en Minnesota"- dijo Blu observando el lugar.

"Increíble, esto sí que es muy bueno"- dijo Perla.

"Cual, este lugar, normalmente era un nido simple Perliux, pero gracias a mi fuerza y mi sabiduría, pude reacomodarlo para que fuera…un reino"- dijo Roberto sonando un poco romántico, haciendo que Perla comenzara a ruborizarse un poco, provocando que los celos de Blu aumentar mucho más.

"_Roberto, te juro que si sigues así, te voy a matar_ _por acercarte a Perla"_\- pensó Blu viendo con odio a Roberto.

"increíble, una cama especial para mi"- dijo Tiago haciendo su aparición.

"Oye, esa cama es para mí, soy la mayor"- contesto Carla.

"Y yo digo que es mejor para una niña inteligente y con mucha sabiduría"- dijo Bia.

"Whao, esperaba tener algún día un montón de Betitos míos para vivir conmigo"- dijo Roberto de manera tonta.

"Si, bien por ti"- dijo Blu al no entender lo que decía Roberto.

"No inventen!, una piscina para aves"- dijo Tiago al ver un mini lago.

"Haya voy!"- se lanzó Tiago hacia el lago, provocando una gran ola, haciendo que Blu se mojara completamente.

"Ahhhh…yacusi"- se relajó Tiago.

"Jejeje…Blu, te voy a decir una cosa, si por desgracia, de verdad…SI POR DESGRACIA!, llegaras a caer alguna vez en esta selva, te prometo cuidar de tu familia mientras tu descansas en la eternidad"- dijo Roberto acercándose mucho a Blu, provocando que el pobre guacamayo terminara un poco rojo de la vergüenza.

"Bien, eso es todo, que descanses amigo…buenas noches Perliux"- se despidió Roberto de Blu y Perla.

"Descansa Beto"- se despidió Perla para poder mirar con algunas risas a Blu.

"Hiuuu!"- asqueo Blu por la actuación de Roberto.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Blu comenzó a hacer un poco de guardia en el nido de Roberto, revisando si no hay nada de peligro, aunque muy asustado por averiguar si había algo peligroso aquí.

"Ok…tranquilo, un protector no tiene miedo, un protector no tiene…AHHHHH!"-se asustó Blu con una flor en forma de serpiente, simplemente era una flor.

"Bueno…nada peligroso después de todo"- dijo Blu algo aliviado.

En ese momento, Blu escucho una pequeña melodía de cuna, miro por el otro extremo del nido y vio a Perla, cantando una canción llamada, _dont go away_ para poder dormir a los niños, ya que el día fue sin duda alguna muy agitada y de pura diversión para la familia, Blu al escuchar cantar a su esposa, decidió salir por un momento de nido para no interrumpir el momento.

"¿La cantas de nuevo ma?"- pregunto Tiago.

"Es hora de dormir pequeño"- susurro Perla besando en la frente a Tiago, haciendo que volviera a dormir.

Al tener en definido a los niños ya dormidos, Perla voló a la salida para poder estar con Blu antes de que se durmiera.

"Increíble este día, todo este tiempo yo…jamás creí que aun estarían vivos…o que no los veríamos de nuevo pero…aquí…aquí están"- susurro Perla intentando contener las lágrimas.

Blu simplemente la abrazo ligeramente para poder animarla, ella simplemente apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

"Encontramos a los nuestros Blu…y esto…lo cambiara todo"- dijo Perla para finalmente quedar dormida.

"Si…espera, que…que va a cambiar"- pregunto Blu algo confundido, pero para su poca desgracia, Perla finalmente quedó dormida.

"Perla"- intento despertarla Blu, pero ya se había dormido.

El día fue muy pesado para Blu, sobre todo en su llegada al Amazonas, pero lo que él no se imagina, es que mañana más los siguientes días, le esperara algo más peor de lo que vivirá.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Muy largo, pero finalmente hecho, ojala les haya gustado mucho el cap.**

**Ya saben que pueden opinar y dejarme reviews, ya saben que son gratis para todos.**

**Espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia, porque les prometo que los siguientes caps que siguen prontamente, los hará sorprender mas.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	14. Peor que el día anterior

**Bien mis amigos emplumados, este…es otro cap mas de mi gran y segundo fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Peor que el día anterior"**

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando de poco a poco la gigantesca selva del amazonas, la gran mayoría de los guacamayos azules habían despertado para la preparación de un nuevo día…todos…excepto una.

En el interior del nido de Roberto, Blu continuaba dormido sobre una cama hecha de hojas, principalmente se encontraba solo, toda su familia se había levantado temprano para iniciar sus primeras aventuras en el amazonas.

Sin embargo, no se encontraba totalmente solo como se pensaba, en lo más alto del nido, Tiago se encontraba con 5 pequeños guacamayos azules, todos muy atentos por el nuevo plan que Tiago estaba preparando.

"Realmente funcionara"- pregunto un pequeño guacamayo.

"Tú solo confía en mi"- dijo Tiago mientras llevaba una pequeña araña en su ala.

"Bien pequeño amiguito, es tu turno"- dijo Tiago mientras empezaba a bajar con sumo cuidado a la pequeña araña.

Continúo bajándolo hasta que finalmente termino frente a frente con Blu, quien aún continuaba dormido.

La sigilosa araña acerco sus pequeñas patas hacia el rostro de Blu, hasta el punto en que empezó a tocarlo suavemente.

"Ummm…jeje, chiquita, ya, se siente muy bien"- dijo entre sus sueños Blu, creyendo que Perla era la que le estaba haciendo las caricias.

Los pequeños simplemente se rieron un poco, mientras que Tiago continuaba con su misión de sorprender a su padre.

La pequeña araña no dejaba de seguir acariciando ligeramente el rostro de Blu, hasta el punto en que empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos.

"Jeje, está bien está bien, porque no me lo pides de una vez"- dijo Blu preparándose para poder darle un lujurioso y apasionado beso a Perla, pero justo cuando lo tenía listo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo tocado por una pequeña pero peligrosa araña.

"AHHHH!"- grito a lo alto Blu mientras se levantaba de un salto.

Todos comenzaban a escapar de 1 por 1, Blu continuaba algo asustado por ser sorprendido por una pequeña araña, hasta que pudo descubrir quién era el causante de todo esto.

"¿Pero qué?...TIAGO!"- grito Blu mientras miraba como Tiago se iba volando del nido de Roberto.

"Atrame si puedes papa!"- grito Tiago mientras se retiraba con sus nuevos amigos del árbol.

"Juro que no volverás a salirte con la tuya"- pensó Blu mirando con algo de odio a su hijo.

"Bueno, ahora que estoy despierto, necesito limpiarme un poco…siempre con lo más básico"- pensó Blu mientras buscaba de su cangurera un cepillo eléctrico de dientes para poder cepillarse.

"Espero que este día sea mejor que el anterior…que otra cosa más podría suceder?"- se preguntó Blu sin dejar de cepillarse.

"Buenos días!"- grito un guacamayo aun lado de Blu.

Blu se había espantado al escuchar esa voz, cuya voz era la de Eduardo.

"O debo decir…buenas tardes"- dijo Eduardo con un tono más serio, provocando que Blu dejara de limpiarse.

"Amm…buen día señor"- saludo Blu.

"Nuestros día en la selva siempre inician temprano, eso es algo que debes de empezar a acostumbrar"- dijo Eduardo con su mismo tono de seriedad.

Eduardo contemplaba el habitad del amazonas desde el árbol de Roberto, al verlo con una sonrisa lo relajaba de pies a cabeza.

"¿No te parece muy agradable?"- pregunto Eduardo mientras volteaba para ver a Blu, quien se había quedado dormido otra vez.

"BLU!"- grito Eduardo cambiando su tono de molestia pura.

"Que…cuando…donde!"- se alteró un poco Blu.

"En verdad eres más tonto de lo que pienso, como fue posible que mi hija te terminara aceptando como pareja"- se arrepintió Eduardo mientras le daba la espalda a Blu, sintiendo que otra ave más se acercaba a ellos.

"Buenos días papi"- saludo Perla, una guacamaya azul celeste.

"Buenos días hija, como amaneciste"- saludo Eduardo cambiando su odio a una felicidad en su hija.

"De maravilla, aun feliz por lo de ayer"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que sea así hija"- dijo Eduardo mientras abrazaba a su hija, ella simplemente se lo regreso.

Blu no podía decir nada, simplemente sonrió levemente al ver a Perla con su padre, retrocedió un poco para poder dejarlos a solas, cuando otro guacamayo azul venia volando en dirección a Blu.

"Que tal Blu"- saludo el guacamayo azul con una cabellera larga.

"Amm… ¿Hola Roberto?"- saludo Blu algo nervioso.

"¿No te molesta si vengo hacerte un poco de compañía?"- pregunto Roberto.

"Yo..amm, no, no tengo ningún problema…creo"- contesto Blu no muy seguro.

"Escucha amigo, sé que ayer no terminamos muy bien de conocernos, fue un verdadero milagro que mi mejor amiga haya regresado, me había concentrado más en ella que contigo"- dijo Roberto algo feliz por lo de ayer.

Pero para Blu ya no era así, solo guardaba su ira y su instinto que querer asfixiar a Roberto de una vez por todas.

"Pero en fin, solo quería decirte…bienvenido al amazonas Blu, espero que te sientas como en tu nueva casa"- contesto Roberto mientras le daba algunas palmadas a Blu.

"Amm, ¿gracias?"- contesto Blu aún más extrañado.

"En fin…estás listo para divertirte con Ed, es un día muy especial para ti"- dijo Roberto.

"¿Día especial?"- pregunto Blu.

"Es verdad, veo que aún no lo sabes"- dijo Roberto.

"No entiendo de que hablas"- dijo Blu sin seguir entendiendo.

"Veras, los nuevos guacamayos que llegan a esta selva, en el siguiente día son llevados con Ed a un campo de entrenamiento, donde se enfrentan ante los mayores y mortales peligros que hayan conocido en toda su vida, en esta ocasión, estarás por encajarlo tú"- dijo Roberto, provocando que Blu tragara un bulto.

"Peligros… ¿mortales?"- pregunto Blu empezando a temblar.

"A si es, pero no te preocupes, esto es parte de que tan hábil y fuerte puedas aguantar, después de todo, es tan simple entrenamiento, estoy seguro que podrás superarlo"- dijo Roberto empezando a taparse su rostro, tratando de contener su risa.

"Bueno, si es así como lo dices, creo poder superarlo"- dijo Blu muy convencido de dar su prueba en la selva.

"Mucha suerte Blu, solo ten cuidado de ser carnada para los cocodrilos"- dijo Roberto retirándose del lugar, esta vez riéndose más fuerte de Blu.

"COCODRILOS!"- se asustó aún más Blu con lo último que escucho, más empezó a escuchar un aleteo que venía en dirección hacia él.

"Buenos días amor"- saludo Perla mientras se acercaba a Blu para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Amm, hola nena"- saludo Blu algo asustado.

"Sucede algo"- pregunto con curiosidad Perla.

"Que, no nada, simplemente estaba pensando en algo para esta noche, ya sabes, tu…yo"- dijo torpemente Blu.

"Y…donde estás pensando en llevarme…amor"- contesto Perla mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Blu.

"Amm…yo…"- dijo Blu cuando fue interrumpido por Bia, acercándose con un pequeño barro en su garra.

"Oye pa, la tía mimi dice que el barro es buena para la digestión, cómela, con esto te hará sentir muy bien"- dijo Bia.

"Realmente me gustaría hija, pero yo ya me cepille el…"- no pudo terminar Blu cuando Bia termino lanzando el barro hacia el pico de su padre.

"Sabe rico no papi, iré a traerte un poco más"- contesto Bia para salir en busca de más comida integral.

"Valla, creo que mi nieta es muy lista"- contesto Eduardo aterrizando aun lado de la pareja.

"Jajaja"- reia Perla al ver que Blu luchaba para quitarse el barro de su pico.

"Bien, creo que es el momento"- pensó Eduardo.

"Sabes hija, he estado pensando en algo"- dijo Eduardo.

"Enserio, y de que se trata ahora papi"- pregunto Perla.

"Veras, Blu parece ser muy nuevo para esta selva, y después de pensarlo muchas veces, he decidido en llevarlo a que recorra toda la selva, que vea toda la naturaleza"- contesto Eduardo.

"Ah pero que buena idea papi, así Blu podrá conocer aún más de la selva"- contesto Perla con una bella sonrisa.

"Amm, pero yo…"- intento contestar Blu.

"No te preocupes Blu, no va ser nada malo, solo ve y diviértete con mi papa, en cambio yo, me quedo a cuidar a los niños"- dijo Perla.

"Te encantara amor"- le susurro Perla a Blu.

"Ok…ok, solo tengo que ir por algo…"- dijo Blu para luego entrar al nido de Roberto, dejando a Perla y Eduardo algo confundidos.

"Muy bien…ya estoy listo"- dijo Blu al tener puesta su cangurera.

Eso llamo mucho la atención de Eduardo, más empezaba a mostrarse muy serio por ver a Blu que llevaba cosas de humanos.

"Ok…Blu, ven acá"- llamo Eduardo.

Blu parecía no entenderlo, pero decidió acercarse lentamente a Eduardo, abriendo sus alas para poder darle un abrazo.

"Emm…no espera, no tan cerca"- interrumpió Eduardo.

"Ooo…disculpe señor"- se disculpó Blu.

"Escucha Blu…no…no lo puedo ver"- intento decir Eduardo.

"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto Blu.

"Tienes que dejar esas cosas de humanos, recuerda que todo eso está totalmente prohibido en esta selva"- dijo Eduardo sonando muy molesto.

"Que esto, esto es una cangurera, esencial para defenderme de los peligros"- dijo Blu tratando de explicar.

"Cangurera…agradable, pero de humanos!"- contesto Eduardo con molestia.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"- pregunto Blu.

"Más de lo que te imaginas, pero no entremos en detalles, ahora que te unirás a la tribu, no la necesitaras más…te veré en los charcos de lodo Blu, no tardes"- dijo Eduardo mientras se marchaba.

"Muy bien…espera espera, unirnos a la tribu, no estará pensando en que nos quedaremos a la selva verdad"- pregunto Blu.

"Blu, no el…el simplemente está interesado por nosotros, el solo quiere que logres adaptarte un poco más a la selva…no le aurinas el momento si"- dijo Perla para tomarlo de las alas.

"No lose nena, no sé si pueda lograrlo, esto no será nada fácil para mi"- contesto un poco decaído Blu.

"No será así amor, sabes porque, porque confió mucho en ti…además, tú no te morirás si dejas en casa la cangurera"- contesto Perla acariciando suavemente el pecho de Blu, provocando que este comenzara a colapsar.

"Está bien está bien, tu ganas, dejare por este día la cangurera"- dijo Blu para quitarse y guardar la cangurera en el nido.

"Bien, esposa feliz, vida feliz…"- decía Blu para intentar darle un beso a Perla pero ella ya no estaba.

"ADIOS AMOR!", diviértete!"- grito desde lejos Perla mientras se juntaba con Bia y Tiago.

"Ten cuidado con las arañas papa!"- dijo en tono burlón Tiago.

"Procura no lastimar mucho a los animalitos lindos papi!"- grito Bia.

"Amm si claro…nos vemos…creo"- se despidió Blu para poder volar y alcanzar rápidamente a Eduardo.

Cuando Blu desapareció por completo, Perla quería aprovechar el momento para poder divertirse con los niños.

"Bien, ahora que mi papa estará por un tiempo con mi abu, que haremos el día de hoy ma"- pregunto Bia mientras se acercaba a su madre para apoyarse en ella.

"Lo estoy pensando bien hija, y creo saber lo que haremos"- dijo Perla.

"Que tienes en mente, dilo ya mama!"- se emocionó Tiago.

"Porque no vamos con Roberto"- sugirió Perla con una sonrisa.

"SIII, el tío Beto"- grito Tiago.

"Oye, pero donde esta Carla"- pregunto Bia.

"Ella de seguro ha de estar con Rafi, Nico y Pedro"- respondió Perla.

"¿Pero, no están Pablo y Lucy con ellos?"- pregunto Bia.

"Se supone, pero cuando le pregunte eso a Rafael, él me dijo que ni ayer y hoy habían estado, inclusive desde que llegamos"- empezó a dudarlo Perla.

"Crees que les haya pasado algo malo"- pregunto Bia algo preocupada.

"Yo no creo eso hija, conociendo a Pablo, él es capaz de poder enfrentarlo todo, sobre todo por mi mejor amiga"- dijo Perla.

"Espero que así sea"- contesto Bia.

"Bien familia, que estamos esperando, el tío Beto debe de continuar esperándonos, hay que darnos prisa"- apresuro Tiago.

"Muy bien, pero no creas que volverás a salirte con la tuya pequeño, hoy estaré echándote un ojo a donde vallas y a donde estés"- dijo Perla un poco seria.

"Ahhh, de acuerdo"- dijo Tiago para finalmente salir volando, seguida de Bia y de Perla.

* * *

Entre la casaca y los charcos de lodo, se encontraba posado Eduardo, con una nuez de Brasil en su garra, esperando la llegada de Blu.

"_Espero que este paseo no me lo arruine, lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y he decidido que logre conocer aún más de la selva, pero también tengo que hacer que olvide todas las cosas y la vida de humanos, aún sigo pensando que me falta aún más, al menos mi hija fue lo que pude recuperar, pero no dejo de seguir pensando en algo más, no dejo de seguir pensando en mi esposa"-_ pensó Eduardo un poco triste.

Unos aleteos se empezaron a escuchar, provenían por atrás, Eduardo fijo su vista y pudo ver a Blu, volando rápidamente hasta poder aterrizar.

"Llegas tarde…tortuga"- contesto Eduardo con mucha seriedad.

"Lo lamento, es que no sabía por dónde llegar"- intento disculparse Blu.

"Si si si, eso déjalo atrás, ahora que has llegado, veo que estás listo para la siguiente prueba"- contesto Eduardo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Prueba?"- pregunto Blu.

"Exacto, tu solo sígueme"- dijo Eduardo para poder darle la espalda y emprender vuelo.

Blu no comprendía a lo que se refería Eduardo, solamente término siguiéndolo, en espera de algo nuevo para él.

"_No lo entiendo, porque sigo creyendo que la selva es cada vez más horrible para mí, sé que le prometí a Perla que trataría de acostumbrarme, pero porque su papa se comporta de malas conmigo, es como si me quiere hacer algo malo, acaso tendrá, más cosas malas para mi"-_pensó Blu.

"Qué esperas Blu, te estas quedando atrás"- grito a lo lejos Eduardo.

Blu se quitó todo el pensamiento que tenía para poder volar rápidamente.

"Creo que este dia…será peor que el dia anterior"- se dijo Blu en si mismo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien mis amigos, hemos llegado al final de este cap, que les pareció, pueden opinarlo con un review.**

**¿Cómo creen que se lo tomara Blu?**

**¿Lograra salir lejos del amazonas?**

**Tendrán que descubrirlo en el próximo cap.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	15. Ella tampoco lo hara

**Bien mis amigos emplumados, este es otro cap mas de mi segundo fic, disfruten mucho de la lectura y espero que les guste.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo.**

* * *

"**Ella tampoco lo hará"**

Durante el viaje, Eduardo llevaba a Blu para iniciar lo que sería su recorrido por la selva, guiándolo hacia el norte, en donde muchos animales habitaban más por esa zona.

"Guao, sí que es un ave muy rápida, con razón tiene más velocidad que el gran corredor que conozco, usain bolt"- contesto Blu.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Eduardo al no entender lo que dijo Blu.

"Ahh, lo olvide por completo, esque es otro de los más rápidos que he admirado, claro que también muy rápido que otros animales, como los que ando viendo aca"- decía Blu al ver que había cocodrilos, anacondas, y otros cientos de animales totalmente peligrosos.

Cada vez que Blu hablaba a lo alto, Eduardo le era imposible de poder soportarlo mucho, inclusive se había hecho la misma pregunta en su cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo su hija en soportarlo mucho y lo termino aceptando como su pareja?

"Pero en fin, eso es otra historia, por otra parte…"- Eduardo no lo soporto más y tuvo que interrumpir a Blu de tanta platica.

"Ahhh, cierra el pico!"- grito desesperadamente Eduardo.

"Ammm, lo siento"- se disculpó Blu.

"Vives mucho en la vida humana, tienes que empezar a olvidar todas esas cosas, la vida en la selva vale más de lo que te imaginas, es momento de que empieces a sacar quien eres realmente y de empezar a luchar contra tu mayor enemigo"- dijo Eduardo con mucha autoridad.

"Ammm, que no esto era más que un simple recorrido por la selva"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

"Al contrario…es día de entrenamiento"- dijo Eduardo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Blu aún no podía entender a lo que Eduardo estaba hablando, pero parecía no ser tan pesado como lo trataba de explicar, o eso es lo que realmente pensaba él.

Eduardo llevo a Blu hasta unos estanques de lodo húmedo, de ahí comenzó a explicar lo que sería el camuflaje de los guacamayos al cambiar su color.

"Y recuerda, al cubrirte todo de este lodo, nadie podrá saber quién eres realmente"- explicada Eduardo.

Entonces, Eduardo mando a Blu a que empezara a meterse al lodo y empezara a cubrirse, aun sin estar seguro si lo que decía era cierto.

"Vamos!, no lo dudes ni un segundo, es momento de dar tu camuflaje!"-gritaba Eduardo mientras lanzaba con sus garras más lodo hacia Blu para poder cubrirlo todo.

El pobre guacamayo no tenía alguna escapatoria alguna, simplemente continuo haciendo a lo que Eduardo le decía, pero no solo era eso, también Eduardo lo mando a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, como algunas lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas y algunas cosas más, esas cosas eran demasiadas para un inocente guacamayo que para su desgracia sus resultados no eran nada buenos, y aun peor cuando Blu tenía que escapar lo más rápido posible ante las mandíbulas gigantes de los cocodrilos, todo bajo la molestia y seriedad de Eduardo.

Al concluir con sus ejercicios malos, Eduardo llevo una vez más Blu hacía un campo de lianas, le pidió que se amarrara completamente y que esperara sus instrucciones.

Esto dejo cada vez más confundido a Blu, pensaba que eso sería muy ridículo hacer ese tipo de cosas, al final, no tuvo de otra más que acceder.

"Estas atrapado, amarrado, y tus presas vienen por ti para comerte, ¿qué tienes que hacer en una situación asi?"- pregunto Eduardo.

"Amm, llamar a la seguridad y a los doctores para salvarme"- pregunto Blu.

"NOO!, usas tus poderes, usa tu pico"- dijo Eduardo regañando a Blu.

"O, si si claro claro, mi pico bonito y bien pulido"- dijo Blu para intentar romper la liana, pero nada le resultaba.

"Se acabó el tiempo!"- Grito Eduardo para sorpresivamente romper la liana con su pico.

"Ya serías historia…Roberto lo hizo a la primera, lo sabias"- contesto Eduardo con una sonrisa.

"Genial, bien por el"- dijo Blu algo celoso.

Por otro lado, faltaban más cosas de las cuales aun Blu debía de conocer, aunque más bien, debía de sufrir por parte de Eduardo.

Y es asi en como Eduardo llevo en dirección hacia el rio amazónico, en donde los delfines ayudaban a Blu con el entrenamiento, como siguiente prueba, las habilidades de Blu.

"Venga muchachos, sorpréndame con lo que tienen, enséñenle a este civilizado lo mucho que vale la naturaleza que la vida humana"- dijo Eduardo refiriéndose a Blu.

Los delfines obedecieron a las órdenes de Eduardo, por lo que continuaron haciendo las acrobacias y las pruebas para Blu, hasta el punto en que ya no daban más.

"Buen trabajo"- felicito Eduardo.

"Gracias"- dijo Blu pensando en lo que hizo.

"Tú no"- dijo Eduardo mientras chocaba su ala con la aleta de un delfín.

Blu intento hacer lo mismo, aunque no fue como se lo esperaba, con un chorro de agua fue lo único como agradecimiento, sin duda alguna, toda esta situación que Blu estaba viviendo no era más que un caos...un total caos.

"Menos mal que Perla no está aquí para ver toda esta situación…pero no sé cómo reaccionara cuando regrese con este estado"- pensaba Blu una mil cosas de lo que podría pasar cuando regrese a la tribu.

* * *

Por otro lado, Perla y su familia se divertía mucho con los demás guacamayos, Roberto hacia algunas carreras con Tiago sobre el agua, Bia y Carla no se quedaban atrás, a ella les gustaba mucho recorrer toda la selva y de poder conocer aún más amigos, y eso era de mucho para los pequeños machos, ya que la mayoría no terminaban de quitar su vista en Bia, para ellos era la más hermosa que hayan visto en todas sus vidas, eso era lo suficiente para dejar a Bia un poco sonrojada y algo nerviosa, ya que su plumaje y belleza atraía a los machos.

"Valla, creo que los tienes hechizados"- dijo Carla algo nostálgica.

"Lose, eso es algo que aún no logro evitar"- dijo Bia con el rostro sumamente rojo.

"Que te parece si vamos a otro lugar para que podamos estar mas seguras"- Sugirio Carla.

"Creo que tienes razón, andando"-dijo Bia para poder salir volando, seguida de Carla.

Aunque por otro lado, para Bia realmente le gustaba ver como los machos la veían de esa manera, algo que nunca había sentido en esos momentos, estaba tan distraída en sus momentos que para su desgracia, no pudo ver que otro guacamayo iba al frente y termino chocando de cabeza con la misma ave.

Ambos cayeron en un blando pasto verde, el pequeño macho pudo lograr ponerse de pie sin ningún problema, pero vio a su lado que una pequeña hembra había caído también, fue con la que choco accidentalmente.

"Santo dios, espero que no le haya pasado algo"- dijo el joven mientras ayudaba a la hembra a despertarla.

El joven cargo a la pequeña hembra hasta acostarla en un árbol, en un intento de que pudiera despertar.

"Cielos, eso me pasa por estar pensando en mangos"- se arrepintió el joven.

Sin embargo, la hembra de a poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, aun con dolor en su cabeza, logro abrir los ojos lentamente.

"Auch…que me paso"- se preguntaba en sí mismo.

"Valla, creo que despertaste"- dijo el joven guacamayo.

"Pero…que fue lo que me paso"- volvió a preguntar la pequeña hembra.

"Bueno, ibas con otra guacamaya, y sin darte cuenta, terminaste chocando conmigo accidentalmente"- dijo el joven.

"BIA!"- grito otra guacamaya quien iba bajando hasta aterrizar a un lado de su hermana.

"Bia, te encuentras bien"- pregunto Carla.

"Si Carla, estoy bien"- dijo Bia.

Entonces, Carla miro al pequeño guacamayo y fue acercándose con una mirada de seriedad.

"Oye tú, quien eres tú para intentar lastimar a mi hermana"- Reacciono Carla mientras se acercaba más al joven guacamayo.

"Espera, yo no le quería hacer nada, yo solo trataba de ayudarla"- intento decir el joven guacamayo.

"Si, como no, querías tratar de lastimarla por de frente, verdad"- contesto Carla empezando a preparar su ala para intentar golpearlo.

Bia al ver esa situación, se levantó con un poco de dificultad y detuvo a su hermana.

"Espera hermana, lo que dice tiene razón, él no lo hizo apropósito, solo fue un accidente, el…solo intentaba ayudarme."- respondió Bia mientras calmaba a su hermana.

Carla no lo creía por el momento, pero decidió calmarse para poder creerle a su hermana.

"Muy bien, pero procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez Bia, me diste un susto horrible"- dijo Carla para poder volar y dejar un momento a solar con el pequeño guacamayo.

Al ver a su hermana un poco alejada, Bia decidió acercarse un poco hacia el pequeño guacamayo para poder agradecer su ayuda.

"Oye, gracias por haberme ayudado, creo que te debo una"- dijo Bia sonando un poco nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, siempre me gusta mucho ayudar a mas aves"- dijo el joven guacamayo.

"Y…¿cómo te llamas?"- pregunto Bia.

"Me llamo Daniel…pero todos me dicen Danny"- se presentó Daniel.

"Danny, es un bonito nombre, el mío es Bia"- se presentó Bia.

"Valla, es un hermoso nombre…igual como tú"- dijo Daniel.

"Ammm…gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte"- dijo Bia con algo de rubor en su rostro.

Continuaron conversando un poco más hasta que Daniel tenia que volver a su tarea.

"Bien Bia, fue un gusto en conocerte, pero tengo que regresar por algo importante"- dijo Daniel para poder emprender vuelo.

"Espera!"- Bia detuvo a Daniel.

"Que sucede"- pregunto Daniel.

"Amm, tú crees que…bueno… ¿podamos volvernos a ver otra vez?"- pregunto Bia.

"Bueno…yo no tengo ningún problema, me gustó mucho en conocerte, yo creo que si nos podemos ver otra vez…si eso lo quieres"- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

Bia estaba muy contenta al escuchar eso por parte de Daniel, en verdad le empezó a agradar mucho a ese guacamayo, él era un joven macho muy fuerte, tenía los ojos Cafés iguales a los de ella como a los de Blu, pero tenía el cabello un poco corto, como similar al de Eduardo, y era un poco más grande que Bia.

"Entonces…nos vemos pronto Bia"- se despidió Daniel para salir volando.

Bia simplemente lo observaba con una sonrisa, viéndolo como se alejaba hasta perderse de vista.

"Nos vemos…Daniel"- pensaba Bia mientras se iba volando para alcanzar a Carla, aun teniendo la misma sonrisa cuando empezó a conocer a Daniel.

Por otro lado, Perla y la Tía Mimi no eran las únicas, ella también conversaba mucho de vez en cuando de todo lo que vivieron…separadas, Perla en Rio y la Tía Mimí con sus familiares en el Amazonas.

"En verdad el hizo eso"- Pregunto Mimi con una cara de sorprendida.

"Exactamente, por un momento creí que mi vida estaría por llegar a su fin, pero Blu se arriesgó para aventarse de ese avión de donde estábamos hasta llegar a mí, en ese momento me revelo que amaba profundamente desde que me conoció, por lo que yo se lo tuve que regresar…con un beso"- dijo Perla con una hermosa sonrisa al recordar sus momentos divertidos y románticos con Blu.

"Debio ser muy hermoso todo lo que hizo por ti, ojala esa historia que me contaste puedas contársela a tu padre, y que logre comprender lo que él hizo"- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

"Ahora que mencionamos a Mi padre, que crees que ande haciendo en estos momentos con Blu"- Se preguntaba Perla pensando en lo que estaba haciendo Blu con Eduardo.

* * *

"Este, es lo siguiente de nuestra selva amazónica, los campos verdes más grandes y más hermosos que hayan existido, y es aquí en donde otros de nuestros hermanos animales lo habitan, incluyendo los que son bienvenidos, ¿entendiste?"- Dijo Eduardo para mirar a Blu, más se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba dormido profundamente.

"DESPIERTA!"- grito Eduardo.

"que, cuando, donde"- Se dijo Blu.

"Escucha, nose si lograste entender todo lo que te explique desde el comienzo, pero si por alguna razón te llegara a pasar algo malo y te llegara hasta la muerte, no seré responsable por no entender todas mis instrucciones"- Dijo Eduardo de manera amenazante.

"Jajajajaja, acaso esa es la manera para amenazar a los tuyos Ed"- dijo una ave apareciendo entre los árboles, acompañado de otras 3 más.

"Felipe, ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?"- Pregunto Eduardo muy seriamente.

"Pues tu qué crees, ando enseñándole a mi sobrino todo lo que es la selva del Amazonas, y por lo que veo, tu también lo andas haciendo con el…verdad?"-pregunto Felipe mirando a Blu.

"No entremos en detalles, lo que si te puedo decir esque estas en nuestro territorio"- dijo Eduardo.

"Y porque piensas eso…si estamos como a 10 cm de pisar su territorio…Mira Red, este es otra regla que debes de aprender, nunca permitir que otra ave que no sea de nosotros entre a nuestro territorio, de lo contrario, acabara lamentándolo profundamente."- Contesto Felipe mirando a Red.

"De acuerdo tío, eso ya me quedo grabado"- Contesto Red.

"Bien Ed, yo ya me boy, sigue fracasando con tu nuevo integrante"- dijo Felipe mientras volaba con las otras aves.

"Espero no salgas desterrado de la selva…la necesitaras mucho, jajaja"-Dijo Red burlándose de Blu, alcanzando rápidamente a Felipe y a los demás.

"Muy bien, creo que no me agrado para nada"- dijo Blu algo molesto por la actitud de Red.

"Es por la razón que ellos no son bienvenidos, ellos tiene su lugar y nosotros la nuestra, y gracias a dios no hemos tenido ninguna guerra"- Dijo Eduardo intentando tranquilizante.

Pero de repente, escucharon algunos ruidos que provenían debajo de los árboles, Eduardo actuó rápidamente y fue a investigar de quien se trataba, lo que vio no le agrado para nada, un equipo de trabajadores estaban en medio de los árboles, cortando y destruyendo algunas partes de la selva.

"Esos humanos, nunca descansan y continúan destruyendo nuestra naturaleza"- Dijo Eduardo al ver lo que estaba pasando.

"No te preocupes, Linda se encargara de detener a todos los que causan problemas"- Dijo Blu.

"¿Quién es Linda?- Pregunto Eduardo al no entender lo que decía Blu.

"Ella es mi dueña, está aquí mismo en esta selva"- Dijo Blu.

"Que…espera espera, ¿eres una mascota?"- pregunto Eduardo algo sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

"Amm, no me gusta que me digan eso, más bien prefiero que me llamen…ave de compañía"- se molestó un poco Blu por lo que dijo Eduardo.

"No importa si lo eres o no, pero déjame decirte algo, en esta selva, los humanos no son bienvenidos, ni siquiera los que criaron de mascota a los que no valen la pena para nada, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de que mi hija este con un gran tonto como tú, pena debería de tener por haberte aceptado como pareja, sobre todo tu padres, claro…importándome un comino si estén vivos…o muertos"- lo último que dijo Eduardo fue lo suficiente para intentar herir a Blu.

"Usted que sabe de mis padres…no conoce nada de ellos"- se defendió Blu.

"Tal vez no, pero de seguro se arrepintieron mucho de tratar de enseñarte lo importante que es la selva, si esque lo han hecho alguna vez, estoy tan seguro que mi hija haría lo mismo contigo, al saber que solo te ve como una carga, y no te valdría por ningún momento"- lo último que dijo Eduardo fue lo suficiente para tratar de sentir mal a Blu.

Eduardo retomo su vuelo y se alejó del lugar para regresar a la tribu, en cambio Blu, se quedó hay por unos minutos, pensando en todo lo que Eduardo había dicho, un poco triste al recordar la muerte de sus pasada familia, inclusive en lo que dijo de Perla.

Él sabía muy bien que no era cierto con lo que dijo, Blu amaba mucho a Perla, al igual que ella lo hace siempre con Blu, en ningún momento Perla le había mencionado que él era una carga, o que solo ocasionaría problemas, por el contrario, después de recibir mucha ayuda por él, siempre lo ha apoyado mucho, en las buenas y en las malas.

"Ella nunca me haría eso, siempre la he amado desde el primer día que la conocí, jamás renunciare a su amor…y yo siempre seguro que ella tampoco lo hará"- Dijo Blu en sí mismo para poder retomar su vuelo de regreso a la tribu.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien mis amigos lectores, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho el siguiente cap.**

**Como creen que les haya parecido, bueno, malo, trágico, pueden opinarlo dejándome un rewiew, son gratis.**

**Bueno por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	16. Dudas y Sospechas

**Bien mis amigos lectores, tengo en mi poder otro cap mas para todos, que sea mucho de su agrado y disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

**"Dudas y sospechas"**

Luego de un duro y largo día de entrenamiento que tuvo con Eduardo y de poner conocer aún más sobre lo que era la importancia de la selva, Blu regreso directo a la tribu, donde Perla y su familia lo estarían esperando.

Sin embargo, el estado en el que Blu se encontraba, no era muy bueno, tenía algunos rasguños en todo su cuerpo y plumas, algunas marcas pequeñas en su rostro, y algunos moretones en sus piernas, debido a que Eduardo uso mucha presión hacia los demás animales para intentar lastimarlo.

Durante todo el vuelo, Blu se detenía en pocas ocasiones, debido a que el dolor era cada vez más intenso, por lo que en pocas ocasiones buscaba algún lago para poder remojarse todas las heridas.

"Auch…eso realmente duele"- Se quejaba Blu limpiándose las heridas.

A pesar de haber sufrido un poco, lo que más le llego en la mente fue en las malas palabras que Eduardo había usado, pero no en contra de él, sino de sus padres, eso le afecto un poco con lo que había dicho.

"No lo entiendo, recientemente llego a esta selva, y lo único que he recibido en todo el lugar, ha sido pura amenaza, y todo en mi contra"- se dijo Blu un poco lamentado por no ser valorado por otras aves de las amazonas.

A pesar del esfuerzo tremendo, Blu logro llegar a la tribu azul, donde para su mala sorpresa, al querer buscar a Perla y a los niños, alcanzo a verlos que estaban en estos momentos con Eduardo y Roberto, quien también, de a poco a poco Roberto se acercaba lentamente a Perla para estar más cerca de ella, provocando que los celos y la frustración de Blu lo invadían cada vez más.

Lo único que el necesitaba, era un descanso, quería olvidar todo lo que paso en este día, pero cuando quería volver a retomar su camino, apareció Rafael.

"Hola amigo mío"- saludo Rafael.

"ohh, hola Rafi"- saludo Blu no muy feliz.

Al notar el estado de Blu, Rafael pensó que algo malo había pasado.

"Oye amigo, te encuentras bien"- pregunto Rafi.

"Quien, yo, si…claro claro"- dijo algo nervioso Blu.

"Seguro, esas heridas y en el estado en el que estas no parece estarlo"- dijo Rafael.

"Descuida, simplemente no sabía el camino para poder llegar a la tribu, es todo"- mintió Blu.

"Bueno, en fin, escucha mi amigo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tu hija Carla está tratando de organizar una fiesta para toda la selva del amazonas, las invitaciones aun no las tenemos, pero nada más te lo vamos avisando, por si gustas venir"- Invito Rafael.

"Bueno, no me molestaría ir, pero si en algunos días, que así sea, solo quiero llegar a mi nido, y poder descansar, hoy no fue mi mejor día"- dijo Blu sonando un poco triste.

"No te preocupes, es normal que aún no estés acostumbrado en quedarte a la selva, pero recuerda lo que siempre te dije, siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo, o igual, puedes contar con la de Perla y los demás"- Dijo Rafael para tratar de animar a Blu.

"Eso siempre lo he tenido en mente, pero gracias por ayudarme Rafi"- Agradeció Blu.

"Cuando quieras, y recuerda, eres por el momento el primer invitado para la fiesta sorpresa en el amazonas"- Dijo Rafael para volver a tomar vuelo y continuar con su trabajo.

Mientras que Blu, volvió a tomar con algo de dificultad su vuelo y poder regresar al nido de Roberto, sin dejar de pensar en Eduardo y de toda su amenaza que uso contra él.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que descanse y pueda relajarme, después de todo, tener a Perla a mi lado, me ayuda a quitarme todo de lo que viví"- dijo Blu una vez que llego al árbol, dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al haber acabado de su conversación con Eduardo y Roberto, en el otro lado de la selva, tres guacamayas hermosas y lindas, una adulta y dos pequeñas, volaban felices por toda la selva, ambas se dirigían a un campo de hermosas flores de algunos colores, amarillas, rosas, azules entre otras.

"No les parece muy hermoso estar aquí niñas"- pregunto Perla mientras acariciaba las flores rosas.

"Es muy hermoso"- Dijo Carla.

"Ojala pudiéramos mudarnos hasta este lugar"- dijo Bia con una gran sonrisa.

"Siempre y cuando tratemos de transformar a su padre y a su hermano como en nosotras"- Dijo Perla en tono de burla, haciendo que Carla se riera del comentario de su madre.

"Si, eso sería grandioso si los transformáramos"- dijo Carla.

"¿Que dices tú Bia?"- pregunto Perla.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Bia estaba un poco perdida en su pensamiento mientras olía las flores.

"Ammm, ¿Bia?"- pregunto Perla.

Bia no contestaba, aún seguía perdida.

"BIA!"- gritaba a lo alto Carla.

"Que, que sucede"- pregunto Bia.

"Te estuvimos hablando de algo"- Dijo Carla.

"Ops, disculpen por no contestar, es solo que…no podía resistirlo"- contesto Bia aun con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando Perla detecta esa sonrisa, ella sabía que algo nuevo estaba entrando en la vida de Bia.

"Bia, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?"- Pregunto Perla con algo de curiosidad.

"Ammm, sí, claro"- Dijo Bia con algo de nerviosismo.

"Carla, tu espéranos por unos minutos, puedes pasear un momento si lo deseas"- Sugirio Perla.

"Siiii!"- dijo emocionada Carla mientras se iba volando por todo el campo.

Una vez alejaba, Perla llevo a Bia hacia un árbol, de ahí comenzó a sacar la gran verdad de Bia.

"Bien hija, puedes decirme, porque andas tan feliz"- pregunto Perla.

"Bueno, yo…yo"- contesto Bia totalmente nerviosa.

"No me lo digas, de seguro has de empezar a tener a tu nuevo romeo"- dijo Perla con tono de curiosidad.

"QUE!, no, claro que no"- contesto Bia un poco ruborizada.

"Jaja, tranquila cariño, solo dímelo"- dijo Perla.

"Bueno…veras, hace un par de días, si conocí a alguien"- dijo Bia.

"Y…como se llama"- Quiso saber Perla.

"Se llama Daniel…y el, es mi nuevo amigo"- dijo Bia con algo de rubor.

"Se nota que te ha de estar agradando mucho, es por la razón que nunca quitas tu sonrisa"- Dijo Perla viendo completamente el rubor de Bia.

"No lose Mami, y si no soy la indicada para que pueda iniciar…una nueva etapa"- decía Bia cambiando su felicidad a una decepción, pensando que Daniel no lo quería como futura pareja.

"No tienes por qué ponerte así, además, aun no me lo has presentado para poder conocerlo, pero por lo visto, tu tampoco aun lo conoces bien"- dijo Perla.

"Si, creo que tienes razón"- murmuro Bia.

"Pero para eso, es mejor iniciar de poco a poco, tanto tu como el, están en una edad muy corta"- Dijo Perla.

"Y tú crees que con el paso del tiempo, él y yo podamos…"- intento contestar Bia.

"Si con el paso del tiempo, logran formar una buena conexión, y su amistad crece más y más, yo diría que sí"- contesto Perla de manera tierna, sabiendo a lo que quería contestar Bia.

La sonrisa de Bia crecía cada vez más grande, todo lo que decía Perla, podría entrarla en razón.

"Y si eso es lo que más deseas, por mi parte no habría problemas alguna, siempre y cuando que Blu también te lo pueda permitir"- dijo Perla.

Ella simplemente asintió, y para su sorpresa, ella termino dándole a su madre un tierno abrazo, en señal de agradecimiento.

"Gracias mami"- agradeció Bia.

"No hay de que hija"- correspondió el abrazo Perla.

Duraron un par de minutos hasta que Bia tuvo que romperlo.

"Y, quedaste de verte con el hoy"- pregunto Perla.

"Bueno, digamos que no exactamente, él y yo no acordamos en nada, pero yo pensaba que tal vez.."- intentaba decir Bia.

"Quieres ir a visitarlo"- contesto Perla, a lo que Bia terminara asintiendo.

"Muy bien, iremos por tu hermana, y una vez que lleguemos a la tribu, tu iras directamente con…con… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"- pregunto Perla.

"Daniel"- contesto Bia con una sonrisa.

"Ya vez, hasta a mí se me olvida los nombres"- bromeo Perla.

Ambas guacamayas se fueron volando para buscar a Carla.

"Oye mami, ¿y que harás tu cuando regresemos?"- pregunto Bia.

"Buena pregunta, conociendo a tu Padre, siempre se queda tomando su siesta al caer el atardecer…lo que significa que podre hacer algo mientras él duerme"- contesto Perla sin dejar de volar junto con Bia para traer a Carla y regresar a la tribu.

* * *

Mientras Perla regresaba con sus hijas hacia la tribu, Eduardo regresaba a su nido para poder descansar, acompañado de Roberto, quien iba volando detrás de él.

"Guao, otro día con más alegría, ¿no lo crees Ed?"- pregunto Roberto sin dejar de volar.

Sin embargo, Eduardo no contesto la pregunta que Roberto hizo, seguía volando un poco más rápido, sin mencionar también el enojo que llevaba en su rostro, causando que Roberto empezara a dudar de él.

"Ammm, ¿Ed?"- volvió a preguntar Roberto.

Eduardo no volvió a contestar, se mostraba cada vez más enojado, acompañado de una seriedad total en su rostro, como si algo malo había pasado, o más bien, alguien lo ha puesto así.

"Ed, ya enserio, ¿Por qué no me dices cual es el problema?, te llevo preguntando eso más de 30 minutos y no me contestas"- dijo Roberto con algo de desesperación.

"No es que sea un problema, es un gran problema"- respondió finalmente Eduardo.

"¿Ahora que sucede?"- pregunto Roberto.

"Tiene que ver con el tonto esposito de mi hija, aunque para mí, yo lo llamaría un sinvergüenza"- contesto Eduardo con el mismo tono de seriedad.

"¿Te refieres a Blu?"- pregunto Roberto con algo de curiosidad, aunque para Eduardo, lo tomo como un gran problema.

"¿Que sucedió ahora?"- quiso saber la noticia de Blu.

"Sucedió muchas cosas, pero créeme, todo salió mal al momento de entrenarlo y transformarlo como nosotros, pero lo que no creerás, es la gran sorpresa que me termine llevando al descubrir que es en realidad…y eso en realidad molesta"- contesto Eduardo.

"Vamos Ed, no creo que sea tan malo, no deberías de ponerte así solo por él, además, Blu está conociendo de poco a poco la selva, quizá desde que nació, no estuvo muy acostumbrado a la naturaleza, pero es un buen guacamayo, claro, sin mencionar un buen y nuevo amigo"- contesto Roberto.

Eduardo volteo su rostro para estar frente a frente con Roberto, aunque, nada feliz con lo último que escucho.

"¿Enserio crees que él fue criado en la vida salvaje?"- contesto Eduardo bastante enojado.

"Ammm, eso es lo que dije"- contesto Roberto un poco nervioso.

"Métetelo en la mente, él no es salvaje, no actúa como un leal guacamayo, ni siquiera puede defenderse de un simple bicho…está totalmente traumado a la vida de los humanos, los adora"- contesto Eduardo algo alterado.

"¿A qué viene todo eso?"- pregunto Roberto mientras comía una nuez de Brasil.

"El…es una mascota"- contesto Eduardo, provocando que Roberto escupiera lo que comía, al sorprenderse por lo que escucho.

"QUE!...una mascota"- grito Roberto con cara de trauma.

"Lávate las orejas quieres"- dijo Eduardo.

"Y…eso…es… ¿malo?"- dijo Roberto con un tono de nervios.

"¿Malo?, más bien yo diría…malísimo, y lo peor del caso, si Perla también lo sabía desde el principio, ¿Cómo es que lo termino aceptando como pareja?"- se dijo Eduardo con algo de dramatismo.

Toda la plática era cada vez una fuerte discusión, pero todo era causado por Eduardo, quien simplemente ponía todos los nervios a Roberto.

"lo supe desde el principio, él no es como nosotros, y quien sabe qué otra cosa puede ocasionar, y tú, te encargaras de vigilarlo por todos lados…día…y noche"- dijo Eduardo con autoridad.

"Que…yo!"- contesto Roberto.

"Tú sabes a todo lo que está pasando, y quizá…lo que pueda suceder más adelante"- dijo Eduardo mostrando a Roberto con toda confianza.

Roberto lo tomo como una broma, el siempre cumplía su trabajo como vigilante por toda la noche mientras los demás duermen, pero nunca haría el trabajo de vigilar a una ave que no es natural, y prefiera estar en la vida doméstica, sin embargo, no tenia de otra que acceder.

"Está bien…yo, lo vigilare día y noche, sin ser descubierto claro"- dijo Roberto con toda la seguridad que tenia.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a descender, lentamente la oscuridad de la noche se acercaba, y muchas aves de la tribu aprovechaban el momento para estar en pareja, con sus familias o con todos los amigos y conocidos, aunque no todos corrían con el mismo momento.

Blu, quien no paraba de caminar en círculos alrededor del árbol de Roberto, comenzaba a preocuparse un poco, puesto que la ausencia de Perla lo terminara interrumpiendo con su siesta y comenzaba a dejarlo muy intranquilo.

"¿en dónde estará?"- se preguntaba en sí mismo.

Pero para su sorpresa, escucho unos aleteos que se acercaban en dirección al árbol, Blu detuvo sus movimientos en círculo para dirigirse a la salida, y de saber si era Perla quien se acercaba, y para su sorpresa, era correcto, aunque no venía sola, venia acompañada con sus hijos.

"Hola Blu, siento por tardarme mucho"- se disculpó Perla caminando hacia Blu.

"Que tal papi"- saludo Bia besando a su padre en la mejilla.

"Hubieras estado con nosotros en todo el día"- dijo Tiago con una sonrisa.

"Te perdiste de uno de los mejores momentos que muy prontamente ocurrirá en el amazonas"- contesto Carla con mucha maravilla.

"Si, todo el día"- dijo Bia sonándose un poco romántica, pues había estado casi toda la tarde con Daniel.

"Luego me lo cuentan niños, pero ahora es momento de que se vallan a dormir"- aclaro Blu.

"Hay Papa!"- se quejaron los niños.

"Niños, si no hacen lo que su padre dice, seré yo quien los castigara por todo el año"- aclaro Perla con una seriedad leve.

"NO!"- gritaron algo asustados los pequeños guacamayos para finalmente correr a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al final, solo quedaron Blu y Perla.

"Donde estuviste todo el tiempo amor"- pregunto Blu.

"Primero, estaba con mi padre, luego, lleve a la niñas a un paseo mientras Tiago hacía de las suyas, pero todo en orden, nada malo nos pasó cariño"- dijo Perla tomando el rostro de Blu.

"ooo, entiendo"- dijo Blu.

"Ven amor, creo que también debemos de descansar"- agrego Perla para darle un tierno beso a Blu.

Para Blu lo relajaba cuando Perla hacia eso, pero, no se imaginara lo que ocurriría…esta misma noche.

* * *

Esa misma noche, siendo mas o menos entre las 2 o 3am, Blu continuaba dormido en su cómoda cama, esperando que toda la locura que vivió se fuera para siempre.

"mmm, tengo sed"- murmuro Blu mientras se levantaba sin despertar a los demás, caminando lentamente hacia el lago de Roberto.

"Ummm, valla, sabe como si fuera a limonada fresca, otras de mis bebidas que siempre anelaba"- dijo Blu algo loco.

Cuando acabo, fue regresando de paso lento sin despertar a los niños o a Perla.

"Los niños, son muy tiernos cuando duermen, Bia acostada en Carla, Tiago mordiendo una roca, Perla no está…"- dijo Blu tomando un poco más de agua, hasta llevarse la sorpresa de lo que dijo.

"QUE!...¿Perla no está, pero como puede ser posible eso?"- dijo Blu al ver que Perla realmente no estaba.

Entonces, unos aleteos se iban aproximando en la parte de arriba del árbol, sin mencionar también que se escuchaban algunas risas.

"Pero…¿Qué es eso?"- escucho Blu las risas que provenían de arriba.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida, para poder ver bien de donde provenía ese ruido, sin embargo, por el momento no vio nada, al menos para él.

"Bueno, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, no hay de que preocuparse"- se dijo Blu en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, en medio de los árboles, un ave salió rápidamente en dirección al norte, pero no venía sola, venia acompañada de otra ave más, para Blu le era todo muy raro, quien podría estar a estas horas despierto, y por lo visto hacer algo de locuras.

"Bueno, sé que no debería de salir, pero tampoco puedo imaginarme en donde estará Perla, creo que no tengo otra opción"- dijo Blu con una decisión.

Blu fue siguiendo a los guacamayos mientras no era visto por nadie, aunque para su mala suerte, tenía que cruzar muchos árboles con mucha dificultad, debido a que estaba muy oscuro, no podía visualizar en donde volaba o por donde se dirigía.

"Cielos, olvide por completo que no puedo ver bien de noche"- dijo Blu con algunos golpes.

A pesar de la dificultad que tuvo, finalmente pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba en uno de los muchos ríos más largos de toda el amazonas, con el buen trabajo que hizo, Blu decidió tomar un descanso, y quizá en regresar de donde vino, puede que los niños puedan preguntarse por su ausencia, pero para su otra sorpresa, a su lado izquierdo, logro mirar a una guacamaya azul celeste, se encontraba posada en un árbol, Blu al verla, se acercó lentamente desde las hojas para no ser descubierto, y poder ver de quien se trataba esa ave, aunque para bien, le era familiar.

"Pe…Pe… ¿Perla?"- no lo podía creer Blu, de finitamente esa ave quien estaba siguiendo era Perla, todo esto era cada vez más confuso para él, Perla, ¿A estas horas en la oscura selva?

Mientras Blu se hacía muchas preguntas, Perla comenzaba a mirar por todos lados, como tratando de evitar a que no la vieran o no la espiaran, más para su sorpresa, otra ave quien estaba detrás de ella, se acercó con mucha delicadeza hasta tapar el rostro de Perla con sus alas, causando también que los pensamientos de Blu se fueran interrumpidos por la aparición de esa misma ave.

"¿Adivina quién soy?"- bromeo otro guacamayo azul oscuro, con una cabellera en su cabeza.

" .ja, muy graciosito Beto"- se rio Perla al saber que era Roberto.

"QUE!"- dijo Blu al notar que Roberto estaba con Perla, al parecer, esas aves que el mismo vio desde el nido, eran ellos.

"Valla, sí que es una linda noche, no lo crees Perliux"- dijo Roberto.

"Sí que lo es Beto, es muy bonito"- dijo Perla al acercarse un poco hacia Roberto.

"¿Qué?"- se preguntaba Blu al ver lo que hacía Perla.

"Bueno, ¿Lista para llevarte a otra parte?"- pregunto Roberto.

"Me parece genial, andando"- dijo Perla al dar un leve empujón amistoso a Roberto.

Ambos fueron volando con dirección hacia el norte, aunque ellos no iban solos, Por su parte, Blu quería saber que era toda esa locura que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"Que estarás tramando ahora…Roberto"- dijo Blu con el rostro lleno de celos.

Blu fue volando rápidamente para poder alcanzarlos, aunque la oscuridad le jugaba un poco en su contra, no se detuvo ante nada, quería saber cuál era toda la locura entre Perla y Roberto.

Mientras que ellos seguían en lo suyo, ambos jugaban a las carreras, Perla era quien tomaba la delantera, por su parte, Roberto trataba de alcanzarla, aunque le gustaba mucho bromear con ella, rápidamente uso máxima velocidad para poder arrevasarla fácilmente, al final, Roberto y Perla se dirigían hacia un estanque, donde se iluminaba todo el bello lugar, incluyendo también muchas flores de hermosos colores, mucha comida, y un estanque mágico, todo iluminado gracias a la luz de la luna.

"Beto, esto es…es…hermoso"- el rostro de Perla se ilumino completamente mientras aterrizaba a lado de unas flores amarillas, tocándolas y sintiendo su hermosa suavidad.

"Lose, su puse que te gustaría"- dijo Roberto mientras arrancaba una nuez de Brasil, para después entregársela como un regalo.

"Es para ti"- Roberto le dio la nuez a Perla.

"Ooo Beto, lo recordaste"- dijo Tiernamente Perla mientras tomaba la nuez.

"Como no acordarme, siempre era tu comida favorita, aun lo recuerdo desde nuestra infancia"- dijo Roberto.

"Y aun me sigue gustando"- dijo Perla sin dejar de comer, aunque era a veces distraída por la mirada de Roberto.

"Sucede algo Beto"- pregunto Perla.

"No nada, es solo que…olvídalo"- dijo Roberto bajando un poco la mirada.

"Adelante, dímelo, no tengas miedo"- dijo Perla soltando la nuez y poniendo sus alas en el rostro de Roberto.

"Bueno yo, la verdad no sé cómo decírtelo, por un momento creí que esto llegaría a su fin, el incendio que vivimos hace 15 años, fue lo más aterrador que viví, mas aparte el averte perdido para siempre"- murmuro Roberto con algo de tristeza.

"Tranquilo, no todo se creó como pensábamos, a final de cuentas, ya estamos juntos…otra vez"- dijo Perla mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Roberto, el en su parte apoyo su cabeza en la de Perla, más sin darse cuenta que Blu miraba toda esa escena.

"Que…esta…haciendo"- Blu comenzaba de poco a poco a deprimirse, al ver que su pareja comenzaba a romperle el corazón, quería hacer algo para tratar de impedirlo, quería atacar a Roberto, pero no podía, algo lo estaba impidiendo, como si algo mas estaría por pasar.

"Sabes Perla, también quería decirte algo importante desde hace mucho, pero, supongo que era ya muy tarde, al saber que estas con Blu"- dijo Roberto algo deprimido, al escuchar eso, Blu comenzaba a tranquilizarse, sabiendo que Perla era ahora su pareja.

"No te preocupes, solo dímelo"- dijo Perla mientras no dejaba de quitar su cabeza en el pecho de Roberto.

"Esque yo…yo…te…a…amo"- contesto Roberto cada vez más nervioso.

Tanto Perla como Blu se sorprendieron ante la noticia, Perla parecía estar más sonrojada que Nunca, en cambio Blu, no invadía cada vez más de la rabia y seriedad que tenía.

"Ooo, eso jamás me lo llegue a esperar"- dijo Perla con mucho rubor al escuchar la respuesta de Roberto.

"Lose, aunque creo suponer que eso ya no era necesario, además, ya eres una gran guacamaya, tienes esposo, estas casada, y tienes tres hermosos hijos tuyos, no quiero ocasionar ningún…"- cuando Roberto estaba por terminar, para su grata sorpresa, fue callado con tierno, pero muy apasionante beso, un beso por parte de Perla, él no podía creerlo, desde mucho quería tener algo como eso, termino olvidando lo que quería decir, para después regresarle el beso.

Blu era testigo al ver lo que veía, no podía creerlo, por un momento creyó que todo se había arreglado, pero esto era verdaderamente nuevo, el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más, empezaba a sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón, no era que se lastimara o tuviera algún problema cardiaco, todo lo contrario, el dolor fue porque Perla estaba siendole infiel.

Ambos continuaban besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxígeno, aunque Roberto aún no estaba seguro de hacer esto, comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa.

"¿Fue muy difícil?- pregunto Perla.

"No…fue sencillo"- dijo Roberto mientras besaba su mejilla.

Otra de las sorpresas más dolorosas estaba por suceder, Roberto comenzaba a poner una de sus alas en el rostro de Perla para acariciarla, ella en su parte, le agrada mucho que hiciera ese tipo de caricias, tanto ella como Roberto volvieron a acercarse lentamente, y mientras ellos lo hacían, Perla no dejaba de mover su cintura y su cola, haciendo excitar cada vez más a Roberto, el en cambio, comenzaba a mostrar todos sus músculos que llevaba en su pecho, provocando que Perla comenzara a enamorarse cada vez más de él, sus picos comenzaban a acercarse en uno con el otro hasta poder chocarlos, comenzaban a acariciarse y a rosarse en un hermoso beso esquimal, y para el punto final, volvieron a juntarlos para formarlos en un apasionante beso.

"Te…te amo…Perla"- dijo Roberto aun perdido en el bello momento.

"jejeje…también te amo Beto, nunca deje de hacerlo"- dijo Perla quien lo abrazaba tiernamente, abrazo que Roberto simplemente correspondió.

"Espera, pero, si Blu se llega a enterar de esto"- dijo Roberto algo preocupado.

"Descuida, el siempre confia en mi cada vez que me boy a muchos lugares"- dijo Perla para volver a Besarlo.

Blu no quería seguir viendo, ya tuvo mucho dolor por toda la noche, quería que todo fuera solo una visión, cada vez el dolor era más intento, no podía aguantar, y tenía el cuerpo cada vez más inmóvil, sin darse cuenta que se le acababa el camino, termino cayendo hasta caer en un rio, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y el aire se le empezaba a acabar, pero para su otra mala sorpresa, un enorme cocodrilo comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente hacia él, pensando que este podría ser su final más eterno.

El cocodrilo preparo sus mandíbulas, estaba listo para poder devorar a su presa, Blu comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno, pensando que este sería su fin, al llevarse la sorpresa de que Perla lo cambiaría por otro guacamayo.

Estando ya cerca, Blu cerro completamente los ojos, el aire se le termino agotando hasta no dar algún movimiento, el cocodrilo estuvo finalmente cerca para poder devorarlo.

Hasta que…

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"- gritaba Blu desde su cama, aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Blu…Blu, despierta"- murmuraba Perla tratando de calmarlo.

Inmediatamente, Blu logro despertar, tenía la respiración muy acelerada, sin mencionar que estaba sudando.

"Que…ahh, que me paso"- decía Blu mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Blu, primero tranquilízate, estas muy agitado"- dijo Perla mientras tomaba una hoja con un poco de agua.

"Ten, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor"- dijo Perla.

Blu no podía entenderlo aun, todo esto que estaba viviendo, no era más que un simple sueño, inclusive creyó que este iba ser su fin luego de que un cocodrilo iba a devorarlo vivo.

Blu tomo con mucho cuidado la hoja que Perla le había dado para tomar de ahí el agua, aun con algo de temblor en sus alas.

"¿Te sientes bien?"- volvió a preguntar Perla.

"Si, descuida, solo…solo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo"- contesto Blu con algo de miedo, como si eso realmente había pasado.

Después de terminar, Blu volvió a acostarse, Perla por su parte, volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

"¿Seguro que ya estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Perla, sabiendo que el estado de Blu era más preocupante.

"Bueno…yo"- trataba de contestar Blu.

"Dímelo"- dijo Perla poniendo su ala en el rostro de Blu.

"¿Tu…tu, has estado toda la noche, mientras yo dormía?"- pregunto Blu con mucho miedo.

"Claro Blu, no recuerdas lo que te dije antes de la anochecer, estábamos tan cansados, que decidimos irnos a dormir"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba el rostro de Blu.

"Yo…entiendo, entonces…regresemos a dormir"- dijo finalmente Blu, al saber que todo esto era más que un sueño, un mortal y trágico sueño.

"Buenas noches Blu, no olvides que te amo"- se despidió Perla con un beso para quedar dormida.

"Descansa Perla, también yo"- dijo Blu mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de ella, todavía con algo de miedo.

"Solo espero que no suceda, tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasar"- el miedo era cada vez aterrador para Blu, pero prefirió no pensar más para finalmente dormí a lado de Perla

Todo fue un mal momento, pero después de conocer la verdad, decidió volver a dormir, esperando que esta vez, el siguiente día fuera mucho mejor que los anteriores.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien mis amigos, esto ha sido todo, que les pareció este gran cap.**

**Cada vez Roberto parece ganar más, no lo creen.**

**Pueden opinar dejándome todos sus reviews, siempre ansioso de conocer todas sus respuestas, esperando lo mucho que les guste mi fic.**

**Sin más que decir, esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	17. El Dolor Eterno

**Quetal a todos, he venido del mas halla con un nuevo cap mas, como siempre, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero que disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

**"El Dolor Eterno"**

La mañana del amazonas comenzaba a llegar lentamente, como siempre, el sol salía de poco a poco entre las montañas y de poder iluminar el final de la noche que quedaba, algunas aves aprovechaban el momento para poder salir y de preparar algo nuevo.

Por su parte, entre todas ellas, estaba también Blu, posado en una rama del árbol de Roberto, mirando momentáneamente la aparición del sol, mientras que su familia continuaba dormida.

aunque él no estaba acostumbrado en levantarse temprano, por alguna extraña razón decidió despertar a estas horas, quería olvidar un momento lo que vivió a noche, al pensar que tarde o temprano podría perder a Perla.

Los anteriores días en el amazonas no han sido nada fáciles, Blu comenzaba a caer en mucha desventaja, y más cuando Eduardo trataba de hacerle la vida más imposible, eso hizo que se enojara un poco.

"Que me sigue ahora, no quiero seguir viviendo con días aún más trágicos, necesito pensar en algo que pueda alegrarme el día"- se dijo Blu, pensando en un buen inicio para olvidar toda esta gran locura.

Entonces, comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiera alegrarle el día, hasta que logro obtener la respuesta.

"Pero claro, puedo comenzar mi día, tratando de conseguir algo para Perla"- pensaba Blu mientras empezaba a preparar el vuelo, listo para poder comenzar su esperado día, con un obsequio especial para Perla.

Blu fue volando con dirección al norte, donde se podía encontrar una gran variedad de cosas y objetos muy buenos, lo que Blu todavía no sabía, es que a donde se dirigía, era nada menos y nada más que la tribu de los guacamayos rojos.

La mañana avanzo un poco más, en el árbol de Roberto, toda la familia comenzaba a despertar, Bia era la primera, seguida de Carla, y al final, el no tan tempranero, Tiago.

"Bueno, otro día más en el Amazonas"- dijo Bia.

"Estos momentos me han estado gustando cada vez más"- dijo Carla.

"No se olviden de la carreras, las bombas atómicas, y sobre todo, las grandes bromas hacia los…"- trato de decir Tiago cuando fue callado con las alas de Bia y Carla.

"Si Tiago, ya lo sabemos"- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras callaban a su hermano travieso.

Con el ruido que estaban haciendo, provocaron que Perla comenzara también a levantarse.

"Buenos días Niños"- saludo Perla a sus hijos.

"Buenos días Mami"- dijeron los niños saludando a su madre.

Pero algo faltaba en esta familia, aunque más bien, era alguien.

"¿Oigan, alguien sabe dónde está Papa?"- pregunto Bia.

"De seguro fue a buscar nuestro desayuno, no creo que Tarde"- dijo Perla tratando de calmar a su pequeños, aunque para ser sincero, ella tampoco sabía de donde estaba.

"Bueno, yo iré con mis tios, tengo que continuar con algo muy importante"- dijo Carla mientras se dirigía a la salida del nido, Bia fue la siguiente en salir, solo que ella decidió buscar a su amigo Daniel, en cambio Tiago, solo quería salir a buscar más travesuras, dejando finalmente a Perla sola en el nido, pensando en donde podría estar Blu en estos momentos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blu no dejaba de volar hacia el norte, buscando algo bueno para poder entregársela a Perla, para que su día fuera mucho mejor que los anteriores.

"Bien, piensa…bolsa, no, muy grande…un cangrejo como mascota…no, además es muy agresivo…un chocolate caliente de Minnesota…por supuesto que no, ese siempre será mío"- pensaba Blu en uno de los mejores objetos para poder regalarle a Perla.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llegando en dirección a un árbol, y su mala suerte volvería a correr una vez más cuanto termino chocando de nuevo en el mismo árbol, y de cabeza, cayendo hasta caer en un charco de lodo.

"Auch…creo…que debo tener más cuidado"- se quejó Blu mientras aguantaba el dolor que se dio en la cabeza.

Al recuperar un poco la conciencia, Blu termino volando hacia la parte de arriba del mismo árbol con el que choco, una vez hay, empezó a mirar una gran variedad de frutas y mucha comida, Blu estaba con el pico abierto al ver tanta comida por esta zona, inclusive podía ser uno de los mejores lugares para que todos los guacamayos quienes buscaban el desayuno, podrían conseguirlo más fácil en esta zona.

"Gwau, esto sí que sorprende…esperen, ¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Blu mientras miraba un punto café, quien al acercarse un poco más, vio que se trataba de una nuez de Brasil.

"Genial, encontré una nuez, y por lo visto, es la comida favorita de Perla, creo saber cuál llevarle para dársela"- se decidió Blu para acercarse hacia la nuez y de tratar de llevársela.

Lo intento de todo, intento cortarla con una navaja, inclusive trato de cortarla con su pico, a pesar de no poder conseguir algún resultado, finalmente la consiguió.

"Genial, tengo mi nuez!"- exclamo Blu con una sonrisa.

Pero unos aleteos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, provocando que Blu borrara su sonrisa para entrar en el pánico y en el nervio.

"Ammm, hay alguien"- pregunto Blu con muchos nervios.

Nadie contesto, los aleteos se acercaban cada vez más, Blu no sabía qué hacer, solo quedarse hasta que el ruido terminara, hasta que 4 manchas rojas hicieron su acto de aparición.

"Valla valla valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí, acaso no es el guacamayo con resultados totalmente pésimos y de lo civilizado que esta"- contesto Felipe, quien venía acompañado de Red, y de 2 aves más.

"Esperen, creo que sí, el peor aprendiz que jamás he visto en toda mi vida"- dijo Red burlándose de Blu.

"Amigo azul, ¿me puedes decir exactamente porque estas en nuestro lado?"- pregunto Felipe intentando intimidar a Blu.

"Amm, yo…yo"- dijo Blu con muchos nervios.

"Que sucede, el gato te comió la lengua"- dijo Red

"Que, no, es solo que, no creí que estaría en su territorio, pero no se preocupen, yo ya estaba a punto de irme, solo quería esta nuez, es todo"- dijo Blu entrando en razón.

"Ahh, eso significa que está robando nuestra comida"- dijo Felipe mientras las dos aves lo rodeaban.

"Amm, oigan, escuchen, yo no busco nada de problemas, porque mejor no hacemos las paces y nos vamos en paz"- cuando Blu termino por cortar la nuez, la rama termino golpeando intencionalmente el rostro de Felipe, provocando que todos comenzaran a mirarlo con seriedad y empezaran a acercarse hacia el.

"No debiste de haber hecho eso, ahora sabes cuál es la consecuencia ante todo esto"- dijo Felipe con la cara llena de furia.

"Amm, yo no quería, simplemente se me paso, pero yo…"- Blu no podía articular alguna palabra, más termino recibiendo una embestida por parte de Red hasta llevarlo al suelo, poniendo sus garras en su cuello.

"Ahora mi estimado azul, estas arriesgando a toda una tribu en tener la esperanza de perder su territorio, solo hay una manera para poder solucionar esto, los rojos, les declaramos la guerra a Eduardo, y a ustedes, los azules, en la fosa de la perdición"- dijo Red sin soltar a Blu.

"Arrrg, ¿fosa de la perdición?"- dijo Blu con algo de dificultad.

"Más vale que tengas suerte, si no quieres salir herido, nos veremos pronto…civilizado azul, jajajaja"- dijo Red al terminar de lanzar a Blu en un charco de lodo, para irse con sus secuaces rojos con dirección a la fosa.

Blu estaba completamente confundido, después de quitarse todo el lodo que tenía, creyó que todo eso era más que una llamada de atención.

"Bueno, creo que eso no es nada serio, no creo que Eduardo pueda ponerse más furioso por este tipo de asuntos"- dijo Blu pensando si eso era un cuento, aunque…

* * *

"QUE HICISTE QUE!"- exclamo Eduardo con mucho enojo hacia Blu.

"Creo que retiro lo dicho"- pensaba Blu en su mente.

"Se puede saber porque fuiste hacia su territorio"- Contesto Eduardo totalmente molesto.

"Enserio, no era más que un accidente"- trataba de aclarar Blu.

"Un accidente, eso crees, el entrar a su territorio, es un accidente!"- contesto Eduardo al acercarse más a Blu con toda la seriedad que tenía.

"Oigan cálmense, ¿qué está pasando ahora?- pregunto Perla separando a Eduardo de Blu de la discusión.

"Tu esposito provoco un caos en nuestro territorio, ha provocado una guerra entre nosotros contra los rojos"- dijo Eduardo totalmente serio.

"Lo único que quería era una nuez, una simple nuez"- trato de explicar Blu.

"Pero ni siquiera te gustan esas nueces, ¡en que estabas pensando Blu!"- contesto Perla molesta.

"En realidad, yo quería dártela, como un regalo"- trato de decir Blu.

"Ahh, enserio"- contesto tiernamente Perla al tomarle a Blu del ala.

Sin embargo, solo hizo molestar más a Eduardo.

"Roberto, busca a las mejores aves y tenlas listas para la guerra, no perderemos fácilmente nuestro nuevo hogar que tanto hemos buscado"- contesto Eduardo para defender su territorio.

"Si señor"- contesto Roberto para salir volando a alertar a toda la tribu azul.

"Y tu…quédate en donde estas, ya has hecho mucho daño a la selva"- contesto Eduardo hacia Blu para finalmente salir volando hacia la fosa de la perdición.

"Eduardo espera, yo no quería…"- trato de decir Blu cuando Perla termino deteniéndolo.

"Ya basta Blu, creo que él tiene razón, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí"- contesto Perla con algo de autoridad.

"Que tratas de decir, ¿acaso lo apoyas más a el que a mí?"- pregunto Blu un poco molesto.

"Que, no no, claro que no, solo quiero que esto termine cuando antes, ya sabes, que nadie salga herido, jeje"- contesto Perla un poco nerviosa.

Blu no estaba seguro de lo que dijo, al notar que ella estaba en acuerdo con Eduardo que con él, prefirió mejor ignorarlo para emprender vuelo hacia la fosa de la perdición, sorprendiendo a Perla en que le terminara dando la espalda.

Todas las aves fueron alertadas mientras Roberto terminaba de entregarles el mensaje, dirigiéndose hacia la fosa de la perdición, donde se esperaría otra guerra más.

Ya nadie quedaba en las tribus tanto azul como roja, todas las aves de esos dos colores se encontraban en un muelle, donde supuestamente lo llamaban, la fosa de la perdición.

El momento de la verdad estaba por llegar, una gran multitud entre azules y rojos apoyaban y ovacionaban el nombre de sus propios equipos, todo listo para lo que venía, y todo, por la conservación y defensa de los propios territorios.

Blu, Perla, Tiago, Carla y Bia, estaban muy nerviosos pero decididos en apoyar al territorio azul, acompañados de sus amigos y familiares de Perla, Paola, Marisol, Mimi, y Daniel, quien estaba aún lado de Bia.

"Vengan, a darle duro a los rojos!"- Exclamo con alegría Marisol.

"Vamos, ustedes pueden"- exclamo Paola.

"Es hora de hacer una parrillada de rojos al carbol, te parece Bia"- dijo Daniel en tono burlón.

"Jejeje, me parece bien Dany"- dijo Bia ante el chiste de Daniel.

Todos parecían estar muy confiados, pero Blu estaba mas preocupado que nunca, ya que cometio uno de los mayores errores de la tierra.

"Todo esto no puede estar pasando, no quiero ser tambien culpable si alguien llegara a ser lastimado, tengo que hablar con Eduardo"- dijo Blu volando hacia donde estaba Eduardo.

"Blu, espera"- trato Perla de detenerlo, pero ya se había escapado.

"Ed, espera, sé que soy causante de todo esto, pero debe de ver alguna manera para poder detener esto"- trato de aclarar Blu.

"Tú fuiste quien provoco esto, ahora observa esto"- contesto Eduardo mientras señala a los guacamayos listos para la guerra.

Dos aves, azul y rojo, estaban cara a cara, preparados para la batalla.

"Roberto…"- dijo el ave de color rojo.

"Felipe…"- contesto igualmente el de color azul.

"Sera mejor que te rindas, hoy no saldrás victorioso"- contesto Felipe.

"Ya lo veremos"- se confió Roberto.

Un guacamayo verde pasó en medio de las aves, con un balón improvisado hecha de hojas con algunas lianas.

"Muy bien, la guerra comienza en…3…2…1…jueguen!"- exclamo el guacamayo lanzando el balón hacia los aires.

Roberto fue el primero en tomarlo, haciendo que su equipo comenzara a tomar la delantera.

"_Señoras y señores, bienvenidos todos a otra batalla más, con destino de conservar o perder el territorio, en esta ocasión, la tribu Roja vuelve a hacer los retadores para tratar de quitarle el territorio a los azules_"- Exclamo uno de los animales que se encontraba en la parte de arriba, un oso hormiguero era quien narraba el partido, acompañado de una tortuga.

"Es una broma, es solo un simple juego de futbol, es fácil de jugarlo"- dijo Blu.

"Esto no es un juego, es guerra"- corrigió Eduardo.

"_y comenzamos como siempre, el balón lo vuelve a tener el equipo azul, Roberto empieza a tomar la ventaja, Felipe y sus defensas tratan de alcanzarlo, pero el balón es lanzado a otro costado"._

"Vamos Roberto, tu puedes!"- exclamaron los hijos de Blu y Perla.

"BAH, yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor"- se quejó Blu al ver los movimientos de Roberto con el balón.

"_Roberto cada vez está más cerca, solo 2 defensas más, empieza a quitárselos de un lado a otro, sigue teniendo el balón, prepara su disparo, dispara y…GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"._

"_Gooool"- _gritaban toda la tribu azul, ellos fueron los primeros en marcar el gol.

"_Gooool de los azules, el marcador es 1 a 0, por el momento"._

Los rojos volvieron a retomar sus posiciones, todo listo para el siguiente.

"Muy bien, entren ustedes"- señalo Eduardo a otras dos aves mientras los que participaban salían de cambio.

"Amm, ¿poder entrar yo señor?"- pregunto Blu con ganas de jugar.

"Tú no"- dijo Eduardo con seriedad, pero termino llevándose otra sorpresa mas…

"_GOOOOOOOOOOL!, ahora fue por parte de los rojos, Felipe anota el Gol del empate, esto está ahora 1 por 1._

"Rayos!"- Exclamo Eduardo.

Durante todo el partido, los únicos que marcaban más goles para ambas tribus, fueron Roberto y Felipe, ya que ellos tenían más oportunidades para poder arrematar los centros en dirección a las porterías.

Pero de repente, uno de los rojos, termino cometiendo una falta muy dura, provocando que uno de los azules terminara lesionado.

"OYE!"-exclamo Eduardo.

El árbitro no tenia de otra, más que sacar amarilla para Felipe.

Eduardo no podía pensar en otra cosa, estaba un poco nervioso, parecía que se le acababa todas las esperanzas para mandar a otras aves más, el único que le quedaba en la banca, era nada menos y nada más que Blu.

"Ok, no tengo de otra…Blu, entra"- se rindió Eduardo.

"SI!"- se emocionó Blu mientras se quitaba su cangurera y se preparaba para salir a jugar.

"Vamos Papa!"- se emocionaron los hijos de Perla mientras veían como Blu ingresaba a la fosa.

"_Pero que tenemos aquí, acaso será la arma secreta que tiene preparado Eduardo para poder ganar este partido, no lo sabemos, pero esto será cada vez más entretenido"_

El balón volvió a volar por los aires, los delanteros de los rojos fueron tras ella, mas sin embargo, Roberto volvió a ganar el balón.

"Hey, Roberto, estoy solo, estoy solo"- gritaba Blu.

Roberto no hizo caso, simplemente volvió a tomar su posición, lanzando una vez mas el balón en dirección a la portería del rival, hasta volver a anotar.

"GOOOOOOOOL!"- gritaron los guacamayo azules mientras hacían su ola, aunque los rojos, no les dio mucha importancia.

"_señoras y señores, esto se pone más apasionante, el marcador es 4 a 4, y falta menos de 1 min con 30 segundos para que esto acabe, ¿habrá alguna nueva respuesta?"_

Blu quería hacer su Gol, pero cada intento o cada llamada que hacía, todos lo terminaban ignorando, pensando que quizá algo malo podría hacer y todo terminaría mal.

Entonces, uno de los azules termino rodeado por 3 rojos, sin tener alguna respuesta, lanzo lo más alto posible el balón antes de que los 3 rojos terminaran chocándolo.

Blu alcanzo a ver como el balón terminaba cayendo, pero las mismas aves rojas iban tras él.

"Esta vez no lo ganaran"- dijo Blu mientras iba en dirección hacia los guacamayos rojos, volando cada vez más rápido.

"Tú puedes Blu"- pensaba Perla mientras veía a Blu como luchaba por el balón.

Parecía ser imposible, pero Blu termino sorpresivamente con el balón en sus alas, tratando de esquivar a los rojos que lo seguían.

"Oh oh, creo que esto está mal"- pensaba Blu.

"Blu!, lanza el balón"- exclamo Roberto.

Como Blu era ignorado por los demás, esta vez no hacía nada de caso.

Fue volando en dirección a la portería, burlándose de cada ave roja que pasaba en su camino, estaba a unos metros más de poder alcanzar su territorio.

"Blu…BLU!"- gritaba con algo de desesperación Roberto.

Blu no hizo caso, simplemente siguió su paso hacia el territorio enemigo.

"Blu, pasa el balón a Roberto, pásalo!"- grito con desesperación y mucha seriedad Eduardo.

Sin embargo, no quiso escuchar, como Blu era ignorado por casi todos, decidió terminar el trabajo con uno de sus disparos más impresionantes.

"Ahora sí, es mi momento, a darlo por todos"- pensaba Blu mientras terminaba preparando el balón, para después hacer un tiro con chanfle hacia la portería enemiga.

Todos estaban algo impactados por lo que estaba por suceder, Perla y los demás empezaban a ponerse muy nerviosos, Eduardo no era la excepción, él era el que más nervios tenia.

El balón seguía a su curso, muchas aves rojas se movían de un lado a otro para que el balón continuara a su curso, hasta el punto en que empezaba a llegar a la portería…a la portería…de los azules.

El portero quien veía el balón en aproximación, alzo lo mas alto posible sus alas para tratar de detener el balón, pero era muy tarde, el balón logro rosar las redes para de esta manera terminar en gol, en contra de los azules.

"GOOOOOOOOL"- Festejo Blu con alegría, pensando que finalmente podría ir en paz, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que termino marcando en su propia portería.

"Lo logramos"- festejaron los rojos.

"_Increíble lo que acabamos de ver señores, al parecer, el arma secreta que Eduardo había mandado, no funciono del bien como se creía, por el contrario, todo termino mal, que creen que este pasando en estos momentos con Eduardo"._

"Noooo! NOOOOOO! TE VOY A MATAR!"- Exploto Eduardo de la ira y de la depresión que tenía.

Todas las aves azules estaban muy tristes y muy decepcionadas por lo que acababa de pasar, de uno por uno iban abandonando la fosa, la mayoría se iba en un total silencio, mientras que otras, terminaban con abucheos hacia Blu, provocando que el mismo terminara un poco deprimido.

"Jajajaja, enserio creíste, que el ponerlo en el juego, ganarías, pero mira como tiemblo…jajajaja, mejor suerte con eso la próxima…viejo Ed, jajajaja"- termino burlándose Felipe de Eduardo mientras se iba de regreso a la tribu.

Eduardo puso su vista hacia Blu, iba regresando por sus cosas, escuchando como de uno por uno lo abucheaban.

"Ammm…Señor, yo…yo…"-Cuando Blu estaba por decir alguna palabra, un golpe muy fuerte se termino llevando en su rostro, provocando que el pobre guacamayo terminara cayendo al suelo, solo significaba una cosa, Eduardo lo había golpeado.

"Jamás…jamás lo aceptare, nunca aceptare a una patética mascota, como tú"- eso fue lo último que dijo Eduardo, para volver a retomar su vuelo, regresando por última vez a la tribu.

Al ponerse de pie, Blu no pudo creer lo que había pasado, las cosas no volvieron a marcar de bien una vez más, todo volvió a caer en su contra, y más en haber regalado la victoria hacia los rojos.

Con la cabeza baja, Blu no pudo pensar en otra cosa, más que haber vivido toda la mala experiencia en el amazonas, sabía que el haber aceptado en que su familia fuera hasta este lugar, era uno de los más grandes errores, y por su culpa, termino ocasionando que toda la tribu azul se volviera a quedar sin territorio, como lo que paso hace 3 años cuando la primera vez fue destruida por los humanos.

En ese momento, Blu no quería nada de compañía, se sentía totalmente mal, tenía mucha culpa, y se culpaba en sí mismo por el daño que ocasiono, más para su sorpresa, Perla termino aterrizando a un lado de él.

"Hola…"- saludo Perla con algo de timidez.

"Hola"- contesto Blu con mucha tristeza.

"Amm, esto, no era lo que tenías en mente…¿o sí?"- pregunto Perla.

"Desde luego que no"- respondió Blu.

"Entonces, qué fue lo que paso'"- volvió a preguntar Perla.

Blu empezaba a remplazar su tristeza, para repentinamente poner una cara seria.

"Que yo…lo único que termine ocasionando, fue en lastimar a toda la tribu, ocasionar muchos problemas, y por lo visto, en que terminaran viéndome diferente"- contesto Blu con una cara seria.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Perla muy confundida.

"Yo creo que…es momento de regresar a casa, ahora sé que no encajo en este lugar"- dijo Blu en que era el momento de regresar a Rio.

"No muchos lo tomaran en cuenta Blu"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Que, ¿de qué hablas?"- pregunto algo confundido Blu.

"Blu, este lugar, lo tiene todo, y además, los cambios fueron totalmente positivos, mira a los niños, ya tienen más amigos, Bia empezó a conocer a su nuevo romeo, Carla empieza a crear su propia música, y Tiago se divierte mucho y más cuando actúa más salvaje, yo creo que…podemos considerarlo, como…nuestro hogar"- dijo Perla con una bella sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Blu no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo que dijo Perla, a el le resulto todo lo contrario.

"¿Hogar?, esto, ¿tú crees que esto es un hogar?, donde solo ocasionar en lastimar a los demás y de cómo te ven diferente!…¿tú crees que esto es un hogar?, talvez tú lo consideres así porque vives más tiempo en la selva…esto para mí, no lo es…esto, solo me trae mala suerte, y más cuando tu propio padre me termina haciendo la vida imposible!"- dijo Blu totalmente deprimido.

Blu estaba cada vez más deprimido, ya nada parecía ser igual, el solo quería regresar a su viejo hogar, donde todo seria del lado bueno, pero Perla, no lo tomo como una lástima, la sonrisa se le termino borrando y termino remplazaba por una cara llena de frustración y seriedad.

"Sabes…yo creo que estas exagerando, solo tratas de hacerte la victima ante todo esto, y yo creo que es momento de que dejes pensar tanto en ti mismo y empezar a empezar en nosotros, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- contesto Perla molesta.

"Pensar…¿en ustedes?, pero siempre lo he hecho Perla, desde que nos casamos, y terminamos teniendo a nuestros hijos, todo el tiempo he estado pensando en ustedes, porque dudas eso de mi"- dijo Blu con algo de seriedad.

"Porque no parece ser cierto!"- contesto Perla fríamente.

"De que estas hablando"- contesto Blu cambiando a su seriedad a una confusión.

"Mira todo lo que paso, esto no estaría pasando si tu no estaría con tus idioteces de mascota y de humanos, eso solo te quita el tiempo en pensar en tu familia…tu propia familia"- contesto Perla mostrando su tristeza.

"Tú lo sabes muy bien, recuerda que aún me sigue costando mucho en poder adaptarme a la selva, todo esto es verdaderamente nuevo, para mí, yo sé que quieres estar más tiempo en la selva que en la ciudad, deseas ser libre de ellos, en cambio yo, aun no puedo lograrlo, sé que te prometí que haría todo lo posible para poder mantenerlos a salvo y dar todo lo posible por ustedes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que les ando fallando, un poco"- admitió Blu pensando en cómo podría tomarlo Perla.

"Y si tanto te costaba trabajo, ¡¿Por qué no me pediste mi ayuda?!, acaso te costó mucho en decírmelo cuanto antes"- Agrego Perla cada vez más dolida y más enfadada que nunca.

"Perla, yo no quería, pero…"- trato de explicar Blu.

"Acaso no confiabas en mi"- contesto una vez más Perla mientras empezaba a acercarse cada vez más enojada hacia Blu, haciendo que el misto terminara retrocediendo.

"Perla, de verdad, lo siento, no es que confiara en ti, yo, no quería que te sintieras decepcionada, yo solo quería…"- cuando Blu trataba de explicar el asunto, repentinamente Perla lo termino tomando de un ala para sorpresivamente darle un gran golpe en el rostro, provocando que volviera a caer una vez más, pero este golpe fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior que Eduardo le termino dando.

"! Ya cállate Blu! ya no quiero escuchar más de ti, realmente me tienes muy decepcionada, inclusive creí que habías cambiado cuando salimos de la clínica, creí que esta vez podríamos vivir como una verdadera familia…pero, me di cuenta de que no sería así"- decía Perla para darle la espalda a Blu.

"Tal vez mi padre tenga razón, tal vez fue un gran error en haberte elegido, si no me hubiera separado de toda mi familia años atrás, y no estaríamos viviendo este tipo de situaciones, ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!, en lugar de estar decepcionada, estaría Feliz, verdaderamente Feliz, talvez no contigo, al darme cuenta que Roberto estaba con vida y de haber sobrevivido en ese incendio, lo hubiera elegido como mi verdadera pareja, y también, como mi verdadero esposo, y quizá el sería mucho mejor padre para mis hijos, y poder tener la vida más tranquila y normal que siempre he querido tener"- cada palabra que decía Perla, con toda la tristeza que mostraba, provoca que Blu terminara un poco lastimado, no por el golpe, si no por las palabras hirientes de Perla.

"Perla…"- intentaba explicar Blu comenzando a arrepentirse.

"En cambio tu…"- se volteo Perla para volver a estar frente a frente con Blu, para después descubrir que las lágrimas de Perla comenzaba a caer de sus ojos

"Solo te sigues preocupando por las cosas de la ciudad, y eso te quita mucho el tiempo para que estés conmigo…snif…pareciendo que eso te debe de importar mucho más que yo…snif…no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, me arrepiento mucho en haberme casado con una patética, y miserable mascota…!como tú!, ¡idiota!"- fue lo último que dijo Perla, no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas y la decepción que tenía no podía cambiar para nada.

Inmediatamente, Perla alzo vuelo, alejándose lo más rápido posible de la fosa de la perdición, dejando a Blu en el suelo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Para Blu era diferente, su corazón término partiéndose en dos luego de escuchar toda la versión de Perla, fue muy doloroso y muy cruel a ver a Perla en esa manera, todo esto era cada vez más deprimente para él, hasta que empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas de tristeza, en total, era una verdadera frustración con una mezcla de dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

"En verdad…¿me odia?"- se preguntaba Blu mientras las lágrimas le seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

"Odiarte, más bien te detesta mucho"- dijo alguien detrás de el

Blu dejo de llorar un momento para mirar a esa ave, era Red.

"Que quieres ahora"- contesto Blu con algo de enojo.

"Nada, solo pasar a ver cómo te terminaron quebrando, jajá"- se burló Red.

"No creas que conseguirás en humillarme más"- trato de defenderse Blu, aunque los nervios y la timidez lo ponía totalmente débil, acompañado de sus lágrimas.

"Son puras tonterías, mejor acéptalo, ella tiene razón, terminaste fallando a tu tribu, y por lo visto, decepcionaste mucho a tu propia familia, con este paso, nunca conseguirás en arreglar el daño que ocasionaste"- dijo Red cada vez más amenazante.

"¡Porque mejor no te vas!"- comenzó a molestarse mucho Blu sin dejar de llorar

"De acuerdo, me voy, aunque…me estaré imaginando lo mucho del odio que te tienen en estos momentos, eso nunca cambiara…ni siquiera tu mismo"- Finalizo Red con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro para finalmente regresar a su victorioso tribu.

Blu estaba totalmente molesto, al parecer, en verse cara a cara con Red parecía inmigrarle mucho, una batalla podría cambiar mucho la historia entre estas dos aves…pero hoy no.

Más sin embargo, Blu tenía otra cosa que hacer, necesitaba desahogarse un momento de este momento dramático, quería quitarse todo el dolor que tenía, su dolor eterno.

"Creo saber con quién ir…puede que esté un poco ocupada, pero al menos con el GPS, podre localizarla"- dijo Blu mientras trataba de no llorar más, preparando su cangurera, prendió su GPS, y empezó a buscar a Linda, su ex dueña.

Para entonces, Blu comenzó a salir de la fosa de la perdición, alejándose inclusive lo más posible de la tribu, en estos momentos no quería hacer su aparición, sabiendo que todos podrían darle la mala bienvenida…incluyendo a su familia.

Entre las ramas de los árboles, Perla alcanzo a ver como Blu terminaba de alejarse hasta perderse de vista, arrepintiéndose mucho de todo lo que le había dicho a Blu.

"Blu…perdóname…"- ahora era Perla quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que dijo, empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas, sabiendo que todo lo que dijo, lo termino lastimando, sabiendo que era su propia pareja.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Valla, creo que esto se ha vuelto cada vez más dramático, no lo creen?**

**No me odien por favor, a parte me batalle mucho con este cap, esta vez mis ideas comenzaron a fallarme un poco, XD.**

**Que creen que pase ahora, será que la relación de Blu y Perla, está por terminar.**

**Como siempre, pueden opinarlo dejándome sus reviews, así me puede ayudar para que pueda poner este fin más interesante.**

**Antes de irme, tengo una buena noticia, este fic aún tiene mucho por delante antes de llegar a su Final, pero también estoy trabajando en uno nuevo, pero este resultara más diferente al de las películas de Rio, muy pronto sabrán de que estoy hablando.**

**Bien, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos para todos desde México, nos leeremos la próxima!.**

**Chau.**


	18. Juntos

**Bueno bueno bueno para todos, regresado, otra vez, ahora con un nuevo cap más de mi grandioso fic, estén atentos en lo que sigue, cada vez hay más sorpresas que revelar.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**"Juntos"**

La guerra de la fosa de la perdición había terminado, tristemente para la tribu azul fue muy trágico, al perder la guerra contra los rojos, significaría la pérdida de su nuevo hogar.

Todos estaban reunidos en el nido de Eduardo, esperando alguna nueva respuesta, algo asustados por lo que podría ser el fin de su hogar, algunos se quedaban pensando si habría oportunidad para poder conservar la calma, otros para su desgracia seguían molestos al estar pensando en Blu, el culpable y el responsable de haber perdido la esperanza y la gran oportunidad de todos los guacamayos azules por permanecer en su casa.

Entre ellos, estaban los hijos de Blu y Perla, acompañados de la Tia Mimi y de Daniel.

"Supongo que mi hermano no tendrá de otra que desterrar a su padre"- dijo Mimi muy preocupada por lo que iba a pasar.

"!No quiero que lo destierren!, el no tuvo la culpa, solo trato de ayudar"- contesto Bia un poco molesta, pero muy decaída por lo que pasaba.

"Tranquila, estoy seguro que Eduardo no lo hará, ten fe en eso"- trato de decir Daniel para calmar a Bia, al igual que sus hermanos.

Para entonces, Eduardo había salido del nido, todos comenzaron a dirigir la vista hacia él, esperando la verdadera respuesta.

Entre toda la multitud de aves, Eduardo trato de verificar si Perla estaba aquí, para su sorpresa, no estaba en alguna parte de su nido, ni siquiera en la tribu.

"Guacamayos azules, machos…y hembras"- empezó a decir Eduardo - "lamento mucho el tener que decir esto, pero nuestra derrota en contra de los rojos, nos está provocando a todos, tanto adultos…como recién nacidos, en la perdida, de nuestro hogar conseguido, hace 3 años, en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera en exigir la revancha, solo esperar a lo que sigue…sin embargo, cierta ave termino siendo responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando, desde que llego a esta tribu, solo ha ocasionado problemas, así que, me veo obligado, frente a todos ustedes, en dar fin a todo este asunto…hoy mismo, esa ave…será desterrada para siempre, de nuestras vidas…y de toda la selva"- fue lo último que dijo Eduardo como palabras finales.

Esto solo provoco que muchos empezaran recriminar a Eduardo, al parecer, ellos quería algo más que solo desterrarlo, algunos decían, "merece la muerte", otros opinaban que era mejor humillarlo y tratar de lastimarlo por toda su vida, solo para provocar que la preocupación de los niños aumentaran, incluyendo también a Bia, Carla y Tiago.

"No…no, no"- trato de aguantar las lágrimas Bia.

"Mi abu no puede ser asi con papa"- Carla entro en el mismo estado de Bia.

"Creo que el Amazonas comienza a darme miedo"- dijo Tiago.

Mimi y Daniel estaban en un shock sorpresivo, ellos esperaban una respuesta no tan cruel.

"No…no se preocupen, estoy seguro que él, no está hablando enserio"- Intento decir Daniel para calmar la situación al acercarse a Bia.

"!Ya basta Daniel!, no trates de decir más mentiras!, esto es muy serio, talvez tu tengas una vida normal, y yo estoy en un gran problema en perder a mi padre, porque mejor no la dejamos aquí y cada quien sigue con su vida"- lo último lo dijo empujando a Daniel para después salir volando hacia el nido de Roberto, acompañado de sus lágrimas de tristeza.

Carla y Tiago no fueron la excepción y fueron siguiendo a su hermana, dejando solos a la tia Mimi y Daniel, quien bajo tristemente la cabeza por lo ocurrido.

"Creo que, no debí meter la pata"- dijo Daniel un poco arrepentido.

"Descuida, al menos trataste de ayudarla, eso es muy lindo de tu parte"- dijo Mimi poniendo su ala en el hombro de Daniel.

"Sera mejor que busque a Perla, creo que…merece recibir la noticia, ¿quieres venir?"- ofreció Mimí.

"De acuerdo, creo que un paseo no me hará sentir mal"- respondió Daniel para volar con la tía Mimi en la búsqueda de Perla, aun con la cabeza baja, acompañado de una lagrima traicionera.

* * *

Volando lejos y más lejos de la tribu, y quizá aún más de la selva, Blu no paraba de continuar buscando a Linda, gracias a la ayuda de su GPS podría ubicar fácilmente en donde encontrarla.

Aun cargaba el dolor que sentía en estos momentos luego de su pelea dura con Perla, algo que verdaderamente no había tenido en estos 3 años, pero más cuando se hablaba del gran amor que ambos tenían, termino siendo una quiebra al corazón, y más para nuestro emplumado amigo.

"Porque Perla… ¿porque tenías que hacerme esto?"- repetía Blu después de la amarga discusión que tuvo hace un par de minutos con Perla.

Al paso de unos segundos, finalmente llego a su destino, el GPS le indico que estaba en su campamento, pero al momento de llegar, estaba completamente sola, eso lo hizo sacar un poco de onda, hasta busco por todas partes pero no la encontró, ni siquiera con Julio.

"…Adiós…Linda"- dijo Blu como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver.

"Adiós cangurera"- se despidió Blu de su cangurera.

"Adiós panqueques"- dijo recordando uno de sus desayunos favoritos.

"Adiós Café"- dijo tomando un poco de café, pero…

"…PUAJ, Adiós café"- decía Blu al mirar un momento el campamento, para después recordar algo que lo volvió a entristecer un poco, una foto, donde aparecía el con Linda, a lado de Julio, y de Perla.

Al ver a Perla en la foto, recordó un poco de lo que fue una verdadera vida a lado de ella, jamás olvidara sus primeros días cuando estuvo a su lado, el día que la salvo en muchas ocasiones cuando fue capturada por contrabandistas y lastimada por el malvado Pepillo, hasta terminar en la clínica con el ala vendada en su estado de recuperación, sin mencionar también, sus primeros días de inicio en la paternidad cuando Perla y el terminaron dando luz a sus pequeños hijos.

"Adiós…niños…adiós…adiós…P…Pe…Perla"- trato de contener su llanto, pero con solo recordar lo anterior, lo hacía decaer cada vez más, sin embargo, un ruido entre los arboles provoco que interrumpiera su llanto para mirar a su alrededor.

"Q… ¿quién anda hay?"- pregunto Blu al mirar todos los árboles, aunque lo que se llevó por sorpresa, fue un ataque por la espalda, llevándolo hasta caer en una de las cajas, después de eso pudo ver quien era su agresor.

"!Eduardo tenía razón!, eres un traidor"- reclamo un guacamayo azul con una cabellera larga, se trataba de Roberto.

"Espera, tu ni lo entiendes"- trato de decir Blu, aun tirado en el piso.

"¿Entender qué?, esto es de los humanos, ¿verdad?"- Intento sacar la respuesta Roberto.

"Tú qué sabes de ellos, no sabes nada"- dijo Blu desafiando a Roberto.

"Pero por supuesto que sí, ellos son malos, te idiotizan, ¡y te destruyen todo el cerebro!"- dijo Roberto –"Lorito quiere galleta…lorito quiere galleta, ¡NO!, ¡basta de galletas! odio las galletas"- dijo Roberto un poco alterado.

"Tonterías, eso lo tienes en tu imaginación, además, las galletas son riquísimas"- defendió Blu su derecho de las galletas.

"Si claro, como si eso te importara más que Perliux, ¿no es así?"- Dijo Roberto amenazando a Blu.

Al escuchar la última palabra de Roberto, Blu no contuvo la rabia y el dolor que había consumido unos instantes, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, ahora fue Blu quien termino golpeándolo hasta mandarlo sobre unas ramas.

"!No vuelvas a decir eso!, yo siempre la ame, y la seguiré amando"- grito Blu después de lo que hizo.

"Enserio crees que lo que hiciste en la fosa de la perdición, traicionar a la tribu, y tratar de lastimarme, te hará sentir aún mejor"- contesto Roberto poniéndose rápidamente de pie para volver a acercarse hacia Blu.

"Solo porque crees ser el mejor de la selva, no quiere decir que siempre obtendrás lo que quieres"- Blu comenzaba a desafiar a Roberto.

"Muy bien, si lo que quieres es una pelea, hoy mismo la tendrás…traidor"- respondió Roberto acercándose también hasta chocar ambas cabezas y mirarse con odio.

Pero justo cuando iban a iniciar su pelea, empezaron a escuchar un ruido que provenía a su lado, se acercaba cada vez más hasta ver que uno talador gigante comenzaba a devorar algunos árboles, acercándose lentamente hacia los guacamayos.

Tanto Blu como Roberto interrumpieron su casi pelea para tratar de escapar.

"Vamos Roberto, tenemos que salir de aquí"- alerto Blu.

Sin embargo, Roberto no reacciono, se quedó un poco paralizado mientras el talador se acercaba cada vez más, dirigiéndose hacia él.

"! Son ellos, son ellos !SON ELLOS!"- grito Roberto.

"!Roberto sal de ahí!"- alcanzo a tomar a Roberto hasta salvarlo del talador.

Sin que nadie lo detuviera, el talador siguió su camino, Blu logro ponerse a salvo, pero…

"AHH…AHH…AHH, galletas, galletas, AHHHH"- Roberto comenzó a ponerse loco.

"Contrólate!"- lo último que dijo Blu lo hizo golpeando fuertemente en el rostro.

"¿Qué?…¿Cuándo?…¿dónde?"- repetía Roberto como si no sabía que había pasado, hasta ver como Blu lo terminaba tomando del pico.

"Escucha, después nos arreglamos nuestras diferencias, pero solo tenemos una oportunidad ante esto, necesito encontrar a mis amigos, tu encárgate de llevar a la tribu lo más lejos posible, incluyendo a mi familia"- dijo Blu.

"Lo hare, ¿pero que harás tú?"- pregunto Roberto.

"Debo corregir todos mis errores, debo detener esto"- dijo Blu.

"!Estas loco!, no puedes enfrentarlos tu solo"- trato de sugerir Roberto.

"!Solo has lo que te dije!"- finalizo Blu para después salir volando y de alcanzar el talador.

Roberto termino con los ojos completamente abiertos y el pico más abierto que nunca al sorprenderse de lo que hizo Blu.

"Valla, ese guacamayo no es tan tonto como lo creí, pero no puede hacerlo el solo, si Roberto el grande estaría aquí de seguro lo estaría ayudando"- dijo Roberto empezando a regresar a la selva, hasta que…

"Esperen, yo soy Roberto el grande, entonces debo hacer lo siguiente"- dijo Roberto empezando a tomar vuelo lo más rápido que pudo.

"HUMANOS!, AUXILIO!"- gritaba Roberto pidiendo ayuda desesperada, ese sin duda alguna, era Roberto el grande.

* * *

Muchos animales comenzaban a sentir todo el miedo cuando escuchaban los ruidos de los taladores quienes empezaban a destruir y derrumbar todos los árboles que se encontraban en su camino, algunos animales de diferentes especies escapaban de donde se encontraban los obreros, otros protegían a sus familias y estaban dispuestas a arriesgar su vida para poder salvarlos de los taladores, aunque casi la mayoría, terminaba fallando en el intento.

Entre ellos, en un árbol grande, dos personas se encontraban atadas en un árbol, se trataba de los trabajadores del centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, Julio y Linda.

"Ok, lo volveré a intentar"- dijo Julio empezando a hacer su canto de ave, aunque eso solo hacia poner más histérica a Linda.

"! Quieres dejar de hacer eso!, en lugar de cantar y llamar a guacamayos piensa en alguna forma para salir de aquí"- reclamo Linda tratando de zafarse.

"Lo he intentado una y otra vez, no sé con qué más pensar"- dijo Julio un poco decaído.

"Genial, ahora parece ser que estamos perdidos"- Linda estuvo en la misma actitud de Julio, aunque para ella era mucho.

Cuando se pensó que ya era el fin del Amazonas, un guacamayo azul comenzó a llegar hasta ellos, el guacamayo hizo unos granizos para en una señal de ayuda, para Linda le fue reconocida su voz, le era muy familiar.

"Espera…¿Blu?"- Pensó Linda si era verdad de que Blu estaba en el Amazonas.

"Vamos Linda, hay que pensar en otra forma"- intento llamar la atención Julio.

"Espera Julio, creo que…siento que Blu está aquí"- dijo Linda.

"Linda, ya te lo dije, él está en Rio, es imposible que el…"- cuando iba a terminar Julio, un guacamayo termino posándose en su hombro y de un salto, termino liberándolos del árbol.

"BLU!"- grito Linda felizmente abrazando fuertemente al guacamayo.

"Arrrggg!"- se quejó Blu por el fuerte abrazo de Linda.

"Ups, disculpa…que haces aquí, creimos que estas en Rio"- contesto Linda al ver a Blu en el Amazonas.

Pare entonces, Blu agarro una rama para después empezar a escribir en la tierra, esto fue lo que decía:

"_Chicos, tienen que salir de aquí, los obreros están tratando de invadir toda la selva del amazonas y la usaran para hacer negocios, ustedes traten de pedir ayuda, yo iré a alertar a mas animales"_

Con lo último que dijo, Blu voló una vez más a retomar su tarea, esta vez era cada vez más intenso la situación, mientras el volaba hacia los obreros, Linda debía obedecer lo que dijo Blu.

"Vamos Julio, tenemos que pedir ayuda"- alerto Linda mientras iba corriendo hasta entrarse a la selva una vez más.

"Valla, la regla decía que el alumno siempre obedece al maestro, pero esto es increíble, veo a Linda como si fuera alumna de Blu"- Julio empezó a estallar en risa hasta ser interrumpido una vez más.

"!Deprisa Julio!"- exclamo Linda jalándolo de la oreja.

"Auh, auh, auh…eso duele"- se quejó Julio mientras era jalado por Linda.

Las cosas eran cada vez trágicas, los obreros han derribado mas de cientos y cientos de árboles, y esta vez tenían mucho mas espacio de lo que ellos habían planeado, no era los planes hechos que el gran jefe había propuesto, inclusive también lo hacía para dejar sin hogar a los que habitaban en la selva.

"Jajajajajaja, finalmente, mi hermosa empresa de negocios estará lista lo antes posible"- decía el gran jefe al ver el gran trabajo que el mismo y sus obreros estaban haciendo.

"Un poco de espacio más, y de seguro, la mitad del Amazonas, será mía…solo mía"- decía el gran jefe en una gran posibilidad de que su empresa podría estar lista cuando antes posible, o eso es lo que creía.

"JEFE!"- uno de los obreros llamo la atención.

"Que se te ofrece ahora"- el gran jefe cambio su expresión.

"Estamos teniendo un poco de problemas"- explico el obrero.

"¿De que estas hablando ahora?"- pregunto el jefe.

"Un guacamayo azul, esta impidiendo que hagamos nuestro trabajo"- dijo el obrero, provocando que el jefe solo diera una risa.

"Debes estar bromeando, no estés de chistes y retoma tu trabajo"- dijo el gran jefe.

"Pero señor, no puedo trabajar, mis llaves fueron arrebatadas por esa ave, y no solo soy yo, son todos los demás"- dijo el obrero.

"YA BASTA, será mejor que sea yo el que los haga trabajar más del doble"- se enojó el jefe.

Pero cuando salió a ver lo que estaba pasando, resulta que no solo era uno, eran muchos más taladores que se encontraban apagados.

"¿Pero que está pasando aquí?, VUELVAN AL TRABAJO!"- exclamo el jefe.

"No podemos señor, un ave azul nos robó nuestras llaves, observe usted"- dijo otro de los obreros.

El jefe al mirar bien el detalle, lo que veía si era un guacamayo azul, y para su grata sorpresa, era Blu, quien tenía muchas llaves que llevaba en sus garras, pertenecientes a los taladores, eso solo hizo que lo llenara de ira y rabia.

"!Y que están esperando todos ustedes!...atrápenlo"- indico el gran jefe dispuesto a atrapar a Blu lo antes posible.

* * *

"Bueno, ya me descubrieron, pero al menos lo hago para no dañar a los demás"- pensaba Blu mientras trataba de detener todo el alboroto…el solo.

En el otro lado de la selva, Perla no dejaba de mirar el cielo azul, aun con el rostro de lágrimas, cada vez más decaída por lo que paso con Blu.

"_Blu…jamás debí hacerte esto, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, pero te juro que lamento mucho por lo mal que te termine tratando, y mucho menos al haber hablado mal de ti"_

"AArrhr…galletas, temor a las galletas"- Perla escucho un ruido que empezaba a llegar.

"¿Roberto?"- pregunto Perla mientras veía como Roberto llegaba un poco traumado con otras aves mas.

"Señor"- creo que tu mejor alumno esta algo…loco"- dijo uno de los guacamayos hacia Eduardo.

"¿Que sucede contigo ahora Roberto?"- pregunto Eduardo un poco serio.

"Humanos Ed, miles y miles de humanos, están casi cerca de nosotros, y Blu está con ellos"- dijo Roberto un poco alterado.

"! Traidor!"- Exclamo Eduardo al saber que Blu estaba en su contra.

"No, Blu está tratando de detenerlos"- intento explicar Roberto hasta que Perla llega hacia él.

"!Que!, pero el solo!"- exclamo Perla un poco preocupada.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho, todo el mundo a fuera, ya, ya, YA!"- alerto Eduardo llevando a sus aves, pero todos, excepto Perla.

"Rápido hija, tenemos que irnos de aquí"- llamo Eduardo a Perla.

"Perdóname papa, pero esta vez no, no iré contigo"- contesto Perla, provocando que Eduardo se molestara un poco más.

"!Tienes que venir conmigo!, ya te perdí una vez y no pienso volverte a perder otra vez, eres mi única familia que queda en esta tierra"- intento convencer Eduardo.

"Blu es ahora mi familia papa y no lo voy a abandonar"- dijo Perla.

"Ese es el problema Perliux"- dijo Roberto aterrizando a un lado de ella.

"¿De qué hablas Beto?"- pregunto Perla un poco preocupada.

"Blu…me pidió que alertada a todos ustedes y que nos fuéramos de aquí, en especial a ti, y a tus hijos"- cuando Roberto termino de decir su palabra a Perla se le cayeron los ojos de la impresión, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver.

"Eso dijo, pero, ¿porque?"- quiso saber Perla.

"De seguro fue…para mantenerlos a salvo a todos, como si fuera su muestra de disculpa después de lo que ocasiono en la fosa de la perdición"- dijo Roberto.

Perla lo termino pensando por un minuto hasta tomar la verdadera decisión, se dio media vuelta para volar en dirección a los taladores, donde se estaba encontrando Blu en medio de la batalla.

"!Hija espera, no vallas por favor!"- Eduardo trato de deterna, pero no logro conseguirlo.

"Lo siento Ed, pero de seguro ira a ayudar a Blu"- contesto Roberto al observar la cara de odio que tenía Eduardo.

"Esto tampoco se quedara así, si ella va, yo también lo hare, Roberto, tu regresa con los demás y trata de pedir toda la ayuda lo antes posible.

"Si Eduardo!"- contesto Roberto para tratar de alcanzar a los demás.

Perla quien estaba a mitad de los taladores comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más, como si ya habrán capturado, rasguñado, lastimado, o quizá algo malo le hayan hecho a Blu, por lo que impulso su vuelo cada vez más rápido.

"Resiste Blu, pueden que aún no me perdones, pero juntos saldremos de esta…mi amor"- a pesar de no superar la discusión con Blu, Perla estaba dispuesta para tratar de ayudarlo, arriesgando una vez más su vida en contra de los humanos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien señores, llegamos al final del cap.**

**Cual creen ustedes que vaya a pasar ahora.**

**Será que durante la pelea que tiene Blu, Perla lo aprovechara para pedir su perdón.**

**Como siempre, acepto todos sus reviews y todas sus opiniones son gratis.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	19. Animales vs Taladores

**Muy buenos días y noches para todos mis amigos lectores, una vez más con un nuevo cap mas de mi segundo fic, como siempre, lo mejor posible para que les agrade a todos y poder conocer sus nuevos reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**"Animales vs Obreros"**

La tía Mimí y Daniel no paraban de buscar a Perla, ya habían buscado por casi toda la tribu pero no había ningún rastro de ella, al menos eso parecía.

"No la puedo encontrar"- se quejó la Tía Mimí.

"No se preocupe, tarde o temprano estoy seguro que podrá aparecer"- contesto Daniel.

Sin embargo, alcanzaron a ver que un ave iba volando a toda velocidad, al ver con un poco más de detalle, la Tía Mimí capto que se trataba de Perla.

"Mira, la encontré, después de todo no fallo en la búsqueda"- se alegró la Tía Mimí.

"Espere…esa otra ave, ¿es su hermano?"- pregunto Daniel.

Ambos dieron la vista en la otra ave, era un poco más grande, al parecer, volaba a toda prisa para alcanzar a Perla, La Tía Mimí pudo comprender que si era su hermano.

"¿Eduardo?, pero que demonios…"- al igual que Daniel, la Tía Mimí no comprendía muy bien porque volaban un poco separados, por lo cual tuvo que seguirlos lo más rápido que pudo, con la compañía de Daniel, lo que ellos no sabían, era que se dirigían hacia los taladores y los obreros.

Mientras tanto, Perla continuaba volando lo más rápido que podía, alejándose lo más posible de la tribu para dirigirse hacia los obreros con sus taladores, donde supuestamente se encontraba Blu, preocupada cada vez mas de que le hicieran algún daño o trataran de capturarlo.

"Hija, detente por favor"- un ave iba tras Perla, se trataba de Eduardo.

A pesar de estar escuchando la voz de su padre, por ningún motivo Perla se detuvo, más seguía con su camino.

"Hija, por favor, no hagas esto"- contesto Eduardo hasta finalmente atraparla.

"Suéltame!"- se quejó Perla.

"Porque te quieres hacer esto, no crees que ya estas a salvo con todos nosotros"- dijo Eduardo tratando de mantener a salvo a su hija, pareciendo que solo le importara más a ella que a todos los demás.

"Tú no lo entiendes, Blu necesita mi ayuda, no puedo abandonarlo en medio del caos"- Perla comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

"Acaso no has comprendido del todo Hija, él nos traiciono a todos, traiciono a toda la tribu, por el terminamos perdiendo nuestro nuevo hogar, especialmente te termino traicionando a ti"- dijo Eduardo tratando de comprender a Perla que no volviera a perderse una vez más, aunque eso no pareció importarle mucho.

"!Todo eso no me importa!, no me importa la selva, no me importa si estar o no estar en la tribu, tampoco me importa si volver o conservar nuestro hogar…lo único que solo me importa y valiendo más que todo esto, es mi esposo, en Blu"- dijo Perla con la intensión de ayudar a Blu.

"Aún no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es que te importa mucho esa tonta ave sabiendo que solo ocasiona problemas?"- pregunto Eduardo queriendo saber si Perla realmente amaba a Blu.

"Puede que un principio, pero después de conocerlo bien, pude comprender que es fiel para mí, y con respeto a tu pregunta, por supuesto que me importa mucho, es el ave de mi vida papa, y por ningún motivo me impedirá que lo abandone, ni siquiera tú, y si eso no es mucho para ti…vete"- con lo último que dijo Perla retomo una vez más su vuelo para continuar a seguir hasta los taladores, dejando esta vez solo a Eduardo, solo pensando el algo malo que estaría por suceder.

"Ed!"- llamo alguien detrás, era la Tía Mimí con Daniel.

"Hermana, se supone que debes estar con los demás"- contesto Eduardo.

"Lo estaba, pero estaba buscando a Perla, pero no sabía que ibas detrás de ella…¿está todo bien?"- pregunto Mimí.

Eduardo no sabía con qué contestar, aunque la seguridad de toda la tribu ya estaba hecha, no podía permitir que otro daño más o algún movimiento in falso le pasara a Perla, al menos por el bienestar de su propia hija.

"Yo…yo"- cuando Eduardo iba a darle la respuesta, termino apareciendo Roberto con toda la tribu, tanto a los machos, como a las hembras y los niños, entre ellos, Bia, Carla y Tiago, algo que sin duda alguna lo dejo sin palabras.

"!Roberto!, pero porque trajiste a toda la tribu, solo te pedí que trajeras a los mejores"- contesto Eduardo un poco molesto.

"Lo hice Ed, pero…resulto que toda la mayoría nos terminara siguiendo hasta alcanzarnos, ellos también decidieron ayudar"- respondió Roberto un poco apenado.

"!Que!"- Contesto Eduardo algo sorprendido.

"!Abu!"- contesto una pequeña guacamaya, se trataba de Bia.

"Bia, ¿pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?"- pregunto Eduardo al ver que Bia estaba acompañada por Carla y Tiago.

"Lo mismo que dijo Roberto, venimos todos para ayudar, escuche que mi madre fue a ayudar a mi padre, ¿es cierto?"- pregunto Carla.

"Bueno, ella…"- trato de hacer una excusa para que no pensaran que Perla fue a ayudar a Blu, pero no fue así como lo quería.

"Son sus hijos Ed, ellos merecen saber la noticia"- contesto Mimí poniéndose a un lado de Eduardo.

Aunque parecía ser una locura, ella sabía que tenía razón, pues Bia, Carla y Tiago necesitaban saber si era cierto si su madre había ido en ayudar a Blu, para así poder ayudarlos a ellos con la ayuda de todos.

"_No quiero volver a entrar en otro caos, y mucho menos en perder a alguien más, solo lo hare por mi propia cuenta, por mi propia hija"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eduardo empezó a ordenar a toda la tribu que empezara a ponerse lista, se encontraban ya a pocos metros para adentrarse a la zona de los obreros.

* * *

Los obreros estaban cada vez más extrañados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, no podían continuar con sus propios trabajos o inclusive no podían cumplir con los objetivos que el gran jefe les había ordenado, pues todo estaba siendo detenido por una singular ave azul, el cual estaba tratando de salvar a toda el Amazonas.

"Que les pasa, ¿acaso no pueden contra una pequeña, pero astuta ave?"- se burló Blu de todos los obreros quienes trataban de atraparlo, ya sea con sus taladores o lanzando muchos objetos desde lo mas alto.

"!Rápido cabezas huecas!, no podemos dejar que una maldita ave nos trate de detener todo esto"- el gran jefe cada vez estaba más rojo que un toro de verdad.

"Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, pero creo que es más útil que todos nosotros"-. Dijo uno de los obreros.

Cada excusa que decían los obreros solo provocaba que el gran jefe se enojara cada vez más, pues ya muchos taladores no funcionaban más, debido a que Blu terminaba quitando todas las llaves de los motores para evitar a que avanzaran, solo así para poder mantener a salvo la vida de los demás.

"Bien, entonces, lo hare yo mismo"- dijo el gran jefe para sorpresivamente sacar a uno de los obreros que estaba en un talador, y subirse para acercarse hacia Blu.

"Muy bien pequeña ave traviesa, aver si esto te parece bueno"- contesto el gran jefe al tomar un gran tronco para después moverlo por ambos lados para así poder golpear a Blu.

Sin embargo, sus intentos eran fallidos, pues Blu lograba esquivar sin mayor problema los ataques del talador en la que se encontraba el gran jefe.

"!No cantes victoria!"- decía el gran jefe continuando con los ataques, solo así para que Blu continuara esquivándolos sin mayor problema.

"Vamos, puedo quedarme hasta la noche haciendo esto"- Blu parecía tenerlo todo controlado, empezaba a cantar victoria, hasta que una voz lo terminara llamando por detrás, provocando que se detuviera para saber de quien se trataba.

"!Blu!"- llamo alguien detrás de Blu, al escuchar esa voz, sintió que comenzaba a paralizarse de poco a poco, comenzaba a temblar, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y sus nervios empezaban a llegar cada vez más, solo después para voltear un poco atrás y mirar a una guacamaya azul celeste, el cual era su propia esposa.

"¿P…Pe…Perla?"- pregunto Blu un poco temeroso.

"Blu, que alegría que estas bien"- dijo Perla un poco aliviada de que Blu estaba ileso, pero todo cambio cuando el mismo tronco que Blu había esquivado muchas veces terminara golpeándolo completamente hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo.

"!BLU!"- fue lo último que vio Perla al ver que Blu termino caído en el suelo, por lo cual fue inmediatamente a revisarlo.

"Blu, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Perla totalmente angustiada.

Blu empezó a recuperar un poco la conciencia hasta lograr ver frente a frente con Perla.

"Que…!¿Qué haces aquí?!"- pregunto un poco alterado Blu y a la vez molesto.

"Pues…vine a ayudarte amor, no lo sabias"- intento responder Perla para tratar de ayudar a Blu, aunque no se esperaba de la actitud de Blu que había usado.

"!Se supone que deberías estar con los demás!, ¡no puedo creer que hayas dejado a los niños solos!"- contesto Blu para repentinamente apartarse de Perla inmediatamente.

"Blu…yo"- intento contestar Perla luego de la repentina actitud de Blu, pero volvió a ser interrumpido una vez más cuando el talador se les venía acercando.

"Jajajaja, ahora si no tienen escapatoria, empiezan a despedirse de su propia vida"- decía el gran jefe mientras usaba el mismo tronco para poder acabar con la vida de las aves.

Pero justo en el momento en que estaba por hacerlo, el gran jefe detuvo un poco su ataque mortal para después mirar a su frente, solo para sorprenderse de que unas manchas totalmente azules terminaran rodeándolos a todos, quienes realmente eran los verdaderos guacamayos azules.

Todos ellos convocados por Eduardo, acompañados por Mimí y Roberto, entre ellos, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Paola, Marisol y Daniel, todos listos para poder defender la selva, inclusive los venia acompañando Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

Eduardo mando a dos de los azules para poder recoger a Perla, dejando una vez más a Blu en el suelo.

"!Suéltenme!"- trataba de zafarse Perla de los guacamayos.

"Me alegra que estés a salvo hija, pensé que algo malo te había pasado"- contesto Eduardo para después abrazarla fuertemente.

"!Papa!, no es ami al que deberías de recoger…es a Blu, está un poco herido"- intento llamar la atención Perla.

"Prefiero mantenerte convida que salvar a este traidor, y espero que así sea en cuando termine de salvar la selva, ¡está claro!"- contesto Eduardo totalmente furioso con Perla, pues a él solo le importaban dos cosas, la tribu y su propia hija.

Para Perla le atormento un poco al escuchar a su padre en esa manera.

"!Ahora escuchen todos tribu azul, no queremos que nadie salga ileso, todos juntos salvaremos nuestro hogar, es momento de entrar a la batalla!"- contesto Eduardo mientras todos los guacamayos comenzaran a volar hasta atacar a todos los obreros, tratando de ahuyentarlos.

"Pero tú, quedare de donde estas, no permitiré que arriesgues más tu vida"- contesto muy firme Eduardo a Perla mientras se dirigía a ayudar a los demás en medio de la batalla, en eso se acercaron sus hijos.

"Mama"- dijo Bia al acercarse con Perla.

"Nos alegra que te encuentres bien"- dijo Tiago.

"Pero…¿dónde está papa?"- Pregunto Carla algo preocupada.

Perla solo dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba Blu, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, al principio los niños no lo entendieron, pero al mirar abajo, se atormentaron al ver a su padre en el suelo.

"!O dios mío!"- se alarmo Carla.

"!Papi!"- dijo Bia mientras iba volando hacia Blu.

"niños, me alegra que los tres… estén bien"- contesto Blu un poco adolorido.

"Resiste Papi, no dejaremos que te lastimen otra vez"- contesto Bia mientras intentaba curar a Blu.

"Niños, ayúdenme a llevarlo en ese árbol"- dijo Perla mientras que con la ayuda de los niños ayudaron a Blu hasta dejarlo en el árbol.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- pregunto Perla totalmente preocupada, aunque un poco tímida.

"Bien…eso creo"- contesto Blu un poco indiferente.

Las cosas no salían tan bien desde el principio, pero el resultado comenzaba ser a favor de los guacamayos y la de otros animales más, pues todo el trabajo de detener los taladores y de mantener a todos a salvo fue gracias a todo el trabajo de Blu, quien fue el único en encargarse de todo el alboroto que había, hasta ahora.

Mientras que los animales y los taladores seguían luchando para salvar su territorio, por alguna razón, un oso hormiguero corría a toda velocidad, acompañado de una rana venenosa y de una cacatúa totalmente desemplumada, ambos dirigiéndose a la batalla.

"Carlitos!, espera"- detuvo Pepillo al oso hormiguero.

Pepillo observo que lo animales estaban en una gran guerra, entre ellos, los guacamayos azules, y uno de ellos le hizo familiar.

"Ya te tengo"- dijo Pepillo al ver que Blu se encontraba recostado en el suelo, acompañado de sus tres hijos.

Pero cuando empezaba a acercarse lentamente para tratar de sorprenderlo, no se dio cuenta que a su lado izquierdo había un árbol envuelto de dinamita, la cual estaba a punto de explotar.

Continuo acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar cerca de Blu, sin que este se diera cuenta.

"Al fin, luego de búsqueda completa y de verte frente a frente, al fin puedo acabar contigo de una vez por todas"- pensó Pepillo al acercar lentamente su garra para apretar lo más duro posible el cuello de Blu.

Pero justo en el momento en que lo iba a lograr, y sin ningún aviso, la dinamita que estaba amarrada en un árbol había explotado, mandando por los aires a Blu y a sus hijos como a Pepillo con Carlos y Gaby, afortunadamente los guacamayos lograron tomar sus vuelos rápidamente, pero Pepillo no tuvo la misma suerte.

"¿Pero que fue eso?"- pregunto Carla un poco asustada.

"Parece ser que fue la explosión de una dinamita"- detallo Bia.

"Hagámoslo otra vez!, hagámoslo otra vez!"- exclamo Tiago con entusiasmo y alegría.

"Niños, creo que lo mejor será que se escondan en un buen árbol, olvide algo más que hacer"- aclaro Blu lanzándose una vez más al vuelo.

"Todos son unos idiotas, todo lo tengo que hacer yo"- detallo el gran jefe lanzando por última vez una gran cantidad de dinamita, para después encender la mecha, esta vez con el punto de terminar de una vez por todas la vida del amazonas.

"!Sobre mi cadáver!"- reclamo Blu volando sobre el gran jefe para después tratar de zafar toda la dinamita que se encontraba atada en los árboles.

"!Oye!, aléjate de eso"- el gran jefe trataba de ahuyentar a Blu para no arruinar su plan, más para su sorpresa termino golpeado en la cabeza con una roca, lanzada por una cacatúa.

"Por supuesto que no, nadie me roba el escenario"- reclamo Pepillo una vez corriendo hacia Blu, dejando totalmente inconsciente al gran jefe.

A pesar de lo duro que fue despegar la dinamita, Blu logro retirarla toda, ahora iba volando arriba lo más rápido que podía, pero sintió que algo se movía lentamente, como si alguien estuviera apoyado en los explosivos, solo para percatarse de que estaba otra ave.

"¿Pero qué haces?...anda amigo, sal, huye"- advirtió Blu, aunque eso no le interesó mucho a Pepillo.

"!Que esperas!, huye"- volvió a aclarar Blu.

"!Nunca!"- aclaro Pepillo cada vez más cerca de Blu.

"Estas loco, harás que los dos caigamos, suelta eso ya"- sin embargo, la mecha ya estaba casi cerca de Blu, por lo que termino lanzando lo más posible la dinamita y tratar de salvar a la cacatúa.

"Vuela ya!"- contesto Blu intentando alejarse de ahí, sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento sacudió la máscara que tenía Pepillo, para sorpresivamente descubrir su verdadera identidad.

"Dejavu Blu"- contesto Pepillo mostrando su identidad, solo para dejar sorprendido a Blu.

"Pero que!?...Pepillo"- eso no era lo que esperaba Blu, pero solo duro por un momento, pues la dinamita que estaba arriba de ellos había explotado completamente, agarrando también a las aves que iban cayendo, esto solo preocupo a todas las aves azules que les haya pasado algo, entre ellos Perla.

"Blu!"- grito totalmente preocupada Perla hasta lanzarse a su búsqueda.

"Papa!"- gritaron igualmente los niños para alcanzar a Perla.

Para Eduardo y Roberto les empezó a dar un poco de lastima, aunque eso no le afecto tanto a Eduardo, simplemente continuo con su trabajo de mantener a salvo la selva, en cambio Roberto fue también alcanzando a Perla y a sus hijos para ubicar la zona en donde cayeron Blu y Pepillo.

* * *

Con algunas quemaduras, entre los árboles y los arbustos, dos aves terminar caídos hasta quedar atados en unas lianzas.

"Auch…don…donde estoy"- empezó a despertar un guacamayo azul, recuperando un poco la cordura y la conciencia.

Pero no era el único, otra ave que estaba a un lado del también iba despertando de poco a poco, al recuperar igualmente la conciencia, termino un poco sorprendido por quedar atado en un árbol, más aparte en ver a otra ave.

"Tú!"- contesto amenazante Pepillo.

"hoho"- se asustó un poco Blu.

"Ahora así Blu, lo lamentaras, ahora te hare pagar todo lo que me hiciste"- contesto Pepillo tratando de acercarse a Blu para empezar a golpearlo.

"Espera, basta Pepillo"- se quejó Blu tratando de librar los golpes ligeros de Pepillo

Mientras que ellos seguían en su lucha, Gaby y Carlos lograron ubicar a Pepillo, solo para ver que necesitaba deshacerse de Blu.

"Muy bien pájaro azul, ahora te hare pagar lo que trataste de hacerle a mi Pepillo"- expreso Gaby para preparar un palillo que estaba en el suelo, llenándolo con su veneno y ponerlo en la nariz de Carlos.

"Muy Carlitos…espera…espera, AHORA!"- con el grito de Gaby, Carlos lanzo el palillo para poder darle a Blu, pero su tiro termino dando por accidente a Pepillo.

"Ahggrr"- se quejó Pepillo del dolor, haciendo que Gaby se lamentara mucho de lo que acababa de hacer.

Sin embargo, Blu logro desatarse fácilmente de las lianas en la que estaba él y Pepillo, pero a pesar de haberse liberado, aún tenía un poco de dolor en todo su cuerpo, empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado, pero después de tener una lucha contra todos los taladores, había salvado completamente la selva del Amazonas.

"Bueno…después de todo…todos vivirán en…paz"- lo último que dijo Blu provoco que terminara desmayado en el mismo lago en el que había caído.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien mis amigos lectores, otro cap mas terminado de mi fic, ojala les este gustando mucho este fic, como siempre, Reviews y comentarios totalmente gratis.**

**Lo que si tambien les puedo decir a todos esque este fic esta cada vez a su aproximación del Final, quedan pocos cap mas para antes de llegar a su final, estén muy atentos y podrán seguir viendo lo que pasa.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	20. Bueno para ser verdad

**Bien mis amigos emplumados, otro cap más de mi segundo fic, lose, disculpen si tarde mucho en actualizar, aunque son cosas privadas por favor, XD.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**"Bueno para ser verdad"**

"Bueno…después de todo…todos vivirán en…paz"- lo último que dijo Blu provoco que terminara desmayado en el mismo lago en el que había caído.

Sin embargo, la ayuda comenzó a llegar, un grupo de guacamayos azules se acercaba hasta donde fue la explosión, entre ellos estaba Perla, Bia, Carla y Tiago, quienes no paraban de buscar a Blu.

"!Blu!"- exclamo Perla al ver al guacamayo desmayado a un lado del

"!Papa!"- Bia fue la primera en volar al lugar en donde estaba su padre, seguido de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, Carla comenzó a tener algo de curiosidad y sospecha en la otra ave, resultando ser una cacatúa completamente desplumada, aunque se podría decir, un farsante.

"¿Bob?"- pregunto Carla.

"Oigan, ese no es Bob"- dijo Pedro al llegar al Rio.

"Te dije que ya lo conocía"-Respondió Rafael.

"Y sí que está en malas condiciones"- detallo Nico.

"Parece que todo se acabó, solo para mí, al menos intente vengarme de ti, pero creo que me volviste a ganar"- dijo Pepillo señalando a Blu quien estaba rodeado por su familia.

"Asi que…Adiós"- con lo último que dijo Pepillo empezó a sentirse que ya no respiraba, comenzando a sentirse terrible hasta caer en una gigante flor flotante.

"Noooo!"- Exclamo Gaby sintiéndose culpable de lo que hizo.

"Pero que hecho, está bien, tranquila, se cómo arreglar esto"- cuando Gaby parecía tener la decisión definitiva, tomo un poco de su propio veneno y empezar a suicidarse de poco a poco, solo asi para corregir lo que hizo mal al momento de asesinar a Blu, sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle en la cual aún no fue revelado.

"Esta rana no es venenosa"- aclaro Bia.

"¿Pero qué?...¿estamos vivos?"- pregunto Pepillo recuperando el aliento.

"Pero por supuesto que lo están, y lo digo por su color, una rana siempre debe ser venenosa siendo de uno solo, y lo digo por tener esas manchas rosas"- Explico Bia al ver las manchas rosas de Gaby.

"Pero, mis padres me decían que era venenosa, y que no podía tocar nada si lo llevara a la muerte"- cuestiono Gaby.

"Solo trataron de engañarte"- dijo Carla.

"Entonces, si realmente no lo soy…quiere decir que…PEPILLO!"- exclamo Gaby con alegría para saltar a la cabeza de Pepillo.

Pepillo no lo tomo como un juego, en vez de alegrarse, corrrio en dirección a la familia de Blu, sin embargo, fue detenido una vez mas por Gaby.

"Mi querido Pepillito, ahora si mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, tu y yo juntos por siempre"- Gaby estaba muy emocionada que empezó a arrastrar a Pepillo, solo haciendo que el mismo comenzara a entrar en miedo.

"No, no por favor, dios mío no por favor, Gaby suéltame, Carlitos, tu nunca me fallas, ayúdame con esta rana loca de remate"- intento pedir ayuda Pepillo, más su respuesta fue lo contrario, Carlitos en vez de ignorarlo lo termino ignorando por completo hasta ocultarse en un árbol.

"Ya verás que juntos nos casaremos, tendremos nuestras lunas de miel muy intensas, y sobre todo, todos nuestros hijos que si quiero tener, SIII!"- exclamo Gaby con alegría, solo para dejar en ridículo y en estado de shock al pobre Pepillo.

"Ahhh, esto no puede estar pasando!"- exclamo Pepillo al ser arrastrado por Gaby y terminar en un hueco junto con ella.

Para Perla y los demás fue muy extraño con todo lo que decía Gaby, pero para ella no era lo importante ese punto, lo que más importaba para ella era Blu y en su estado en el que se encontraba.

"Blu, por favor, resiste"- Perla trato de despertarlo con respiración de boca a boca, aunque más bien fue una respiración de pico en pico, sin embargo, Blu no despertaba, al menos por un momento.

"Beto, ayúdame con Blu"- llamo Perla a Roberto.

"De acuerdo Perliux"- Roberto termino cargando a Blu hasta llevarlo por donde volaba Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla no fueron los únicos y fueron a seguirlos, mientras que los demás ya no tenían la intención de quedarse en ese lugar, por lo que de uno en uno abandonaban el lugar y regresaban a la tribu.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de intensidad pura que se vivía en el amazonas, todo volvía a ser como antes, los taladores fueron ahuyentados de uno por uno, algunos de los obreros que trabajaban para el gran jefe fueron esposados y llevados a la justicia, por amenazaba a los animales y a la selva, inclusive algunos guardias de la policía de Manaos preguntaban por su jefe, lo que ellos no sabían, era que el gran jefe termino siendo presa para una gran serpiente.

Entre todos ellos, estaban participando Linda y Julio, revisando si alguna de las aves salieron lastimadas o algo heridas debido por la lucha que tuvieron, afortunadamente todo fue un saldo en blanco.

"Bueno, supongo que ya son todos"- aclaro Julio despues de revisar a una cachorra de pantera para regresarla a donde estaba su madre.

"Menos mal que todos están a salvo, ahora podrán vivir en paz estas criaturas"- detallo Linda al ver que de poco a poco los animales regresaban a sus hogares.

Sin embargo, toda esa tranquilidad no duro por mucho, ya que una guacamaya azul celeste termino volando en dirección a ellos hasta terminar posaba en el hombro de Linda.

"¿Perla?"- pregunto Linda al verla posaba en su hombro.

"!Linda, Julio, por favor ayúdenme, Blu esta malherido, no despierta, temo de que algo malo le haya pasado"- dijo Perla intentando llamar la atención, mas sin embargo se escuchaba puros graznidos.

"¿Sucede algo Perla?, parece que andas preocupada en algo"- declaro Linda al ver la preocupación de Perla, haciendo que ella comenzara a molestarse y a alterarse más, entonces para su otra sorpresa, un grupo de aves azules volaron hasta donde se encontraba Perla con los humanos, algunos se detuvieron debido que algo malo les pudiera pasar si se acercaran a ellos, otros valientemente fueron hacia donde estaba ella, entre ellos sus hijos y Roberto, quien este último tenia cargado a Blu, con algunas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo y totalmente inconsciente, solo así para llamar la atención de Linda sabiendo finalmente a lo que se refería Perla.

"!Oh por dios, Blu!"- exclamo Linda al ver al guacamayo inconsciente, fue corriendo hacia donde lo sujetaba Roberto, solo para arrebatárselo y terminar lanzándolo como bola de béisbol.

"!Blu, reacciona, contéstame por favor!"- suplicaba Linda esperando lo peor.

"¿Pero que le paso?"- pregunto Julio al acercarse con Linda y Blu.

"No lose, pero me asusta mucho verlo así"- dijo Linda al ver el cuerpo semiquemado de Blu.

Julio levanto con mucho cuidado a Blu para poder revisarlo detalladamente, afortunadamente continuaba respirando, pero seguía sin despertar.

"No te preocupes, Blu no está en malas condiciones, solo esta inconsciente debido a que se golpeó con algo duro, pero en unos minutos mas no tardara en despertar"- aclaro Julio con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a Blu.

Aliviada y ya calmada, Perla decidió acompañar a Julio y a Linda al campamento donde ellos dormían, llevándose a Blu para poder revisarlo con mucho cuidado.

"Resiste Blu, ya todo término"- pensó Perla al ver a Blu en las manos de Julio.

* * *

La tarde del amazonas empezaba a llegar a su fin, luego de haber limpiado completamente el lugar y de haber ayudado a todos de los obreros todo volvió a la normalidad, al menos por ahora.

En el campamento de donde dormían Linda y Julio, se encontraba Blu, vendado en algunas partes debido a las quemadas que tenía, pero tal como lo había dicho Julio, empezó a despertar milagrosamente hasta abrir lentamente los ojos.

"Umm, ¿qué me paso?"- se preguntó Blu algo confundido.

Linda quien había ingresado al campamento, se alegró mucho al verlo ya despierto en una pequeña camilla especial para los animales con heridas graves y no tan graves.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- pregunto Linda con una sonrisa.

Blu no comprendia a lo que se refefia, solo termino levantándose rápidamente para poder volar, pero sus alas y cuerpo estaban cubiertas por las vendas que le pusieron, por lo que termino cayendo hasta tocar el suelo.

"Blu espera"- Linda lo tomo con cuidado para volverlo a poner en donde estaba.

"Entiendo que deseas regresar con tu familia, pero déjame quitarte esas vendas que tienes en tus alas y espalda"- aclaro Linda para después tomar unas tijeras y cortar con mucho cuidado las vendas que tenía Blu.

"Listo, ya no tienes más"- dijo Linda con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en lugar de que Blu se lo agradeciera, término volando en dirección a la cascada gigante, donde supuestamente se encontraría la tribu azul, dejando cada vez más extraña a Linda por el comportamiento de su guacamayo.

"Que le sucede"- pensaba Linda al ver la reacción de Blu.

* * *

Blu continuaba volando hacia la tribu azul, a veces pensaba en lo que pasaría si Eduardo lo terminara humillando de nuevo, o peor aun, si todos estaban listos para humillarlo luego del suceso en la fosa de la perdición, pero no era lo importante, había otro tema que era mas que eso, al menos para Blu.

"Nose como termino todo, pero no creo que sea lo importante, talvez exagere mucho al ser rudo con Perla, más bien todo eso fue debido a mi miedo a la selva, quizá eso fue lo que la hiciera enojar, ojala no se sienta tan mal después de todo lo que paso"- pensaba Blu justo en el momento en que llego a la cascada, llevándose otra sorpresa más, todos los guacamayos estaban reunidos en un gran circulo, al parecer, estaba por ver una conferencia, pues todos miraban el árbol de Eduardo, él fue quien organizo la reunión.

Y en ese mismo árbol, término saliendo Perla, acompañado de sus hijos, inclusive los acompañaba la tía Mimí, cosa que alegro mucho a Blu.

"Genial, ahora poder hablar con ella"- se alegró mucho que voló con mucha tranquilidad hacia ella, pensando que solo se trataba de su propia familia, pero para su desgracia, en el mismo árbol de donde salió Perla y los demás, también salieron dos guacamayos más, cosa que a Blu no le termino dando gracia, inclusive asustándose un poco, pues esas dos aves no eran nada más y nada menos que Roberto y Eduardo, sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó en un hueco de un árbol para no ser visto, especialmente por él, solo así para escuchar a Eduardo hablas con los demás.

"Queridos guacamayos, machos y hembras, niños y niñas, hoy nos encontramos todos reunidos para darles la noticia que seguramente los alegrara a todos, tanto a mí, como para ustedes, debido a todo el caos que hemos vivido, y supuestamente en la casi perdida de nuestro nuevo hogar, hoy puedo anunciar para todos que viviremos finalmente en paz, felicidad, y cero peligros más"- confeso Eduardo al mirar ahora a Perla.

"Y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo a lado de mi hija, mi hermosa niña, ahora que mi vieja familia ha vuelto a hacer la misma de antes, y claro, con la compañía de mis pequeños nietos, hoy puedo anunciarles la bienvenida al amazonas"- Perla no sabía cómo contestar a lo que dijo Eduardo, solo eso hoz que todos terminaran celebrando y gritando de la emoción que se empezaba a sentir en el amazonas.

Roberto, se acercó lentamente a Perla hasta abrazarla completamente, ella sin dudarlo se lo correspondió con una bella sonrisa, cosa que poco a poco empezara a borrar la sonrisa de Blu, viendo la triste escena en la que Perla abrazara a otro guacamayo, inclusive sus propios hijos no dudaron en acercarse a él como su fuera ahora su nuevo padre, y claro, Eduardo no era la excepción para integrarse con ellos.

Pero la sonrisa de Eduardo se borró por un momento al ver desde lejos a Blu, quien simplemente le termino dando una muestra de enojo y seriedad hacia él, hasta ignorarlo por completo, como si ya no existiera más.

Blu se lamentó mucho en sí mismo después de ver a Perla feliz con otro guacamayo, como en el caso de Roberto, solo significaba una cosa, ya no le importaba tanto como lo era antes.

"Todo era un mal entendido…era bueno para ser verdad"- Blu estaba profundamente herido, ya no sabía en qué otra cosa pensar, solo termino dándose la vuelta y regresar a donde vino, pero no se dirigió al árbol de Roberto, ni mucho menos al campamento de Linda y Julio, se dirigió a un lugar totalmente desconocido del amazonas, talvez un poco más lejos de la tribu azul.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien mis amigos lectores, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho el cap, yo espero que sí.**

**Que creen que vaya a pasar ahora después de lo sucedido, ¿será acaso el final de la relación entre Blu y Perla?, tendrán que averiguarlo en el siguiente cap.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludo para todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	21. Perdiendo la Esperanza

**Bien mis amigos míos, otro cap mas de mi casi final fic, saben que significa esto.**

**Significa que ya estamos a pocos caps mas de poder finalizar esta maravillosa secuela, puede que tenga mucho más que dar, pero ojala les guste a todos.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**"Perdiendo la Esperanza"**

Las cosas con Blu no iban tan bien como él lo pensaba, al principio lo sintió como un simple sueño, cuando todo termino convirtiéndose en una realidad dramática.

Ver a Perla ahora con Roberto como su nueva pareja, le rompía el corazón en dos, nunca creyó que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, sin embargo, él no sabía casi todos los hechos.

"!Porque!, porque tenía que ser así"- en estos momentos no tenía la intención de regresar a la tribu, ni mucho menos estar con Perla por ahora, pues el dolor que tenía sobre la supuesta infidelidad de Perla le impedía estar con su familia, talvez no en sus hijos, pero si refiriéndose en Perla.

"¿Qué otra cosa más puede suceder?"- se preguntaba Blu mientras miraba el cielo, se le notaba claramente como las lágrimas se le salían de sus ojos.

Pues la pregunta de Blu estaba por llegar a la respuesta…

Conforme llegaba la noche, unas intensas nubes negras empezaban a cubrir todo el cielo nocturno, cubriendo todo lo que se llamaba la noche mágica y hermosa, algunos rayos empezaban a caer, al poco tiempo comenzaba a llover ligeramente, pero no tardó en ser más fuerte.

"No puede ser, no estamos en verano y ya se armó la tormenta"- se quejó Blu al estar empapado por la lluvia.

Y más aún cuando la lluvia le era muy superior como para ver por donde volaba, algunas ramas y hojas comenzaban a caer y casi muy de cerca trataban de golpear al guacamayo, sin embargo, lograba esquivar con mayor facilidad, al menos por un momento.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, sacudía y desgarraba todo lo que veía en su camino, sacudiendo casi todos las ramas y arrancando algunas plantas, sin mencionar también como se formaba un pequeño pero poderoso ciclón en algunas partes del amazonas, Blu hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse a salvo, pero mientras más fuerza tomaba por salir de ahí, más rápido se cansaría, y fue aún más cuando el viento trataba de arrastrarlo y elevarlo por todo el cielo, fue entonces cuando Blu empezó a sentirse jalado lentamente.

Por más que volaba y agitaba sus alas para poder alejarse, no lograba superarlo, el viento junto con la lluvia, le hacia una superioridad poderosa.

"No…puedo"- decía Blu al no poder pasar, el cansancio comenzaba a rodearlo, no podía aguantar más, no fue hasta entonces cuando una rama grande iba volando por el cielo, sin que Blu lo pudiera sentir, recibió un fuerte golpe que le dio en su ala derecha.

"!Ahh, mi ala!"- se quejó Blu tratando de aguantar el dolor y poder continuar, pero el dolor de su ala no se lo permitía, ni siquiera podía seguir volando debido por el dolor que llevaba en su ala, por lo que poco a poco empezaba a caer lentamente, no sabía si caería en algo suave, o quizá en algo más duro ya que puede tener severas consecuencias, mas todo su alboroto termino en un gran Rio.

Al haber hecho contacto con el aguan y de aguantar la caída mortal, ahora lo único que le quedaba como única esperanza era poder encontrar una orilla para poder salir, pero había un pequeño problema, el rio era un poco más profundo y grande de lo que Blu se imaginaba, por lo que no podía mantenerse por mucho al intentar flotar en el agua, debido a que las aves no podían nadar, además, sui ala lastimada le jugaba mucho en su contra, las fuerzas del guacamayo se le agotaban más rápido, todo su cuerpo se le sentía paralitico, ya que la temperatura del agua estaba totalmente helada, podía inmovilizar de poco a poco todos sus movimientos.

"Lo…lo lamento tanto Niños…parece que este será mi verdadero fin"- decía Blu a punto de ahogar su cabeza en el Rio, la hacer finalmente el último movimiento de mantenerse a salvo, ya no pudo más, su cabeza termino en lo profundo del agua, Blu ya no sabía más que hacer, cada vez perdía las esperanzas de seguir viviendo, pero ya no podía pensar en otra cosa más que no sea la muerte.

Pero mientras su posible muerte pasaba, por alguna curiosidad, en medio de la lluvia y los escombros, un grande y pesado cocodrilo nadaba en dirección al norte, al parecer, con algo de temor y algo de nervios.

"Que frio…frio frio!"- decía el Cocodrilo mientras seguía con su camino, se le veía que tenia frio, y nadaba por alguna parte del rio para poder buscar algún refugio y pasar la noche hay.

"¿Qué?"- se preguntó el mismo cocodrilo hasta ver de detalle algo que flotaba en el agua, solo por un segundo hasta ver que el agua termino llevándolo profundamente.

"Nose que fue lo que vi, pero más vale averiguar que ignorar"- se dijo el cocodrilo para buscar el objeto que había visto unos instantes, no fue por más de 30 segundos hasta finalmente salir del agua, llevarlo hasta la orilla y revisar con detalle lo que había sacado.

"bueno, todo está bien ahora…¡pero que¡"- se dijo el cocodrilo algo relajado, pero se terminó llevando la sorpresa al ver lo que había conseguido del agua, y no era ningún objeto perdido, ni siquiera algún animal acuático, este objeto que había encontrado, no era nada más y nada menos que un guacamayo, un guacamayo spix.

* * *

No solo había caos en el norte del amazonas, en la tribu se empezaba a generar un gran problema, pues muchos guacamayos machos y hembras tuvieron que actuar rápidamente y regresar hacia sus respectivos nidos, debido a que la lluvia también les aterrara mucho en que alguien pudiera salir lastimado, entre todos ellos, Perla, Carla, Tiago y Bia.

"!Vuelen niños, debemos regresar!"- alerto Perla siguiendo su camino hacia el Nido de Roberto.

"¿Qué hay de Papa?"- pregunto Bia algo temerosa por su padre.

"Nose preocupen por él, ya debe estar en el nido"- dijo Perla tranquilizando a Bia, aunque no estaba tan segura si realmente estaba en el nido.

No paso menos de 3 minutos cuando llegaron al nido, con algunas plumas semimojadas pero todos sanos y salvos, aunque no todos lo estaban.

"¿Blu?"- llamo Perla pensando si Blu ya estaba en el nido.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna respuesta en todo el árbol, cada vez los nervios y la angustia comenzaban a rodearla.

"¡¿Blu?!"- volvió a llamar Perla.

"¿Perla?"- llamo alguien detrás.

"Blu, me alegra que estés bien…creí que…"- sin embargo, Perla al darse la vuelta, no era Blu con quien estaba hablando.

"¿Beto?"- pregunto Perla al ver a Roberto entrar al nido.

"¿todos se encuentran bien?"- pregunto Roberto al ver a Perla y a sus hijos en su nido.

"Si, lo estamos"- respondió Perla algo decaída.

"Que pasara ahora Tío Beto"- pregunto Carla al ver el amazonas en un mal estado.

"No lose, no se mucho de este tipo de climas, pero dudo que en poco tiempo pueda parar de llover"- respondió Roberto con respuestas no muy buenas.

"Generalmente solo llueve en los veranos, pero nunca me espere a ver este tipo de tormentas, es muy raro que el clima nos de muchas sorpresas"- cuestiono Bia

"¿Y tú crees que esto dure por mucho tiempo?"- pregunto Roberto con algo de desesperación.

"Por como esta esté estado, yo diría que sí, solo esperemos que mañana haya parado"- respondió Bia a la pregunta de Roberto.

"!Oigan, alguien se está acercando al nido!"- grito Tiago mientras veía que alguien se acercaba.

Cuando Perla escucho lo que dijo Tiago, rápidamente fue volando hacia donde estaba el, esta vez con la verdadera esperanza de que sería esta vez Blu.

"Por favor Blu, dime que eres tú, dime que eres tú"- pensó Perla con algo de nervios esperando la llegada del ave, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente al nido, esa ave no era Blu, sino la Tía Mimí.

"¡Ayuda por favor!"- alerto Mimí mientras continuaba volando.

"Tía Mimí, que sucede?"- pregunto Perla algo preocupada, pero a la vez decaída una vez más.

"Iba volando hacia mi nido, pero me encontré con Daniel en un mal estado, por favor necesito que me ayuden"- suplico Mimí.

"No te preocupes, iré por el en este momento"- contesto Roberto listo para volar.

"Espera Tío, yo iré contigo"- contesto Bia.

"Que dices, no te dejare a que salgas"- respondió Perla algo seria por lo que decía su hija.

"Pero como te lo dije antes ma, él es ahora mi amigo, y no permitiré que sufra por la lluvia"- dijo Bia mientras salió del nido y voló por toda la lluvia.

"!Que esperas Roberto, no la dejes sola!"- contesto Perla apresurando a Roberto.

"Si claro, hay voy"- contesto Roberto mientras preparo vuelo para alcanzar a Bia, solo así para rodear en pánico a Perla, pues ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de Bia.

Solo pasaron 3 minutos de búsqueda cuando finalmente hicieron su aparición Roberto y Bia, ambos ayudando a Daniel, al parecer, muy inconsciente.

"¡Bia!"- se alegró Perla mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

"Lo vez, te dije que lo iba a lograr"- contesto Bia mientras correspondía el abrazo de su madre.

"Bueno, lo dejare aquí"- dijo Roberto mientras acomodaba a Daniel a un lado del yacusi.

"veré si tienes algo de comida guardada"- contesto Mimí mientras buscada en todo el interior del nido.

Por su parte, Bia no se encontraba del todo bien, pues el haber discutido con Daniel hace unos días y de haber roto su amistad con el solo hizo empeorar más las cosas, ahora se sentía un poco más culpada de lo que estaba Perla.

"¿Sucede algo Hija?- pregunto Perla.

"No, no es nada, solo, quisiera estar con él un rato, necesito hablar con él"- dijo Bia mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba Daniel para poder abrazarlo suavemente.

Para Perla le parecía muy tierno al ver esa escena, ver a su hija con Daniel parecía significar en haber encontrado a su futura pareja.

"Creo que mi hermana esta algo…enamorada"- contesto Carla mientras se acercaba a Perla.

"Si, eso creo yo hija"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Carla con su ala, viendo como Bia recostaba ahora su cabeza en el pecho de Daniel, escuchando tranquilamente sus latidos en su corazón.

"!Ya lo encontré!"- exclamo Mimí al encontrar unas manzanas.

"Espera Tía"- dijo Perla.

"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto Mimí.

"Me gustaría que dejaras a solas a mi hija con Daniel, por lo que estoy notando, se está enamorando de Daniel"- aclaro Perla viendo como Bia empezaba a dormir lentamente con Daniel.

"Creo que tienes razón Perla, pero mañana necesita comer algo, a veces siento que necesita alimento"- dijo Mimí mientras se alejaba de ahí para dejar a Bia con Daniel a solas.

"Carla"- llamo Perla.

"¿Sucede algo mama?- pregunto Carla.

"No es por molestarme, pero me gustaría estar sola por un momento, vigila por favor a tu hermano, ya sabes que siempre se mete en problemas el muy travieso"- contesto Perla mientras empezaba a dirigirse a su habitación.

"De acuerdo…mama"- contesto Carla con algo de dudas, refiriéndose al comportamiento de su madre.

Al quedar un poco lejos, Perla necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, y por si era necesario, estar sola por esta noche, en estos momentos no quería estar con nadie, ni con sus hijos, Roberto, inclusivamente con Eduardo, no había nada con que aclarar con ellos, para ella el único que importaba en esta tierra, es Blu.

Una lagrima comenzaba a brotar en el ojo izquierdo de Perla, no sabía si dormir o continuar despierta por toda la noche, inclusive no podía encontrar la manera en como pedirle disculpas y como poder aclarar las cosas.

"Blu…¿dónde estás?"- suplico Perla por Blu, con alguna esperanza de poder encontrarlo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos míos, esto es todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho y espero que les haya agradado.**

**Como bien lo dije al principio, solo quedan pocos caps para concluir su final, estén muy atentos.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!.**

**Chau.**


	22. La Verdad

**Bien amigos míos, este es un nuevo cap mas de mi gran y segundo fic, el final está cada vez más cerca, espérenlo muy pronto.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**"La Verdad"**

Una nuevo día iniciaba en la mágica selva amazónica, como siempre, las mañanas se inician con los machos saliendo de sus respectivos árboles, trayendo como siempre el desayuno tanto para sus hembras como a sus familiares e hijos, sin duda, una mañana tranquila y positiva.

Pero no todas las aves tenían la misma suerte, ya que en el interior del árbol de Roberto, se encontraba sin duda la familia de Perla, con sus hijos Bia, Carla y Tiago, acompañado de su Tía Mimí y Roberto, y el nuevo amigo que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en la vida de Bia, cuyo nombre era Daniel.

Con forme salía lentamente el sol, Bia era la primera en despertar, estirando lentamente las alas y poder abrir sus ojos, vio con detalle a Daniel, sonrojándose un poco y a la vez feliz, recordando la noche anterior el cómo le hizo compañía a Daniel mientras seguía algo inconsciente, pero recuperándose poco a poco luego de haber sobrevivido de la tormenta mortal.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de Daniel, poniendo un ala en su mejilla mientras le besaba tiernamente la frente.

"Dany por favor…recupérate"- decía Bia esperando a que su amigo despertara.

"¿Sigues preocupada?"- pregunto alguien detrás de Bia.

"Si…aun lo estoy"- dijo Bia mientras veía a Carla estando a su lado.

"Oye, no te debes de desaminar, lo bueno es qué no fue nada grave, estoy seguro que en un momento más podrá despertar"- dijo Carla tratando de animar a Bia.

"No solo es eso"- replico Bia bajando la cabeza.

"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Carla.

"Es que, hace unos días…tuvimos una pequeña pelea, y todo termino muy mal"- decía Bia intentando no sentirse mal.

"Lo entiendo, en cuando despierte, estoy seguro que te pedirá disculpas"- dijo Carla pensando que Daniel arreglaría sus problemas.

"De hecho, soy yo quien debería de pedirle disculpas"- corrigió Bia.

"¿Qué?, ¿porque?"- pregunto Carla.

"Porque fui yo quien…quien dijo cosas que solo termino lastimándolo, es por eso que me perdone"- dijo Bia abrazando lentamente a Daniel sin lastimarlo.

"Lo entiendo hermana, solo espero que sea lo correcto con lo que dices"- dijo Carla poniendo su ala en el hombro de Bia.

Mientras ellas seguían con su pequeña conversación, por alguna razón otra ave quien ya se había despertado escuchaba lo que las pequeñas guacamayas hablaban, de ese modo termino acercándose hasta saludarlas.

"Supongo que no soy la única que se levantó"- dijo la guacamaya más alta y mayor.

"Hola Mami"- saludo Bia a Perla.

"Estaba a punto de ir por el desayuno, pero no me percate que estaban ya despiertas las dos"- dijo Perla.

"Bueno, yo me levante, para ver si Daniel se encontraba bien"- dijo Bia algo preocupada

"No te preocupes Bia, solo dale un poco más de tiempo para que se recupere, ya verás que volverá a despertar"- dijo Perla animando a su hija.

"Está bien, gracias Mami"- dijo Bia abrazando a su madre, abrazo que Perla termino correspondiendo.

"Bueno, es momento de que valla por su desayuno, ¿quieres acompañarme Carla?"- pregunto Perla.

"Claro Mama, ¿vienes también Bia?"- pregunto Carla.

"Bueno…yo…amm"- lo medito Bia.

"Descuida, si quieres quedarte con Daniel, no hay problema"- dijo Perla calmando a su hija.

"Bueno, yo los esperare"- dijo Bia algo nerviosa.

Segundos después, Perla salió del nido en busca de fruta fresca, con la compañía de Carla, todo arrancaba normal en esta mañana, parecía que Perla se sentía feliz a comparación de los días anteriores, aunque estando un poco lejos de su familia, por alguna razón dejaba de estarlo, y empezaba a llegar una mueca de tristeza y de decepción, pues todavía no lograba encontrar una cosa muy valiosa.

"¿Madre te parece si llevamos un poco de manzanas y bananas para Roberto y para Mimí?"- pregunto Carla.

Sin embargo, Perla no escucho lo que decía Carla, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Amm…¿mama?"- volvió a llamar Carla.

"Que…o si, perdóname hija"- reacciono Perla.

"No hay drama, solo te decía que llevemos toda la fruta de vuelta al nido"- dijo Carla preparándose para volar.

Pero cuando Carla comenzaba a adelantarse con una sola manzana en su garra, por alguna razón Perla decidió parar un momento, pensando si todavía había alguna señal de Blu.

"Por favor Blu, estés donde estés, regresa por favor, te extraño tanto"- dijo Perla regresando al nido.

* * *

En el otro lado lejos de la tribu, unos 5 minutos de salir del amazonas para llegar a la ciudad de Manaos, en un árbol abandonado y algo sucio, se encontraba posado un guacamayo azul, al parecer en un estado no muy bueno, con algunos moretones y algunos raspones, y su ala algo lastimada, pero no rota, afortunadamente le habían colocado unas vendas que habían encontrado abandonadas, suficientes para poder sanarlo.

"¿Estás seguro de que es parte de la tribu azul?- pregunto un guacamayo color amarillo.

"Por más que lo parezca, eso es cierto, además, es una suerte que lo haya encontrado en el rio"- respondió el cocodrilo algo afortunado por encontrar a una ave no acuática.

"Solo esperemos que logre despertar, no me gustaría ser responsable de la vida de otra ave"- contesto algo asustado el guacamayo amarillo.

"Relájate Juan, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…apropósito, ¿a donde habrá ido?"- pregunto el cocodrilo.

"Fue a buscar algo de comida, mientras lo esperamos, porque no vamos por unas naranjas Omar"- sugirió Juan.

"Que grandiosa idea, ahora sé porque las aves son un poco más inteligentes que los cocodrilos"- contesto algo decaído Omar.

Tanto cocodrilo como guacamayo, Juan y Omar, fueron a buscar un poco de alimento para ellos mismos, esperando la respuesta de que el guacamayo que se encontraba dormido lograra despertar.

Con forme avanzaba el día, el sol había llegado a su punto del atardecer, de ese mismo modo, Blu comenzaba a moverse de poco a poco, empezando a abrir lentamente los ojos, al parecer en un estado nada bueno.

"Umm…¿qué?...¿dónde estoy?"- comenzaba a reflexionar Blu con un mareo nada bueno.

Con forme se recuperaba de la vista y recuperaba su ritmo cardiaco, comenzó a sentir algo extraño, al mirar con detalle el interior del árbol le pareció algo nuevo, ni siquiera sabía exactamente como llego aquí.

"Donde…donde estoy"- se decía Blu tratando de moverse.

Sin embargo, al mover rápidamente su ala, comenzó a dolerle mucho, lo que hizo que chillara un poco.

"Pero…¿Por qué tengo vendada el ala, y como es que llegue hasta aquí?"- decía Blu tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

"Deberias tener suerte por estar a salvo"- dijo un extraño entrando al árbol.

Blu miro hacia atrás y pudo observar a un gigantesco cocodrilo, haciendo que este terminara asustado.

"Es un…un…co…coco…coco"- balbuceaba Blu con el miedo que sentía al ver a Omar.

"Oye oye, tranquilo tranquilo, no te voy a comer, solo vengo a ver como andas, deberías de estar agradecido por haberte sacado del Rio"- decía el cocodrilo con amabilidad.

"¿El rio?"- pregunto Blu controlando su miedo y siendo más normal.

"¿No lo recuerdas?, durante la tormenta de ayer, caíste casi cerca de mí, y no tenia de otra más que sacarte de ahí"- aclaro con detalle Omar.

"Amm…yo…amm"- replicaba algo nervioso Blu.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario que te sientas nervioso, apropósito, mi nombre es Omar"- se presentó Omar.

"Yo…me llamo Blu"- se presentó Blu.

"Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero igual se oye genial"- dijo Omar.

"Valla, finalmente despiertas"- replico otra ave entrando al nido.

Blu sentía más nervios de lo normal, casi más que resolver problemas y verdades.

"Muy bien amigo suertudo, ahora me dirás quien eres, como es que llegaste aquí…y porque no estas con los tuyos, acaso te desterraron de la tribu"- digo Juan de manera amenazante, provocando que el miedo de Blu apareciera una vez más.

"Bueno…yo…yo"- intento responder Blu con los nervios de punta.

"Juan, no es necesario que lo presiones así, recuerda que no debes ser cruel con otros animales"- intento calmar Omar a Juan.

"Lo único que trato de hacer es sacar respuestas, y este pajarraco azul no saldrá si no nos dice"- volvió a contestar Juan.

Y justo cuando Juan empezaba a preparar su garra para amenazar mas a Blu y de sacarle toda la verdad…

"Oigan chicos, Juan, Omar, no sean así con mi mejor amigo"- aclaro una voz por fuera del árbol.

"Él es nuestro amigo, y el viene con nosotros"- dijo otra voz femenina acompañándolo, ambas voces fueron conocidas para Blu.

"Esperen, ¿acaso ellos son?"- empezó a cuestionar Blu ignorando la amenaza de Juan.

Ambos aves se acercaron hacia donde estaba Juan, era nada más y nada menos que la pareja de guacamayos verdes con crestas rojas, la hembra un poco más clara que el macho, pero estas aves no eran desconocidos o extraños nuevos, en realidad, se trataba de los viejos amigos de Blu.

el macho se acercó hacia Blu, dejando un par de mangos y algunas frutas frescas a un lado del árbol.

"Pablo…¿Pablo eres tú?"- pregunto Blu algo sorprendido

"Por supuesto que si amigo mío, ¿qué creías?, ¿que era solo una ilusión en tu imaginación?"- volvió a preguntar Pablo en un tono bromista.

Pablo empezó a ayudar Blu con mucho cuidado, y sin previo aviso, ambos terminaron abrazados, claro, sin que Pablo lo lastimara mucho debido por su ala vendada.

"Ya chicos, no es necesario hacer eso frente a nosotros"- aclaro la hembra viendo como Pablo y Blu se abrazaban, y como no hacerlo, tenían mucho de no verse desde el día que llegaron al amazonas.

"Lo siento Lucy, solo estaba emocionado, es todo"- se apeno un poco Pablo separándose de Blu.

"Me alegra mucho verte Blu, pensamos que no los volveríamos a ver"- dijo Lucy abrazando levemente a Blu mientras besaba su mejilla.

"Eso mismo me preguntaba sobre ustedes, pensamos que algo les había pasado"- dijo Blu.

"Bueno…no es nada bueno de lo que parece"- contesto Lucy bajando levemente la cabeza.

"¿Que intentas decir?"- pregunto Blu al ver la leve tristeza de Lucy.

Lucy se acercó lentamente a Pablo mientras se apoyaba en su pecho, el en su parte solo la abrazaba con un ala, también apoyando su cabeza con la suya.

"Cuando llegamos a esta selva…Eduardo nos tendió una trampa"- aclaro Pablo mirando a Blu.

Cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, empezaba a sentirse cada vez molesto y con algo de odio a él, pues ya era mucho tener que soportar todas sus amenazas y toda su ira.

"!Eduardo!"- grito Blu molesto de lo normal, asustando un poco a Pablo y Lucy.

"Oye…espera, no es necesario que te pongas así"- trato de aclarar Pablo.

"Creme Pablo, no debería de hacerlo, pero cada vez que escucho ese nombre me hace sentir más molesto de lo que lo estaba hace 3 días"- dijo Blu intentando no enojarse mucho.

Juan y Omar no querían interrumpir las cosas y decidieron que arreglaran sus asuntos, aunque, al escuchar ese nombre, por alguna razón los dejaba un poco inquietos.

"Supongo que tenemos mucho que aclarar, parece que Eduardo nos ha hecho mucho daño"- dijo Lucy un poco desesperada.

"Eso es cierto, ya es mucho de él"- dijo Blu empezando a ser frente a Eduardo.

"Pero de eso ya será en adelante, por ahora es mejor mantener la calma e intentar procurar que esto nunca paso…al menos por ahora"- intento aclarar Pablo.

Aunque el asunto hacia Eduardo era algo que necesitaban resolver, no era lo único, pues en alguna parte cerca del árbol de donde se encontraban los guacamayos, otras aves los espiaban con detalles sin ser descubiertos.

"Al menos por ahora…ya verán lo que les espera más adelante"- decía una ave color roja mientras regresaba con otras 2 aves más.

* * *

Con forme seguía avanzando el día hasta el punto en el que el sol empezaba a ponerse lentamente, las dudas, el remordimiento y la nostalgia seguía apoderándose de Perla, en toda la mañana ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su desayuno tranquilo a lado de sus hijos o con la de su tía y su mejor amigo, pues todo el asunto sobre la desaparición de Blu no la deja para nada tranquila, por lo que decidió dar un pequeño paseo para poder tranquilizarse.

"Me preocupa verla así"- decía Carla mirando como su madre se alejaba.

"La ausencia de nuestro padre no la deja tranquila, ni siquiera puede dormir bien"- dijo Bia en el mismo estado de Carla.

"¿Crees que él pueda estar bien?"- pregunto Carla.

"No lose, conociendo a papa, puede llegar a lastimarse mucho, quizá no tanto, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano podrá aparecer"- dijo Bia sonando esperanzada.

"Me siento un poco incompleta"- dijo Carla.

"También yo hermana, como quisiera pasar un rato de diversión y travesuras con él"- dijo Bia con una leve sonrisa, aunque también con una mueca de tristeza.

"Sabes, extraño un poco el futbol, siempre jugamos con papa casi todo el tiempo, eso lo termina alegrando mucho, olvidando de lo que vivimos, inclusive de todos los problemas"- dijo Bia.

"O también cuando hacemos bromas contra Tiago, eso lo termina divirtiendo mucho"- decía Carla al no poder contener sus ganas de reír.

Tanto Carla como Bia no paraban de reír de los grandes momentos y quizá algo extremos a lado de su padre, Blu, pues todos los recuerdos las hacia olvidar de todo lo que han vivido en los últimos días, quizá Blu no lograba superar su miedo de la selva, ya que sus momentos en Rio de janeiro antes de casarse con Perla y después de haber perdido a su familia años atrás no lo dejaba en paz, aunque como bien dicen, el miedo puede ser superado, si logras vencerlo.

La vida puede dar muchas sorpresas, algunas pueden ser buenas, malas, peores, quizá hasta trágicas, muchas veces nos llegamos a preguntar qué cosas experimentaremos en los siguientes años hasta el final de nuestras vidas, quienes serán nuestros primeros amores y con quienes nos quedaremos por siempre, cuales eran nuestros destinos a seguir y la de tus seres queridos, por quienes vamos a luchar y sacrificar nuestras propias vidas, y como seguirán viviendo nuestros seres mientras nosotros los observamos desde el cielo.

Todos esos obstáculos eran difíciles tareas para Blu, desde el inicio parecía haberlo perdido todo, pero todo cambio por la ayuda y compañía de Perla, y gracias a ella pudo obtener algo más que solo haber conquistado su corazón, una familia, estos tres años que han vivido como pareja no es más que la décima parte, esta pareja aún tiene mucho que atravesar y conseguir para llegar a ser la pareja ideal, y solo puede ser resuelto si trabajan juntos en la buenas y en las malas.

"Oye, ¿Tiago sigue dormido?"- pregunto Carla.

"Como siempre, se levanta más tarde que papa pocas veces, porque la pregunta"- quiso saber Bia.

"Creo saber cómo podemos alegrar más el día"- explico Carla con una sonrisa malvada.

Bia logro comprender a lo que se refería, por lo que estuvo ayudando en todo lo que hacía Carla, para sorprender a Tiago mientras dormía, solo pasaron 30 segundos y la broma de Carla estaba lista.

"¿Lista?"- pregunto Carla

"Dale hermana"- contesto Bia.

Carla tomo una vara, de ahí coloco una pequeña y juguetona serpiente color naranja con algunas manchas blancas y amarillas, la bajo con mucho cuidado para que el plan resultara con éxito.

La serpiente estuvo casi cerca a la cabeza de Tiago, se acercó cada vez más hasta tocar su cabeza, haciendo que empezara a sentir un leve cosquilleo.

"Uww, ya ma, no es necesario hacer esto"- balbuceo Tiago en sus sueños, haciendo que sus hermanas empezaran a reírse.

"(bostezo)…ok, tu ganas"- decía Tiago empezando a despertar, solo para ver que no había nadie.

"¿Mama?"- pregunto Tiago con algo de flojera.

"Que mal, pensé que era ella"- dijo Tiago rascándose la cabeza, pero termino sintiendo algo gelatinoso y algo resbaladizo.

"Espera, acaso lo que tengo es…"- justo cuando iba a mencionaba su nombre, el cuerpo resbaladizo se movió con todo su cuerpo, hasta quedar finalmente cara a cara, solo así para que Tiago terminara con los pelos en punta y con el susto de siempre.

"!Una serpiente!"- grito Tiago hasta tratando de apartar a la inofensiva serpiente, su mala suerte continuo hasta tropezarse con el yacusi y caer.

"Qué demonios"- replico Tiago hasta mirar como la serpiente se alejaba y se dirigía con Bia.

"¿Se te perdió algo hermano?"- pregunto Carla al ver que su plan diera resultado.

"Debes tener cuidado la próxima vez amiguito pequeño"- decía Bia a la pequeña serpiente mientras se posaba en sus hombros.

"!Que!, ¡ustedes son las responsables de haberme hecho esto!"- decía Tiago totalmente molesto.

"Exacto…sorpresa sorpresa"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Carla y Bia mientras se reían de su hermano.

Como siempre, la victima nunca es salvada, ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a sus poderosas hermanas, lo único que Tiago podía hacer era que pasara toda su humillación y la vergüenza que estaba teniendo al ser sorprendido por Carla y Bia, con la serpiente que Bia tenía cargando.

"Bueno, será mejor que regrese con Daniel, no debe de tardar en despertar"- dijo Bia volviendo a la normalidad.

"Yo iré a buscar a Nico y Pedro, de seguro están con Rafael para preparar otro espectáculo en el amazonas"- dijo Carla saliendo del árbol, en cambio con Bia regreso una vez más a donde estaba Daniel, solo para dejar una vez más en ridículo a Tiago.

"Ustedes son de lo peor"- decía Tiago queriendo tomar venganza ante sus hermanas

* * *

Alejado del árbol de Roberto, estando sola y sin ninguna compañía, Perla miraba con algo de tranquilidad el hermoso rio amazónico mientras sentía la suave briza que chocaba con sus plumas y reflejaba toda su belleza, ayudando a sacar todo el remordimiento y la nostalgia que seguía cargando en los últimos días, al mirar su reflejo en el agua la hacía sentir un poco mejor, sin embargo, su soledad solo duraría por unos segundos.

"¿Perla?"- escucho detrás de ella.

"Ohh, Beto, no sabía que me estabas siguiendo"- dijo Perla algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, casi todo el día no te había visto, ¿está todo bien?"- pregunto Roberto.

"Si, todo está bien, solo…quería salir"- trato de mentir Perla, pero era obvio, ella no se sentía bien.

"Es por Blu…¿no es cierto?"- pregunto Roberto.

Sin embargo, a Perla le comenzó a invadir una vez más la tristeza, no era eso lo que quería, pero cada vez que recordaba a Blu estando lejos de ella, no lo lograba superar, además, ella últimamente ha estado con más necesidad hacia Blu de lo que el a ella.

"Si…es por él, lo he descuidado tanto, ni siquiera me atreví en escucharlo, sabiendo que es mi pareja"- finalmente contesto Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Roberto, derramando sus lágrimas traicioneras en su pecho.

"Yo…lo lamento mucho Perla, supongo que esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, lo mismo debe de ser por el"- dijo Roberto intentando ver como poder ayudarla.

"No te preocupes, sé que a veces Blu puede ser un poco torpe y algo nervioso cuando se trata de la selva, pero por más que lo parezca, mi respuesta es siempre la misma, ver que se encuentra sano y salvo a pesar de no estar a mi lado"- dijo Perla encontrando una esperanza.

"Sabes, puede que me suene algo extraño, pero yo espero lo mismo como dices, ya sabes, tratar de ver si no se habrá lastimado con una araña inofensiva"- dijo Roberto tratando de controlar sus nervios, solo así para hacer que Perla riera levemente por los comentarios locos de Roberto.

"Jejejeje, ustedes siempre tratando de sentirme bien, en verdad les agradezco mucho que estén haciendo esto por mí, tu, mis hijos, la Tía Mimí"- dijo Perla agradecida por la ayuda que tenía, de esta forma termino besando la mejilla de Roberto.

"Bueno, no todos lo hacen como yo o tus hijos, me gustaría que Eduardo encontrara su error por haber desterrado a Blu, sin mencionar también toda la amenaza que hizo hacia el"- dijo Roberto pero no en sus pensamientos, al parecer, lo replico con sus propias palabras, y eso hizo que Perla terminara algo sorprendida por lo que escucho.

"Amm…¿Perla?"- pregunto un poco nervioso Roberto.

"!Como que mi padre desterró a Blu!"- grito Perla sonándose enojada mientras se levantaba.

"Perla espera, yo no dije eso"- trato de defenderse Roberto empezando a retroceder.

"Tú mismo mencionaste que Blu fue desterrado por mi propio padre, ¡quiero que me digas porque razón lo hizo!"- quería saber toda la verdad.

"Perla lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo, le prometí a Eduardo guardar el secreto, y no quiero saber cómo terminare si se entera que te lo conté"- dijo Roberto con algo de nervios.

"!Beto por favor!, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, para mí me importa más Blu de lo que suceda con la selva, con más facilidad podre encontrarlo, pero necesito que me digas lo que paso…por favor"- Perla no podía creer con lo que escuchaba, nunca creyó que todo el drama que se generaba, se iba tratando de su propio padre, Eduardo.

Roberto ya no sabía cómo poder ocultarlo, todo el secreto que había guardado lo termino revelando hacia Perla, del mismo modo que terminaba arrepentido por su idiotez.

"Por favor…dímelo"- rogo una vez más Perla tomando las alas de Roberto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Roberto accedió a contarle toda la verdad a Perla, sobre su primer entrenamiento en la selva, su amenaza, la ira que sintió luego de perder contra la tribu roja, y lo más importante, por qué lo termino desterrando.

Después de haber dicho toda la verdad, Perla salió disparada rápidamente del Rio para dirigirse al árbol de Eduardo, con una actitud no muy positiva, ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad, podría serle frente a frente.

"Papa, lo que hiciste no tiene nada de perdón"- dijo Perla con la intensión de hacer que Eduardo respondiera a todo el daño que se había armado.

* * *

Por otro lado, Eduardo quien seguía todavía en su nido, tenía un poco la vista perdida en aquel árbol que se encontraba, a veces se alegraba mucho por tener de vuelta a su hija, pero otra veces algo decepcionado en sí mismo por haber perdido a la ave que tanto había amado.

"(Suspiro), como te extraño Diana, ojala vieras el regreso de nuestra hija"- decía Eduardo intentando no derramar algunas lágrimas, pero todo cambio en ese instante cuando escucho unos aleteos que se aproximaban hacia él, de un lado a otro se acercó hacia la salida para ver de quien se trataba.

"Hija, no sabía que ibas a venir, yo quería…"- cuando Eduardo trato de decirle algo nuevo a Perla, ella misma termino interrumpiéndolo, al parecer, con muecas de enojo y de frustración.

"!Como pudiste hacerme algo como esto!"- gritaba Perla aterrizando y empezando a sacar toda su furia.

"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto Eduardo confundido.

"Porque lo hiciste…!porque desterraste a Blu!"- con lo último que menciono Perla dejo un poco congelado a Eduardo, sabía que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que creen ustedes que sucederá ahora, será acaso que Eduardo estará obligado a contarle a Perla lo sucedido.**

**Que creen que vaya a pasar ahora.**

**Si quieren saber cómo sigue la historia y a unos caps mas de llegar al final, no olviden en leer el siguiente cap, como siempre, opinando y dejándome reviews puede ayudarme a mejorarlo.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos para todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	23. Lamentos y Sorpresas

**Bien mis amigos míos, este es otro cap mas de mi segundo y gran fic, ya mucho están ansiosos por lo que está por pasar, pues si leen el cap, podrán conocer la respuesta definitiva.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfrútenla…**

* * *

**"Lamentos y sorpresas"**

"Como puedes decir eso, yo nunca desterraría a la ave que salvo y regreso a mi hija como tú a casa"- se defendió Eduardo, aunque era claro que era mentira lo que decía.

"!No mientas más!, ya lo sé todo, también trataste de abandonarlo para que algo malo le pasara, ¿¡porque trataste de hacerme algo como esto!?, ¿acaso pensabas en dejarlo morir?"- Perla comenzaba a ponerse más alterada, ahora que descubrió el plan que Eduardo tenia para llenar a Blu de pura miseria la hacía sentir totalmente decepcionada ante su padre, notando también que las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle lentamente.

"Son puras tonterías, tu sabes que yo no haría nada de eso, ¿Quién fue ese tonto que te hizo llenar esas estupideces"- Eduardo trato hablar de forma natural, pero sabía muy bien que en su interior era lo contrario, ya no sabia como poder entrar en razón y de convencer a su hija que todo era un mal entendido.

No fue hasta entonces cuando Roberto ingreso al nido de Eduardo, viendo como Perla discutía y lagrimaba por Blu.

"Lo siento Ed, te cumplí una promesa, pero no pude evitarlo, le conté toda la verdad a Perliux sobre Blu, y no lo hice por empeorar las cosas, en verdad Perla esta devastada por Blu"- Roberto explico con detalle y nervios sobre toda la conversación que ellos mismos tenían y que nadie se llegara a enterar, sin embargo, eso no evito a que Eduardo se enfureciera mucho con él y se acercó rápidamente hasta dejarlo en el suelo, sin dejar de golpearlo.

"!Yo siempre confié en ti Roberto!, tu nunca me has fallado, porque arruinaste mi plan"- decía Eduardo sin dejar de golpear al inocente Roberto.

"Ed, en serio lo siento, no quería que esto pasara, pero talvez lo que dice Perla es lo correcto, no deberías de hacer este tipo de cosas para que Blu muera, y menos cuando es su pareja y padre de tus nietos"- intento decir Roberto y ser evitado por los golpes de Eduardo.

"Dilo todas las veces que quieras, lo que hiciste no tiene nada de perdón"- dijo Eduardo listo para lanzar un buen golpe al rostro de Roberto, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su rostro a unos centímetros más, Perla se interpuso entre él y Roberto, sin darse cuenta que golpe estaba por recibirlo, afortunadamente Eduardo alcanzo a reaccionar y evito el ataque.

"El no tuvo nada con que ver esto, yo fui quien se lo pidió, he estado muy desesperada desde que Blu no ha vuelto, ni ayer y hoy, yo creí que al pedir tu apoyo para poder encontrarlo me serviría mucho y poder arreglar todos mis problemas, creí también , que al regresar al amazonas, volveríamos a ser la familia feliz como lo fue hace años, ahora mírate en lo que te has convertido, tú no eres mi verdadero padre, desconozco mucho a mi verdadero padre, mi padre siempre era testigo y de apoyo para mí y a los demás, y tú no pareces demostrarlo, y si esto no es la felicidad que necesitas, ¿entonces cuál es?, crees que desterrar a Blu es lo correcto mientras yo siento como llego al punto de la muerte, crees que con solo tenerme a mí misma, te haría sentir mejor aun cuando estoy acompañada de mi familia, enserio creíste que valorar tu propia vida te importaría más y no depender de los demás, ¿o como la de mi madre?"- eso último que Perla habia dicho le hizo entrar el pánico a Eduardo, pues habia algo que todavía no lograba olvidar, ya tiene años, pero para Perla no le era difícil olvidar el pasado.

Perla ayudo con mucho cuidado a Roberto para ponerse de pie, con el ojo algo morado y el rostro casi hinchado debido a los golpes que recibió por parte de Eduardo.

"Lo siento Perla, creo que una parte es de mi culpa, no quería ponerte así"- dijo Roberto algo adolorido y sintiéndose culpable.

"No te sientas mal Beto, entiendo lo que hiciste, pero gracias por admitir la verdad hacia el"- dijo Perla señalando con su ala a Eduardo.

"Pero, ¿Qué harás ahora?"- pregunto Roberto.

Perla lo pensó por un momento, al volver a mirar con un poco de odio hacia su padre, sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta.

"Lo primero de siempre…encontrar a Blu, buscar a los niños, y si es necesario, irme de este lugar…para siempre"- Perla hablaba en serio, para Roberto y Eduardo lo querían tomar como un juego, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido con Blu, no le quedaba de otra para Perla más que llevar a su familia de regreso a Rio de janeiro.

"Acompáñame Beto, necesito de tu ayuda"- contesto Perla lista para volar.

"De…de acuerdo"- contesto Roberto recuperándose de la paliza que Eduardo le termino dando.

Todo estaba listo, pero antes de que retomaran sus vuelos, Perla se detuvo por un momento mientras miraba a Eduardo.

"Papa, ojala y cambies, sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste no durara para siempre, ojala y cambies tus errores y aceptes que lo que hiciste fue muy cruel, imagínate lo que estaría pensando mi madre desde arriba, crees que estaría ¿orgullosa de lo que hiciste?"- al concluir su conversación con Eduardo, Perla voló del nido y volvió a retomar su búsqueda para poder encontrar a Blu, esta vez con la ayuda de Roberto, quien poco a poco aguanta de los dolores de todo su cuerpo, aunque bien atento en proteger a Perla en caso de algún peligro sorpresivo.

Aun siendo vistos en el cielo, Eduardo miraba como su hija se alejaba más y más hasta perderse de vista con Roberto, arrepintiéndose de lo que habia hecho, esta vez podía verse como una pequeña lagrima se le caía en su ojo izquierdo.

"Que fue lo que hice…que fue lo que hice"- repetía Eduardo luego de meritar un poco las cosas, aunque la mayoría sabía muy bien que era por su culpa, Perla siempre llegaba con la razón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de la tribu, Blu y sus amigos seguían conversando de sus primeros días en la selva amazónica, aunque esos días no eran nada buenos como uno lo llegaba a pensar, estos días para Blu mas para la pareja verde solo eran puras maldades y de malas bienvenidas, todo esto gracias a Eduardo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue que terminaron aquí?"- pregunto Blu.

Pablo y Lucy se miraron algo apenados, no querían recordar lo que fue su llegaba a esta selva.

"Bueno, cuando todos llegamos aquí, y después de ver como Perla era festejada por su regreso, a nosotros nos llevaron lejos de la tribu, en el mismo árbol donde te estabas recuperando, nos tuvieron encerrados"- dijo Lucy algo triste por el mal momento.

"Eduardo fue acompañado por 3 de los azules, incluyendo también a Roberto"- dijo Pablo algo enojado.

"¿Roberto?"- pregunto Blu algo sorprendido.

"Si, Roberto también trato de guiarnos a su trampa, pero sabes, al verlo detalladamente, se le veía muy nervioso"- aclaro Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

"No estoy seguro ante todo esto, a veces intentaba estar lo suficiente cerca para alejarme de Perla…y creo que lo consiguió"- dijo Blu bajando tristemente la cabeza, pues aún tenía el momento de ver como su propia pareja lo termino remplazando por otro guacamayo.

"¿Que intentas decir con eso?"- pregunto Pablo al querer saber lo que decía Blu.

Blu no decía ninguna palabra, solo le comenzaba a liberar unas lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

"!Espera un momento!...estas diciendo que ella te…te"- trataba de decir Lucy al no creer lo que se refería Blu.

Pero justo cuando Blu estaba por dar en respuesta lo de su posible rompimiento de relación con Perla, un cocodrilo gigante acompañado de un guacamayo amarillo.

"Lamentamos haberlos interrumpido, pero mientras ustedes seguían con su charla nosotros tuvimos el tiempo para poder recolectar el alimento posible para ustedes, en especial para ti Blu, cuando te rescatamos del rio, supusimos que tenías más hambre"- aclaro Juan mientras Omar dejaba toda la fruta que habían recolectado, unas frutas de la pasión, con algunas manzanas y uvas, acompañadas también de unas nueces de Brasil.

"Esto me pasa por estar cazando peces"- replico Omar con tono de burla.

"No crees que es una exageración hacer ese tipo de cosas, tu siempre comes peces, pudimos ayer llegado más temprano si no te hubieras entretenido"- replico Juan algo enojado y a la vez bromista.

"Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tres peces usaran sus colas para atacar mi cabeza y hacerme desmayar por más de 30 minutos"- se defendió Omar mientras ocultaba sus nervios.

Para Blu y sus amigos se les hacía muy gracioso ver como Omar termino humillado por los peces, eso les hacía olvidar la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo, en especial para Blu olvidando lo que iba a mencionar.

* * *

Regresando a la tribu azul, mientras Perla y Roberto regresaban a su gran árbol, en espera de una nueva respuesta, en el interior del árbol de Roberto, Daniel empezaba a despertar poco a poco, abriendo lentamente los ojos y estirándose un poco.

"Umm…mi…cabeza"- se quejó un poco por el dolor leve que sentía.

Daniel empezaba a levantarse con algo de dificultad, y justo cuando se dirigía a la salida, alguien lo llamo por su nombre.

"¿Dany?"- la voz venia de atrás, se trataba de Bia.

"Ooo…hola Bia, no esperaba verte aquí"- replico Daniel con algo de nerviosismo, a la vez feliz de volver a verla.

Aunque Daniel estaba feliz de volver a ver a Bia, aun no lograba superar la discusión que la otra vez habían tenido, pero en sus pensamientos no lograba quitarse la culpa que tuvo, no quería seguir ocasionando más problemas, en su interior sabía que seguir así solo daba mal gesto para la tribu, el solo pensaba salir del nido y regresar de donde vino, talvez así en no mostrarse nunca más, sin embargo, algo termino sorprendiéndolo una vez más, Bia fue corriendo hacia el para lanzarse hasta él y terminar tirándolo en el suelo, del mismo modo lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, apoyándose también su cabeza en el pequeño pecho de Daniel.

"Me alegra que estés bien…si algo malo te hubiera pasado, no me lo perdonarías"- replico Bia entre lágrimas sin dejar de abrazar a Daniel.

"Arrrgg…Bi…i…a…creo que me aplastas"- se quejó Daniel por la fuerza que Bia lo abrazaba.

"Ups, lo siento, me deje llevar"- dijo Bia algo apenada.

"Descuida, no hay drama, aunque, los tuyos no son tan fuertes como las que me da Mimí en algunas ocasiones"- contesto Daniel en tono de Burla.

A Bia le pareció muy gracioso escuchar a Daniel de esa forma, todo parecía marchar bien, pero algo termino borrando la felicidad de Bia, aun creyendo que ya habia olvidado lo sucedido de hace unos días.

"Amm…¿Dany?"- llamo Bia.

"Si Bia"- contesto Daniel.

"Quiero pedirte Perdón"- dijo Bia.

"¿Porque?"- Daniel no entendía el asunto.

"Por estar enojada contigo, ya sabes, por lo que paso en la reunión de mi abu, cuando yo…"- Bia fue interrumpida.

"Descuida, ya vi a lo que te refieres, y no, no es necesario eso, de hecho yo…yo soy quien debería pedírtelo"- ahora Bia no entendía a lo que se refería.

"Tenías razón…lo que dijiste era cierto, talvez no era mi intención en haberte lastimado sobre el asunto de tu padre, lo que dijiste me hizo sentir culpable de mis actos, no era mi intensión, ahora entiendo porque tu familia pasa por un mal momento"- Daniel comenzaba a sentirse mal.

"Pero Dany…"- Bia fue interrumpida por Daniel una vez más.

"Pero por algo debes de estar orgullosa en tener una gran familia, por algo tu padre lucha con sus fuerzas para mantenerlos sanos y a salvos, yo sé que lo conseguirá, mientras tanto, asegúrate de estar más tranquila, sé que tendrás una vida mejor, a comparación de lo mío"- lo dijo como si ella tuviera más suerte de lo normal.

"Fue un placer haberte conocido Bia, al menos logre tener un poco de convivencia, pero no quiero seguirte causando más problemas, y menos, si se trata de tu familia"- eso último que menciono Daniel lo llegaba a invadir de tristeza, pues habia algo que lo dejaba muy mal, aunque trataba de no recordar malos momentos para no sentirse como un perdedor.

Esta vez estaba listo, Daniel estaba listo para olvidar todo, empezó a preparar su vuelo para regresar de donde vino.

Pero por otro lado no dejaba de ser sorprendido, del mismo modo, Bia volvió a correr una vez más hacia él.

"Dany…espera"- lo detuvo Bia con una ala.

Daniel volvió a detenerse otra vez.

"¿Sucede algo?"- Daniel no quería seguir molestando, pero parece que a uno no parecía importarle eso.

"Escucha…por favor…lo que dijiste hace unos instantes talvez si fue de tus errores, pero no por eso debes de sentirte culpable en todo, no creas que tengo tantas amistades ya sea aquí o de donde vine, pero…para serte sincera…yo no convivía tanto…solo me la pasaba haciendo exploraciones y aprendiendo más de la vida salvaje, pero desde el día que te conocí, por alguna razón mis pensamientos y emociones empezaron a cambiar drásticamente, es decir, empecé a cambiar todo…por ti"- Bia estaba más que clara con lo que decía, esto comenzaba a llamar la atención de Daniel.

"Qu…que dijiste"- Daniel estaba algo confundido, y a la vez sorprendido por lo que escucho.

"Si Daniel…todo lo empecé a cambiar por ti…quizá no es mucho, pero en esos primeros días, en nuestras primeras salidas, me agradaste mucho, inclusive te soñaba mucho mientras dormía, mi orgullo no me dejo admitirlo, pero por ti lograste cambiar mi vida…además de otro punto muy importante"- después de dar su importancia, Bia empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacia el pequeño Daniel, tocando levemente su pecho con una de sus alas, mientras que con la otra acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Daniel.

"Qu…que rayos está siendo, parece que…quiere…"- divulgaba en sus pensamientos Daniel mientras sentía los cariños de Bia.

"Bi…Bi…que se supone que…"- trato de hablar cuando fue callado por Bia.

"No hables…solo…déjate llevar"- dijo levemente Bia mientras tomaba el rostro de Daniel, acercándose lentamente hacia el pico, Daniel estaba algo más que sorprendido, se sentía algo nervioso y algo tímido al ver como Bia se acercaba a su pico, significando que sería el primer beso que Bia estaría por dar a su corta edad, tanto ella como Daniel, los picos de ambos chocaron lentamente, Bia sonreía, Daniel se lo devolvía con nervios, y justo cuando esto estaba por llegar al beso…

"¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto una voz que entraba al nido, haciendo que Bia se separara de Daniel, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

"Amm…estamos aquí Mimí"- contesto Bia.

"Valla Daniel, parece que ya estas mejor que nunca"- replico Carla estando a un lado de Mimí.

"Si…ya me siento mejor"- respondió Daniel controlando sus nervios.

"Valla, al fin estas recuperado, esto significa una cosa, te daré un abrazo fuerte que nunca vas a olvidar"- decía Mimí acercándose rápidamente hasta extender sus alas (Como cuando lo hizo con Bia, Carla y Tiago, aunque fallo, XD), hasta apretarlo fuertemente.

"Ahhrgg, Mi…Mimí…me ahogo, ¡no respiro!"- se quejó Daniel intentando librarse de la Tía Mimí.

Aunque Bia y Carla les hacía gracia el ver a Daniel siendo estrangulado por la Tía Mimí, por alguna razón Bia no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia hecho hace unos minutos.

"Estuve cerca…pero estoy segura que lo obtendré"- dijo Bia con otra oportunidad más de obtener su primer beso.

* * *

Todo parecía estar listo para la despedida de las amazonas, en especial para Blu, en su interior sabía que estaba totalmente acabado, Eduardo finalmente lo desterró de la tribu, la tribu azul no deseaba verlo más, los rojos tomaban invadían cada vez más el territorio azul, pero lo más fuerte, Perla termino siendo infiel hacia el para estar con Roberto, testigo también en ver a sus hijos con él, algo que nunca se habia imaginado que esto estaba por suceder.

Mientras eso sucedía, Omar y Juan no dejaba de estar aclarando un par de detalles después de que Blu y sus amigos hablaran sobre Eduardo.

"Supongo que ese infeliz volvió a hacer de las suyas"- dijo Omar con una mirada de decepción y molestia.

"Totalmente, sabía que esto volvería a pasar"- dijo Juan con una mueca de venganza.

"Hablando de todo esto…¿tú crees que ella este bien?"- pregunto Omar.

"No lose…llevo 3 años sin ver a Marisol, solo quisiera saber si aún me sigue extrañando"- detallo Juan con una mueca de tristeza.

"Ya lo entiendo…creo saber cómo poder arreglar esto, hay que ir a la tribu"- dijo Omar listo para entrar al Rio y dirigirse a la tribu azul.

"!Que!, ¡acaso estás loco!, y si ¿Eduardo te ve?"- se preocupó un poco Juan.

"Bah esas son tonterías, a pesar de ser serio y algo rudo, él no es capaz de intimidar a un gran cocodrilo como yo…recuerda que soy superior a el…además, deberías de aprovechar ese momento"- dijo Omar dándole algo de esperanzas a Juan.

"Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón…iré contigo"- estaba dispuesto Juan para después irse con Omar en camino a la tribu.

Mientras tanto…

"Me parece que está todo listo…creo que ya no faltara nada"- replico Pablo.

"Sabes, a veces quisiera estar más tiempo en el amazonas, ya saben, disfrutar más del ambiente, entrar en su interior, conocer más animales de los que conocemos en Rio"- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tierna.

"Si…eso lo estábamos pensando durante el viaje, pero todo fue a lo contrario, siempre supe que este lugar no sería nada bueno para vivir"- dijo Blu mientras se veía como la sonrisa de Lucy se desvanecía.

"Pero saben, yo la verdad no estoy tan triste como lo pensé, quizá esto de venir aquí podría ocasionar algo de problemas en lugar de ser pura diversión, pero yo estoy feliz de poder regresar a Rio, ya saben, disfrutar el carnaval, divertirse con los demás, disfrutar de las puestas de sol en Copacabana"- decía Pablo.

"Disfrutar de los momentos románticos en pareja"- dijo Lucy abrazando a Pablo.

"Si, momentos en pareja"- dijo Pablo besando la cabeza de Lucy.

Al escuchar la palabra "pareja", Blu no sabía cómo poder reaccionar, solo dio la espalda para no ver su rostro, notando la tristeza y el nudo que aun llevaba, ya era mucho el tener que recordar ese momento duro para él con Perla, la única manera de poder solucionar ese problema era dejarlo en el pasado, y quizá revivir una vida solitaria y en paz.

"No es cierto lo que quería decir Blu, estoy seguro que Perla debe de seguir queriéndolo"- dijo en sus adentros Lucy al ver como Blu estaba de espaldas.

"Bien, están todos listos"- finalmente hablo Blu.

"Yo lo estoy, ¿tu amor?"- pregunto Pablo.

"Si amor, todos lo estamos"- Lucy, Blu y Pablo ya estaban listos, listos para olvidar la visita del Amazonas, preparados para regresar una vez más a Rio.

Sin embargo, una pequeña silueta roja voló alrededor de ellos mientras lanzaba una nuez justo a la cabeza de Blu.

"Auch, que fue eso"- dijo Blu sobándose la cabeza.

"Creo que fue una pequeña mancha roja, ¿pero cómo fue eso?"- cuando se preguntó eso, otra mancha roja fue volando hacia el para envestirlo.

"Ahhh!"- se quejó Pablo al ser atacado.

"Deberías de tener cuidado cuando alguien te ataca por detrás, no lo crees"- contesto el ave roja estando parado en Pablo.

"!Pablo!"- Lucy fue corriendo hacia el para ayudarlo, no fue cuando otro guacamayo más de los rojos impidió su paso.

"Mejor cuidado preciosura, un paso mas y tu novio puede sufrir algún daño, pero hablando de daño, porque mejor no lo dejas y damos un pequeño paso hacia algo…intimo"- decía el tercer guacamayo acercándose seductoramente a Lucy.

"!Porque yo estoy aquí!"- contesto Blu mientras fue volando hacia el para darle una envestida, llevándolo contra los árboles.

"!Pagaras por eso!"- se quejó el ave roja mientras aguantaba el dolor.

"Te sientes bien"- pregunto Blu.

"Yo lo estoy, pero Pablo de estar algo lastimado"- dijo Lucy algo preocupada.

"Descuiden, no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien"- dijo Pablo caminando lentamente hacia Blu y Lucy.

Entonces, las mismas tres aves rojas quienes habían atacado por sorpresa, aterrizaron a unos metros lejos de ellos.

"Valla valla valla…acaso no es esa ave que traiciono a su tribu, para ayudarnos a ganar y conquistar su territorio"- dijo el ave roja de en medio, haciendo que la voz fuera conocida.

"R…R…¿Red?"- pregunto Blu.

"Valla, con que aun recuerdas mi nombre"- dijo Red con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?"- pregunto Blu notando la furia que empezaba a sentir.

"Bueno, como no tenía nada que hacer, más que recolectar y reunir toda su comida, supuse que para poder sentirme aún mejor y poder humillar a los demás, era poder buscarte, y de plano, darte unos buenos golpes, me gustaría que tu noviecita viniera hasta aquí para preocuparse por ti, pero claro, parece que ya te ha de ver olvidado después de lo que hiciste en la fosa, a este paso, lo único que podrás obtener, es tu fin"- dijo Red empezando a preparar ataques, acompañado de sus amigos rojos.

Blu ya estaba más que enojado, estaba totalmente hecho de volcán en erupción, al volver a escuchar la burla de Red sobre su posible rompimiento con Perla lo dejaba muy tenso, pero por extraña razón Blu no se sentía tan tímido y nervioso como la última vez que entro a la tribu roja, sin haberlo pensado dos veces fue volando en dirección hacia Red, envistiéndolo una vez más, pero este fue mucho más fuerte.

"!No vuelvas a decir eso de Perla!"- reclamo Blu al descargar toda su furia, pero por alguna extraña razón, la furia y el enojo que habia cargado comenzó a desvanecer, volviéndolo tímido y nervioso otra vez.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- se cuestionó Blu al no entender lo que hizo.

"!Estúpida sabandija!"- Red se habia llevado un gran golpe por parte de Blu, empezando a levantarse y preparando su contra ataque

"Rechapos"- Blu alcanzo a ver como Red lanzo un ataque, por suerte logro reaccionar para esquivarlo.

"No creas que vas a escapar fácilmente de mí, solo ven acá para darte unas buenas tundas"- dijo Red con la intención de atacar a Blu.

"Pero, yo no busco problemas"- se defendió Blu.

"Pues ya los tienes, y esto se juega, entre la vida y la muerte"- Red volvió a ser otro ataque más, pero eso no impidió que Blu volviera a esquivarlo.

Aun no sabía cómo inicio todo, pero Blu estaba metido en un gran lio, solo se quedaba esquivando los ataques mientras huía de Red, solo esto significaba una sola cosa, la gran pelea, habia comenzado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, como creen todo el alboroto, Blu ya logro vencer dos veces a Pepillo, ¿pero podrá esta vez superar uno de los puntos más peligrosos en contra de Red?**

**Si quieren descubrir más de la historia tendrán que seguir leyendo el siguiente cap.**

**Aviso para todos: solo quedan 5 mas…5 caps. Más para concluir con esta historia.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos para todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	24. Catastrofe Mortal

**Bien amigos míos, otro cap mas de mi segundo y casi final fic, como siempre, disfruten de la lectura, dejen sus reviews y ojala les guste a todos.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

**"Catástrofe Mortal"**

"Toma esto…y un poco de esto tonto"- dijo Red continuando de atacar al pobre Blu, quien únicamente esquivaba todos sus ataques.

Aunque Blu no lograba insertar un solo golpe, no podía continuar esquivando y huyendo de él, debido a que el cansancio comenzaba a agotarlo más.

"Vamos, apuesto que debes de ser bueno para este tipo de peleas, ¿porque mejor no vienes y peleas?"- dijo Red alcanzo a Blu.

Blu continuo volando hasta llegar al hoyo de un árbol, buscando algún atajo para esconderse momentáneamente, Red por su parte, siguió buscando hasta sentir algo duro, de ese mismo modo soltó un buen golpe para ver si era Blu, solo para destruir una pequeña rama vieja.

"Puedes correr y esconderte, pero te encontrare para matarte"- dijo Red con la intensión de lastimarlo, enfurecido de haberlo perdido, Red regreso hacia la orilla del rio donde se encontraba sus otros guacamayos rojos.

"Rayos, es muy fuerte, con ese paso no poder ganarle, tal vez si busco un poco de ayuda podre hacer que se detenga"- decía Blu para regresar rápidamente a la tribu, sin embargo, olvido algo muy valioso.

"Maldición, mis amigos"- dijo Blu cambiando de tema, en lugar de ir a la tribu, decidió regresar por Pablo y Lucy.

"Por su parte, Pablo y Lucy estaban atrapados en un árbol, debido a que estaban atados con unas lianas gruesas.

"No podemos quedarnos así, hay que ayudar a Blu"- grito Pablo algo desesperado.

"Pero como, estamos atrapados, es imposible que logremos salir de esta"- dijo Lucy algo desesperada.

"Juan y Omar tienen suerte de que no estén aquí, de ser asi estaríamos con buena ventaja"- dijo algo angustiado Pablo por no contar con sus nuevos amigos.

"Olvídate de eso, debemos buscar cómo salir de aquí y tratar de advertir a los demás"- aclaro Lucy algo avergonzada.

"Ya lo intentamos muchas veces pero es imposible, además, estas lianas que consiguieron los rojos son muy gruesas, especiales como para impedir que los prisioneros puedan escapar fácilmente"- justo cuando parecía ser lo imposible, por alguna extraña razón las lianas se hacían más débiles, debido a que alguien los estaba desamarrando.

"Espera, creo que hay alguien aquí"- dijo Lucy sintiendo que alguien hacia ruido.

"Lose, lo estoy sintiendo"- dijo Pablo justo cuando las lianas se habían roto, Lucy estaba sorprendida y feliz por ser libre, en su parte, Pablo se sentía algo irónico.

"Lo vez, creo que mis pectorales me ayudaron para salir de aquí"- presumió Pablo mostrando sus músculos, aunque Lucy no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Chicos, será mejor que salgan de aquí"- dijo un ave apareciendo detrás de Pablo.

"¿Blu?"- pregunto Pablo.

"Menos mal que use esto para sacarlos de aquí"- dijo Blu al mostrar una vieja cuchilla.

"Umm, retiro lo dicho, creo que hare más ejercicio"- se quejó Pablo al ver que Blu los libero.

"Escuchen, esto no es bueno para ustedes, necesitan salir de aquí rápidamente"- alerto Blu.

"Pero como, los secuaces de Red deben de esta rodeándonos, no sabemos si llegaran a atacarnos"- dijo Lucy algo alterada.

"Descuiden, yo ya me encargue de ellos"- dijo Blu al ver que hacia arriba, viendo como los amigos de Red estaban inconscientes.

"Pero, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?"- pregunto Pablo algo confuso.

"Luego te lo cuento, pero es enserio, necesito que regresen a la tribu, hay estarán a salvo"- dijo Blu hablando con cierta autoridad.

"De acuerdo, andando Lucy"- dicho esto Pablo, él se fue junto con Lucy en camino a la tribu azul, pero también nerviosos y preocupados por Blu.

"Puede que esto sea arriesgado, peor al menos podemos contar con la ayuda de Perla, y si tenemos suerte, podemos encontrar rápidamente a Juan y Omar"- dijo Lucy no muy convencida por volver a la tribu, ya que si volvían a encontrarse con Eduardo una vez más podrían resultar de mal en peor.

Por su parte, Pablo no estaba concentrándose en ese tema, el estaba preocupado en otro asunto muy importante.

"¿Pablo?"- pregunto Lucy al notar la preocupación de Pablo.

"Lucy, escucha con lo que diré, regresa a la tribu para pedir ayuda, yo me quedare a ayudar a Blu"- dijo Pablo con la cabeza firme.

"Que!, pero por supuesto que no, no quiero volver a separarme de ti, ni mucho menos que te hagan daño"- se alteró Lucy por el comentario de Pablo, pero era la verdad.

"Es mi mejor amigo amor, y no quiero que sufra mucho, sé que esto es arriesgado, pero estaré bien"- Pablo hablaba con gran claridad.

Lucy no sabía en que pensar ahora, con escuchar las posibles últimas palabras de Pablo no lo volvería a ver una vez más, sin otra palabra más que decir, Lucy fue directo a el para robarle un dulce beso, beso que duro un par de segundos hasta separarse.

"Solo, ten cuidado, ¿prométeme que volverás?"- dijo Lucy con ojos algo llorosos.

"Lo prometo"- dijo Pablo con una sonrisa, de esa manera Lucy fue volando hacia la cascada, donde la tribu azul vivía en paz y descansaba sin ningún problema, aunque todo esto estaría por cambiar una vez más.

Mientras tanto, Blu quien todavía se recuperaba un poco de las leves lesiones que le ocasiono Red, aun la batalla no estaba terminaba, el sabía que en poco tiempo volvería, más para su otra mala sorpresa, los guacamayos rojos comenzaban a despertar lentamente, al sentir que se quedaron inconscientes miraron con odio a hacia ese guacamayo azul.

"Así que, fuiste tú quien nos dejó inconscientes, ¿no es verdad?"- contesto el guacamayo del lado izquierdo.

"Amm, bueno…yo"- decía nerviosamente Blu.

"muy bien, talvez habras ganado tiempo para poder salvar a tus amigos mientras Red te sigue buscando, creo que a sido la decisión correcta para que sufras todo el caos"- el de la derecha estaba muy enojado, tan enojado que se lanzo directamente hacia Blu para atacarlo, sin embargo, el ataque no se dio como se esperaba, ya que otra ave habia volado en dirección hacia el para darle una buena envestida, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Pablo?"- pregunto Blu al ver a Pablo de vuelta.

"De verdad creíste que harías todo tu solo mientras compro unas palomitas y bebidas alcohólicas para ver como sufres y terminas en el suelo, eso ni pensarlo, parece que vas a necesitar ayuda para esto…como lo dije hace 15 años, siempre unidos"- dijo Pablo guiñando el ojo.

Después de todo, Blu sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de su viejo amigo, ahora que la batalla estaba 2 vs 2 las cosas estarían más emparejadas y quizá una victoria para el trio azul verde podría resultar si logran superar a los 2 rojos

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bia, Daniel, la tia Mimi y Carla, se encontraban descansando por un largo rato con forme seguía avanzando el día, aunque estaba más claro que la noche ya habia llegado, como siempre, preparados para dormir y listos para el siguiente día, aunque no todos llevaban esa misma suerte.

"Saben, a veces extraño que papi llegue siempre para alistarnos a dormir"- dijo Bia con un tono medio triste.

"Lose hermana, también sonara raro, pero cuando tengo pesadillas, siempre boy corriendo a él para que me consolé, es muy bueno haciendo eso cuando se trata de terrores feos"- dijo Carla derramando una pequeña lagrima.

"O a veces cuando nosotras jugamos muchas veces futbol, lo bueno de todo esto es siempre humillar a tiago cada vez que hacemos buenos goles"- Carla al igual que Bia mostraban sus momentos entre padre e hijas y toda la diversión que se daba hacia Blu, aunque su ausencia los hacia preocupar más de lo que ya lo estaban.

"No se preocupen por eso niñas, entiendo mucho la frustración y la tristeza que deben de estar teniendo, pero no se preocupen por todo eso, además, como bien dicen por ahí, las esperanzas pueden llegar tarde o temprano, y eso nos puede significar que no nuestro ser querido puede llegar sano y salvo, quizá con algunas lesiones graves o no, pero llegan vivos"- Mimí mostraba su sonrisa hacia las pequeñas guacamayas, tratando de hacerlas sentir bien.

"Ojala sea así Tía…snif…solo quiero que regrese pronto…snif…en verdad lo extraño"-Bia no pudo contener las lágrimas, llorando y sin control alguna, se apoyó en el pecho de la Tía Mimí sin mostrar sus lágrimas traicioneras, esto hizo que Mimí reaccionara para consolarla con un abrazo.

"Lo entiendo mucho mi niña, está bien en extrañar a tu padre"- explico Mimí abrazando a Bia.

Carla no era la excepción, ella también sabia y comprendía el dolor que se mostraba al no tener la presencia de Blu, era un momento difícil para las pequeñas guacamayas, Daniel en su parte solo se quedaba en silencio, comprendio el dolor que soportaban Bia y Carla, pero todo termino interrumpido por la presencia de Tiago.

"! Oigan!"- grito Tiago entrando al Nido de Roberto.

"¿Que sucede Tiago?"- Pregunto Mimí.

"Hay unos nuevos animales que llegaron hace poco, pero parece que tienen una noticia importante"- dijo Tiago.

"¿Y cómo son ellos?"- pregunto Carla conteniendo la tristeza.

"Bueno…el primero es un guacamayo igual a nosotros, pero es color amarillo…y el otro no es…es un cocodrilo"- dijo Tiago contestando la pregunta.

Sin embargo, la Tía Mimí reacciono con una impresión no tan buena, al parecer, los nombres que Tiago les habia dado parecía hacerles conocidos, apartando a Carla y Bia a un lado, voló hacia abajo para ir con los recién llegados, dejando confundidos a Bia, Tiago, Carla y Daniel.

"¿!Juan, Omar…pero que hacen ustedes aquí?"- pregunto Mimí algo molesta al volver a ver a sus no muy buenos amigos.

"Mimí, cuanto tiempo de no verte, ¿no lo crees?"- dijo Omar algo nervioso y muy tímido por la reacción de Mimí.

"No te hagas el bienvenido, no creas que no será por mucho tiempo, y será mejor que empiecen a retirarse antes de que Eduardo reaccione mal hacia ustedes o ambos terminaran siendo alimento para las pirañas"- dijo Mimi en su forma y rudeza hacia los chicos.

"Mimí tranquila, nosotros no venimos a ocasionar problemas, lo único que queremos es darte una noticia"- aclaro Juan tratando de calmar el asunto.

"Pues que sea rápido, no quiero que sigan aquí"- dijo Mimí segura de sacar a los chicos fuera de la tribu.

"Es que…resulta que hoy en la mañana, rescatamos a un nuevo amigo que accidentalmente cayó en un rio, pensamos que iba ser algo normal, pero al ver detalladamente su especie, pensamos que iba ser de un lugar de haya, y pues, estaba pensando que quizá es como…"- explicaba Omar de una manera totalmente tonta mientras Juan se tapaba el rostro por lo avergonzado que estaba, haciendo que Mimi solo se enojara aún más.

"SOLO DILO YA!"- grito Mimí al par de ave y cocodrilo.

"Bueno, todo el caso se trata…de un guacamayo azul, igual como todos ustedes"- eso último que menciono Juan le hizo llamar un poco la atención a la tía Mimí, sin embargo, no estaba nada confiada en creer cosas tontas.

"No entiendo de que estas hablando, solo quieres que me haga enojar más y así creerme en tus mentiras, no es verdad"- dijo Mimí empezando a acercarse hacia Omar y Juan, asustados por la furia, empezaron a retroceder lentamente.

"Ustedes siempre han causado muchos problemas, ahora entendí porque Eduardo nunca los quiso en esta tribu, pero ahora que está discutiendo con mi sobrina, no me molestare mucho en hacerlo papilla de una vez"- Mimí estaba dispuesta en herir a Omar y Juan, sin embargo, Carla, Bia y Tiago llegaron rápidamente en medio de ellos para interponerse.

"Espera Tía!"- grito Carla algo asustada.

"¿Qué tal si lo que ellos tratan de decir es sobre papa?"- cuestiono Bia con algo nuevo.

"Si es así, podemos encontrarlo lo más rápido posible"- finalmente aclaro Tiago.

"Muy bien, ¿exactamente cómo es?"- pregunto Daniel al par.

"Bueno, es más o menos igual a mí, es algo gordito, pero déjenme decirles que no actúa como un guacamayo normal, tiene un poco de mente humana, y algo más extrañado, lleva consigo mismo una cangurera extraña"- esas ultimas palabras que revelo Juan fue lo que sorprendio a todos, pues ellos ya sabían de quien se trataba.

"!No puede ser!"- grito Carla de la emoción.

"!Ese es mi papi!"- contesto Bia con una sonrisa.

"Ahora si podre gastar más bromas hacia el"-en lo único que pensaba Tiago era en pura diversión extrema, solo para llamar la atención y el enojo de Bia y Carla y golpearlos fuertemente en la cabeza.

"AUCH!"- se quejó Tiago por el golpe.

"Muy bien, ¿saben en donde lo podemos encontrar?"- pregunto Daniel.

"por supuesto que sí, síganos"- dicho esto, Juan guio a la Familia hacia el final del amazonas, el rio, esta vez ya no habia vuelta a la página, el momento estaba por llegar, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Perla y Roberto habían llegado al nido justo cuando ellos se habían ido unos segundos.

"¿Bia, Carla, Tiago?"- Perla estaba controlando su estrés de hace unos momentos hacia su padre, sin embargo, habia una pequeña duda.

"¿Niños?"- volvió a preguntar una vez más, pero nadie contesto.

"¿A dónde habrán ido?"- pregunto Roberto revisando el interior de su nido, pero ningún rastro de los hijos de Perla, ni siquiera de la Tía Mimí o de Daniel.

* * *

Regresando al final de las amazonas, Blu y Pablo seguían luchando ante los amigos de Red, pero no era cualquier pelea común y normal, el único que solo peleaba y ganaba era Pablo, debido a que Blu solo escapaba o escondía de su rival.

"Muy bien amigo verde, no te lastimare tanto, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- dijo el guacamayo rojo empezando a soltar un par de golpes, las cuales Pablo fácilmente esquivaba, en pocas ocasiones, anticipando los ataques de su contrincante.

"Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?, estoy seguro que tu abuelita debe de pelear mucho mejor que tú, a pesar de lo viejita que esta"- contesto Pablo lanzando un buen golpe que termina dando en el rostro de su rival.

"No te atrevas a meter a mi abuelita en esto"- el enojo del guacamayo rojo hizo que se lanzara hacia Pablo hasta terminar embistiéndolo en el estómago.

"Eso…do…lio"- se quejó Pablo al sentir el dolor que recibió en su estómago.

"Muy bien, justo como te quería ver, ahora quédate en donde estas, es momento de acabar esto"- el guacamayo estaba listo para dar el golpe final, pero al acercarse más hacia él, Pablo obtuvo su oportunidad de tomar las patas del guacamayo hasta hacerlo caer.

"!Pero qué demonios!"- el ave estaba algo confundido, y lo estaba aun cuando sintió que Pablo lo estaba cargando sorpresivamente.

"!¿Que rayos haces?!"- volvió a preguntar el guacamayo.

"Lo que uno debe de hacer, al momento de sacar la basura"- dijo Pablo sosteniendo fuertemente a su rival, para así empezar a girarlo.

Los giros se hacían más fuertes, y el guacamayo se sentía muy mareado, y como golpe final, Pablo lo lanzo en dirección a un árbol, haciendo que se estrellara en un árbol hasta caer en un campo de hojas viejas.

"Tu pierdes…yo gano"- finalizo Pablo con su victoria en sus alas.

"No creas que esto va terminar tan fácil, tu amigo de seguro ya está muy grave como para seguir peleando"- contesto el guacamayo aguantando el dolor.

"Bueno, esto te dejara en el suelo por unos minutos, además, Blu sabe cómo arreglárselas"- dijo Pablo confiado en lo que hacía Blu.

"Socorro!"- gritaba Blu huyendo de su rival.

"Ven acá ahora mismo, no te escaparas tan fácil de mi"- dijo el ave alcanzo a Blu.

"¿No crees que es mejor dejar todo el alboroto de la pelea, y tratar de arreglarlo con un delicioso café?"- pregunto Blu intentando resolver el problema como amigo.

"Me gustaría cambiar de idea, pero sabes algo, es mejor arreglar las cosas de una manera más dramática, y eso es lo que hare contigo"- contesto el guacamayo rojo para volver a atacar a Blu, al ver la reacción de su contrincante, Blu logró esquivarlo con mucha facilidad hasta llevarlo a su trampa, el ave no logro reaccionar y fue en dirección a un pequeño hoyo de un árbol.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"- cuestiono el ave roja intentando salir de ahí.

"quizá serás más fuerte que yo, pero recuerda esto, la mente y la inteligencia siempre le gana a la fuerza"- habiendo dicho esto Blu regreso hacia donde estaba Pablo.

"!Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, ya verás cómo te dejare cuando salga de aquí"- contesto el ave roja tratando de liberarse.

Blu se alejó rápidamente de ahí, regresando por el camino de donde llego para regresar con Pablo, aunque estaba olvidando algo muy valioso, pero él no lo sabía.

"Blu, que bueno que estas bien"- contesto Pablo acercándose hacia Blu.

"Lo mismo va para ti, estos rojos nunca se cansan de molestar"- se quejó Blu por el tiempo que uso para acabar con uno de los rojos.

"Tal vez si, talvez no, en mi caso solo fue mandarlo lejos de aquí, y ahora que logramos deshacernos de ellos, porque mejor no nos vamos de aquí, yo creo que ya no encajamos más en este lugar, nuestros problemas finalmente se acabaron"- dijo Pablo con una señal de victoria.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, es hora de irnos"- Blu estaba bien claro, sus problemas estaban casi acabadas, ahora podría tomar su nuevo rumbo y regresar de donde vino, donde volvería a retomar su vida normal, olvidando los problemas en el pasado, y retomando lo que algunas vez dejo atrás.

Pero las cosas no iban a salir tan buenas como ellos lo esperaban, para su desagradable sorpresa, se escuchó una explosión a unos centímetros de ellos que los termino lanzando hacia los árboles, afortunadamente no fueron lesiones tan graves, pero fue muy sorpresivo.

"Chispas, eso fue muy sorprendente, un toque de dolor, pero sorprendente"- aclaro Pablo algo atónito.

"Pero, como rayos paso eso, se supone que me deshice de toda la dinamita que habia en el amazonas, es imposible que haya sobrado más"- Blu no estaba muy convencido ante este asunto, si ya no habia rastros de dinamita en la selva como es que se generó otra explosión.

"Jajajajajaja, ¿enserio creyeron que todo habia terminado?"- contesto una voz detrás de ellos, la voz le hizo conocida a Blu.

"¿Red?"- Blu estaba algo atónito.

"Valla, creo que no eres tan tonto como lo creí, para aclarar sus dudas acerca de esto, mientras ustedes luchaban contra los humanos y los taladores por salvar la selva, yo aprovechaba para robar toda la dinamita que ellos tenían, y ustedes mis estimados compañeros, están a punto de caer en una trampa totalmente peligrosa, rodeados por 6 cajas llenas de dinamita que están dispersadas en toda la selva, un solo paso falso y adiós a sus vidas, como lo que ocurrió hace 15 años"- dijo Red mientras en su pata llevaba una liana y un perchero que también habia robado, estaba decidido en ocasionar un caos total, una catástrofe mortal.

"!Red!, no hagas una locura tonta, y será mejor que te apartes de todo eso, esta vez lastimaras a mucho más animales de esta selva"- alerto Blu con cierto enojo hacia Red.

**( watch?v=mAUzHb4azf0)**

"Yo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, y yo, siempre salgo ganando"- Red prendo la liana, comenzado a generar chispar y dirigiéndose hacia la primera caja de dinamita.

"!No nosotros no!"- Blu no podía permitir que Red se saliera con la suya, arriesgando su vida una vez más fue volando en dirección a él, tratando de apartarlo de ahí para poder apagar la chispa.

"No creas que será fácil evadirme, tengo muchas sorpresas que darte"- Red tomo la cola de Blu para arrastrarlo y darle un buen golpe en el pico, haciendo que este chillara momentáneamente del dolor que sentía.

"Chispas, eso duele"- se quejó Blu.

"Pero no solo es eso, estas por sentir más de mi"- cuando Red estaba dispuesto en atacar a Blu por segunda vez Pablo alcanzo a envestirlo, alejándolo un par de centímetros de él.

"Que te quede bien claro que no está solo"- Pablo se interpuso entre Blu y Red.

"Está bien, si lo que quieres es sufrir antes que el, con mucho gusto lo haré"- Red estuvo en posición de pelea, siempre y cuando que estará cerca de la chispa mientras se acercaba a la dinamita.

Pablo fue volando hacia él, intento en dar un golpe en su estómago, pero Red lo termina axorbiendo sin perder el equilibrio, mientras los golpes se liberaban por los aires, Pablo intenta atacar su cuello, pero Red no permite que sus alas llegan a el, y esta vez tomo el ala de Pablo para doblarla un poco, haciendo que Pablo se inclinara y chillara del dolor, sin mencionar también un rasguño que daña su rostro.

"!Ahhh!"- se quejó Pablo por el rasguño.

"O vamos, acaso te darás por vencido"- dijo Red en un tono muy desafiante.

Pablo miraba con reojo a Blu, indicándole una cosa.

"!Blu, aprovecha la oportunidad!"- grito Pablo desde lejos.

Blu estaba algo confundido, pero vio de reojo como la chispa seguía en dirección a las cajas de dinamita, entendió a lo que se refería Pablo.

"!No eso no!"- Red no iba a permitir que eso pasara, lanzando lo mas lejos posible a Pablo por los aires, fue volando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Blu.

"Ya casi…ya…casi"- decía Blu alcanso la chispa, listo para apagarla.

"Lo logre…"- Blu cantaba victoria, pero no duro por mucho.

"No!"- Red alcanzo a embestir rápidamente a Blu, la chispa seguía prendida, y continuaba cada vez más cerca hacia las cajas.

"Que bien, aun esta prendido, en cualquier momento una gran explosión está por llegar"- Dijo Red con una sonrisa malvada al continuar con el plan.

"No sabes en todo lo que estas haciendo, estas por acabar la vida de los demás animales, no puedes hacer eso"- se alteró Blu.

"Vida o no vida, no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mis planes, se muy con lo que hago, y lo que quiero es explotar otra vez esta gran parte de la selva"- contesto Red dejando la liana prendida, entonces recordó un punto muy importante.

"Pero claro, aún tengo una cuenta contigo"- Red volvió a estar cara a cara con Blu.

"Que…¿qué vas a hacerme?"- pregunto Blu algo nervioso.

"Bueno, mi estimado compañero, ahora que estas completamente solo, antes de poder acabar contigo de una vez por todas, quisiera saber cómo es exactamente tu esposa, quiero decir, ex esposa, con tan solo de verla, me dan ganas de estar con ella, y sin duda, hacerle un poco de…cuchi cuchi, jajajajaja"- Red se habia burlado de Blu, y más aún al mencionar el tema de Perla.

Eso solo provoco que Blu volviera a enfurecerse una vez más, esta vez ya era mucho el tener que mencionar a Perla, y sin ningún aviso, Blu termino abalanzándose hacia Red, esta vez liberando su tono salvaje y retadora.

"Escúchame bien maldito infeliz, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposa, nadie tiene el derecho de acercarse a ella, y si quieres que esto acabe de una vez, por mi no hay problema, pero esta vez será a lo contrario"- Blu tenía su garra en el cuello de Red, ahogándolo y haciéndolo sufrir.

"Argg…ba…bas…"- Red no podía articular ninguna palabra.

"Esta vez fue mucho, ahora te enseñare a no meterte con la vida de los demás"- Blu termino soltando su cuello, pero esta vez uso sus alas para insertar buenos golpes y dejando severas heridas a Red, al final, Red comenzaba a perder la conciencia, y como acto final, Blu tomo el cuerpo de su rival, y de forma brusca lo hizo girar rápidamente, haciendo que terminara mareado, y después de unos segundos haciendo eso, lo lanzo lo más lejos posible de la selva, rompiendo algunas ramas y algunas partes de su cuerpo totalmente lastimados, Red cayo directamente a la fosa de la perdición.

Blu estaba algo agotado, con forme recuperaba la conciencia y volvía a la normalidad, Blu comenzaba a ponerse un poco débil, fue mucha fuerza que uso al momento de acabar con Red.

"Pero…¿qué sucedió?"- Blu no podía comprender lo que habia hecho.

"¿Blu?"- Pablo apareció detrás de él, con el rostro totalmente sorprendido por lo que hizo.

"Pero, no entiendo, como fue que, pero yo no soy así, nose como…"- Blu no podía cuestionarse lo que habia hecho, todas sus dudas eran imposibles en responder.

"No te preocupes, al menos evitaste que ocasionar más problemas, hiciste lo correcto Blu"- Pablo choco su ala al hombro, aunque Blu aún seguía dudando, no pudo evitar en esbozar una leve sonrisa, todo el asunto finalmente habia acabado, pero algo lo termino sorprendiendo una vez más, pero esta vez no era por parte de los secuaces de Red.

"¿Papi?"- llamo una pequeña voz detrás de Blu y Pablo, pero para Blu le fue muy familiar, a pesar de lo asustado que estaba y con todos los nervios que cargaba, volteo levemente hasta mirar su sorpresa, se trataba de su hija, Bia.

"¿Bia?"- Blu estaba algo nervioso, pero no podía evitar de estar feliz en volver a ver a su pequeña, y era aun más cuando otras dos aves más estaban a un lado de Bia.

"¿Tiago, Carla?"- Blu estaba muy perturbado, dos días de no volver a ver a su familia, no incluyendo a Perla, pero si a sus hijos.

Los niños no eran la excepción, ellos también estaban felices de volver a ver a su padre, después de un largo tiempo en no estar con él, finalmente se vuelven a ver.

"!PAPA!"- los tres pequeños gritaron con alegría, todos volando hacia Blu para envolverlo en un abrazo, Blu no sabía cómo responder a eso, solo podía corresponder el abrazo mientras intentaba en no llorar.

"Sabía que los volvería a ver otra vez"- dijo Blu apretando más el abrazo.

Daniel, la Tía Mimí, Juan y Omar miraban con detalle esa escena, todos felices de volver a ver a Blu reunido con sus hijos, Pablo con algunas heridas pero nada graves en lo general, al final, todos estaban felices.

Pero de repente, algo llamo la atención de Blu.

"!Ay no!"- Blu habia olvidado por completo un detalle, alcanzo a ver la chispa que seguía prendida de la liana, pero ya era muy tarde en alcanzarla, desgraciadamente, habia llegado a las cajas explosivas.

"!Cúbranse todos!"- Blu alerto a los demás, cubrió a sus hijos y corrió lo mejor que podía, los demás hicieron lo mismo al notar el explosivo, pero no les duro un poco, 3…2…1…

¡BOOOOOOM!...la dinamita, habia explotado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos mios, esto ha sido todo por hoy, como creen el drama, que creen que valla a pasar ahora.**

**Blu lograra salir de esta con todos los demás.**

**No olviden sintonizar el siguiente cap del fic.**

**Otra cosa, a este fic solo le quedan 4 caps más para llegar a su gran final.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	25. Vuelve el Caos

**Bien mis amigos míos, hoy es el dia en el que sabrán la gran verdad, este es otro cap mas de mi casi terminado fic, recuerden que falta unos más para llegar a su final, ojala sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews y opiniones.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**"Vuelve el Caos"**

La explosión no solo hizo contacto con los que se encontraban a orillas del Rio amazónico, sino que también provoco la preocupación y el susto de algunos animales que lo habitaban, sin ningún aviso propio abandonaron sus hogares para poder escapar con todas sus familias y advertir a los demás.

Sin embargo, el lado de la tribu azul no fue la excepción, ellos también escucharon como el sonido de la explosión hizo asustarlos un poco, a pesar de la distancia, todos se reunieron y miraron con horror como algunas bolas de fuego se alcanzaban a ver desde arriba, entre todos ellos, llamo la atención de Perla.

"¿Que rayos fue eso?"- pregunto Perla algo extrañada por lo que escucho.

"Creo que fue…una explosión…¿pero en dónde?"- al igual que Perla, Roberto no logro comprender lo que sucedía.

Ambos salieron del árbol, pero ambos extrañados al ver a todas las aves mirando hacia arriba, Roberto no entendía a todo lo que pasaba, pero después de ver el cielo azul, estaba algo cubierto por humo negro, solo significaba una cosa, habia fuego en el amazonas.

Roberto fue directamente hacia la tribu en señor de tranquilidad, intentando mantener la calma y no asustar a los demás guacamayos.

"Cálmense todos por favor, lo que se escucho fue una explosión, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que fue de lejos, no hay porque temer"- contesto Roberto manteniendo la calma, aunque los rostros de los guacamayos más la de los polluelos y niños mostraban lo contrario.

"Aunque, sigo sin entender algunas cosas, ¿cómo es que se generó otra explosión, si Blu elimino toda la dinamita que habia en el amazonas?"- las dudas no debajan de rodear a Roberto, Por su parte, Perla no pensaba en el tema de la sorpresiva explosión, ella pensaba en otra cosa que para ella era mucho más importante ante todo el lio que se generaba.

"Roberto, no quiero ser muy egoísta, pero necesito averiguar por donde se fueron los niños, no quiero que nada malo les pase si no estoy cerca de ellos"- dijo Perla algo preocupada sacando de onda a Roberto.

"Ups, cierto, creo que tienes razón, pero lo que dije debe de ser cierto, seguramente deben de estar con tu tía, ya sabes, Bia con el asunto de la naturaleza, Carla recargada de música nueva, y quizá Tiago haciendo de las suyas otra vez"- Roberto no sabía cómo contestar con lo que se refería Perla, ciertamente no sabía a donde se habían ido, ni siquiera sabía exactamente si estaban con la tía Mimí, inclusive Daniel también desapareció misteriosamente junto con los demás, todo parecía estar muy extraño para los dos.

"Debemos pensar como poder encontrarlos, con todo el peligro que existe en esta selva no puedo ni imaginarme en lo que les pueda pasar"- Perla se sentía algo asustada, no solo el tema era hacia Blu, ahora se trataba de toda su familia, algo que en estos momentos dejaba totalmente inquieta a Perla.

"Descuida, ya verás que los vamos a encontrar, estoy seguro que nada malo paso hacia ellos"- Roberto parecía hablar con una verdad clara, sin pensar claro en lo que sucedía con ellos, pero todo fue interrumpido al escuchar una voz desde los aires.

"Perla!...Perla!"- una voz se escuchó desde cielo, gritando el nombre de Perla.

"Beto, ¿escuchaste eso?"- ´pregunto Perla.

"Creo que sí, viene de arriba"- dijo Roberto detectando la voz de la misteriosa ave.

"Creo que es algo…conocida, ¿pero en donde es?"- dijo Perla al no ubicar bien la voz.

"Amm…¿no es ese punto verde que se acerca?"- Pregunto Roberto al mirar un punto verde en el cielo, quien rápidamente se acercaba hacia él y a Perla.

Perla no lograba distinguirlo aún, pero a medida que avanzaba, el punto se volvía mas grande, de lo que ella estaba segura era de tratarse de un guacamayo, Roberto preparo un ataque si intentara atacar a Perla.

"Perla!"- la voz de la extraña guacamaya se acercaba más, llegaba en un estado nada bueno, podía verse en su rostro algunas lágrimas que llevaba, esto solo la hacía sentir mal de lo que ya estaba.

"Roberto, creo que no es necesario que hagas un ataque sorpresa"- dijo Perla sin ver a Roberto, pero ella sabía que tenía preparada un ataque sorpresa.

"De que hablas, ese extraño se está acercando rápidamente hacia ti, no voy a permitir que te ataquen de esa manera"- Dijo Roberto de manera firme con tal de proteger a su amiga de la infancia.

"Te lo agradezco, pero ella no es una extraña, ella es…una amiga…una vieja amiga"- aunque Roberto no lograba comprender a lo que se refería Perla, ella misma sabia del suceso, por sorpresa alguna, Perla fue volando en dirección al guacamayo, en una señal de que era ella a quien hablaban.

"Lucy!...aquí estoy!"- Perla no solo estaba sorprendida por la aparición de su vieja amiga, estaba alagada, pero también preocupada por toda la ausencia, tanto Perla como Lucy terminaron aterrizando en un árbol para revisarse en un fuerte abrazo, Lucy solo seguía llorando mientras Perla trataba de consolarla.

"Tranquila, no es necesario que llores, puedes decirme lo que paso"- dijo Perla intentando controlar a Lucy del llanto.

Lucy solo se limitó a tranquilizarse y separarse de Perla.

"Yo…yo"- Lucy no podía articular una sola palabra.

"tranquila, solo dime lo que ocurrió, y porque Pablo no está contigo"- quiso saber Perla sobre toda la ausencia tanto la de Lucy como lo es el de Pablo.

Lucy no estaba segura de decirlo, pensando que esto sería una broma si le mencionaba el nombre de Eduardo y de haber sido secuestrada, al no pensarlo dos veces decidió contarle todo lo sucedido.

El como ella y Pablo fueron encerrados en un viejo nido cuando Eduardo los guiaba a conocer más de la selva, duraron casi 3 días y no podían comer muy bien como ellos pensaban, pero gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, Omar y Juan pudieron salvarlos y llevarlos a un lugar cómodo y sin ningún peligro de los demás, al menos por ahora.

Esta vez era mucho para Perla, el tener que escuchar una vez más el nombre de su propio padre, por alguna extraña razón sentía rabia e ira hacia él, pero en su interior sabía que con violencia no se arreglarían las cosas, mucho menos de esa manera hacia Eduardo.

"Esta vez fue demasiado"- exclamo Perla todavía con el enojo que tenía.

"Amm…¿todo bien?"- pregunto Lucy al ver el enojo de Perla.

"No eres la única ante todo esto Lucy…yo también fui un egoísta"- dijo Perla entrando en su desesperación leve.

"Pero…¿de qué hablas?"- pregunto Lucy.

"Desde que llegamos a esta selva, no hemos tenido buenos días, a diferencia de mí y la de mis hijos, ahora comprendo mucho lo que Blu trataba de decir en la foza de la perdición, y yo muy tonta en creer lo bueno que era la selva, cuando realmente debí de apoyarlo en lo que necesitaba"- dijo Perla bajando la cabeza.

"Yo…lo lamento"- Lucy no sabía cómo responder ante este asunto.

"Descuida, esto no es contigo, esto lo tengo que arreglar yo, cuando logre encontrar a Blu"- dijo Perla esbozando una leve sonrisa

"Entiendo…se lo mucho que debe significar para ti, al menos Blu quería que tuvieras una mejor vida…"- en ese momento un recuerdo lo volvió a invadir de sorpresa no muy buena.

"Rayos, lo olvide"- dijo Lucy sonándose preocupada otra vez.

"Que…que pasa"- Perla estaba algo confundida por la extraña razón de Lucy.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, mejor dicho, ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!, hubo una explosión hace unos instantes y todos nuestros amigos están atrapados, incluyendo a la Tia Mimí, Daniel…hablando también de Blu, sin mencionar a tus hijos"- dijo Lucy terminando su discurso.

Eso ultimo dejo en shock a Perla, no esperaba escuchar esa noticia, y mas aun si se tratara de Blu, pero su otra preocupación que era mucho mayor era sus hijos, ¿cómo era posible que unos inocentes niños se encontraran en medio de las llamas y no en el árbol de Roberto?

"!Que ellos que!"- se alteró Perla al no poder creer lo que escuchaba, su familia en medio del infierno.

"Lo que acabas de escuchar, toda tu familia está en medio de las bolas de fuego"- Aclaro Lucy señalando el humo que corría por todo el cielo.

"No…no es cierto, eso debe ser una mentira, es imposible que Blu este hay, inclusive los niños, ellos no pueden estar hay"- dijo Perla al no creer en la noticia, la preocupación y la angustia no dejaban de dominarla.

"Lo será hasta que los encontremos, pero no podemos hacerlo solas, por lo visto necesitaremos más apoyo de lo normal, con Roberto será insuficiente para poder llegar"- dijo Lucy de manera firme.

Aunque Perla seguía algo alarmada al oír la noticia de que Blu y los demás se encontraban hay aún estaba dispuesta en ayudarlos y sacarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible, eso sin mencionar que estaría arriesgando su vida propia.

"De…de acuerdo, pero tenemos que actuar ya, no quiero perder a nadie más de mi familia, eso me recuerda a lo sucedido…hace 15 años"- dijo Perla con una ligera tristeza después de recordar el momento eterno

Tanto Lucy como Perla comenzaron a volar y empezaron a buscar a todos sus amigos, cuando se reunieron con Roberto, Lucy conto lo que sucedía en la selva de las orillas, pero aceptaría en acompañas en la búsqueda de Blu y sus hijos, solo faltaba reunir a Rafael, Nico y Pedro, sin embargo, ellos no eran la excepción, ya que por alguna extraña razón Eduardo también miraba con un poco de preocupación el humo negro que era proveniente en las orillas del amazonas.

"Pero, ¿qué está sucediendo?"- se preguntaba Eduardo volando hacia el incendio, esta vez no habia vuelta a la página, todas las vidas de las aves están en juego al entrar a la selva envuelta en llamas.

* * *

El humo seguía subiendo, con forme el fuego avanzaba y se alimentaba de algunas plantas y la gran mayoría de los árboles, más fuego se generaba, la temperatura y el calor era muy mortal, esto hacia que los animales debían abandonar tristemente sus hogares debido a esta causa, sin embargo, ellos no eran excepción.

En medio de los arbustos y plantas, se encontraban un par de guacamayos, 5 azules, 1 verde, 1 amarillo, y un cocodrilo, todos algo adoloridos e inconscientes después de ser sorprendidos por una explosión que hizo asustar a todos.

"Mmmm…mi…cabeza…auch"- se quejaba Blu empezando a despertar, al haberlo hecho lo único que pudo pensar fue en la dinamita que desgraciadamente exploto, el sabía que todo el culpable de todo esto era Red.

"Maldito, cuando te encuentre, te asesinare"- dijo Blu con el enojo que habia recolectado despues de que Red causara la explosión de la dinamitapero habia otra cosa que lo termino aterrando.

"!Rayos, mis hijos!"- gritaba alteradamente Blu mientras tambaleaba de sus piernas y empezaba a buscar a los niños de hoja por hoja, sin percatarse que el fuego se acercaba lentamente

"!Bia!...!Carla!...!Tiago!"- gritaba Blu sin dejar de buscarlos, el miedo lo tenía dominado, ninguno de ellos contesto, esto hizo que Blu entrara en su propio temor.

"!Niños!...!niños!...¿!donde están¡?"- gritaba Blu sin poder obtener alguna respuesta, todo parecía perdido en el, no solo parecía perder a Perla, sino que tambien estaría por perder a sus hijos, pero de una manera nada agradable.

"!Papa!"- Blu logro escuchar esa voz, se trataba de Bia, quien sorpresivamente habia salido de una ramas rotas, con un poco de polvo negro en sus alas y plumas

"!Bia!"- Blu fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

"Gracias…gracias por venir por mi"- agradeció Bia apoyándose en el pecho de Blu.

"¿En dónde están tus hermanos?"- pregunto Blu sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Estamos aquí Pa"- apareció Tiago detrás de Blu, acompañado de Carla, estaban cubiertos de polvo negro, pero milagrosamente ilesos y sin daños graves, Blu simplemente se alivió mucho mientras los abrazaba.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- pregunto Carla con algo de miedo.

"Acaso los malos vuelven a hacer de las suyas?"- pregunto Bia asustada y abrazando a Blu.

"Creo que…esto es peligroso"- dijo Tiago esta vez entrando en el pánico por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No…no se preocupen, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, pero debemos buscar la manera en cómo salir de aquí antes de que otra cosa más suceda"- Dijo Blu llevando a los niños a un lugar momentáneo para evitar otra sorpresa nada agradable.

"Pero, y nuestros amigos, ¿Qué pasara con ellos?"- pregunto Bia bastante desesperada, a diferencia de Tiago y Carla, Blu sabía que sus vidas peligraban, lo importante era no perder a los niños, pero no abandonar a los demás.

"Iré a buscar a los demás, pero necesito que alguien cuide de ustedes mientras ando en el fuego"- dijo Blu mirando por su alrededor si habia alguien cerca de él.

"No hay necesidad, yo te ayudo a cuidarlos"- dijo una guacamaya apareciendo detrás de los niños, en ese momento Blu se prepara para atacar, mas sin embargo no era más que la Tía Mimí.

"!Mimí!"- exclamaron los niños y fueron corriendo hacia ella.

"Me alegra que los 3 se encuentren bien"- dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a los niños.

"Blu, no hay señales de los demás, cuando escuche sus voces los estuve siguiendo hasta encontrarlos, pero ahora ellos necesitan ayuda, yo no puedo hacerlo"- dijo Mimí con un poco de preocupación.

"Descuida Mimí, estaba a punto de entrar al fuego, pero necesito que cuides de los niños mientras los busco, pero traten de buscar un poco de ayuda, la necesitaremos"- aclaro Blu antes de regresar al incendio, sin percatarse que empezaba a subir y se acercaba rápidamente a otra dinamita.

"¿Crees que lo logre?"- pregunto Bia algo asustada.

"A veces puede sonar tímido cuando hay peligro, se salva de sí mismo, pero parece que esto es diferente, tal vez, está actuando como un leal guacamayo, para salvarnos"- aclaro Carla con una sonrisa.

"De no ser así, ¡podre robarme la receta de los nuevos panqueques americanos!"- exclama Tiago con una sonrisa malvada, esto solo hizo que Bia y Carla se enojaran por su comentario y terminaran dando un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"!Auch!...solo era un decir"- decía Tiago sobándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, al menos sé que podrá conseguirlo, deben de estar orgullosos por el esfuerzo que hace por ustedes"- decía Mimí felizmente.

"Menos mal que mama no está aquí, de ser así, no se imaginarían toda la desesperación que ella te…"- cuando Tiago estaría por finalizar su comentario, por alguna extraña razón otra guacamaya hembra grande estaba parada detrás de Tiago, posteriormente Bia y Carla se alarmaron al ver de quien se trataba.

"Desesperada… ¿con que?"- pregunto la guacamaya al escuchar lo que decía Tiago, quien posteriormente reconoció la voz, con un poco de miedo, volteo hacia atrás y pudo mirar a Perla, acompañada de Roberto y Lucy.

"Ma…ma…mama, no…no esperaba verte aquí, como estas"- decía Tiago con una curiosidad tonta, esto solo hizo fastidiar mucho a Perla.

"!Se puede saber que hacen en medio del fuego, los estuve buscando por todos lados y nunca aparecieron"- gritaba Perla regañando a los niños.

"Pero…mama"- trataba de hablar Tiago cuando fue interrumpida por Perla de nuevo.

"Nada de peros, todos quedaran castigados durante un mes"- Perla hablaba en serio, pero eso solo hacia fastidiar a los niños, más sin embargo, la Tía Mimí tuvo que explicar el porqué, aun con las llamas que empezaban a invadir el lugar

"Pero Perla, ellos no hicieron nada malo, de hecho ellos…ellos, estaban buscando a Blu, y al parecer, lo encontraron"- dijo Mimí con una leve sonrisa, esto hacia que Perla comenzara a tranquilizarle un poco, pero seguía preocupada por la repentina desaparición de sus hijos, aunque en su interior no sabía si sorprenderse o no creerlo de que ellos mismos lograran encontrar a Blu.

"Yo…yo"- Perla no lograba articular una palabra.

"Mama, nosotros no escapamos por gusto, nosotros, solo intentábamos buscar a papa"- decía Bia con mucha timidez.

"Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que no lo vemos, y al final, logramos encontrarlo"- dijo Carla con una sonrisa.

"Y…¿dónde está?"- pregunto Perla esperando una buena respuesta.

Pero cuando Bia y Carla dirían la verdad, sorpresivamente volvió a explotar otra caja llena de dinamita, esta vez la explosión fue muy fuerte, afortunadamente fue de lejos, pero el ruido de la explosión fue duro.

"Acaso…eso..fue"- decía Perla con una mueca de susto y miedo.

"Volvió a ocurrir otra explosión, solo espero que Blu logre encontrar a los demás antes de que algo malo vuelva a ocurrir"- decía la Tía Mimí, mas su comentario fue lo suficiente para hacer asustar a Perla otra vez.

"Espera…Blu, ¿!esta hay dentro!?"- pregunto Perla con algo de temor.

"Esta buscando a Pablo y a Daniel, incluyendo a los nuevos, Juan y Omar"- dijo Mimi explicando el asunto.

"Blu no puede estar hay por mucho tiempo, tengo que ayudarlo y salir de aquí rapidamente antes que salgamos heridos"- dijo Roberto empezando a entrar al interior del fuego.

"Yo ire contigo"- dijo Perla acompañando a Roberto.

"No Perla, tu no puedes ir, ni tus hijos, Mimi, inclusive Lucy, además, Eduardo podría volver a matarme si te llegara a pasar algo malo, lo mejor será que cuides de tus hijos"- dijo Roberto alejándose finalmente, entrando al interior e iniciar la búsqueda.

"Pero…yo"- intentaba decir Perla.

"No te preocupes, quizá tenga razón, lo importante es estar a salvo mientras ellos buscan a los demás"- decía Lucy intentando animar a Perla.

Tal como lo menciono Lucy, lo importante era mantenerse a salvo, para Perla lo más importante en este momento era mantener a salvo a los niños, sin estar segura de como lograría salir Blu ante las llamas ardientes.

* * *

Blu habia entrado al fuego, empezó a buscar a los demás, algunas partes eran imposibles de atravesar o pasar, debido a que la temperatura y el calor era muy intensa como para desafiarla.

"Muy bien, si yo fuera un guacamayo de fuego, ¿dónde encontraría a mis amigos?"- se preguntaba Blu buscando la manera en encontrar a sus amigos y salir de aquí, aunque no es una tarea fácil, pero vale la pena en tener que intentarlo, el calor que Blu sentía era intenso, demasiado intenso como para quedarse mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, mientras los encuentre rápidamente, más rápido lograre salir de aquí, y es un alivio que Red no haya aparecido…pero, ¿qué fue lo que le paso cuando exploto esto?- se cuestionaba Blu al no ver a Red en medio del fuego, al menos por ahora.

Blu voló por frente del amazonas, detectando si habia alguna señal de sus amigos, pero nadie contestaba, esto solo hacia entrar un poco de pánico hacia Blu al pensar que algo grave paso con ellos.

"!AUXILIO!...!AUXILIO!"- Blu logro escuchar esa voz, parecía ser reconocida, estaba casi cerca de donde estaba, con forme la voz pedía ayuda y más gritaba, rápidamente Blu lograría estar cerca, sin percatarse que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, fue entonces cuando llego a un pequeño charco de lodo, en medio, se encontraba un viejo tronco, con algo que lo dejo incrédulo.

"!Auxilio!"- la voz que Blu habia seguido era de un pequeño guacamayo azul, cuyo nombre era Daniel, lo cual aún no conocía Blu.

"Oye amigo, ¿ocurre algo?"- pregunto Blu ayudando al extraño, a pesar de no ser parte de su familia, estaba dispuesto en ayudar a los demás.

"Hay 2 aves atrapadas en este tronco, trato de moverla para sacarlos pero no puedo"- dijo Daniel un poco alterado.

"No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a sacarlos"- dijo Blu listo para ayudar a Daniel a sacar a los guacamayos abajo del tronco, a pesar de ser un poco duro, el tronco estaba semi quemado, y como estaba sobre el lodo, podía moverlo fácilmente sin ningún riesgo alguno, después de haberla retirado, Blu logro captar a los guacamayos, aunque en ese instante no hizo más que sorprenderlos al ver a sus conocidos.

"¿Pablo?...¿Juan?"- pregunto Blu al ver a su viejo amigo y a su nuevo amigo.

"Valla, después de todo no estaba tan profunda como lo pensé"- decía Juan un poco bromista.

"Agradece que Blu siempre en alerta ante los demás, como lo hizo con nosotros"- dijo Pablo levantándose lentamente y procurar en no haberse lastimado, con rastros de lodo en su cuerpo y plumas, al igual que Juan.

"Con razón te llaman el guacamayo de la suerte, nunca sufres de ningún daño"- dijo Blu algo

"Emm…amigos, no quiero hacerlos apresurar…!pero debemos irnos!, el fuego se acerca más hacia nosotros"- alerto Daniel señalando un torbellino de fuego que poco a poco se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Es verdad, debemos salir de aquí antes de ser quemados a la parrilla"- dijo Pablo apresurando el vuelo, seguido por Blu, Daniel y Juan.

"Esperen, en donde esta ¿Omar?"- pregunto Juan muy preocupado.

"¿Hablas del cocodrilo?"- pregunto Daniel.

"Exacto, ¿sabes en donde esta?"- pregunto Juan.

"Él se iba dirigiendo hacia un rio, pero no sabría decirte porque motivo fue"- decía Daniel con algo de nervios.

"No te preocupes, con eso vasta, sé muy bien lo que está haciendo"- dijo Juan entendiendo a lo que hacía el cocodrilo.

Ambos guacamayos seguían huyendo del lugar, estaban aproximadamente a 1 km para llegar a la salida, pero habia muchos obstáculos porque atravesar, en ocasiones, si encontraran algún otro animal ya sea atrapado o escondido siempre salían a ayudarlos.

"¡Miren!"- gritaba Pablo al ver la salida.

"Lo logramos solo unos metros más y llegaremos a tiempo"- decía Juan volando velozmente al final de las amazonas.

"Bueno, todo terminara bien"- decía Blu estando atrás de los demás.

"!Eso crees tú!"- grito una ave misteriosa apareciendo entre los árboles, pero también se escondía para no ser sorprendido.

Eso hizo detener momentáneamente a Blu, mientras los demás seguían su camino para llegar a la salida, el empezó a buscar en todas partes al misterioso animal.

watch?v=hq0_av-eVIQ

"Si hay alguien aquí, no se preocupe, nosotros lo llevaremos a salvo"-. Decía Blu en un intento de llamar la atención.

"Yo no quiero estar a salvo, lo único que quiero es seguir ocasionando problemas, y que mejor forma de desquitarme de una vez contigo"- sorpresivamente una sombra salió en medio de los arbustos, fue directamente hacia Blu para terminar embistiéndolo.

"Eres patéticamente impredecible…como un guacamayo a la flama, ¿no lo crees?"- dijo un guacamayo rojo posado en una rama, eso fue lo que llamo mucho la atención de Blu hacia esa ave.

"Pero que…¿Red?- dijo Blu algo atónito al ver a Red frente a frente.

"¿Enserio creíste que con solo enojarte, marearme y lanzarme lejos te serviría a desacerté de mí?, pero que tonto estas, si hubieras pensado en matarme de seguro ya no estaría existiendo"- dijo Red burlándose del ridículo plan de Blu.

"Yo no soy de esa clase, yo no mato a mis enemigos"- dijo Blu.

"Bueno da igual, lo único que puedo decir es que tu táctica fue algo interesante, pero ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor"- en ese momento, Red tomo una pequeña roca para lanzarla directamente al rostro de Blu, sin embargo, el termino reaccionando en esquivarla, pero eso no evitaría a otra embestida más por parte de Red.

"Ahhh!..."- se quejó Blu después del golpe.

"Oh vamos, ya empezaba a divertirme"- dijo Red volviendo a atacar a Blu.

* * *

"Porque tardan tanto"- decía Perla en un momento muy desesperado.

"Tranquila Perla, conociendo a los chicos, ellos saben cómo cuidarse, además, Blu y Pablo siempre están unidos"- dijo Lucy volviendo a tranquilizar a Perla.

En ese momento, en medio del incendio, tres manchas volaban en dirección a las guacamayas y niños, al parecer, en estados nada graves, eso hizo que Perla comenzara a tranquilizarse, pensando que todos llegaron sanos y salvos.

"!Blu!"- gritaba Perla alzando vuelo, dirigiéndose al punto azul, y una vez estando cerca lo termino envolviendo en un abrazo.

"Blu…me alegra que estés bien, te extrañe tanto"- dijo Perla en un intento de no llorar, aliviándose después de no ver a Blu en mucho tiempo, pero al momento de ver su rostro, termino llevándose una sorpresa nada agradable, esa ave no era Blu, y era muy pequeño como para serlo.

"¿Daniel?- pregunto Perla avergonzada.

"Amm…¿hola?"- saludo Daniel en su momento incómodo.

"Yo…yo"- se avergonzó Perla por lo que habia hecho.

"Esperen…!Blu no está!"- aviso Juan a los demás.

"Que…¿Cómo que no está?"- pregunto Pablo al no ver a Blu con ellos, pero sabía de alguien a quien seguramente lo habia capturado de nuevo.

"!Red!"- dijo Pablo en su pensamiento.

"!Mama!"- grito Carla.

"¿Que sucede Carla?"- pregunto Perla.

"!Bia no está!...alguien se la llevo"- alerto Carla con una mueca de tristeza y preocupación.

"¿!Que dices!?- se alertó Perla una vez más, ahora el alboroto la llevo a uno de sus hijos.

Todos estaban muy atónitos ante la noticia, Blu estaba envuelto en una pelea, y la noticia de Bia los volvió a sorprender al ser secuestrada, todo volvió a ser temor para Perla.

"¿Por qué todos quieren lastimar a mi familia…o acaso soy yo la que los anda llevando a todo esto?"- se dijo Perla en si misma, creyendo que el caos y el peligro lo habia ocasionado ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Blu y Red continuaba, las cosas no estaban terminando bien, Blu no podía soportar eso, justo cuando Red prepara una patada, Blu alcanzo a tomarla con una ala y terminar dándole un golpe en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia un árbol en un intento de detenerlo.

"!Red!...!ya basta!"- dijo Blu en un intento de detener al guacamayo rojo.

"Ohh, como lo siento mucho mi estimado amigo, debería ayudarte y pedirte una buena disculpa, ¡pero no será así!, tu arruinaste mi momento para ver como explotaba esto, tu siempre aurinas las cosas, tal vez tu ex esposa estaba muy clara en lo que hablaba sobre tu, no eres más que un farsante"- dijo Red bastante enojado volviendo a ponerse de pie, aunque no se lograba especificar el porqué.

"¿Ahora de que estas hablando?...¿y que tiene que ver con lo que Perla diga de mí?"- dijo Blu bastante molesto.

"no seas tonto, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Eduardo siempre te trato muy mal, y muchas veces te hizo la vida imposible, Roberto se acercaba muchas veces a Perla para que estuviera junto a él, llenándote mucho de celos, y por si fuera poco, la tribu azul nunca te veía como uno más, siempre fuiste un traidor, una molestia para los demás, solo fuiste una…daga maldita"- parecía que Red habia hablado en serio, Blu no podía hallar en respuesta a lo que dijo Red, pero en su interior el mismo sabía que era cierto, toda la tribu quedo algo devastada gracias a el, Eduardo y Roberto siempre lo hacían sentir diferente a los demás, y gracias a ellos Perla lo trato como un desconocido.

"¿Pero sabes que te hará sorprender más como otra venganza más después de arruinar mi explosión?"- volvió a preguntar Red, haciendo que Blu lo terminara viendo con odio.

"Velo por ti mismo"- dijo Red arrancando unas hojas que cubrían un árbol, se veía claramente una bomba, pero eso no era lo de menos.

"!Papa!"- una guacamaya azul se encontraba atada en medio de la bomba, Blu no podía creerlo, esa guacamaya que se encontraba era su hija.

"!Bia!"- Blu estaba muy asustado, fue entonces que Red se acercó hacia Bia.

"!¿Porque la secuestrarte?!"- Blu volvió a ponerse más furioso de lo normal.

"Buena pregunta, me gustaría revivir esa explosión en la cual no me dejaste ver, y que manera de revivirlo si pongo en peligro la vida de una ave, y creo que esta guacamaya será la indicada"- respondió Red pasando una de sus alas por la cabeza de Bia, quien estaba eternamente asustada.

"!Papa!...!ayúdame!"- suplicaba Bia.

"Aquí voy Bia, ¡aguanta!"- Blu fue volando hacia Bia para tratar de liberarla.

"No creas que tienes mucho, solo tienes 40 segundos para liberarla, hecho que será un honor en impedirlo"- Red estaba dispuesto en acabar con las vidas de Blu y Bia, lo que el no se habia dado cuenta era que la cola de Red estaba cerca del pico de Bia, quien al verlo, acerco levemente su pico hacia su cola hasta darle una fuerte mordida.

"Ahhhh!...maldición"- se quejó Red después de ser mordido, aprovechando que estaba distraído y sin percatarse que Blu lo habia tacleado lo más duro posible en el estómago.

"Pápi"- se alegró Bia al ver a su padre.

"Aguanta Bia, voy a sacarte de aquí"- dijo Blu empezando a desatar las cuerdas que amarraban a Bia, solo quedaban 20 segundos, Blu alcanzo a desatar la última cuerda, una vez hecho eso, Bia quedo en libertad.

"!Vámonos Bia!"- alerto Blu listo para alejarse, pero no por mucho, en su parte, Red volvió a contraatacar a Blu.

"Demasiado tarde ave civilizada, la bomba finalmente explotara y tu terminaras en cenizas"- dijo Red.

"!No lo lastimes!"- Bia intento atacar a Red, pero Blu la hizo detener.

"Bia…sal…sal de aquí"- decía Blu al ser apretado por la garra de Red.

"Pero…papa"- Bia no quería abandonar a su padre, aun cuando restaban 10 segundos de que la bomba explotara.

"Sabes…estos…estos 3 años nunca se olvidaran...me alegro mucho en haber sido su padre…solo por 3 años"- decía Blu empezando a derramar unas lágrimas, creyendo que esta vez sería la despedida de toda su familia y amigos

"No…!Papi no!...no nos abandones"- suplicaba Bia.

"Descuida…no los voy a abandonar, estaré siempre con ustedes… desde aquí"- decía débilmente Blu señalando su corazón.

Bia no podía pensar en algo más, solo seguir viendo en lo que estaría por suceder.

"NOOOOO!"- si Bia perdía a su padre, ella estaría dispuesta a morir con el, no fue entonces cuando un cocodrilo la habia alcanzado hasta atraparla, cuyo nombre era Omar.

"Que haces aquí pequeña, debes salir de aquí"- alerto el cocodrilo.

"Espera…"- Bia no podía zafarse de los brazos del cocodrilo.

"!llévatela de aquí Omar!"- grito Blu al ver a Omar, quien este término asintiendo hasta llevarse a Bia lo más lejos posible.

"Ahora si Blu…!muere!"- la bomba habia concluido de tiempo, una explosión más grande de lo normal hizo asustar a los demás, llevándose a Blu y a Red en medio de las gigantescas bolas de fuego.

"Ahhhhhhhh…!"- grito Blu después de ser disparado por los aires, Red no era la excepción, el cayó en un pequeño Rio no muy profundo, a comparación de Blu, termino chocando con algunas ramas y plantas mientras seguía cayendo, no podía mover ninguna ala, no podía moverse, solo le quedaba esperar lo peor, fue entonces cuando termino cayendo en medio de los troncos, sin ayuda, sin amigos, sin su familia, sin alguien que lo ayudara, parecía que esta vez estaría acabado, solo le quedaban unos minutos más de vida mientras el fuego comenzara a ser más eterno.

Hasta que…

"Nunca te rindas…mi hijo"- Blu logro escuchar esa voz, pero este le hizo muy familiar, como si nunca lo ha olvidado.

"Siempre has sido fuerte…hijo mío"- otra voz se escuchó en medio de los árboles.

Blu no lograba creerlo, esas voces no eran la de sus amigos, ni mucho menos la de su familia, esas voces le hicieron muy familiar, como si retrocediera 18 años después de que ellos terminaran separados cuando apenas era un polluelo, al verlos con ojos entre abiertos, pudo observar 2 luces azules, una oscura y otra clara, posteriormente ellos llevaban unas sonrisas después de volver a ver…a su hijo

"¿Mama?"- pregunto Blu hacia la hembra, la guacamaya azul le asintió felizmente con la cabeza.

"¿Papa?- pregunto Blu al macho, quien el mismo contesto con un si.

Eran sus padres, se trataban de Diego y Angie, quien volvió a reencontrarse con Blu, aun estando en medio del fuego.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos míos, este ha sido el final de este cap, ya casi nos acercamos al final, estén atentos a lo que sucederá.**

**Como les pareció el rencuentro, que creen que vaya a suceder ahora.**

**Si quieren seguir viendo, sigan los últimos caps de este fic.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	26. Segunda Oportunidad

**Bien Guacamayos y Guacamayas, de regreso una vez más con este nuevo y penúltimo cap…como lo escucharon, este ya es el penúltimo cap de este casi final fic, significa que solo faltan 3 más para llegar a su final.**

**Si que el tiempo se va muy rápido, no lo creen, XD, bien, ojala y sea mucho de su agrado, ya saben que con sus reviews puede ayudarme mucho de lo que reste de este fic.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**"Segunda Oportunidad"**

"Eso…eso es imposible"- decía Blu al no creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aunque no era de esperarse, el ya no estaba en el amazonas, ni siquiera en Brasil se podría decir, él se encontraba en un lugar extenso, todo en un color completamente blanco, sin mencionar todo el espacio que habia en ese lugar, encontrándose también con algunas aves y algunos animales, a diferencia de sus padres.

"Crei…crei que ustedes…¿estaban?"- preguntaba Blu al mirarlos.

"¿Muertos?, por supuesto que lo estamos, lo hemos estado desde hace 18 años cuando apenas eras un recién nacido"- contesto Angie sonriendo.

"Aún sigo creyendo que sigues siendo un poco torpe, tus instintos de polluelo aún no han desaparecido"- dijo Diego en tono bromista.

"Entonces, como…como es que puedo verlos finalmente, aun cuando los necesitaba mucho"- replicaba Blu empezando a revelar una sonrisa, del mismo modo que su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, de ese mismo modo fue volando rápidamente hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo, acompañándolo de sus lágrimas, el cual ellos terminaron correspondiendo, aun sin estar seguro de como llego hasta aquí.

"Los…los extrañe mucho, no saben lo mucho que me hacía falta de tenerlos aquí"- dijo Blu sin dejar de llorar.

"Nosotros también hijo, ha pasado mucho desde que nos separamos de ti"- dijo Diego sin separarse de Blu.

"Recordar esos aviones fue lo más cruel que nos pudo pasar a tu padre y a mí, sin mencionar también el cómo te separaron de nosotros"- dijo Angie en un intento de no llorar por el recuerdo.

"Lose, pero me sentí mal por como terminaron en el mismo avión que venían, no…no quería que nada les llegara a pasar a ustedes, en verdad lamento mucho si no haya podido sacarlos"- dijo Blu bajando la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué pedirnos perdón Blu, no tienes culpa ante todo esto, aunque, nunca esperábamos a que llegáramos a este tipo de situaciones"- Dijo Angie consolando a Blu.

"Al menos eso ya es pasado, no es necesario recordar esos tiempos atrás"- dijo Diego animando a su familia.

"¿Pero saben algo?, ya no me siento tan mal como lo estaba cuando llego Blu, aunque ya no estemos en la vida normal, ya no hay de que preocuparnos, ahora podemos estar juntos nuevamente los tres"- dijo Angie con una sonrisa, eso termino llegando en otra duda para Blu.

"Espera…¿dijiste…los tres?"- pregunto Blu al no entender lo que decía su madre.

"Exacto, nuestra familia, esta junta nuevamente, en la eternidad"- dijo Diego al notar la confusión que empezó a poner Blu.

"Que…¿que intentas decir con eso?"- pregunto Blu al no entender lo que hablaban sus padres, puesto que todo era nuevo para él.

"Bueno…velo por ti mismo"- dijo Angie tomando el ala de Diego.

Sin entender lo que sucedía, Blu empezó a sentirse algo extrañado, al mirarse en todo su cuerpo, alas, pico y rostro, no tenía ningún rastro de heridas graves o chicas, pero raramente no tenía las marcas, se veía diferente, como si estuviera sano y en buen estado, pero estaba algo transparente, pero no era el único caso, al volverse a mirar sus alas, estas no estaban en color azul fuerte como debería de estar, estas estaban en blanco y brilloso, esto lo empezó a rodear de preocupación, como si esto estará sucediendo, en el momento que miro a sus padres llevaban también el mismo color, esto solo significaba una sola cosa.

"Papa…Mama…¿no me digan que yo…yo?"- Tenía miedo de que esto fuera verdad, la ligera tristeza que mostraba le decía la realiza.

"Si hijo…estas muerto"- eso ultimo dejo a Blu con el pico abierto, no esperaba ese momento, las lágrimas le comenzaban a salir, pero ahora mostrando una tristeza pura y un corazón sumamente roto, su promesa de proteger a su familia y mantenerla alejado de cualquier peligro, ha fracasado.

"No es cierto…!dime que no es cierto!"- dijo Blu tratando de sacarle la verdad a su padre, pero era obio, por más que lo tomara como un sueño, ya no podía hacer nada.

"Lo siento, pero lo que digo es la verdad, ahora eres un ave del cielo, al igual como nosotros"- dijo Angie evitando una pelea y de entrarle en razón.

Blu ya no sabía que hacer ahora, sin sus viejos amigos, sus hijos, y sin Perla, ya todo estaba perdido, ahora comprendió porque en los últimos días Eduardo trato de hacerle la vida miserable y hacer lo posible para separarlo de su familia, talvez en llevarlo a la muerte, lo cual no fue provocado por el, si no por las explosiones que Red habia puesto para quemar la selva y de haber tenido lesiones después de su pelea, eso sin mencionar también el rescate que hizo hacia Bia luego de que la secuestraran, en total, todo fue por sacrificio.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasarme esto"- dijo Blu sintiéndose como un perdedor.

"…Perla nunca estuvo cómoda a mi lado…los niños no parecían verme como su mejor padre, y…Eduardo, me veía como un enemigo, más nunca como su nueva familia, todo lo que quería…era solo hacerlos sentir bien, solo quería, una vida tranquila, pero todo fue lo único que obtuve fue…un caos"- Blu no podía pensar en otra cosa, su tristeza y lamento no lo podía quitar, también comprendió que Roberto finalmente estaría con Perla, eso solo hizo sentirlo más culpable, de ese mismo modo que ya no podía soportarlo más.

"!Porque no fui yo!...!porque no fui yo!...!porque no fui yo!"- decía una y otra vez la misma palabra, haciendo que Angie comenzara a preocuparle un poco debido a su comportamiento.

"Hijo…tran…tranquilo"- decía Angie en un intento de calmarlo.

"Que me calme…!Que me calme!...!crees que con todo lo que paso me tengo que calmar!"- respondió Blu sumamente enojado, esto solo hizo que Angie se asustara, del mismo modo que empezara a retroceder de él, esto solo hizo llamar un poco la atención.

"Mama…yo, no quería, no era contigo…perdóname"- se disculpó Blu por como reacciono hacia Angie.

"Tranquilo hijo, no es necesario que hagas esto…aunque…creo que hay una oportunidad de que regreses a la tierra"- explico Angie.

"Enserio no quería hablarte así, yo no…¿espera, que fue lo que dijiste?"- volvió a preguntar Blu.

"Te decía que, hay una posibilidad para que regreses con tu chica, son dos opciones que puedes tomar…si la primera es, quedarte con nosotros, estarás muerto para siempre, y volver a estar juntos nuevamente…si la segunda es, regresar a la tierra, puedes tener una segunda oportunidad, para estar con toda tu familia"- dijo Angie en un intento de darle esperanzas a Blu, algo que posiblemente era imposible, pero de ser así, estaría dispuesto en revertir sus errores.

"Te conozco hijo, piensas en regresar, tu chica debe sentirse sola sin ti, es momento de que muestres tu valentía"- dijo Diego.

Blu lo estaba pensando por un par de minutos, de ese mismo momento, logro tomar su decisión

"Quiero regresar… necesito ser firme ante mis errores, por algo me hago responsable de todo lo que paso, debo detener todo el daño que provoque"- Blu estaba hablando como todo un guacamayo leal, lo cual hizo sorprender a Angie, no esperaba ver así a Blu.

"Entonces…¿decisión tomada?"- pregunto Angie, a lo que Blu asintió con la cabeza.

Al tomar esa decisión, Diego y Angie fueron directamente a el para abrazarlo por última vez, abrazo que el mismo correspondió, fue un tiempo corto, pero al menos su rencuentro los hizo llenar de alegría.

"Muy bien Blu, si es así, entonces…dirige tu ala hacia tu corazón, piensa en los nombres que más quieres, y así, regresaras a la vida"- eso ultimo hizo que Angie liberara una lagrima, el cual Blu gentilmente limpio.

"Cuando esto haya terminado, les juro que volveremos a estar juntos, me alegro de volverlos a ver, ahora debo terminar este lio…adiós Papa…adiós Mama"- se despidió Blu.

"Adiós Blu"- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sin ningún tiempo que perder, Blu hizo lo que Angie le dijo, dirigió su ala izquierda hacia su corazón y empezó a decir los nombres de su familia.

"Bia…Carla…Tiago…y…Perla"- al finalizar su comentario, una chispa brillante empezó a salir de su reflejo, del mismo modo que termino borrándolo por completo, hasta llevarlo por segunda vez a la vida normal.

"Buena suerte…hijo mío"- dijo Angie mientras abrazaba a Diego, igualmente los animales decidieron darle su apoyo.

* * *

"¡Suéltame!..."- dijo Bia intentando zafarse de Omar.

"Tu padre me ordeno que te sacara de aquí, inclusive tu madre esta alterada de tu desaparición"- dijo Omar sin soltar a Bia.

"¡Tu no lo entiendes!, papa está atrapado, no puedo permitir que muera quemado, ¡él nos necesita!"- dijo Bia empezando a sentirse mal por dejar a Blu.

"Cuanto lo siento pequeña, pero dudo que tu padre haya salido vivio en todo el incendio, mientras estes a salvo, todo estará bien"- decía Omar empezando a sentir lastima hacia Blu, pero esto ocasiono que Bia se llevara la peor parte, en respuesta, termino mordiendo fuertemente el pecho de Omar, ocasionando que chillara de dolor mientras la soltaba.

"Gracias por soltarme, ahora si me disculpas, volveré con papi"- Bia regreso al fuego, estaba en un gran riesgo de jugar su vida, pero estaba demostrando su valentía por sacar a Blu rápidamente.

"Maldición, si Perla se entera de todo esto, acabare como lagarto a la veracruzana"- dijo Omar volviendo a buscar a Bia.

"¿Omar?"- alguien lo llamo detrás de el.

"Pablo, Daniel, que hacen aquí"- pregunto Omar.

"Sabíamos que esto se complicaría más de lo normal, debemos buscar a Bia y a su padre antes de otra sorpresa nada buena"- advirtió Daniel.

"Bueno, debemos ir rápido por ellos"- replico Omar.

"No espera, hay otro problema"- dijo Pablo.

"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto Omar.

"Mientras Daniel y Yo los buscábamos, varias aves aún siguen atrapadas, se encuentran a unos metros de nosotros, necesito que los ayudes"- sugirió Pablo.

"Pe…pero, ¿que pasara con ustedes?"- pregunto Omar.

"Descuida, nos encargaremos de que Bia esté bien, y si es necesario, are lo posible para salvar a su padre"- dijo Daniel calmando un poco al asustado cocodrilo.

"Solo tengan cuidado, procuren no lastimarse mucho"- se preocupó Omar, no estaba seguro de ver a sus amigos en vuelta al incendio, no por mucho tiempo como lo pensaba.

"Bien, llego el momento…andando Dany"- dijo Pablo regresando al vuelo, seguido por Daniel, mientras que Omar se encargó de ayudar a los demás animales en el otro lado de la selva quemada.

Ramas, arbustos y algunos troncos, eran lamentablemente quemadas velozmente, debido a que la intensidad del fuego los tenía muy controlado, pero eso no impidió que Pablo y Daniel siguieran en su camino, al cabo de unos segundos más, alcanzaron a ver una mancha celeste, acompañado de otro en el suelo.

"Debe ser ella"- decía Daniel volando rápidamente al objetivo.

"Si esta con Blu, debemos ser agiles para sacarlos de aquí, no será fácil, pero saldremos de esta"- dijo Pablo preparándose para aterrizar.

"!Bia!"- llamo Daniel.

"Ohh…Dany, Pablo, ¿cómo lograron encontrarnos?". Dijo Bia mientras acomodaba a Blu en una hoja.

"No hay tiempo para explicarlo Bia, necesitamos salir de aquí cuando antes"- dijo Daniel.

"Pero como, papa esta lastimado, ni siquiera puede moverse, y su respiración…está muy mal"- dijo Bia sintiéndose mal ante todo el lio, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para salvar a Blu.

"Eso es debido al humo toxico que nos rodea, mientras más tiempo te quedes, mas trabajo te cuesta respirar, incluyendo a nosotros, y no debemos estar mucho tiempo en este lugar, lo mejor será salir de aquí"- dijo Pablo empezando a cargar a Blu con sus garras, cargando también la hoja con la que Bia trajo.

"Muy Bien Dany, procura que Bia no se lastime, yo llevare a Blu"- dijo Pablo.

"Entendido"- obedeció Daniel empezando a preparar vuelo.

"Oye, gracias por haber venido por mi"- agradeció Bia con una sonrisa.

"Somos amigos, y eso es lo que hacemos nosotros, ayudar a los demás"- dijo Daniel regresando la sonrisa a Bia.

"Bien, a la cuenta de 3, 1…2…!3!, ¡ahora!"- Pablo salió disparado, Bia y Daniel lo seguían de atrás.

El camino parecía fácil, pero algunos huecos no eran sencillos de atravesar, aunque volaban en medio de los arboles estos seguían cayendo pedazos por pedazos, sin mencionar también las cenizas que caían arriba de ellos, toda la selva era tristemente alimentado por las llamas ardientes, pero eso no hacía que se detuvieran para nada, al menos en unos segundos.

"Miren"- grito Bia al viendo un punto blanco que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

"Creo que debe ser la salida"- dijo Daniel obteniendo la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

"Sigan volando, todavía no llegamos, nos falta poco para llegar, casi lo conseguimos"- dijo Pablo alcanzando su objetivo, pero también sentían como poco a poco empezaban a sentirse mareados momentáneamente, casi no lograban volar bien, empezaban a perder un poco de efecto.

"Me…siento, mareada"- dijo Bia algo mareada.

"Tranquila, te llevare en mis garras"- dijo Daniel tomando levemente desde arriba a Bia mientras volaba.

"Podemos lograrlo, no se detengan"- dijo Pablo dejando que Daniel tomara la delantera junto a Bia.

* * *

Alejados del incendio, Perla seguía muy alterada por lo que ocurría, temía de perder a Blu y a Bia en medio de las llamas, aunque Mimí hacia lo posible para animarla, en su interior le decía lo contrario, empezaba a preocuparse de que Daniel volviera a lastimarse otra vez.

"Perla…mira"- dijo Lucy sacando a Perla de sus pensamientos.

Ambas aves empezaban a escuchar los aleteos, Perla era la más atenta ante todo esto, con una nueva oportunidad en verlos una vez más.

"Blu"- se preguntaba Perla mirando las manchas que se aproximaban hacia ellas, preguntándose si era Blu el que estaba volando, sin embargo, en medio del incendio, aparecieron Pablo y Daniel, quienes iban cargando a Blu y Bia hasta dejarlos en tierra.

"!Lo logramos!"- grito de alegría Pablo.

"Bueno…eso fue un golpe de suerte"- dijo Daniel muy exhausto mientras mantenía a salvo a Bia.

"Al menos Omar está bien…¿no es cierto?"- pregunto Pablo si Omar logro salir.

"!Dilo todas las veces que quieras!...tú al menos tuviste suerte de volar, en cambio yo tuve lo peor"- dijo Omar quien estaba posado en un tronco, acompañado de Juan.

"Bueno, al menos todo está bien"- dijo Pablo burlándose del estado que se encontraba Omar

"!Bia!"- Perla fue volando directamente a su hija, empezando a sentirse feliz por verla, aun con toda la preocupación que seguía teniendo.

"!Mami!"- dijo Bia sintiendo como Perla la abrazaba fuertemente, del mismo modo que ella terminaba correspondiéndolo.

"Hermana"- gritaron Carla y Tiago al ver de vuelta a su hermana.

"Los salvaste amor, eres valiente"- dijo Lucy acercándose a Pablo.

"Bueno, digamos que no lo hice yo solo, Daniel nos ayudó mucho para ir por los demás"- dijo Pablo algo exhausto.

"Oigan esperen, creo que algo no está faltando"- dijo Carla.

"Es cierto"- pensó Perla al ver a Blu en el suelo, fue directamente hacia el para ver si aún seguía vivo, aunque nada bien se encontraba debido a la quemaduras y algunas heridas graves.

"Blu…Blu despierta, ¡por favor Blu despierta!"- repetía Perla en un intento de despertarlo mientras lo movía desesperadamente.

"Perla espera, no lo fuerces así, está demasiado grave como para despertar"- advirtió Pablo poniendo unas cuantas hojas medicinales a Blu.

"Cielos, a este paso papa terminara siendo un guacamayo al carbón…yo invito las tortillas"- dijo Tiago en tono bromista, como siempre, Carla y Bia quienes estaban cerca de él volvieron a soltarle un gran golpe en la cabeza.

"!AUCH!"- se quejó Tiago por el golpe que le dieron sus hermanas.

"Como se encuentra papa"- pregunto Carla preocupada por Blu.

"No lose, pero sé que está muy mal, lo mejor será buscar a Julio y a Linda y hacer que lleven a Blu a que se recupere…y creo saber en dónde"- dijo Perla empezando a meditar un poco las cosas, entonces, obtuvo una idea.

"Y creo saber a dónde"- dijo Perla tomando la decisión.

"Espera, ¿estas diciendo que?"- pregunto Carla, el cual Perla asintió.

"No me digas que vamos a…a"- decía Tiago un poco entusiasmada.

"Mami…nosotros vamos a"- dijo Bia.

"A si es niños…nos vamos a Rio"- dijo Perla respondiendo la duda que los niños estaban diciendo.

"¿Ustedes qué?"- pregunto otra ave apareciendo detrás de Perla, del mismo modo que ella reconoció la voz, los niños fueron directamente hacia Perla, como si ya no fuera nada agradable estar cerca de Eduardo.

"Lo que escuchaste papa, Blu y mi familia vamos a regresar a Rio"- dijo Perla mostrando una vez más su enojo hacia su padre.

"Pe…pero"- intentaba decir Eduardo por la respuesta de Perla.

"Abu, nosotros la verdad te queremos, nos encantó mucho el haber conocido este lugar, pero, hay una que importa mucho en este mundo"- decía Carla caminando hacia Blu, quien se encontraba dormido.

"Lo lamento abu"- dijo Tiago estando con Blu y Carla.

"Ojala y puedas corregir las cosas que hiciste"- finalmente dijo Bia estando con sus hermanos y su padre.

"Pe…Perla, enserio yo lo…"- cuando estaba por decir algo Eduardo…

"Ya está decidido Papa, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho que hacer, tenemos que regresar a Rio y llevar en recuperación a Blu"- dijo Perla regresando a donde estaba Blu y los niños.

Eduardo ya no sabía cómo poder arreglar todo el asunto, un simple perdón no era lo suficiente para reparar el daño, si no que también el ser responsable por llevar a Blu casi a la muerte.

"Entonces…si es así, necesito que me acompañes…por una cosa"- dijo Eduardo acercándose a Perla levemente.

"¿Para qué?"- pregunto Perla con un tono de seriedad.

"Quiero…quiero mostrarte algo…antes de que te vayas"- Eduardo alzo vuelo para emprender hasta su nido, Perla no estaba segura en seguirlo, aunque sabía que no escondía nada malo, en su interior mostraba sorpresas muy agradables, al menos nada malos.

"Niños…volveré en un momento, cuiden en lo mientras a Blu"- dijo Perla alcanzo rápidamente a su padre, los niños hicieron caso y accedieron a cuidar a su padre mientras esperaban a Perla.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, lo vuelo a repetir, esto fue el antepenúltimo cap de mi casi final de la secuela, solo faltan 2 caps mas!.**

**¿Cuál creen que será lo que Eduardo esconde?**

**¿Será algo malo?**

**Si quieren saber más, no olviden en seguir los restantes 2 caps mas.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara México!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	27. Reconciliacion

**Bien amigos emplumados, este, es el penúltimo cap de la secuela, este y uno más y la historia finalmente concreta, espero sus reviews y ojala sea mucho de su agrado y aprecio**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

**"Reconciliación"**

Mientras todos esperaban la llegada de los demás, incluyendo la de Linda y Julio, Daniel estaba un poco alejado de ellos, descansando de su agotada búsqueda luego de rescatar a Bia y a Blu en medio del incendio, sin embargo, aún no se sentía muy cómodo estar con los demás, por alguna razón le parecía estar más cómodo en su plena soledad.

"¿Cómo te sientes Dany?"- pregunto Bia apareciendo detrás de el y estar a su lado.

"Vivo, aun después de rescatarte"- dijo Daniel.

"Lo has dicho más de 10 veces, ¿cuantas veces yo tengo que decirte que gracias?"- pregunto Bia en tono bromista mientras chocaba su hombro con la de Daniel.

"Uno no se cansaría de decirlo por mas de una eternidad, o ¿me equivoco?"- pregunto Daniel.

"Una parte me dice que exageras, aunque, otra dice que hablas en serio, es solo que, bueno…yo"- dijo Bia empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

"Dilo Bia, no te sientas apenada, enserio"- dijo Daniel.

"No es eso, es solo que, nadie habia estado tan cerca de mi como tu lo has hecho conmigo, eso sin duda es muy lindo de tu parte"- decía Bia empezando a sentir un poco de rubor.

"Bueno, no creas también que tengo tantos como tu, desde mi infancia, mi vida ha sido siempre solitaria, no he tenido tantos amigos, la única que siempre ha estado cerca de mi, ha sido Mimí, ella fue la que me dio todo su apoyo, y gracias a ella, me ando sintiendo como un afortunado"- dijo Daniel recordando lo bueno y malo que era sus años.

"Eso es por que mi tia te ha tratado como si fueras su hijo, y eso es lo bueno en la vida"- dijo Bia tocando el hombro de Daniel.

"Lose, bueno, todo eso se aprende por como lo vivio"- dijo Daniel.

"Por cierto Dany, me gustaria pedirte algo"- dijo Bia volviendo a sonar nerviosa.

"¿Que clase de favor?"- pregunto Daniel.

"Bueno, yo, estoy a punto de regresar a Rio, pero, no quiero olvidar lo último que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos, y yo estaba pensando en algo, así que, quisiera que tu…tu…vinieras conmigo a Rio, ¿lo harías?"- pregunto Bia tomando las alas de Daniel, ellaqueria estar mas tiempo con el.

"Bueno…creo que no puedo tener otra opción, creo que, eso es un…si"- dijo Daniel tomando una decisión.

Bia no logro contener su emoción y se abalanzo a las alas de Daniel, apretándolo fuertemente mientras besaba su mejilla.

"!Gracias Dany!, en verdad te lo agradezco, ya verás que te divertirás mucho cuando lleguemos haya"- dijo Bia sin separarse de Daniel.

"Si…tam…también yo…agh"- se quejó Daniel debido por el apretón que le daba Bia.

"!Amigos!"- tres aves iban volando hacia los niños y a Pablo y Lucy.

"!Nico, Pedro, Rafael!"- exclamo Pablo señalando su ubicación.

"Vimos todo lo que paso, pero nunca los pudimos encontrar"- dijo Nico.

"Las llamas eran muy intensas como para seguir hacia ustedes"- dijo Paola.

"Eduardo tembló mucho del miedo de que algo malo iba a pasar"- dijo Marisol.

"Bueno, eso…es lo mismo que digo de ti"- dijo Juan apareciendo detrás de Marisol.

Marisol reconoció la voz del extraño guacamayo, increíblemente determino de quien se trataba, era sin duda uno de sus mejores amigos que conoció hace unos años.

"Jua…Ju…¿Juan?"- pregunto Marisol.

"Valla, parece que aún no me has olvidado, o me equivoco"- contesto Juan en un tono bromista.

"Olvidarte, por ningún motivo te he olvidado, ¡me alegra mucho de verte!"- dijo Marisol en el momento que voló hacia el para derrumbarlo.

"Extrañaba mucho que me hicieras eso"- dijo Juan.

"Porque no lo haría, a mí me divierte mucho cuando lo hago"- dijo Marisol sin separarse de su amigo.

"Creímos que algo malo les iba a pasar, ¿todos están bien?"- pregunto Rafael.

"Bueno, nosotros sí, pero…no todos lo están"- dijo Lucy mirando a Blu, en un estado nada bueno.

"Pero…que fue lo que paso, porque Blu esta…que…quemado"- intento decir Pedro.

"Lo encontramos atrapado en el incendio, creímos que habia muerto, pero aún sigue respirando"- dijo Pablo aclarando lo sucedido.

"Regresaremos a Rio, lo llevaremos a la clínica de aves"- dijo Bia.

"!regresaran a Rio!"- exclamaron el trio de músicos.

"Al parecer, Perla tomo la decisión de regresarnos todos, incluyendo a ustedes"- explico Carla el detalle.

"Significa…¿que nos retiraremos del amazonas?"- pregunto Lucy.

"Parece que sí, pero no lo sabemos aún"- replico Bia.

"Supongo que Eduardo les debió de hacer mucho daño a todos, nunca pensé que algo malo como eso iba a ocurrir"- dijo Daniel.

"Que esperabas, por lo que he notado el planeaba en eliminarnos sin que Perla se diera cuenta"- dijo Pablo.

"Hablando de ella, ¿en dónde está ahora?"- pregunto Rafael.

"Ella…está arreglando unos asuntos con Eduardo, supongo que es la despedida"- dijo Carla en un estado nada feliz, pero también decidida en terminar todo este lio.

"A decir verdad, este lugar si me está dando miedo"- dijo Pedro algo temeroso.

"Esperemos salir rápidamente de aquí"- dijo Tiago algo asustado.

"Debemos tener un poco de paciencia, debemos mantener bien a Blu mientras esperamos a Linda y Julio, lo mismo por Perla"- dijo Pablo intentando dar un poco de paz, sin embargo, el humo negro no dejaba de salir por los últimos arboles que estaban siendo alimentados por las llamas.

"Pero saben, no me gusta como el amazonas es amenazada por todo lo que ocurre"- dijo Bia con mucha preocupación hacia los animales y la naturaleza, y sin darse cuenta de algo, una mancha azul fuerte empezó a acercarse lentamente, tenía dificultades en poder volar, y poco a poco empezaba a perder altura hasta caer al suelo, llamando así la atención a Bia.

"!Dios mío…Roberto!"- efectivamente como dijo Bia, era Roberto quien habia aparecido repentinamente, del mismo modo que fue a atenderlo, todos hicieron lo mismo y fueron a socorrerlo.

"Pero…¿cómo es que estuvo el adentro?"- pregunto Pablo en medio de su pensamiento.

* * *

Alejados del incendio, de las dos tribus, y quizá aún más de la selva, Eduardo fue volando directamente a un campo de tierra, el cual solo lo sabía el, Perla iba detrás de él, pensando si escondía otra amenaza más.

"¿Exactamente a dónde vamos?"- pregunto Perla volando un poco cerca de Eduardo.

"Descuida, solo dame un momento"- dijo Eduardo procurando que Perla no descubriera su secreto.

"!Ya basta!, si me vas a hacer perder el tiempo mejor olvídalo, tengo que regresar con los demás"- dijo Perla confiada en que Eduardo solo la hacía perder el tiempo.

"Bueno, si eso es lo que crees, yo puedo decir que ya llegamos"- dijo Eduardo aterrizando en medio de un árbol.

"¿En donde estamos, yo no conozco este lugar?"- pregunto Perla sonándose un poco temerosa, sintiendo la sospecha de que Eduardo tenía preparado otra trampa más.

"Bueno, nosotros estamos en medio de los árboles, pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarte, sígueme"- dijo Eduardo retomando el vuelo hacia arriba, Perla no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba, pero poco a poco el miedo le comenzaba a crecer más.

Sin ningún otro remedio, Perla fue volando a donde Eduardo se encontraba, los árboles en donde pasaban eran un poco mas grandes de lo normal, Perla no solo parecía de sentir miedo hacia los arboles gigantes y quizá algo peligrosos, sino que también empezó a sentir un poco de miedo hacia Eduardo, algo que no es común que suceda en ella a pesar de ser una ave muy ruda y salvaje.

"Bien hija, ya llegamos"- dijo Eduardo llegando al punto final de los árboles y posándose en una de las hojas gigantescas.

"De…de…de acuerdo"- contesto tímidamente Perla, sabiendo que su posible sorpresa nada buena estaba por llegar.

"¿Algunas vez viste un campo secreto, con una gran cantidad de flores y rosas de color rosa?"- pregunto Eduardo de forma natural.

"¿Que cosa?"- Perla no entendió a lo que se refería Eduardo después de lo que dijo.

"Solo ven, quiero que veas esto"- dijo Eduardo tratando de convencer a Perla.

Aunque Perla parecía dudarlo por un poco, en un lado positivo sabía que aún seguía queriendo a su padre, después de pensarlo por unos segundos más accedió a volar a donde estaba el, fue entonces que su sorpresa era muy idéntica a lo que ella pensaba.

Efectivamente, era un gran campo con un repleto lleno de flores, toda la mayoría era de un color rosa y algunas rosas eran blancas, en algunas ramas grandes se encontraba una gran cantidad de frutas y nueces de Brasil, y un pequeño lago azul que estaba en medio de las rosas, sin duda alguna, era un paraíso muy hermoso, provocando que Perla le llamara mucho la atención.

"!Dios mio!, esto es…es"- decía Perla algo maravillada y con una sonrisa.

"Hermoso?"- contesto Eduardo la duda de Perla.

"Si…pero…¿cómo es que?"- quiso saber Perla a cerca del campo.

"Cuando apenas era un niño, mi madre me guio a este lugar, era aquí donde me divertía un poco, en ocasiones, me quedaba dormido sin que nadie se diera cuenta…pero aquí…aquí fue donde conocí a tu madre"- dijo Eduardo empezando a sentir un poco de nostalgia.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto Perla algo perpleja de lo que dijo Eduardo.

"Si, esos momentos a su lado, me hizo entender que continuara adelante, el dia de su muerte, volví a este lugar, rogando en poder encontrarte luego del incendio de hace unos años, y finalmente pude encontrarte, aunque, solo duro por un corto tiempo"- dijo Eduardo sintiéndose decepcionado.

"Que…¿qué tratas de decir?"- pregunto Perla sintiendo ya no decepción hacia su padre, si no preocupación hacia él, por alguna razón seguía teniendo afecto hacia él.

Eduardo no lograba encontrar palabras para responder hacia su hija, toda la culpa que cargaba sobre lo sucedido de hace unos días y lo de hoy en el incendio no dejaban de invadirlo, sabía que su momento no iba ser nada bueno, pero no quería seguir lastimando la vida de los demás, inclusive la de su hija y su familia.

"Hija, si te traje a este lugar, era porque yo…yo, lo lamento"- eso último que dijo Eduardo dejo sin palabras a Perla.

"Lamento mucho en a verme portado de esa manera contigo y con los demás, no era mi intención en lastimarte mucho, yo solo, solo quería estar un poco más cerca de ti, todos estos años no han sido nada fáciles desde que nos separamos hace unos años, la muerte de tu madre me hizo perder muchas esperanzas, inclusive la de otros familiares, pero el haberme separado de ti no me lo hizo perdonar para nada, y todo empeoro aun al tratar mal a Blu en el momento que nos volvimos a rencontrar, cuando debí de agradecérselo de manera más amistosa de lo normal, pero tienes razón, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, trate mal a tus amigos, lastime mucho a la tribu, y, casi llevo a Blu a la muerte"- todo lo que decía Eduardo no solo lo hacía en sentirse mal en si, si no que Perla empezó a tener algo de afecto hacia el mientras revelaba todos sus errores.

"Estaba asustado, me hice un trato terrible, hace años queriendo que no hubiera pasado…y solo esto, me hizo sentir más de lo normal, no hay necesidad si no me perdonas hija…solo quiero que entiendas"- Eduardo estaba decidido con dicha a sus palabras, lo mejor que quería para Perla era no hacer sufrir a los demás y regresar toda la calma que tenía en la selva, al menos por un largo tiempo.

"Solo otra cosa, antes de que te vallas, quiero que…te lleves esto"- dijo Eduardo para mostrarle en medio de la fuente una pequeña fotografía que tenía guardado por años, de hay se podía mostrar tres guacamayos, uno era de Eduardo quien estaba abrazando a su esposa, el cual se trataba de Diana, su esposa, al final, en medio de ellos, estaba la pequeña Perla, sonriendo y jugando con sus padres cuando aún era una polluela.

"Esa…¿soy yo?"- pregunto Perla.

"A si es, esa eres tu de pequeña, por si no lo sabias, alguien nos tomo eso, solo que no lo pudo encontrar, fue entonces que aproveche el momento para guardarlo aquí, pero ahora…es tuyo"- dijo Eduardo tomando el ala de Perla para darle la foto de su familia.

"Con eso podrás recordar a tu madre…y a mi…ahora debes irte, Blu te necesita, lo mismo tus hijos"- dijo Eduardo.

"Pero, papa"- intento decir Perla.

"Lo que dije no es lo que importa, quieres tener a Blu a salvo, debes regresar por donde viniste, a partir de ahora, puedes hacer lo que más quieras a lado de tu familia, no importa si deseas olvidarme, lo tendré como un castigo"- dijo Eduardo empezando a volar rápidamente hacia un pequeño hueco, del mismo modo que Perla no logro visualizar por donde se dirigió.

"!Papa!...!espera!"- dijo Perla en un intento de llamarlo, pero era tarde, Eduardo desapareció sorpresivamente.

Aunque Perla voló por todo el lugar en un intento de buscarlo, no logro encontrarlo fácilmente, ella no conocía el lugar, por lo que tardaría horas en tratar de buscarlo.

"Papi…lo lamento"- dijo Perla derramando una pequeña lagrima mientras empezaba a regresar a donde vino, una vez que estuvo más alejada, Eduardo logro salir de su escondite, viendo como su hija se alejaba más y más hasta perderse de vista.

"Suerte…hija"- esas fueron sus últimas palabras que Eduardo expreso, quizá para siempre, pues puede que no la vuelva a ver nunca más, o eso es lo que pensaba en su mente.

* * *

**1 semana despues…**

Habia pasado 1 semana después de que Rio de janeiro recibió con las puertas abiertas y el ambiente fresco el regreso de la familia spix, casi 2 semanas después de lo vivido en el amazonas y todos los malos momentos fueron apartados momentáneamente, lo único que importaba en estos era la recuperación de Blu, su vida estaba en juego después de lo sucedido.

Perla, Carla, Tiago, Bia, Pablo, Lucy, Rafael, Nico y Pedro regresaron a su hogar en la mágica ciudad de Rio de janeiro, uno de los lugares más tranquilos y seguroa para cualquier ave u animal que lo habitaba, pero esta vez no regresaron solo ellos, entre ellos estaban 5 nuevas aves quienes estaban por conocer este lugar, se trataba de las amigas de Perla, Paola y Marisol, quienes venían acompañadas por Juan y Daniel, también venia Roberto con ellos, pero al igual que Blu, venía con heridas pero nada graves.

Linda y Julio eran testigos en llevar a las aves al centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, conocido también como la clínica, en los primeros 3 días, la recuperación de Blu parecía ser algo imposible, sus heridas eran mucho más graves de lo que podría pasarle a una ave, sin mencionar las marcas de las quemaduras que llevaba en su cuerpo y plumas, para Julio le era imposible en comparación de Roberto, su recuperación era todo un éxito, pero estaría 1 día en la clínica mientras recupera su salud.

Perla era testigo en lo que pasaba hay dentro, Bia no se quedó atrás y ella siguió los pasos que hacia su madre, en ocasiones, Daniel estaba cerca de ella para tratar de consolarla, Carla y Tiago hicieron lo mismo con su madre, las horas eran intensas, pero el resultado empezaba a dar buenos pasos ya que Julio uso todas las medicinas y su equipo médico para sanar las heridas, y si era necesario, intentar cerrar con puntos las más abiertas, sin embargo, su recuperación no era de la misma suerte como la de Roberto, el en su parte debía de permanecer 1 semana, algo que Perla no lograría soportar sin la presencia de su macho, el apoyo de sus hijos era lo único que le quedaba, al menos para calmarla un poco mientras esperaba los siguientes resultados, pero siempre llegaba a visitar la clínica para ver su estado, sus hijos eran los que más lo llegaban a ver, Perla en pocas ocasiones no lo hacía tan seguido, debido a que aún no lograba estar lo más cerca de el por lo de la pelea de hace unas semanas.

Pero un día…

"!Mama!"- gritaba Bia mientras despertaba a Perla, moviéndola fuertemente.

"¿B…Bia?...¿qué sucede?"- pregunto Perla abriendo los ojos levemente.

"Tienes que venir rápido, ¡es urgente!"- respondió Bia algo alterada.

"Cuanto…¿cuánto tiempo dormí?- pregunto Perla.

"todo un día, el sol esta por ocultarse, pero tienes que venir ya"- dijo Bia tratando de apresurar a su madre

"No es necesario hija, no me siento de ánimo para salir, creo que será otro dia malo"- dijo Perla sin ánimos de salir.

"Pero mami…papa no está"- dijo Bia empezando a entrar en desesperación.

"¿Que dices?"- pregunto Perla confundida.

"Papa ya no está en su habitación, ni siquiera está en la clínica…!se fue!"- volvió a responder igual de preocupada, esa noticia no fue nada agradable.

"!Vamos!"- Perla preparo vuelo mientras salía de su casa y se dirigió a la clínica, en compañía de Bia.

Mientras que Carla y Tiago seguían dormidos, Perla y Bia fueron rápidamente a la clínica, esperando una posible noticia pero nada buena, cuando llegaron a la clínica lo primero que hicieron fue buscar la habitación donde estaba Blu, pero tal como lo dijo Bia, no se encontraba en la clínica, Perla entro por un ducto de ventilación, guiándola hasta llegar a la laguna artificial y de ahí buscar a Julio, quien estaba con Linda en la habitación de donde estaba Blu, en un estado nada agradable.

"Supongo que también lo saben"- dijo Linda viendo a Perla y a Bia entrando a la habitación.

"Honestamente no puedo imaginarme como lo hizo, estaba en buenos cuidados pero no pensé que iba a escapar de esa manera"- dijo Julio empezando a arrepentirse un poco.

"Calma Julio, conociendo a Blu, seguramente quería estar solo un rato"- dijo Linda mientras acariciaba a Bia.

"De seguro fue por lo arrepentido que se veía, pero…¿por qué motivo fue eso?"- se preguntaba Julio.

"Creo saber a donde fue"- pensó Perla.

"Bia, lleva a tus hermanos a la clínica y quédense hay"- dijo Perla.

"¿Que vas a hacer?"- preguntó Bia.

"Iré a buscar a tu padre"- dicho esto Perla fue saliendo de la clínica, en un intento de encontrar a Blu y poder entrarle en razón de lo sucedido.

"Suerte mami"- dijo Bia esperanzada de que Blu logre estar bien.

* * *

La noche finalmente cayo, las aves volaban de regreso a sus hogares, otras se quedaban a ver lo mágica que se veía el mar, en total, una noche tranquila y segura para disfrutarlo con los familiares y parejas, pero no todos corrían con la misma suerte, Perla seguía volando por toda la ciudad en busca de Blu, ella misma sabia en donde podría encontrarlo, era nada mas y nada menos que en el cristo de corcovado, uno de los lugares favoritos para la pareja azul.

"Ojala y este aquí"- decía Perla llegando casi al cristo, con la esperanza de ver a Blu y terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas.

Sentado en el brazo del corcovado, Blu se encontraba mirando el paisaje desde arriba, aparentemente un estado nada bueno, se podía notar las lágrimas que se le salían de los ojos, la mala experiencia aun no lograba salir de su cabeza, puesto que aun tenia uno de sus momentos más crueles debido a la pelea que tuvo con Perla, para cuando Perla termino viéndolo desde lejos fue directamente hacia el, Blu ni siquiera escucho los aleteos de Perla debido por lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Es un buen lugar para ver el ambiente…¿no lo crees?"- pregunto Perla aterrizando unos centímetros atrás de Blu.

"Algo asi, extrañaba mucho estar aquí, en las noches"- dijo Blu algo desanimado.

"Me entere que saliste de la clinica, ¿supongo que ya te encuentras bien no?"- pregunto Perla algo nerviosa.

"Si, ya no siento ningún dolor…aunque, aún sigo sin superar otra cosa"- dijo Blu empezando a lagrimear más.

"Si te refieres a lo que paso haya, lo entiendo, después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa, yo…quería pedirte que me perdones Blu"- dijo Perla empezando a sentirse culpable.

"Pero…¿porque?"- pregunto Blu al no entender lo que decía Perla.

"Por todo lo que sucedió en el amazonas, por lo que te hizo mi padre, por haberte insultado en la foza, por…por haberte descuidado mucho"- dijo Perla empezando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Pero, tu no tienes porque, de hecho yo…"- trataba de decir Blu cuando Perla volvió a interrumpirlo.

"No Blu, seamos justos"- dijo Perla terminando de decir la verdad.

"todo lo que hice no fue correcto, te trate tan mal desde entonces que no creía que hablabas con la verdad, cuando debí apoyarte en todo lo que necesitabas para sobrevivir haya, y no lo cumplí, por esa razón me siento responsable de todo lo que hice, no era mi intensión en lastimarte asi, por eso te pido que me perdones, en serio lamento mucho lo que hice, pero te juro, te juro que no volveré a descuidarte por segunda vez"- todo lo que decía Perla era acompaña por las lágrimas, del mismo modo que cubría su rostro para evitar que Blu no la viera llorar, todo esto le era más de lo que Blu podía soportar, sin pensarlo dos veces, Blu termino acercándose lentamente hacia Perla mientras ella seguía llorando, del mismo modo que tomo las alas de Perla para ver su rostro, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, teniendo a Perla cerca de el, Blu podría recordar el mejor momento que tuvo cuando empezó a enamorarse de Perla, y sin previo aviso, la sorpresa de Perla llego cuando Blu le robo un beso, un beso muy apasionado, del mismo modo que la abrazaba fuertemente, para Perla fue una sorpresa que Blu hiciera eso, pero decidio relajarse mientras disfrutaba su beso romántico con Blu, todo lo sucedido fue borrado paso por paso en aquel beso, sus lenguas chocaban una y otra vez, intercambiaban una gran variedad de saliva que corria de sus picos, Perla no quería separarse de Blu, el tampoco quería hacerlo, pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que romperlo, ambos estaban muy agitados despues de su momento.

"Eso…eso fue"- dijo Blu algo agitado.

"Hermoso"- decía Perla correspondiendo el abrazo de Blu.

"Bien, supongo que todo esta perdonado"- dijo Blu dejando de llorar.

"Eso…quiere decir que…"- decía Perla cuando volvió a ser callada por otro beso de Blu.

"Si Perla…te amo, sin ti a mi lado, no se que estaría haciendo en estos momentos"- dijo Blu mientras envolvía a Perla en un calido abrazo, ella se lo correspondió apoyándose en su pecho, mirando lo que quedaba de la noche mágica de Rio de janeiro, hasta el punto que Perla empezó a tener una idea un poco intima hacia Blu.

"Blu"- llamo Perla.

"Si Perla"- dijo Blu.

"Te parece si…regresamos a nuestro nido"- decía Perla en un tono seductor.

"Emm…¿cómo para?"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero"- repetía una vez más Perla mientras movía lentamente su cola cerca del ala de Blu, dando a entender a lo que se refería Perla.

El le regreso la sonrisa mientras se preparaban para volar, la pareja azul regreso en camino al nido, los problemas fueron olvidados, lo único que importaba ahora era el amor entre Blu y Perla.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, el penúltimo cap llego a su fin, estamos casi de llegar al cierre de la historia, me gustaría saber sus opiniones mientras me dejan sus reviews, ojala y les guste prontamente el ultimo cap.**

**Buenos, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara Jalisco México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	28. ¿Regresaremos?

**Damas y caballeros, como muchos lo han esperado, el último cap para concretar esta secuela, ha llegado.**

**Por segunda vez quiero volver a agradecer a todos los lectores que han estado siguiendo mis proyectos y se tomaron el tiempo para leer mis historia, incluyendo también a los nuevos que han estado entrando a esta gran comunidad, quizá no me considero un buen lector, tengo mucho que dar para llegar hacerlo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**Los agradecimientos se darán al final, por ahora queda disfrutar de este cap, El gran Final.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**¿Regresaremos?"**

Los conflictos y los problemas que atravesaban la pareja fueron desapareciendo poco a poco después de la reconciliación, sus aventuras en el Amazonas no fueron quizá las más cómodas como ellos lo estaban planeando antes de partir de Rio, en lugar de ser diversión y convivencia con la familia no era más que caos, peligros, discusiones, he inclusive muertes, esto fue lo mucho que tuvo que soportar Blu durante su vida, quien iba a imaginar que una ave doméstica y algo torpe lograría soportar toda la amenaza que recibía por parte de Eduardo, sin mencionar también su heroísmo que mostro cuando los taladores trataban de amenazar la selva, pero no olvidemos también el mortal incendio en el que estuvo a punto de morir, sin mencionar también su pelea que dio ante Red, lo cual Blu no estaba acostumbrado a tocar ese tema de las peleas, a pesar de ser tímido, era algo raro que lograra vencer a una ave con mucha experiencia y fuerza como lo era Red, pero por algo tenía que hacerlo para poner paz y mantener a salvo a la familia, la pregunta es…¿habrá una revancha si se vuelven a ver otra vez?.

"Vamos Blu, ¡te estas quedando atrás!"- gritaba Perla estando lejos de Blu.

"¿Qué?, hay perdón, ¡ya voy!"- Decía Blu algo distraído al ver a Perla lejos de el

"Tú siempre andas distraído, parece que tu mente de mascota no ha desaparecido en estos 3 años que llevamos juntos"- decía Perla en tono bromista al ver a Blu volando rápidamente.

"Descuida, no era nada importante, solo, cosas del pasado"- mintió Blu.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices"- decía Perla algo extrañada.

Blu y Perla fueron volando hacia una pequeño lago que estaba a unos metros de donde estaba su casa, como la noche era muy bella y nadie habitaba el lugar era el momento perfecto para estar solos.

"Sabes, hay cosas que aún no logro comprender"- decía Perla.

"¿Qué tipo de ellas?"- pregunto Blu.

"Bueno, después de lo que paso con los taladores, posteriormente con Red y papa, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que regresamos a Rio, Mis amigas andan conociendo este lugar, Tiago anda haciendo nuevas bromas con Roberto, Carla anda componiendo nuevas clases para el próximo desfile, y Bia tiernamente está llevando a Daniel en un paseo.

"¿Daniel?"- cuestiono Blu algo confundido.

"Ohh, lo olvide, Daniel es un nuevo amigo de Bia, el cual te ayudo a salir en medio del incendio"- dijo Perla.

"Casi no recuerdo bien lo sucedido, pero prefiero saberlo mañana, lo que quiero es aprovechar esta noche aquí, contigo"- dijo Blu abrazándola con su ala.

"Eso también quiero yo, disfrutar de esta noche con mi mascota"- dijo Perla devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Conforme pasen los días, necesitaremos unas vacaciones, no te parece"- decía Blu.

"Si…eso mismo pensaba yo…apropósito, el próximo verano será el mu…mun…"- trataba de decir Perla.

"Ohh…¿te refieres del Mundial?"- pregunto Blu.

"Si...chispas, ni una palabra sencilla puedo decir"- decía Perla.

"No te preocupes, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando empecé a conocer a Linda, y tratar de comunicarme con los humanos"- dijo Blu.

"Por cierto, ¿eso que viene siendo?, ¿es igual como la fiesta?"- pregunto Perla.

"Una parte sí, es un torneo, y es una de las competencias más importantes a nivel mundial, claro, en uno de los deportes más bellos del mundo como lo es el futbol"- explicaba Blu cada detalle.

"Y, ¿puede participar todo el mundo?"- volvió a preguntar Perla.

"Exactamente, pero antes de llegar al mundial, primero deben pasar la prueba de las eliminatorias de sus respectivos continentes, los mejores lugares clasifican directamente, los posibles clasifican al repechaje, donde tienen medio boleto y dos partidos ida y vuelta para tomar boleto completo, y los no tan buenos desgraciadamente quedan eliminados"- Explicaba Blu.

"¿Y cuantos pueden participar?"- pregunto Perla.

"Tiempos atrás solo participaban entre 8 a 16, con el paso del tiempo, ahora participan 32 países"- detallo Blu.

"Y, ¿Brasil ha estado en ellos?"- pregunto Perla.

"Casi todos, los primeros mundiales que fueron de 30 al 38 no pudo estar hay, sin mencionar también los cancelados del 42 y 46 debido por la primera guerra mundial, fue entonces que en 1950 el mundial cayo aquí en Brasil"- dijo Blu.

"Valla, y estoy segura que Brasil lo gano todo, ¿verdad?"- respondió Perla segura de su respuesta.

"Jeje, no tanto, se podría decir, todos los partidos los pudo ganar, pero la final, desgraciadamente la perdió"- dijo Blu.

"Valla, y eso que Brasil es uno de los países más populares del mundo"- dijo Perla.

"Lo sigue siendo, solo que su nivel a disminuido un poco, solo espero que logren corregir sus errores y si es así, poder ganar la copa mundial"- decía Blu.

"¿Y, en donde va hacer?"- pregunto Perla.

"Pues, aquí, en Brasil"- contesto Blu.

"Enserio, volverá a ser de nuevo"- decía Perla sorprendida.

"A si es, tuvieron que pasar 64 años después del mortal Maracanazo que Uruguay dio para regresar a estas tierras"- dijo Blu.

"¿Y cuánto falta para que comience?- pregunto Perla.

"En dos meses aproximadamente"- contesto Blu.

"¿y esto es seguido?"- pregunto Perla.

"No exactamente, solo sucede una vez cada 4 años, talvez porque toman ese tiempo para modificar, restaurar, y diseñar todo para tener organizado el mejor mundial que todo mundo quiere tener"- dijo Blu.

"Ojala Brasil pueda ser considerada como la mejor del mundo, ya después veremos lo que sucede"- decía Perla empezando a idea una alocada broma.

"Blu"- llamo Perla.

"¿Si Perla?"- pregunto Blu.

"Te molestaría si te pones un momento en la orilla del lago"- dijo Perla.

"Amm, claro, pero, ¿porque?"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

"Bueno, dicen que si estas lo suficiente cerca, puedes pedir un deseo, y este mismo te lo concede"- decía Perla esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Amm, ok, si eso dices"- Blu se acercó levemente al lago tal como se lo pidió Perla, aprovechando el momento en que estaba distraído para hacerle una broma.

"Amm…Perla, no creo que esto sea necesario, porque mejor no vamos por…"- cuando Blu estaba por decir algo, Perla increíblemente corrió hacia el para darle un empujón, provocando que cayera al agua.

"!Sorpresa!"- dijo Perla apareciendo detrás de el.

"!Qué demonios!"- contesto Blu empapado.

"Jajaja, dia de las bromas"- decía Perla burlándose de Blu.

"¿A si que esto era lo que querías, que me quedara en la orilla mientras tu me aventaras al agua?"- dijo Blu empezando a tener guerra con Perla.

"Déjame ver…!si!"- contesto Perla con alegría y risas.

"Muy bien, pero te juro que no sere el único que estará asi"- cuando Blu se acercó lo suficiente hacia Perla, termino lanzándole unas salpicadas hacia el cuerpo y plumas de Perla.

"!Oye!"- decía Perla cubriéndose de los chorros de agua que Blu le lanzaba.

"Muy bien, ya estamos a mano"- dijo Blu en tono burlon.

"Eso esta por verse"- Perla empezó a retroceder para preparar lo que seria un salto hasta caer al lago.

"Espera, ¿que estas tratando de hacer?"- pregunto Blu viendo lo que hacia Perla.

"Lo que siempre he querido hacer…!FUERA ABAJO!"- exclamo Perla corriendo rapidamente hacia el lago, preparando a si su salto y caer en el agua, sorprendiendo de esa manera a Blu al recibir una gran cantidad de agua que le dio Perla.

"Que…!¿qué rayos fue eso?!"- pregunto Blu algo asustado.

"Eso yo lo llamo, una bomba de agua, y esa es una buena forma para que los machos nunca se metan con una hembra bien asusta y bella"- dijo Perla en un tono seductor volviendo a sorprender a Blu con un truco que ella misma conocía, del mismo modo que se acercó hacia el para lanzarle agua, Blu trato de cubrirse de los chorros que Perla le lanzaba, en ocasiones, Blu era ahora el que contratacaba y lanzaba más agua hacia el rostro de Perla, no solo era diversión y risas entre ellos, si no que la felicidad y la alegría entre ellos volvió a llegar de sus rostros luego de los sucesos horribles y malos de hace unas semanas, duras pruebas fue lo que tuvo que pasar Blu y algunos obstáculos nada buenos, lo que él no sabía es que ese tipo de pruebas no era más que el comienzo, posiblemente le esperan más y la mayoría no sería nada bueno, pero por ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello, lo único que importaba en estos momentos era disfrutar su momento con Perla, quienes no paraban de divertirse con el agua, sin embargo, el frio empezó a llegar de donde estaban ellos, esto hizo que Perla temblara un poco.

"Brrr"- tembló Perla por el frio.

"¿Sucede algo Perla?"- pregunto gentilmente Blu.

"Bueno, parece que ya está haciendo frio, supongo que debemos salir"- dijo Perla sin dejar de temblar.

"Y eso que te crees la más ruda"- se burló Blu viendo como Perla temblaba mas y mas.

"Brrr, pero claro que lo soy, solo…solo, brrr"- intentaba decir Perla en tratar de aguantar al frio.

"mejor ven"- decía Blu extendiendo las alas para abrazar a Perla, del mismo modo que ella termino accediendo, al estar abrazada con Blu, podía sentir sus calidas plumas, Perla se apoyaba en su pecho mientras disfrutaba de los latidos del corazón de Blu, en cambio Blu solo la acariciaba y le besaba tiernamente desde la mejilla al cuello, del mismo modo que Perla sentía las respiraciones de Blu, haciendo que le darán un poco de cosquillas, la excitación empezaba a llegar poco a poco hacia la pareja, pero el que estaba tomando la iniciativa era Blu, lo cual Perla no espera sentirlo en el, en sus momentos íntimos siempre era Perla quien tomaba la iniciativa, de lo cual Blu solo llegaba a dejarse llevar, pero esto era algo nuevo, por primera vez Perla tuvo que dejarse llevar mientras Blu seguía con su trabajo.

"_Que…que rayos me está sucediendo, porque me ando sintiendo tan…relajada, será porque Blu, ¿está tomando la iniciativa?, nunca pensé que llegara a hacerlo, es decir, el nunca actuó de esa manera, el siempre es tímido y algo torpe, desde que lo conocí, siempre ha sido asi, a pesar de ser muy ruda y algo negativa, siempre trataba de hacerle la vida miserable, pero mis intentos nunca dieron resultados, más sin embargo el me los correspondió con ayudarme a escapar de los contrabandistas, sin mencionar también a Pepillo, pero también la forma en cómo se portó conmigo, amigable, tierno, y muy lindo, supongo que no me queda de otra más que sedes a sus encantos, pero no quiero sentirme muy avergonzada con todo lo que hace"_

** watch?v=opP4PcZ7aN4**

Perla no quería seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones, sabía que otro paso in falso podría sentirle aún más avergonzada de lo que llegara a hacer Blu, la mejor respuesta de Perla fue más que un gran y largo beso hacia Blu, el cual el mismo llego a corresponderlo, el beso duro por unos minutos, ninguno quería separarse, Blu no dejaba de acariciar a Perla, desde el rostro hasta la mejilla, de la cintura hasta sus piernas, inclusivamente por el vientre hasta su zona intima, lo cual Perla no aguanto en soltar un pequeño gemido.

"Mmmm…Blu…espera"- trato de detenerlo Perla.

Aunque Blu escucho lo que decía Perla, no le impedía en continuar su trabajo, como un macho seductor y sin problema alguno, esta vez ya era mucho de lo que hacía Blu, en un intento de desesperación Perla trato de aguantar el placer que Blu le seguía dando, cuando soltó otro gemido más, finalmente Blu logro calmarse momentáneamente, se habia quedado sin aire, suspiro por un momento mientras miraba a Perla.

"Chispas Perla, creo que me pase un poco"- dijo Blu un poco nervioso de lo que hizo mientras dejaba que Perla se recuperara.

"Enserio crees que lo que hiciste fue malo"- dijo Perla empezando a actuar seductoramente a Blu mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Per…¿Perla?, te…te encuentras bien"- pregunto Blu empezando a tener nervios.

"Todo está bien amor, solo quiero que esta noche sea aún más…romántica"- decía Perla tocando suavemente el pecho de Blu con sus alas.

"B…bueno yo, la verdad no quería…"- Blu no lograba articular alguna palabra, la mirada seductora de Perla más su provocativo baile dejaban caer baba del pico de Blu.

"¿No quieres divertirse un rato más amor?"- volvió a preguntar Perla continuando con su ligero baile para motivar a Blu, quien el mismo intentaba contenerse ante los encantos de su esposa.

"Bueno…yo…amm"- Perla lo silencio con uno de sus besos apasionados, el cual era su cura para calmar la timidez.

"Lo tomare como un sí"- dijo Perla acercándose una vez más a Blu para darle otro beso más, el cual Blu volvió a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar el momento una vez más, sin embargo, Perla reacciono y se alejó lentamente mientras distraía a Blu para emprender vuelo.

"¿Perla?"- pregunto Blu abriendo los ojos y notar la ausencia de Perla.

"Si quieres besarme…tendras que atraparme"- dijo Perla empezando a volar en lo alto, dando a entender que quería seguir jugando con el otra vez.

"Esta vez no ganaras Perla"- dijo Blu en tono desafiante alzando rápidamente el vuelo y alcanzar a Perla.

Mientras la pareja regresaba a su cómoda casa para estar un tiempo a solas, Perla comenzaba a dar unas acrobacias de vuelo estando cerca de Blu, esto llamo mucho su atención , ya que Blu también quería tener un poco de diversión antes de llegar al nido, tanto Blu como Perla volaban muy juntos mientras miraban lo bello que era la ciudad, a veces iban tomados de las alas mientras volaban como uno solo, Perla no dejaba de sorprender a Blu con sus alocadas bromas, esta vez lanzando un par de moras mientras Blu torpemente hacia el intento de esquivarlas, se podía notar como Perla presumía su máxima velocidad mientras dejaba atrás a Blu, haciéndole a entender que ahora querían jugar a las carreras, determinando así si Perla seguía siendo la Reyna o esta vez Blu lograría sorprenderla.

"A sí que, de esto se trata, solo intentas sorprenderme con otra de tus locuras mientras yo me hago la víctima, agradece que esta vez no voy tan lento como lo esperabas"- decía Blu intentando ser más audaz.

"Quizá es cierto, has aumentado mucho, pero sigues siendo el más lento del planeta"- se rio Perla alzando rápidamente el vuelo.

"Ja, ¿eso crees?"- decía Blu alzando aún más el vuelo para estar parejo una vez más con Perla.

Ambos se iban acercando al santuario de aves Blu, a pocos metros de llegar a su casa, pero debían tener cuidado, debido a que se acercaban a los arboles los cuales tenían que atravesar

"Ríndete compañero, esto es pan comido, nací para ser la mejor"- dijo Perla esquivando y pasando sencillamente los árboles.

"Eso no lo dudo Perla, siempre has ganado todo, pero esta ocasión no será hoy, ahora disfrutaras de tu derrota"- dijo Blu volviendo a tomar la delantera, a unos metros más de llegar a su casa.

"Me sorprender una vez más, pero sabes, esta vez no lo haras, siempre te estrellas en los arboles cada vez que llegas a casa"- Dijo Perla esperando el momento inesperado de Blu.

"Sigue soñando, te puedo aseguras que no chocare con un…"- justo cuando Blu estaba por concretar su palabra, no se dio cuenta que habia llegado a su casa, de la cual volvió a estrellarse con la cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo una vez mas.

"Ar…bol"- dijo Blu algo adolorido.

"Lo vez, te dije que volverías a chocar, ahora espera mientras te recuperas, tengo que hacer una cosa antes de que entres…por cierto, sigo siendo la Reyna"- volvió a reclamar su victoria Perla mientras ingresaba al nido, dejando a Blu a que se recuperara del golpe después de chocar con su propia casa.

**15 minutos después…**

"Blu…"- llamo Perla seductoramente, Blu volo a su casa, llevándose una sorpresa al momento de verla.

"¿Perla?"- dijo Blu entrando al nido, con el pico abierto al mirar a su esposa.

"Y bien…como me veo"- pregunto Perla mientras dejaba que Blu mirara su cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo muy radiante para el,

"Bueno…tu…tu"- decía torpemente Blu al no encontrar palabra ante la belleza de Perla.

"Solo dilo, no debes ponerte así"- contesto Perla pegando suavemente su pecho con el de Blu, el cual temblaba de la emoción y lo poco que llevaba de la excitación.

"Tu…estas muy bella, es decir, mírate, te vez hermosa"- dijo Blu lanzando un piropo muy lindo a Perla.

"¿Enserio lo crees amor?"- pregunto Perla sonrojándose un poco.

"Bueno yo…no puedo negarlo, así que…es la verdad"- contesto Blu sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió de lo que decía, pero quien iba a pensarlo, a pesar de estar 3 años a lado de Perla, aún seguía siendo el torpe macho y tímido con las hembras.

"A veces sigues siendo muy torpe, aunque hayas cambiado un poco, sigues siendo torpe"- se burló Perla por las reacciones de Blu.

"Oye, al menos ya puedo defenderme de las arañas"- decía Blu poniéndose firmemente para mostrar un poco de musculatura a Perla.

"Quizá tengas algo, pero siento que la araña te sigue siendo superior"- dijo Perla volviendo a estar cerca de Blu, con una ala envolvía su cuello, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho, sus picos estaban unidos, Perla no dejaba de sonreír al sentir la respiración de Blu, por su parte, Blu no podía dejar de pensar en alguna otra cosa que no sea Perla, se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos más hasta que Perla le termino dando un beso, un beso lleno de amor puro, Blu se lo regresaba con mucho cariño, duraron su beso por varios minutos hasta que se rompió por la falta de aire entre ellos, Perla no dejaba de sonreír tiernamente mientras reía, Blu le regresaba la sonrisa mientras la volvía a besar, Perla podía sentir el sabor y la excitación que sentía mientras besaba a Blu, sus cuerpos empezaban a ponerse calientes mientras la temperatura subía más y más por el momento romántico, Perla acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de Blu, a veces pasaba por su pecho, sintiendo la fuerza que empezaba a cargar, él se lo correspondía besando su mejilla y pasaba lentamente a su cuello, el cual lo besaba apasionadamente, Perla no soportaba esa sensación cuando Blu pasaba por su cuello, eso la hacía gemir levemente mientras las plumas se erizaban lentamente, antes de que Perla dejara que Blu se atreviera a besar su cuello una vez más, lo tomo rápidamente del rostro mientras lo besaba, el cual se lo regreso mientras la abrasaba.

"Hace…hace mucho que no hacemos…no crees"- dijo Perla cada vez más excitada.

"Si…tu…¿tú quieres?"- pregunto Blu también excitado.

"3 años que no lo hago contigo amor, extrañaba mucho esas sensaciones "- decía Perla dándole otro beso más a Blu.

"¿Entonces?"- volvió a preguntar Blu, como se fuera un ser que cumpliera deseos.

"¿Es obvio?... por supuesto que sí, quiero volver a sentir ese amor que solo tú me lo das, quiero…quiero sentirme amada otra vez"- la excitación de Perla no lograba gobernarla y volvió a besar una vez más a Blu, estaba decidido, Blu y Perla volvieran a hacerlo una vez más bajo el manto de las estrellas y la luna llena, estas vez no habia nadie que los molestaría, ni siquiera las aves que no se encontraban en el santuario, solo eran Blu y Perla.

** watch?v=BwyWmqV_RJc**

Después del acalorado beso, Blu y Perla ya estaban listos para mostrar su amor, la más excitada era Perla, quien sorpresivamente se lanzó hacia la cama hecha de hojas con Blu, dándole también otro beso apasionado, Perla se encontraba debajo mientras Blu estaba encima de ella, sus corazones latían con mucha fuerza, y sus cuerpos estaban más calientes de los normal.

"Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor"- dijo Perla en tono seductor mientras movía su cintura con la de Blu.

"Eso si lo recuerdo, sin mencionar también todo el trabajo que hiciste esa noche"- dijo Blu recordando la noche placentera que él y Perla tuvieron.

"Bueno, esta vez habrá un cambio de roles, ahora serás tu quien tomara la iniciativa"- dijo Perla sintiéndose acorralada.

"Bueno…yo"- decía Blu algo nervioso, sabía que el momento habia llegado, ahora era el quien debía de tomar la iniciativa, solo así Perla lograría comprender que dentro de la timidez y la torpeza que Blu llevaba consigo mismo, también estaría su lado seductor y atractivo.

"Vamos Blu…yo sé que quieres, solo déjate llevar"- decía Perla seductoramente sin dejar de acariciar a Blu por la espalda, esperando a que Blu comenzara.

La sed del romance no dejaba de invadir a Blu, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que empezar a hacerle caso a Perla, de esa misma manera, empezó a besar a Perla por la frente, pasando por su rostro, besaba apasionadamente su pico, seguía descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar al vientre, rosando con su pico suavemente.

Las sensaciones no dejaban de invadir a Perla, era increíble lo que estaba haciendo Blu, realmente se estaba dejando llevar mientras liberaba su lado lujurioso, pero lo que Perla aun no sabía de Blu era otra sorpresa que era aún más intensa que todo esto, solo era el inicio, lo que Blu realmente estaba haciendo era excitar a Perla mientras seguía jugando con ella.

_**When I think back**__**  
**__**On these times**__**  
**__**And the dreams**__**  
**__**We left behind**__**  
**__**I'll be glad 'cause**__**  
**__**I was blessed to get**__**  
**__**To have you in my life**__**  
**__**When I look back**__**  
**__**On these days**__**  
**__**I'll look and see your face**__**  
**__**You were right there for me**_

Mientras Perla seguía relajada ante los encantos de Blu, el continuaba besando su vientre, casi cerca de la intimidad de Perla, pero antes de que llegara a esa zona, se dirigió una vez más al pico de Perla para volverle a dar otro apasionado beso, el cual felizmente correspondió, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mientras Perla le seguía masajeando su espalda.

"Supongo que ya quieres esto, ¿no?"- pregunto Blu volviendo a besar su cuello.

"No podía dejar de soñar con esto, es momento de dar nuestro amor"- dijo Perla indicándole a Blu que comenzara.

_**In my dreams**__**  
**__**I'll always see your soul**__**  
**__**Above the sky**__**  
**__**In my heart**__**  
**__**There always be a place**__**  
**__**For you for all my life**_

Blu continuaba besando el cuello de Perla, del mismo modo que con una de su alas fue tocando y acariciando su rostro, pasaba por su pecho, masajeaba toda su cintura, y una vez que regreso a su vientre, hizo un atrevido momento, descendió lentamente por su intimidad hasta acariciarlo lento y suave.

"Mmmm..."- gimió suavemente Perla al sentir la caricia de Blu en su zona.

_**I'll keep a part**__**  
**__**Of you with me**__**  
**__**And everywhere I am**__**  
**__**There you'll be**_

Mientras seguía acariciando su zona, Perla no lograba contener sus emociones cada vez que Blu pasaba por ahí, el placer era insensible para la pareja, los gemidos de Perla eran un poco más fuertes por como Blu la seguía acariciando, duro así por unos minutos más hasta que decidió poner alto y volvió a besar a Perla.

"Eso…fue"- decía Perla algo agitada.

"Hermoso"- dijo Blu recostándose a lado de Perla, descansando un poco de sus acciones.

Perla miro a Blu, estaba algo exhausto por como hizo su trabajo, se acercó hacia el para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste amor, te felicito"- dijo Perla acariciando a Blu.

"Bueno, son cosas que pueden pasar, ya sea en el amor, o en otro lado"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

"Eso si no lo dudo, ahora empieza a relajarte amor, es mi turno de regresarte el favor"- dijo Perla empezando a estar encima de Blu, besando también su cuello y su pecho.

_**Well you showed me**__**  
**__**How it feels**__**  
**__**To feel the sky**__**  
**__**Within my reach**__**  
**__**And I always**__**  
**__**Will remember all**__**  
**__**The strength you**__**  
**__**Gave to me**__**  
**__**Your love made me**__**  
**__**Make it through**__**  
**__**Oh, I owe so much to you**__**  
**__**You were right there for me**_

Después de besarlo en todos lados, Perla lo miraba seductoramente mientras le sonreía, dándole otro beso más mientras tomaba las alas de Blu y los llevaba a su cadera, haciendo que Blu sintiera un pequeño escalofrió.

"Ohh vamos Blu, ya deberías de acostumbrarte en hacer esto"- dijo Perla riendo levemente.

"Lose, pero, casi no soy tan bueno en esto"- dijo Blu algo avergonzado por su respuesta.

"Jeje, lo bueno de hacer esto contigo, es que siempre te pones torpe, pero eres mi tierno y torpe"- dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla, acomodándose una vez más en él, moviéndose levemente pero sensual en la intimidad de Blu mientras el acariciaba su cadera.

_**In my dreams**__**  
**__**I'll always see your soul**__**  
**__**Above the sky**__**  
**__**In my heart**__**  
**__**There always be a place**__**  
**__**For you for all my life**__**  
**__**I'll keep a part**__**  
**__**Of you with me**__**  
**__**And everywhere I am**__**  
**__**There you'll be**_

"Que tal…mmmm…¿se siente?"- pregunto Perla moviéndose rápidamente.

"Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar"- dijo Blu entre suspiros mientras se relajaba por los encantos de Perla.

"Estas listo"- preguntaba Perla sin dejar de moverse.

"Creo…que si"- decía con suspiros Blu.

Cuando Perla dejo de moverse, hizo un cambio, Blu quedo ahora arriba de ella mientras ella abajo, casi las energías entre ambos guacamayos estaban por agotarse, pero ellos desean más, mucho más, Blu besaba la cintura de Perla, a veces se lo frotaba con su pico, Perla le regresaba el favor acariciando su espalda, una de las partes más favoritas del cuerpo de Blu, hasta que finalmente, Blu comenzó a embestir lento y suave en Perla.

_**Cause I always saw in you**__**  
**__**My light, my strength**__**  
**__**And I want to thank you**__**  
**__**Now for all the ways**__**  
**__**You were right there for me**__**  
**__**You were right there for me**__**  
**__**For always**_

Los gemidos de Perla motivaban a Blu cada vez más, lo que hacía que aumentara más la velocidad, mientras más rápido embestía Blu, mas placer y lujuria sentía Perla, del mismo modo que Blu empezó a sentir algo.

"Pe…Pe…Perla"- decía Blu entre suspiros y sin detenerse.

"Bl…Blu…mmmm…"- decía Perla entre gemidos.

_**In my dreams**__**  
**__**I'll always see your soul**__**  
**__**Above the sky**__**  
**__**In my heart**__**  
**__**There always be a place**__**  
**__**For you for all my life**_

"Estoy…por…por"- decía Blu al ser interrumpido por un beso de Perla.

"Shhhh, solo…termina"- dijo Perla dejando que Blu finalizara suave y sin ningún problema.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a cesar, unos segundos más de rápidas embestidas, Blu finalmente termino en Perla, llegando a su clímax, ambos soltaron un largo y apasionado gemido después de haber terminado, sus corazones latían sin parar, sus energías se habían agotado, Blu termino abrazando a Perla mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

_**I'll keep a part**__**  
**__**Of you with me**__**  
**__**And everywhere I am**__**  
**__**There you'll be**_

"Fue hermoso…Gracias Blu"- dijo Perla con una tierna sonrisa.

"No Perla…gracias a ti…por haber vuelto por mi"- dijo Blu besando la mejilla de Perla, el cual se lo correspondió con un beso apasionado.

"Te amo"- dijo Perla cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida a lado de Blu.

La noche fue muy larga, pero con esta experiencia del amor, todo volvió a ser como antes, Blu y Perla podrán continuar con su vida normal, nada podría arruinar ese bello momento, o quizá sí.

* * *

Una nueva mañana empezaba a llegar en Rio de janeiro, aunque esta vez era una mañana para la pareja, en esta ocasión para Blu y Perla, pues sus hijos se quedaron dormidos en la clínica luego de una largo recorrido que tuvieron para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos amigos de Perla.

Como siempre, Blu era el encargado de despertarse primeramente, solo para observar a Perla, quien se encontraba dormida en su pecho.

"Ummm, buenos días Blu"- saludo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Perla"- saludo Blu devolviéndosela.

"Que esto nunca vuelva a pasar Blu, no quiero…"- iba a decir Perla al ser interrumpida por Blu con un beso.

"Se a lo que te refieres, no te preocupes, ya nada nos volverá a separar"- dijo Blu calmando a Perla, el cual ella felizmente le dio un tierno abrazo, cosa que Blu correspondió

Con forme avanzaba la mañana, mientras Blu y Perla seguían descansaban tranquilamente, en el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, Carla, Bia, Tiago y todos sus amigos, incluyendo a los nuevos continuaban descansando luego de su recorrido de a noche en Rio, y si era necesario empezar a buscar árboles para los demás por si llegaran a quedarse en Rio, todos dormían tranquilamente, habia un silencio nocturno, pero eso solo duro poco, Bia quien se encontraba despierta en la laguna artificial, salió momentáneamente a estirar sus alas y beber un poco de agua, como todos estaban dormidos, quería aprovechar el momento para darse un baño, un buen momento para despejar toda la preocupación y la angustia que habia tenido semanas atrás, todo era muy tranquilo en ese momento, no habia nadie quien lo interrumpiera, al menos por un momento.

Arriba de las plantas, Daniel estaba disfrutando de un mango que Julio y Linda habían conseguido más las frutas traídas del Amazonas, no venía solo, iba a acompañado con Tiago, el cual acepto su compañía, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer además de las bromas pesadas y de sus travesuras.

"Esto sin duda es muy bueno, me encantan mucho estos mangos"- dijo Daniel terminando de comer el mango.

"No lo dudes, esto sin duda es muy bueno, sobre todo para mí ya que es muy bueno comer esto"- dijo Tiago devorando unas uvas, esas eran sus favoritas.

"Hay otras frutas más buenas a diferencia de esto"- dijo Daniel tomando unas fresas.

"Enserio, que puede ser mejor que todo estas uvas"- dijo Tiago volviendo a tomar una ramita con uvas.

"Bueno, hay fresas, naranjas, plátanos, inclusive piñas"- dijo Daniel sintiendo una gran acides en su pico al querer comer las variedades de frutas.

"Todas esas frutas son tan buenas, me gustaria devorarme todo, inclusive a los guacamayos"- decía Tiago poniéndose malvado.

"Ammm…¿de que estas hablando?"- pregunto Daniel al ver el extraño comportamiento de Tiago.

"No es nada, es solo que, me pongo tan alocado por las frutas, que me imagino muchas cosas que son frutas, y tú, Daniel, parece que eres mi nueva uva jugosa y fresca"- dijo Tiago acercándose lento y malvadamente hacia Daniel, el cual retrocedio un poco.

"Amm…Tiago, creo…creo que te estas saliendo de control"- dijo Daniel retrocediendo un poco.

"Lo siento Dany, pero no puedo soportarlo, no tengo ganas de buscar más frutas, tu serás la próxima"- dijo Tiago acercándose un poco más a Daniel.

Daniel estaba algo asustado, para él era la primera vez que veía de esa manera a Tiago, el cual no iba a terminar bien el asunto, intento esconderse de el en medio de las hojas de palmera, pero por donde iba, no habia ninguna rama con que pisas, lo que ocasionaría que cayera directamente a la laguna.

"!Ahhhhh!..."- grito Daniel luego de hacer contacto con el agua, lo que hizo que una gran ola empapara a la pequeña Bia.

"!Rayos!" quejó Bia luego de ser cubierta por el agua.

"Eso…dolió"- se quejó el pequeño Daniel después de caer al agua.

"¿Dany?"- pregunto Bia al ver que era Daniel.

"Amm, hola Bia, no esperaba verte por aquí"- dijo Daniel empezando a tener nervios.

"Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas…dormido"- dijo Bia empezando a tener sospechas con Daniel.

"Bueno…veras, yo…yo"- Daniel estaba en medio de los nervios y estaba algo asustado por como lo podría tomar Bia.

"¿Espera, acaso estaba espiándome?"- pregunto Bia empezando a acercarse seriamente a Daniel.

"Espera, espera, no es lo que tú crees, yo…yo solo quería"- trataba de explicar Daniel cuando Bia volvió a interrumpirlo.

"Querías espiarme mientras me bañaba, ¡verdad!"- preguntaba Bia acercándose más y más, lo cual Daniel retrocedía más y más.

"Esto no es lo que debes de estar pensando, yo solo estaba conviviendo, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no es verdad Tiago?...¿Tiago?"- pregunto Daniel llamando a Tiago, el cual no habia respuesta de el.

"Muy bien, parece que no me dejas otra opción, ahora regreso"- dijo Bia volando hacia su nido artificial, dejando confundido a Daniel.

"Parece que ahora si te va a matar"- se burló Tiago de Daniel.

Daniel lo miraba molesto, pero justo cuando quería hacer algo malo, de inmediato, Bia regreso a la laguna con algo en sus alas.

"Ahora Daniel, como fue muy malo lo que hiciste, vas a tener que ponerte esto"- dijo Bia mostrándole un pequeño bikini de hojas, hecho por Bia.

"Que…que es eso"- pregunto Daniel al ver lo que tenía Bia.

"Esto, es un bikini de hojas, yo lo hice, y solo es usado para lo que hacen algo inapropiado, y eso lo que hiciste fue inapropiado, a partir de hoy, te tocara a ti usarlo por primera vez"- dijo Bia acercándose levemente hacia Daniel.

"Eso sí que no, no me obligaras a usar eso"- dijo Daniel alejándose de Bia.

"Oh claro que sí, esto lo usaras como castigo"- dijo Bia sonándose seriamente, el cual Daniel no tenía con que más defenderse, solo tenía una opción.

"Creo que volare…"- dijo Daniel al ver la puerta de la laguna, el cual Julio la abrió para entrar con la comida.

"Buen provecho…!ahhhh!"- fue lo último que dijo Daniel volando rápidamente de Bia y saliendo del habitad.

"!Oye!...!vuelve aquí!"- grito Bia persiguiendo a Daniel.

"Esto se va a poner bueno"- dijo Tiago al perseguir a Bia y a Daniel.

Por otro lado, Pablo y Lucy ya se encontraban despiertos luego de una larga noche, los cuales Juan, Marisol y Paola, seguían dormidos, Marisol recargada en Juan mientras Paola dormía en una almohada, el día para ellos arrancaba muy bien, cuando de pronto.

"!Que no que no que no por favor!"- gritaba Daniel sin dejar de espacar de Bia.

"!Regresa aquí!"- dijo Bia

"¿Que rayos es eso?"- pregunto Lucy al escuchar un ruido.

"No lose, creo que ire a ver"- dijo Pablo asomándose por una ventanilla, alcanzo a ver que Bia iba volando a toda velocidad con algo que llevaba en su garra.

"!Tiago!"- grito Pablo al ver a Tiago que iba hacia la escena del crimen.

"Valla, por fin despiertan"- se burló Tiago.

"Tiago, puedes decirme que le sucede a Bia, anda algo extraña"- pregunto Lucy al ver que Bia se dirigía a la salida.

"Bueno…yo"- intento decir Tiago.

"Yo te explico Lucy"- dijo Carla apareciendo rapidamente, lanzando a Tiago con su gran fuerza y explicándole lo ocurrido de hoy.

"Si es asi, entonces la ayudare"- dijo Lucy volando hacia donde estaba Bia y ayudar a vengarse de Daniel.

"Bueno, al menos Marisol y Paola siguen dormidas"- dijo Pablo creyendo que solo Bia y Lucy le harían la vida imposible a Daniel.

"Espéranos Lucy"- dijeron Marisol y Paola quienes iban saliendo de la habitación para alcanzar a Bia, provocando que los chicos se quedaran congelados por como lograría salir Tiago.

"50 nueces si Daniel no sobrevive"- aposto Tiago.

"Muy bien, y si lo hace, lo duplico"- Pablo cerro la apuesta y fueron a despertar a Juan para ver por completo la escena.

** watch?v=H7uO-4389Tc**

la mala suerte de Daniel no solo se trataba de Bia, si no que ahora era contra 3 hembras más, Carla, Lucy, Marisol y Paola, las 4 hembras fueron a perseguir a Daniel para atraparlo y hacer que se pusiera el bikini de hojas que hizo Bia, el cual lo podía llamar como la tanga de la vergüenza.

"!Por favor no me hagan esto!"- decía asustadamente Daniel mientras seguía huyendo de las chicas.

"No hasta que te pongas esto"- dijo Bia volando más rápido, casi cerca de Bia.

Sin embargo, como Daniel no podía hacer para perderlas de vista, podía usar sus tácticas para volar y usar el camuflaje para estas lejos de ellas.

"!Empieza a rendirte Dany, ya vamos por ti!"- gritaba Lucy volando a lado de Bia.

"Esta vez puedo hacer algo divertido"- decía Marisol.

"Lo bueno de todo esto es que se siente más aire fresco, creo que empiezo a querer Rio como mi nueva casa"- Dijo Paola.

Bia estuvo a unos centímetros más de Daniel, casi alzando su garra para agarra el cuello de Daniel, el cual al sentir a Bia casi cerca de él, termino frenando momentáneamente mientras veía a Bia arre basarlo, pero no en atraparlo.

"Nos vemos abajo Bia"- dijo Daniel volando en picada, dirigiéndose a un mercado de frutas.

"Rayos, casi lo teníamos"- se quejó Lucy.

"Vamos Lucy, no debemos perderlo"- dijo Bia retomando su vuelo.

"Oigan…!esperen"- decía Marisol volando hacia ellas.

"A veces somos malas para hacer carreras"- se quejaba Paola.

"De que hablas, siempre perdías contra mi"- se burlaba Marisol.

"Tonterías, tanto tu como yo siempre perdíamos con Perla desde niñas, ya no lo recuerdas"- dijo Paola recordando las carreras del pasado, el cual Marisol la miraba seriamente.

"Está bien, en cuanto acabemos con esto, le exijo la revancha"- dijo Marisol.

Ambas guacamayas alcanzaron a Bia y a Lucy, esta vez concentradas y preparando trucos para atrapar a Daniel, el cual se iban dirigiendo al mercado de frutas, un buen lugar para disfrutar y aprovechar los mejores precios de las frutas, pero también era aquí en Copacabana donde se encontraba el club de samba.

"Muy bien, todos los arreglos ya están, las chicas bailarinas también, y creo la música de radio se encuentra en perfectas condiciones"- observaba Pedro.

"Solo espero que los nuevos participantes nos muestren su verdadero talento, los anteriores candidatos para el carnaval no fueron nada buenos"- dijo Nico.

"Oigan, y que hay de Eva, ya les he dicho que ella puede ser la mejor para este nuevo carnaval, no les parece"- decía Rafael mientras apoyaba a Eva a entrar en el carnaval, el cual les dio una mirada amenazadora al par de músicos, causando que se asustaran un poco.

"Si si, claro que sí, no hay ningún problema que estés dentro momentáneamente, jeje"- se avergonzó Nico por lo que decía.

"Es más, si te interesa, puedes ayudarnos como mesera para nuestros invitados mientras ellos se divierten"- se Burló Pedro de ella.

"Gracias chicos, estoy muy agradecida con us…!dijiste que!"- contesto malvadamente Eva acercándose a Pedro, el cual uso a Nico como escudo protector.

"Lo que trataba de decir Pedro es que te buscara una buena pista para que cuando te toque, puedas dar bien tu participación, y si logras impresionar a la gente, todos querrán pedir autógrafos"- dijo Rafael calmando la ira de Eva y defender a sus amigos.

"Está bien Rafi, por eso te hare caso"- decía Eva calmando su ira.

"Oigan, que es eso lo que se está acercando"- pregunto Pedro al ver que unas manchas se acercaban a ellos.

"Parecen algo nuevas, pero parece que las dos pequeñas las reconozco"- dijo Nico

"Son Bia y Carla, y la que esta atrás debe ser Lucy, pero, a quien están persiguiendo"- preguntaba Rafael al ver que la mancha oscura se acercaba directamente hacia ellos.

"!Cuidado abajo!"- exclamo Daniel alertando a los demás, el cual reaccionaron rápidamente para esquivarlo.

"Oigan, ese era Daniel"- dijo Rafael.

"Pero, ¿de quién estaba huyendo?"- pregunto Eva algo extrañada, entonces, la respuesta llegaría sorpresivamente cuando otras aves mas se acercaban, el cual eran sus conocidos.

"!Ahhh!"- gritaron las chicas al ver que iban a chocar con los chicos.

"!Chicas cuidado!"- era lo ultimo que alertaron los muchachos, pero ya era muy tarde, increíblemente las chicas llegaron a hacer carambolas con los músicos, el cual todos terminaron en bola mientras de uno por uno trataba de liberarse, algo que todos ellos no esperaban por ver esto.

"Gracias por habernos arroyado"- dijo Rafael quejándose de las chicas.

"Porque nos hechas la culpa, nosotras no teníamos la intención de volar hasta aquí"- se defendió Lucy.

"Pero, porque fue la causa motiva razón o circunstancia"- pregunto Nico algo adolorido.

"Bueno, resulta que tenemos un pendiente con Daniel, resulta que hizo algo inapropiado, y bueno, nosotras intentamos en atraparla"- explicaba Carla.

"Bueno, la mala suerte es que se nos escapó"- decía Paola.

"Es increíble que uno solo es más inteligente que todos juntos"- detallo Marisol.

"Eso es cierto"- dijo Daniel apareciendo por detrás.

"!Dany!"- exclamaron las hembras al verlo.

"O vamos, deben reconocer que todas no pudieron conmigo, además, nadie puede contra mí, puede que seré pequeño, pero sigo siendo superior"- decía Daniel celebrando su victoria, hasta que.

"No lo creo Daniel"- sorpresivamente Bia apareció detrás de el para taclearlo y después ponerle el bikini de la vergüenza, el cual quedó aturdido, aprovechando su oportunidad para después humillarlo un poco.

"Muy bien, ya está listo, te queda perfecto"- decía Bia al ver que Daniel finalmente llevaba el bikini.

Cuando Bia amablemente ayudo a que se levantara, todos quedaron petrificados por la risa después de ver al nuevo Daniel, el cual se veía algo avergonzado por como llevaba puesto el bikini de la vergüenza, esto solo hacía sentirse más patético de lo normal, esto solo hacia alegrar más el día a Bia, el cual aún seguía queriendo algo muy especial en Daniel.

"Bia, porque mejor no nos vamos, me siento algo ridículo teniendo esto"- dijo Daniel en el oído de Bia.

"Jejeje de acuerdo tontito, vamos a la playa"- dijo Bia volando con Daniel a la playa.

"Creo saber lo que harán"- dijo Carla con una sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- quiso saber Rafael.

"O, no es nada Rafi, solo, cosas de los niños"- dijo Carla al no contarle lo que ellos estaban por hacer.

Una vez que Bia y Daniel llegaron hacia la playa de Copacabana, tenía todo el tiempo para que Bia empezara a expresar el verdadero sentimiento que habia tenido desde que conoció a Daniel, el cual este aun seguía avergonzado por como lo humillo Bia.

"Porque Bia, porque querías vengarte de mí"- dijo Daniel queriendo saber la verdad.

"Jajaja, te lo merecías, eso te enseñara a no meterte con la privacidad de las mujeres"- dijo Bia.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, yo no hice nada apropósito"- decía Daniel tratando de convencer a Bia con la verdad.

Lo que realmente estaba haciendo Bia era en hacer en ridículo a Daniel, haciéndole creer que todo era su culpa, el cual el terminaba por pedirle perdón, lo que ocasionada que su risa empezara a crecer hasta estallarse.

"¿Qué…que significa esa risa?"- pregunto Daniel al ver como Bia se riera drásticamente.

"No…no es nada, es solo que, ya fue mucho en averte gastado muchas bromas"- dijo Bia revelando la verdad.

"Entonces, el bikini, lo que te dije, y la humillación, todo esto fue…fue"- trato de decir Daniel.

"Exacto, todo era una broma"- se burló aún más Bia.

"Ohh ven aquí, maldita traviesa"- Daniel fue directamente hacia Bia para llevarla directamente a la arena y haciendo un par de cosquillas.

"No Daniel, jajaja, eso no, jaja"- trataba de librarse Bia.

"No hasta que digas que lo lamentas y tendrás que pagarme con algo"- dijo Daniel sin dejar de hacer cosquillas a Bia.

"Jajaja, está bien está bien, tu ganas, jajaja, pero por favor para"- Bia se habia quedado rendida ante el dominio de Daniel.

"Y bien, señorita Bia, ¿qué clase de favor tendrás que regresarme después de gastarme una broma?"- pregunto Daniel.

"Bueno, puede ser muy especial, es algo divertido, muy tierno, y muy…romántico"- dijo Bia con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a Daniel, el cual seguía distraído en sus pensamientos.

"Muy bien, si es así, que sea una nuez de Brasil, o mejor un cangrejo de mascota, no mejor no, que te parece un gran…"- justo cuando Daniel estaba por decir otra palabra más lo que se terminó llevando como sorpresa especial fue un lindo, tierno, pero muy apasionado beso, por parte de Bia, el cual Daniel se quedó petrificado al ver la acción, parecía algo incómodo en él, pero segundos más tarde decidió disfrutarlo poco a poco hasta que termino regresándole el beso, uso su alas para abrazar a Bia, ella abrazaba su cuello mientras besaba tiernamente a Daniel, duraron su primer beso por unos minutos más hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, el resultado, los rostros totalmente rojos y Bia llevaba una sonrisa.

"Eso…eso estuvo"- decía Daniel algo mareado.

"Hermoso"- dijo Bia sin dejar de abrazar a Daniel.

"Entonces tu…tu"- Daniel estaba muy seguro por la respuesta que iba a utilizar.

"Si Dany, lamento si no te lo haya dicho en el Amazonas, pero es la verdad, te amo"- dijo Bia juntando su pico con el de Daniel.

"Bueno, si es asi, entonces debo regresarte el favor"- dijo Daniel volviendo a besar a Bia, el cual ella felizmente correspondió todos sus besos.

Después de largos minutos en la muestra de su primer amor, Bia y Daniel decidieron volar por todo el lugar para tener ahora un momento a solas, con las alas tomadas mientras disfrutaban de sus nuevas aventuras y divertidas experiencias como nueva pareja.

* * *

Ya habia llegado la noche, una noche llena de fiesta y alegría en Rio de janeiro, como siempre, las aves lo festejaban con las mejores fiestas de samba, y una era la más especial, sin duda el club de samba en la cual lo habitaba los músicos Rafael, Nico y Pedro, quienes venían acompañados por Eva, Pablo, Lucy, Paola, Marisol y Juan, Roberto finalmente hizo su aparición, toda la mayoría se preguntaba por el, se le veía muy feliz y sin mayor preocupación, algo que para algunos le parecía algo extraño, tambien estaban Carla, Tiago, Bia y Daniel.

"Por fin, puedo divertirme cuantas veces yo quiera"- decía Roberto alocadamente.

"Valla, nunca te reconoci haciendo eso tio"- dijo Carla riéndose por los pasos alocados de Roberto.

"Es mi estilo de baile Carla, siempre he estado loco"- dijo Roberto sin dejar de bailar.

"Bailas es como sentirse más relajada y sin mayor problema"- decía Marisol bailando con Juan.

"Podemos hacerlo todas las veces que queramos"- dijo Juan dándole unas cuantas vueltas.

"!Por fin, esto era lo que más quería!"- gritaba Lucy saltando a las alas de Pablo.

"También yo amor, ya extrañaba mucho bailar contigo"- contestaba Pablo sin dejar de bailar.

"Bailas genial cariño"- dijo Bia bailando lentamente con Daniel.

"Bueno, a veces doy pasos falsos, pero hago lo mejor que puedo"- decía Daniel dando sus mejores pasos.

"No lo haces tan mal, pero si necesitas ayuda puedo pedirme a mama que te ayude con lo que no puedes, ella es muy buena bailando a lado de papa"- dijo Bia dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras seguía bailando.

"¿Hablando de ellos, en donde estarán?"- pregunto Tiago por ellos.

"Ellos siempre se tardan cada vez que hay fiesta, ya vez que ellos son asi"- decía Carla retomando su baile con Nico y Pedro, en pocas ocasiones con Tiago, el cual a veces escapaba de ella.

* * *

Tal como lo habia comentado Carla, Blu y Perla se encontraban posados en su cómoda rama de su árbol, contemplando el cielo nocturno y las estrellas brillantes, disfrutando su momento amoroso como pareja antes de volar al club de samba y divertirse con los demás.

"¿No te parece bello esto Blu?"- pregunto Perla apegada en su pecho.

"Más que bello, es muy hermoso…igual que tu"- dijo Blu acariciando a Perla.

"Jeje, me gusta siempre que dices eso"- dijo Perla besando su mejilla.

Todo marchaba muy bien, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo, solo disfrutar de la noche mágica, pero el rostro de Perla comenzaba a poner una mueca de preocupación y tristeza, lo cual le llamo la atención a Blu.

"Que ocurre"- pregunto Blu apegando mas el abrazo con Perla.

"No…no es nada, es solo que…"- trataba de decir Perla.

"¿Que es?"- le insistió Blu.

"Quisiera volver a ver a mi padre…a veces, pienso mucho en él, empiezo a extrañarlo"- dijo Perla bajando levemente la cabeza, el cual Blu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese asunto.

"Blu, entiendo lo que sucedió haya cuando estábamos en el amazonas, entiendo que no se llevaron bien desde el principio y terminaron siendo casi como enemigos, no te estoy obligando a que regresemos, no tengo problema si quieres que nos quedemos siempre aquí, pero, yo…solo quisiera…"- Blu la interrumpió poniendo su ala en el pico de Perla, pensando que algo malo estaba por suceder.

"Yo…lo entiendo Perla, se exactamente a lo que te refieres, si quieres regresar, yo…puedo aceptarlo"- dijo Blu con una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiendo drásticamente a Perla, no esperaba que Blu contestara sin ningún tipo de temor.

"En…entonces…¿regresaremos?"- pregunto Perla con una posible esperanza.

"Perla, antes de casarme contigo, y, antes de que fuéramos pareja, te prometí que haría lo mejor posible para hacerte feliz, y bueno, si quieres regresar con tu padre, no tengo problema en decirte que si"- dijo Blu.

"Pero Blu, no quiero que…"- Perla volvió a ser interrumpida por Blu.

"Descuida, intentare evitar eso, puedo buscar un árbol para mi que no este lejos de ustedes, asi podremos estar juntos"- dijo Blu con una buena idea, cosa que Perla le disgusto.

"No Blu, eso no es lo que quiero, mi padre debe de entender que ya eres mi familia, y no permitiré que hagas otra de tus ridiculeces, si queremos estar como familia, tenemos que estas juntos, nunca separados"- dijo Perla abrazando fuertemente a Blu.

"Bueno…yo"- No es que a Blu le asustara mucho a Eduardo, el problema era estar mucho tiempo en la selva.

"Podemos regresar si…si tu prometes, que aunque estemos en la selva, no te volverás a separar de nosotros cuando te necesitemos, y sin que metas en problemas tú mismo"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa, el cual Blu no estaba seguro de hacer esto.

"Yo…yo…lo prometo"- lo prometió Blu.

"No volverá a suceder"- dijo Perla dándole un beso a Blu.

"Espero que no…creo que… es hora de irnos"- dijo Blu preparándose para volar.

"Espera un momento"- Perla detuvo a Blu.

"Que sucede"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

Perla voló hacia donde estaba Blu para darle un apasionado beso, beso que Blu felizmente correspondió.

"Te amo"- dijo Perla acariciando la mejilla de Blu.

"Tambien yo Perla"- dijo Blu abrazándola.

"Parece que se acabaron los problemas, no te parece"- dijo Perla.

"Me parece que ya nada podrá interrumpir con lo nuestro, es como…retomar nuestro camino"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

"Que así sea Blu, ojala y las cosas sean como nosotros lo queremos"- dijo Perla esperanzada de que las cosas continuaran tranquilamente.

Ya todo parecía marchar bien, Blu y Perla volaron sin ningún problema rumbo al club de samba, ahora que todo se habia aclarado, la vida de la pareja más la de sus hijos y familiares podría seguir en son de paz, nadie lo sabe, es difícil saber que sorpresas no tan buenas puedan ocurrir en esta vida, pero se duda en que muy pronto se vuelvan a ocurrir por mucho tiempo, o talvez en muy poco.

* * *

_**(Creditos)**_

_**Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky)**__**  
**__**And wave them side to side (side to side)**__**  
**__**Show the world where you're from**__**  
**__**(show them where you're from)**__**  
**__**Show the world we are one (one love, life)**_

_**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**_

_**When the moment gets tough**__**  
**__**You've got keep going**__**  
**__**One love, one life, one world**__**  
**__**One fight, whole world, one night, one place**__**  
**__**Brazil, everybody put your flags**__**  
**__**in the sky and do what you feel**_

_**It's your world, my world, our world today**__**  
**__**And we invite the whole world, whole world to play**__**  
**__**It's your world, my world, our world today**__**  
**__**And we invite the whole world, whole world to play**_

_**Es mi mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de nosotros**__**  
**__**Invitamos a todo el mundo a jugar con nosotros**_

_**Put your flags up in the sky**__**  
**__**(Put them in the sky)**__**  
**__**And wave them side to side (side to side)**__**  
**__**Show the world where you're from**__**  
**__**(show them where you're from)**__**  
**__**Show the world we are one (one love, life)**_

_**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**_

_**One night watch the world unite**__**  
**__**Two sides, one fight and a million eyes**__**  
**__**Full heart's gonna work so hard**__**  
**__**Shoot, fall, the stars**__**  
**__**Fists raised up towards the sky**__**  
**__**Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite**__**  
**__**For the fight, fight, fight, one night**__**  
**__**Watch the world unite**__**  
**__**Two sides, one fight and a million eyes**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, força força come and sing with me**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey, ole ola come shout it out with me**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey, come on now**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey, come on now**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Put your flags up in the sky**__**  
**__**(Put them in the sky)**__**  
**__**And wave them side to side (side to side)**__**  
**__**Show the world where you're from**__**  
**__**(show them where you're from)**__**  
**__**Show the world we are one (one love, life)**_

_**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**_

_**É meu, é seu**__**  
**__**Hoje é tudo nosso**__**  
**__**Quando chega o mundo inteiro pra jogar é pra mostrar que eu posso**__**  
**__**Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar**__**  
**__**Não importar o resultado, vamos extravasar**_

_**Put your flags up in the sky**__**  
**__**(Put them in the sky)**__**  
**__**And wave them side to side (side to side)**__**  
**__**Show the world where you're from**__**  
**__**(show them where you're from)**__**  
**__**Show the world we are one (one love, life)**_

_**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**__**  
**__**Ole ole ole ola**_

* * *

Eduardo regresaba a su tribu luego de permanecer unas horas más en su lugar secreto, fue muy duro el adverse despedido de Perla de esa manera, pero parecía ser lo mejor para él, lo suficiente para poder remediar y corregir sus errores, quizá hasta perdonar a los demás, pero justo cuando estaba a unos metros por llegar a su territorio.

"No tan rápido Ed"- dijo un guacamayo rojo detrás de Eduardo.

"Ahora no Felipe, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías"- dijo Eduardo.

"Pues ya lo tienes, y esta vez necesito que me digas la verdad…dime, ¿quien lastimo de esa manera a mi sobrino?"- pregunto fríamente Felipe mientras sus compañeros dejaban a Red en el suelo, estaba inconsciente, casi no lograba moverse.

"No se exactamente de lo que hablas"- dijo Eduardo pensando que solo era una broma.

"!No estoy jugando Ed!, ciertamente dijimos que no podíamos cruzarnos en nuestras tribus, pero lastimar a los demás, tampoco lo está permitido, en especial a mi familia, esta vez llegaste muy lejos Eduardo"- dijo Felipe volando de regreso a su tribu, con las aves que iban con el, algo que seguramente no sería nada bueno.

"Espero que Blu no haya hecho nada malo"- pensó Eduardo retomando a su tribu, la misteriosa respuesta…estaba por responderse.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Damas y caballeros, lo hecho hecho esta, la secuela ha llegado a su fin, ojala les haya gustado mucho el final de esta historia.**

**Antes que nada, quisiera volver a agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para volver a leer esta secuela, sigo creyendo que aún no son tan populares, pero saben que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para convencer a los demás, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y la ayuda que me han dado.**

**También en agradecer a todos los autores que últimamente me han estado siguiendo, especialmente a Apheront y a Pyro Phoenix-bird, una vez más les vuelo a agradecer el apoyo que me han estado dando.**

**Muchos también me han estado preguntando si después de este fic abra otra continuación, pues les diré algo…!si abra continuación!, solo que esta vez será una historia inventada mía, esta vez fuera de la película, antes del estreno de Rio 3 entre 2017 o 2019, creo yo.**

**Próxima Fic:**

"**Vacaciones del Mundial"**

**Este será un nuevo proyecto que esta vez será actualizada al inicio del 2016, por ahora estaré enfocado en los siguientes proyectos de "El Dinamita" y "Volando a Casa"**

**Bueno, ya no hay más que decir, se despide su amigo Dark Kong.**

**Un saludo para todos desde Guadalajara!, nos veremos en los siguientes fics!**

**Chau!**


End file.
